Obsession
by Cris Turner
Summary: Amei você quando era criança. Amei você enquanto crescia. E continuei amando você quando soube que não me queria.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

1. Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.

2. Apenas a história me pertence.

3. Fanfiction escrita **apenas** para entretenimento. Fanfiction **sem** fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Prefácio**

Eu sempre vivi em um mundo de fantasias, onde Edward Cullen me amava tanto quanto eu o amava, mas ele relutava em assumir esse sentimento.

Apesar de ter que me esforçar todo dia para ficar perto dele, meu mundo continuava cor-de-rosa. Afinal, eu entendia sua reação. Os homens sempre brigavam com o amor... acho que era uma idiota questão de princípios machistas. Então sempre estive lá, sempre ao lado de Edward, esperando que ele aceitasse o que para mim sempre foi óbvio: o nosso amor.

Até que um dia uma conversa destruiu meus sonhos e mostrou-me a realidade. A fria, cruel e amarga realidade.

**xxx**

**Capítulo 1**

"_O amor é de todas as paixões a mais forte, pois atava simultaneamente a cabeça, o coração e os sentidos"_ **(Voltaire)**

Estacionei minha Mercedes na vaga de sempre: ao lado do Volvo prata. Puxei a mochila e sai do carro, trancando-o no processo. Passei os olhos pelo estacionamento e avistei Alice. Caminhei até ela.

- Hey Alice. Cadê o Edward?

- Olá Bella. Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar, e você? Como esta? – a morena revirou os olhos enquanto falava.

- Desculpa, baixinha. – sorri amarelo – Sério, onde esta seu irmão?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella. Você acabou de chegar e podia dar um pouco mais de atenção para a sua melhor amiga em vez de ficar procurando meu irmão. Eu sei que Edward é o máximo. – ela amava demais o irmão – Mas também é só um cara, sabe? Não é seu oxigênio.

- Há controvérsias. – sussurrei enquanto ela me arrastava pela mão até a sala de matemática.

Alice Cullen é irmã gemia de Edward e minha melhor amiga. Conseqüência dessa ligação familiar: Alice simplesmente não conseguia entender o quanto Edward significa para mim. E, por ser minha amiga, ela até que tentava. Mas não conseguia.

Apesar de serem gêmeos, os dois tinham em comum apenas a beleza extraordinária e o dia do nascimento. Alice sempre elétrica e hiperativa, muito baixinha, os cabelos e os olhos castanhos. Enquanto Edward era um verdadeiro cavalheiro, vários centímetros mais alto que eu e possuía os cabelos acobreados desgrenhados mais maravilhoso do universo e os olhos verdes tais como esmeraldas. Edward Cullen é perfeito.

Sai de meus devaneios com o beliscão que Alice deu em meu braço.

- Acorda Bella! Nós temos que ir para sala de matemática. O professor já deve estar lá. – falou.

Apressamos o passo e por sorte chegamos alguns segundos antes do senhor Carper. Sentei na primeira carteira vazia que encontrei. Odeio essa aula! Edward não esta nela, tinha aula de química agora. Eu tentei de tudo para mudar esse meu horário, mas a secretária resmungou alguma coisa sobre já ter mudado quase todas as minhas aulas.

Suspirei enquanto abria meu livro. Aqueles cinqüenta minutos seriam bem longos.

**xxx**

Quando o sinal tocou, anunciando o final da pequena eternidade de números, corri para a sala 18. Inglês. Edward.

Havia poucas pessoas no cômodo. Dirigi-me à carteira de costume. Batia os dedos impacientemente na carteira, os olhos cravados na porta. Então ele entrou no cômodo. E todos aqueles clichês ridículos de filme romântico agiram sobre mim. Meu estômago revirou, a sala ficou mais iluminada e podia jurar que tinha ouvido um passarinho cantando. Mas nenhuma dessas emoções era novidade para mim, não depois daquele dia.

_Certo vez, quando tinha cinco anos, fui ao parquinho com minha mãe. Ela se distanciou alguns metros para comprar um sorvete e eu decidi ir no escorregador mais alto do lugar. Desci rápido demais e cai no chão. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas por meus joelhos arranhados. Lembro de ter procurado mamãe com o olhar, mas não encontrei. Estava prestes a cair num choro compulsivo por aquele que era o pior momento de minha curta vida quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Virei rapidamente, pensando que Renée havia voltado, mas encontrei olhos verdes brilhando de preocupação. _

_- Você está bem? – perguntou o garoto. _

_Ele deveria ter mais ou menos a minha idade, os cabelos tinham sido domados com gel de uma maneira estranha. Mas ele continuava bonito. _

_- Você está bem? –repetiu._

_A única coisa que consegui fazer foi fungar alto para conter as lágrimas. _

_- Meu nome é Edward. Por que você esta chorando? – se sentou ao meu lado. _

_- Meu nome é Bella. – sussurrei – Eu cai e machuquei o joelho. – funguei novamente. _

_Ele se abaixou e viu as marcas vermelhas em minha pele._

_- Espere um minuto. _

_Edward se levantou e saiu dali. Franzi o cenho, curiosa. Alguns instantes depois ele voltou. Tinha uma flor na mão. _

_- Para você, Bella. – estendeu a flor – Agora você não precisa mais chorar. – sorriu._

_Aquela foi a coisa mais fofa que já fizeram por mim. Explodi em lágrimas. _

_Edward abriu a boca em um perfeito O._

_- Você não precisa chorar mais, sabe? As meninas sempre ficam felizes quando recebem flores. Então você tem que ficar feliz. – concluiu de maneira profunda. – Mamãe sempre sorri quando meu pai leva flores para ela. _

_Olhei para ele. _

_- Obrigada Edward. – dei um beijo na bochecha dele._

_Nós dois ficamos extremamente corados e um silêncio estranho se formou. _

_- Edward! Edward! – uma mulher bonita chamava por ele há alguns metros. – Querido, vamos embora. _

_- Tenho que ir, Bella. Minha mãe está chamando. – se levantou – Tchau Bella. – acenou antes de correr para perto da mulher. br_

_Eu fiquei ali, vendo-o caminhar e quando ele sumiu voltei minha atenção para flor. Foi naquele momento que descobri que havia encontrado meu príncipe encantado – igual aquele da Cinderela - Foi naquele momento que me apaixonei por Edward_

Desde aquele dia há onze anos, eu nutria um sentimento forte pelo meu príncipe. Primeiro eu fiquei muito triste por nunca mais encontrá-lo no parquinho. Então fui transferida de escola e meu pequeno coração voltou a se alegrar quando descobriu que ele e seus irmãos estudavam lá, fiz amizade com todos os três. Com a convivência, passei a gostar cada vez mais dele, mas Edward sempre me tratou como tratava Alice.

Fomos crescendo e aquilo não saía do meu peito, ficando cada vez mais forte. Porém não fui a única a me apaixonar por Edward. A cada ano ele ficava mais e mais bonito, roubando o coração de cada garota solteira – e algumas comprometidas – de Forks. O ciúme me corroia, mas a única coisa que eu podia fazer era mostrar o quanto gostava dele. Apesar de nunca dizer-lhe isso diretamente. Contundo Edward não vê todos os milhares de sinais que eu sempre mando e continua agindo como se eu também fosse sua irmã. Aquilo machucava bastante, mas amava-o demais para desistir.

Sacudi a cabeça, voltando ao presente. Edward Cullen estava sentado na carteira em minha frente. Perdida em lembranças como estava, não percebi quando ele se acomodou em seu lugar e nem quando a professora começou a passar matéria no quadro. Com uma rápida espiada em meu relógio de pulso, percebi que havia divagado por muito tempo. Minutos depois, o sinal tocou anunciando o intervalo.

Ainda estava abobalhada com as lembranças, por isso perdi Edward de vista. Caminhei sozinha até o refeitório. Peguei apenas um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e fui para a nossa mesa. Rosalie e Emmett gargalhavam enquanto Jasper e Alice mantinham expressões contrariadas.

- Oi gente. – cumprimentei - O que aconteceu, Allie?

- Não é nada, Bella. Apenas os imaturos dos nossos irmãos e as gracinhas deles – foi Jasper quem respondeu.

- Olha o respeito! – a loira falou, fingindo seriedade – Eu sou mais velha que você!

- Menos de um ano, irmãzinha. – sibilou Jasper

- Mesmo assim você tem que me respeitar!

- É. Respeite a minha namorada! – Emmett passou o braço pelos ombros da loira enquanto tentava falar de maneira séria.

- Quieto, Emmett. Você já acabou com o meu bom humor. Não piore a sua própria situação! – a caçula dos Cullen ameaçou.

Emmett abaixou os olhos para a mesa. Impressionante como um homem que parece um urso amigável tinha medo da garota mais baixinha que eu conheço. Aliás, quem não se rendia as vontades de Alice Cullen? Ela era a persuasão em pessoa.

- Esta bem. Esta bem. – bati a mão de leve na mesa – Acabou o que quer que tenha acontecido aqui. Vamos acabar com esse clima chato. O que vocês vão fazer hoje à noite?

Todos pareceram satisfeitos com a mudança de assunto e começaram a tagarelar sobre os planos de hoje. Apenas maneei a cabeça e mordi meu sanduíche para me abster de falar e assim poder procurar Edward com o olhar. Ele estava parado perto da porta, conversando com Tanya. Os dois pareciam bem entretidos um no outro para perceber o resto do mundo. Senti o monstro do ciúme rasgando meu estômago.

_Tudo bem. Está tudo bem. O dia em que Edward perceberá que me ama não está tão longe. Ele esta apenas conversando. Está tudo bem._

Repetia isso como um mantra. Eu preciso acreditar naquelas palavras, pois não sei quanto tempo mais posso agüentar sem ele.

* * *

**N/a: **Oi amores. Minha fic nova *-* Eu espero que gostem. Estou ansiosa para saber a opinião de vocês. Essa história é **bem **diferente de **A Sombra e a Escuridão**. Aqui a Bella é bem mais..._lerda? _Não sei se essa seria uma boa palavra. Quem sabe, ao longo da fic, eu descubra um adjetivo para descrevê-la. Que tal uma review? *---*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Ninguém é perfeito até que você se apaixone por essa pessoa. _**(W. Shakespeare)**

Quase tropecei em minha corrida para a sala de biologia. Eu não queria perder nenhum segundo daquela aula. Não que eu fosse fã da reprodução das samambaias ou algo parecido. Mas eu era parceira de Edward naquela classe, sentava-me ao lado dele.

Contive um suspiro e entrei na sala. Todos os meus colegas já estavam lá, mas o professor Tardelly, como de costume, ainda não tinha chegado. Ele sempre entrava na sala cinco minutos depois do sinal.

Amaldiçoei meu maldito despertador enquanto caminhava até meu lugar. Tanto dia para não funcionar e tinha que fazer isso justo hoje!? Se o objeto tivesse cumprido sua tarefa, eu poderia ter passado mais alguns instantes com meu amor.

- Oi Edward. – sorri abertamente ao me acomodar ao seu lado.

- Oi Bella. – respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Como passou de ontem? – as palavras fluíram. E me arrependi delas no segundo seguinte.

Meu Deus! Que tipo de pergunta ridícula era aquela!? Ok. Eu preciso admitir que para ouvir a voz aveludada dele, eu seria capaz de falar até sobre o tempo. Talvez eu devesse passar menos tempo babando em cima da beleza dele e devesse passar alguns segundos pensando em perguntas inteligentes parra assim poder babar na voz dele.

Edward franziu o cenho.

- Bem. Eu acho.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de fizer outra coisa, o professor entrou afobado na sala.

- Hey alunos. Desculpe a demora. Meu pai me ligou. – falava rapidamente, jogando seu material na mesa – Ele é do Arizona, sabe? Então tive que atender. – sacudia a cabeça enquanto falava.

Na ultima quinta-feira quem ligou foi a mãe dele. Ou ele fazia parte de uma família muito unida ou ele não conseguia pensar em outra desculpa por chegar atrasado. E, pela cara de sono que ele sempre sustentava, eu apostaria na segunda opção.

O professor Tardelly pegou várias folhas e entregou uma a cada dupla.

- Muito bem. Muito bem. – voltou para perto de sua mesa – Há apenas uma fotografia em cada folha. Trabalhem com seus parceiros para descobrirem o máximo de informação que puderem sobre esta planta. E nem adianta tentar olhar no do colega ao lado. As fotografias são diferentes.

Alguns resmungos incompreensíveis foram ouvidos.

O professor sorriu de maneira irônica antes de acrescentar:

- Podem começar.

Coloquei a folha no meio do balcão e aproximei meu banco de Edward. Eu não poderia perder essa oportunidade de ficar mais perto dele e sentir aquele cheiro maravilhoso dele.

- Dicotiledônea ou monocotiledônea? – perguntou, olhando para a figura.

_O quê?_ Ah! O trabalho! Eu sempre perdia a noção das coisas quando ele estava perto.

Cheguei um pouco mais perto, encostando meu ombro do dele, com a desculpa de analisar melhor a planta apesar de já saber o que é.

- Dicotiledônea. As nervuras das folhas são paralelas. – respondi.

- Concordo. – escreveu a resposta.

Impressão minha ou ele havia afastado um pouco seu banco para longe de mim? Franzi o cenho. Mas Edward falou alguma coisa e balancei a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos. Eu devia estar enganada. Afinal, por que Edward faria isso?

A tarefa era fácil, terminamos rápido. Ao entregar nossa folha de resposta ao senhor Tardelly, fomos liberados alguns minutos mais cedo. Caminhamos alguns passos em silêncio até que me virei em sua direção e perguntei sorrindo:

- Vai fazer o que hoje à noite?

Edward pareceu um pouco desconfortável com a pergunta, hesitando uns segundos antes de responder:

- Nós temos treino de basquete hoje depois das aulas. Acho que depois o time vai ao Rox's. Nada de muito interessante.

- Legal. – dei um meio sorriso. – Talvez eu apareça para ver o treino.

Eu _vou_ ver o treino! Porque o Edward fica ainda mais perfeito – se é que isso é possível – quando esta treinando. Com toda certeza Edward Cullen é o capitão mais lindo que o time de basquete dessa escola já teve!

- Legal. – o sorriso parecia forçado.

O sinal tocou. E vários estudantes saíram de suas salas.

- Te vejo no intervalo? – gritei, esperançosa.

- Claro. – falou, sem parar de andar.

Suspirei e segui na direção contrária a dele. Rumo a mais uma monótona e chata aula de física sem Edward.

**xxx**

Outra vez nós estávamos na mesma mesa na hora do intervalo. E outra vez Edward não estava lá. Isso aconteceu a semana inteira. Eu não fazia nem idéia do que estava acontecendo para ele agir dessa maneira.

- Jazz, vamos sair hoje, né? – Alice sorria.

- Sinto muito, amor. Mas hoje é sexta-feira, lembra? Dia de treino.

Jasper e Emmett também faziam parte do time.

- Ah! Tudo bem então. – a baixinha murmurou conformada.

Alice sabia o quanto o namorado gostava daquele esporte, por isso nunca o pressionava para receber atenção quando ele tinha basquete.

Minha melhor amiga se virou lentamente para o meu lado.

- Ah não! Não! Nem pensar! – falei de imediato.

- Mas eu não disse nada! – protestou ela.

- Eu conheço bem esse olhar e não, não vou fazer compras com você.

- Bella! Por favor. Por favor. Você é a minha irmãzinha linda. Por favor. – implorou.

- Ah Alice! De novo não. Nós fomos na semana retrasada! – choraminguei. – Vamos assistir o treino hoje!

- Bella, nós já vimos tantos treinos dos garotos que acho que seriamos capaz de jogar junto com eles! – cruzou os braços – E eu preciso de umas calças novas!

Olhei ao redor, procurando ajuda. Mas Rosalie e Emmett estavam muito entretidos um com o outro e Jasper parecia bem divertido com a situação. _Bando de traidores!_

- Eu acho melhor deixarmos para outra... – comecei o discurso padrão universal para se recusar um convite.

- Sabe, acho que vamos chegar um pouco tarde. – a baixinha interrompeu, fingindo pensar no assunto – Então acho que você teria que dormir lá em casa. Para não incomodar seus pais, sabe?

Aquele maldito argumento era a única coisa que me impediria de ir ver Edward utilizando todo seu porte atlético. Porque se eu o aceitasse poderia ver Edward antes de dormir e quando acordasse. Momentos extremamente preciosos que não poderiam ser desperdiçadas. Aliás, nenhum momento - ou chance de ter um momento com Edward – deveria ser desperdiçada.

Alice sempre usava aquela armadilha para me arrastar pro Shopping.

- Tudo bem. – murmurei, vencida.

E eu sempre "caia".

* * *

**N/a: **Hey amores. Desculpe a demora pra postar. Estava esperando minha beta responder, mas ela está demorando demais. Então resolvi mandar sem a revisão da beta. Eu revisei duas vezes. Espero que não tenha muitos erros. No próximo capítulo as coisas já vão começar a mudar. =D

_Respondendo:_

**Ana Krol: **Obg *-* Sim, ela vai sofrer bastante. Espero que dê tudo certo no final *-*

**Mione03: **Que bom que vc gosta das minhas fics, amor *-* É, nós temos que primeiro amar nós mesmos, para amar os outros de uma maneira saudável. Posso lhe garantir que será beeem grande. \z Coitada dela. Muito obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Bjs ;*

**Jujuh Cullen: **Muito obrigada, flor.

**Dada Cullen: **Imagina o Edward novinho! QUE COISA MAIS FOFA *-* Obg, flor. Bjs ;*

**P-gossip: **Obg amooor *-* Espero que renda boas risadas mesmo. Apesar de eu achar que não consigo escrever nada remotamente engraçado. \z Sim, ela sofre muuito ainda. Tadinha \z Muito obrigada, mais uma vez. Vc é muito gentil *-*

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, amores. E lembrem-se: reviews alegram autoras e adiantam capítulo *-***


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_"__Se eu te amo, o que você tem a ver com isto?__"_ **(Johan Wolfgang Von Goethe)**

O relógio em meu pulso marcava 21h30min quando passei pela porta principal da casa dos Cullen.

- Anda logo Bella. – falou a pequena generala do alto das escadas.

- Tirana – resmunguei enquanto subia os degraus.

Fiz uma nota mental de nunca mais – nunca mais mesmo – deixar Mary Alice Cullen me arrastar para um shopping. E não importa que argumento ela use. Porque cada vez que eu tinha que passar pela sessão - tortura – compras, minha conclusão - de que aquilo não valia à pena mesmo rendendo alguns minutos com Edward - ganhava mais força.

- Bella, preciso de um favor.

Alice estava sentada em sua cama, revirando todos os pacotes que comprara.

- Oh Deus, o que é dessa vez? - Olhei inconsolável para o teto.

Sem nenhum cuidado ou paciência, joguei as centenas de sacolas que estavam em minhas mãos, direto para o chão.

- Hey! Tome cuidado com isso! – saltou da cama e veio em minha direção. – Eu preciso que você vá até o quarto do Edward chamar o Jazz.

- Que? – sacudi a cabeça confusa – O Jasper está aqui? E por que sou quem tem que chamá-lo?

- Sim, ele está aqui. Mandou-me uma mensagem quando estávamos no shopping, dizendo alguma coisa sobre vir aqui me ver depois de ir ao Rox's. E eu não posso chamá-lo porque estou procurando o presente dele.

- E não pode procurar depois? – perguntei o óbvio.

Não que eu não quisesse ver o Edward, mas estava realmente muito cansada.

- Não, pois é uma surpresa. – falou como se eu fosse uma criança de dois anos.

Apesar de eu ter milhares de argumentos plausíveis para rebater essa afirmação, preferi me dar por vencida. Discutir com Alice era como esperar para ver o verdadeiro Papai Noel: cansativo, desapontador e frustrante.

- Está bem. Está bom. Estou indo. – resmunguei.

Arrastei-me para fora do quarto e caminhei até o final do corredor, virei à esquerda e lá estava a porta do dormitório do meu amor.

Passei a mão por meus cabelos, tentando ajeitá-los. Respirei fundo. Estava prestes a bater na madeira lisa quando ouvi meu nome ser pronunciado dentro do quarto. Minha mão parou no ar e fiquei bem quieta. Sabia que era invasão de privacidade, mas minha amiga Curiosidade não estava se importando nem um pouco.

- Se você realmente pensa isso, deveria falar com a Bella. – Jasper falou de forma serena.

- Eu sei. Sei que deveria, mas é muito difícil. – respondeu Edward, parecendo resignado.

Meu coração estava acelerado, as borboletas em meu estômago estavam eufóricas e um sorriso imenso se formou em meu rosto. Será que finalmente Edward assumiria o amor que sente por mim?

- Mais difícil é manter uma situação insustentável. Você precisa falar com ela.

- Eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém. – Edward parecia cansado – Mas, apesar do constrangimento que ela causa a si própria e a mim com essa maldita perseguição, eu tenho pena de chegar e dizer para parar. Entende?

Meu coração falhou duas batidas. E meu cérebro lançou avisos compulsivos, mandando-me sair dali. Porém minhas pernas não responderam o comando. Continuei onde estava e novas palavras me atingiram.

- Faz mais de dez anos que eu agüento isso! Desde aquele maldito dia que dei uma flor a ela. Acho que Bella encarou aquele presente inocente como um símbolo de amor eterno ou alguma coisa parecida! Maldita hora em que eu resolvi consolar a garotinha que chorava. Tudo porque fiquei com pena! E olha o que eu ganhei com isso! Minha própria perseguidora! – respirou fundo – A piedade deu início a essa situação e a piedade me impede de colocar um ponto nela. – ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, antes de continuar:

- Queria voltar no tempo e nunca ter chegado perto de Bella. Minha vida se tornou um inferno depois daquele dia. No começo eu deixei passar porque não entendia nada mesmo, depois porque achei que ela entenderia que eu não queria nada além da amizade dela. Agora nem amizade eu quero! Eu só queria que Isabella Swan me deixasse em paz! – terminou, a voz cansada.

- Cuidado com o que você deseja, Edward. – Jasper parecia preocupado - Porque pode se tornar realidade.

Foi a última coisa que ouvi, pois meus sentidos ficaram entorpecidos. Tudo ao redor desapareceu. Fiquei parada ali mais alguns segundos por não ter certeza de que não ruiria em pedaços caso me movesse. Porém, de alguma maneira, me vi parada em frente à porta principal.

Não me lembro de ter dado nem um único passo.

Tive que fazer um esforço imenso para alcançar a maçaneta e sair no alpendre. Meus braços e pernas pesavam toneladas. Tal qual meu coração.

De repente uma vontade extremamente poderosa tomou conta de mim. Eu _precisava_ sair daquele lugar. Mas não tinha forçar para correr, então andava de maneira mecânica. Já estava no meio do jardim quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Minhas costas retesaram e o pânico frio me assolou.

- Bella, você está bem?

Quase desmaiei de alívio ao encontrar Carlisle olhando-me preocupado. Se fosse Edward ali, não sei como agüentaria ainda mais humilhação. Até mesmo pensar no nome dele causou dor, e, por isso, acabei perdendo as palavras do senhor Cullen. Agora o homem casado mais lindo que conheço mantinha a mão sobre minha testa, o cenho franzido. Voltei minha atenção para ele e, lentamente, as frases começaram a fazer sentido.

- Filha, você está bem? Está passando mal?

_Sim._

- Não. Estou bem. – sussurrei – Fisicamente bem.

- O quê? – perguntou, atônito.

- Não importa. – suspirei – O senhor poderia avisar Alice que eu precisei ir embora?

- Claro.

Acenei com a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento e recomecei a andar.

- Bella! Como você vai embora?

- Caminhando.

- Não, querida. Eu levo você.

E, dizendo isso, empurrou-me gentilmente para sua BMW. Não discuti. Não tinha forças para isso. Pouco depois, ele parava o carro em frente a minha casa.

- Obrigada – murmurei e sai do carro.

Tive a impressão de que ele estava prestes a falar algo, mas fechei a porta antes que a oportunidade para tal se concretizasse.

Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que só acertei a fechadura depois de cinco tentativas. Quando finalmente venci a porta de entrada, corri tão rápido para meu quarto que nem vi se havia alguém mais em casa. Joguei-me em minha cama, lutando para respirar apesar do bolo na garganta. A dor escaldante em meu peito era tão forte que me impedia de pensar.

Abraçando firmemente meu travesseiro, chorei a noite inteira.

**xxx **

As lágrimas que havia me impedido de dormir um único minuto, secaram. Já era de manhã e meu pai bateu na porta, perguntando se eu não desceria para o café. Respondi que estava com dor de cabeça e que comeria algo depois. Ele pareceu duvidar por um instante, mas concordou.

Eu estava sentada de pernas cruzadas no centro da cama. Minha capacidade de raciocínio voltara, meu coração continuava sangrando e minha visão – pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez em anos – estava desobstruída. Eu estava em um estado lastimável. As palavras de Edward martelavam com força em minha cabeça.

_Pena. _Ele só conversava comigo por piedade. Sempre preferi que me odiassem a sentirem pena de mim. Minhas bochechas arderam de vergonha, pois, ali, na solidão de meu quarto, pude perceber o quanto meus atos realmente foram dignos de pena.

_Vergonha._ Eu o constrangia. Todas as vezes que fui ao treino de futebol dele, torcendo por ele, o constrangia. Toda vez que eu saia de onde estivesse só para lhe dizer "oi", o constrangia.

Isso tudo era tão humilhante. Eu quase podia ouvir a voz aveludada de Edward se tornar impaciente ao descobrir que eu conseguira mudar quase todos os meus horários para coincidir com os dele. Percebi que o contentamento demonstrado por ele ao abrir os presentes de natal ou aniversário que eu passara horas escolhendo, provavelmente era apenas para encobrir o desprezo que sentia. Porém, o pior de tudo, era imaginá-lo sem jeito ao ter que explicar as garotas com quem saía o porquê de ter outra garota – _eu - _sempre mandando mensagens em seu celular ou sempre por perto.

_Oh Deus! _Finalmente compreendi que estava tornando a vida dele um verdadeiro inferno. Exatamente como ele havia dito a Jasper.

_Jasper._

Se Edward falou sobre isso com Hale, também pode ter falado com outra pessoa. _Quantas pessoas? Quem eram? _Por sorte, meu recém-recuperado bom-senso se fez presente, obrigando-me a ver quão falha era essa minha última teoria.

Edward Cullen sempre foi um cavalheiro. Nunca sairia espalhando sua aversão por mim. Nunca me humilharia em público apesar de eu merecer isto, pois, mesmo que inconscientemente, eu o constrangi inúmeras vezes na frente da escola inteira. Contudo, o que mais machucava era saber que Edward se arrependia daquele dia no parque. Cada vez que as palavras dele faziam eco em minha mente, eu sentia como se alguém estivesse arrancando meu coração com uma faca cega. Aquele momento anos atrás foi o mais especial da minha vida. E foi graças a Edward. Mas ele queria esquecer...

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas mais uma vez. E também desejei voltar no tempo. Não para modificar o que aconteceu, mas para tomar outras atitudes a partir daquele dia. E, assim, fazer com que Edward não me odiasse. Porque ele certamente me odiava. E eu não o culpava por isso. Por sorte, os danos não eram irremediáveis. Eu não poderia concertar toda a bagunça que havia aprontado, mas arrumarei o máximo possível.

"_Eu só queria que Isabella Swan me deixasse em paz!"_

Eu faria exatamente o que ele queria, mas, discordando totalmente de Jasper, não acho que Edward se arrependeria de ter desejado isso.

**xxx**

Em algum momento daquela tarde, a dor em meu estômago ofuscou todo o resto, e eu me arrastei até a cozinha para pegar um pacote de bolacha. A casa estava vazia e silenciosa tal qual meu peito. Porque agora eu não sentia nem mesmo dor, depois de horas sofrendo por um coração partido, eu me encontrava envolta em um casulo invisível feito pelo mecanismo de auto-sobrevivência que todo humano tem. Tranquei-me novamente em meu quarto, mas desata vez peguei uma camisola, roupas limpas e fui tomar banho. Deixei a água quente cair em minha cabeça, torcendo para que levasse as lembranças junto com ela para o halo. Só sai de lá quando meus dedos estavam enrugados e o vapor era uma presença tão densa que me impedia de enxergar direito. De volta ao quarto, percebi que continuava sem sentir coisa alguma. Meu coração já não pesava. Havia um estranho... _vazio_ em seu lugar. Agora estava claro que isso ia além de uma desilusão amorosa. Era como se parte do que eu acreditei praticamente a minha vida inteira... estivesse desmoronando. Eu realmente pensei que Edward gostasse de mim. Isso mostra o quão profundamente uma pessoa pode se enganar.

Chegava a ser chocante – pateticamente chocante – o fato de eu, que nunca me considerei burra, ter agido como estúpida por mais de dez anos.

Bom, a partir de segunda-feira tudo iria mudar. Na verdade, tudo já mudara; eu só colocaria em prática o que havia aprendido de maneira tão difícil.

**###**

**N/a: **eu meio que estou me sentido no retorno da múmia. \z UAHUAHUAHUAH estou morrendo de vergonha de vcs, amores. Eu sei que demorei a vida para atualizar essa fic, mas eu realmente não estava dando conta de 2 fics. Estou voltando com essa pq: a) estava me sentindo mal por abandonar vcs; b) já tenho várias idéia para capítulos prontos; c) idéia principal já está formada; d) já escrevi mais da metade do último capítulo de **A Sombra e a Escuridão.**

Vou escrevê-la toda durante essas férias pq ano que vem não terei tempo ano eu já estava sendo consumida pela school... imagina in the next year.

Eu espero que vcs possam me perdoar e que gostem do capítulo. ;*

P.s: Não que eu não acredite em Papai Noel. Na verdade, eu pedi o Robert Pattison esse ano pra ele. =D UHAUHAUHAUAH

_**Respondendo**_

Obs: Só responderei por aqui os reviews de quem não tem profile no site. Mandarei Private Messages para quem tem profile no site. =D

**Nath: **quem sabe haja mesmo um motivo. Talvez sim.. talvez não... Muito obrigada *-* Desculpe a demora absurda para atualizar a fic :( Desculpe mesmo. Bjs ;*


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**_"_**_Amar não é aceitar tudo. Aliás: onde tudo é aceito, desconfio que haja falta de amor._**_"_**

_**(Vladimir Maiakovski)**_

Ajeitei a alça da mochila enquanto olhava o prédio escolar. Soltei um riso seco ao notar que, por mais clichê fosse, o mundo realmente parecia mais cinzento. Talvez as coisas perdessem mesmo o brilho quando você assiste seus sonhos morrerem.

Sacudi a cabeça. _Quando eu transformara minha vida em uma tragédia grega? E que droga de tom melancólico era esse? _Edward Cullen não era o único homem no mundo e eu não era o tipo de garota fraca que depende de alguém para tudo. Vai ser difícil, vai ser penoso, mas eu vou superá-lo.

- Vamos lá, Bella. Você já chorou tudo que tinha para chorar. Você é mais forte do que isso. – murmurei sozinha enquanto entrava na escola.

Andei em silêncio pelos corredores amontoados de gente até chegar à frente do meu armário. Armário o qual – depois de muito esforço – passou a ser ao lado do armário de Edward.

"_Minha própria perseguidora!" _

Estremeci. Mais uma vez ele tinha razão. Eu até pediria para a Carter re-trocar de armário comigo, mas tenho a impressão de que ela me mataria por sequer pensar sobre isso. Afinal, foram longas semanas correndo atrás dela para "armário _...isso..." _e "por favor, por favor... _aquilo..." _Nem eu mesma me suportei naqueles dias. Cada idiotice que eu fiz por Edward. Não que a culpa fosse dele, não era e nem nunca foi. Mas mesmo assim o Cullen continuava sendo a causa e a finalidade das minhas ações estúpidas. Bati a porta do com força depois de alcançar o livro de biologia. Acho que algumas pessoas viraram a cabeça para olhar a fonte do estrondo. É_, eu acho. _Não prestava muita atenção no que acontecia ao redor. Isso não importava.

Arrastei meus pés em direção a que costumava ser a minha aula preferida. Levei cada segundo possível para completar o trajeto. E digo isso literalmente. Tanto que, quando finalmente cheguei à sala, até mesmo o professor Tardelly já estava lá, discursando sobre a importância da evolução das plantas.

- Com licença, professor, posso entrar? – o interrompi

Tardelly abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o relógio de pulso e depois para mim. Acho que ele realmente considerou a possibilidade de me dar um sermão sobre atrasos ou quem sabe nem mesmo me deixar entrar, mas eu arqueei, ironicamente, a sobrancelha ao ver sua boca se abrindo. Sua expressão mudou, dando-se conta, talvez, de que ele era a última pessoa no mundo que podia reclamar sobre atrasos.

- Entre, senhorita Swan. Mas que isso não se repita. - resmungou – E agora... onde é que eu estava mesmo?

Limitei-me a seguir para minha bancada. Edward já estava lá, ocupando seu lugar como meu parceiro.

- Bom-dia. – falei mecanicamente para ele.

Depois me sentei em meu lugar, abri o livro em qualquer página e soltei a mochila no chão. Apoiando o cotovelo sobre a bancada, descansei o rosto sobre a mão. Fixei a atenção sobre o professor, mas nada do que ele dizia penetrava a minha mente. Estava sendo um suplicio ficar tão perto dele depois de... _tudo._ Ainda mais quando eu podia sentir seu olhar sobre mim. Talvez ele estivesse se perguntando se eu havia criado uma tática nova de ataque.

_Ao invés de ir direto contra a linha de frente, eu iria combater pelo lado desprevenido? _Sabe, aquela velha estória de: se você corre atrás eles fogem, se você ignora eles que correm atrás.

O.k.. Talvez eu merecesse que Edward pensasse que eu era absolutamente descontrolada emocionalmente. Contudo, isso iria mudar. Com o tempo, ele perceberia que minhas novas atitudes era minha forma de mostrar que a realidade havia se feito presente. Essa percepção, todavia, demoraria a acometê-lo. Porque nesses últimos anos houve momentos em que eu tentei "forçá-lo" a perceber seu sentimento e a contá-lo a mim. Como naquela vez em que eu arrumei um namorado para deixá-lo com ciúmes.

_É claro que não funcionou_.

Para você ficar com ciúmes, é preciso gostar da pessoa. Em minha defesa, posso afirmar que na época parecia ser um ótimo plano! "_Parecer..."_ acho que já tomei toda a minha dose de "nem tudo que reluz é ouro". Estou igual uma daquelas velhinhas de noventa anos que se arrependem de terem, aos dezenove anos, se casado com o homem que tinha o mercadinho na esquina e que era o escolhido de seu pai ao invés de se casarem com o adolescente - com uma Harley vermelha - por quem eram apaixonadas. Pelo cansaço físico que meu corpo demonstrava, eu realmente poderia me passar por uma velhinha de noventa anos...

Pulei de susto ao ouvir o estridente sinal que indicava o final da aula. _Já?_ Era bom ver que pelo menos algumas coisas nunca mudavam. A aula de biologia continuava voando. Recolhi meu material o mais rápido que pude e sai dali. Se eu não tivesse feito a idiotice de implorar a secretário que alterasse meus horários, eu teria aula de química agora. Porém, eu tinha que acrescentar essa ação para minha "Lista de coisas estúpidas". Então, no momento eu tinha aula de cálculo. A sala estava quase lotada. Havia dois lugares na primeira fileira e dois lugares na última. Normalmente, eu correria para sentar no lugar vago ao fundo, pois sabia que Edward ocuparia a carteira ao lado. Joguei minha mochila sobre a carteira em frente à mesa do professor, então passei a vasculhá-la a procura do livro necessário. Foi quando senti aquele perfume maravilhoso, lutando contra o reflexo de virar a cabeça para olhá-lo, continuei remexendo minhas coisas. Mesmo assim, pude notar que ele demorara mais do que o necessário para passar por minha carteira. Provavelmente estava se certificando de que não era uma ilusão, que eu estava mesmo longe dele.

As outras aulas passaram rápido. Já era hora do almoço. Corri para o refeitório e comprei uma barra de cereal. Alice acenou para que eu fosse me juntar a eles. Dessa vez Edward, que me olhava de maneira muito estranha, estava junto. Acenei de volta, fazendo sinal de que voltaria depois. Precisava fazer uma coisa importante antes.

Bati de leve na madeira da porta aberta, fazendo com que a senhora do outro lado do balcão levantasse a vista de sobre alguns papéis.

- Olá senhorita Cast.

- Senhoria Swan. – resmungou – O que trás a senhorita aqui?

- Bom, a senhorita se lembra de quando eu pedi para a senhora alterar meus horários? – falei, tentando soar o mais inocente possível.

- Como eu poderia esquecer? Você passou intermináveis _três meses _falando na minha cabeça para que eu mudasse _todos _os seus horários! – cuspiu.

- Bom, não foram _todos, todos..._ – parei ao notar sua expressão assassina – O.k.. De qualquer jeito não foi por isso que vim ver a senhora. Não foi totalmente por isso...

- O que você está tentando dizer, senhorita? – podia sentir a raiva borbulhando por de baixo da calma aparente.

- Eu bem... eu queria saber se eu poderia ter o meu antigo cronograma de volta. – retorci as mãos nervosamente.

O silêncio reinou durante um minuto inteiro antes que ela explodisse:

- _Você o quê?_

Parou outra vez, inspirando e expirando profundamente várias vezes. Cast tirou os óculos, fechou os olhos e, com a outra mão, começou a massagear a ponte do nariz.

- Desculpe, Swan. É que por um momento pensei ter ouvido você dizer que queria mudar seu cronograma _outra vez._

- Foi isso que eu disse, senhorita Cast. – sussurrei, quase torcendo para que ela não ouvisse.

Ela ouviu. Seus olhos se abriram em um estalo, a mão que fazia a massagem – agora em sua têmpora – parou. Senti as ondas de raiva atravessarem a sala e me atingirem.

- Vamos recapitular, senhorita Swan. – seu tom ia aumentado a cada palavra – Você me importunou incansavelmente durante os três primeiros meses do ano, praticamente chorando para que eu trocasse suas aulas. E, depois de finalmente me vencer pelo cansaço, conseguindo o que queria... _você quer o antigo cronograma de volta?_ – ela terminou de maneira tão acalorada que acho que até meus pais, os quais estavam trabalhando do outro lado da cidade, ouviram.

- É... acho que é isso mesmo... – falei baixinho, as bochechas queimando.

- Eu sinto muito, mas isso não será possível... – tom voltou ao normal – Mais alguma coisa? – recolocou os óculos e tentou ajustar os fios que escaparam de seu coque severo.

- Por favor. Eu tenho um bom motivo! – falei, mesmo sem esperanças.

- Foi o que você disse da última vez, querida. – retrucou suavemente.

Balancei a cabeça, suspirando. Eu já pressionara tanto essa gentil mulher – que sempre foi um doce – a ponto de fazê-la gritar aos quatro ventos. Passei dos limites... outra vez.

- Obrigada de qualquer jeito.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores deserto, empurrei a barra de cereal para meu estômago. Não estava com fome, mas ficar _fisicamente_ doente era a última coisa que precisava no momento. Girei o pulso para consultar o relógio. Falta menos de dois minutos para o fim do intervalo, não compensava atravessar a escola para voltar ao refeitório, por isso fui direto a sala onde teria a próxima aula. História. Quem sabe eu conseguisse prestar atenção nesta que era a minha matéria favorita. Acomodei-me sobre a primeira carteira da fileira encostada a parede.

_Detesto _sentar na frente. Edward também.

Bom, juntando meu amor pelo fundão e por Edward... eu tinha ótimo motivos para me manter longe da primeira fileira durante meus anos escolares. O sinal tocou e, aos poucos, a sala foi enchendo. Batia ritmicamente os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa, encarando o nada, quando ouvi uma voz grossa perguntar:

- Hey Cullen, vai ficar congestionando a passagem?

Dessa vez não fui rápida o suficiente para conter o reflexo. Virei a cabeça e encontrei o olhar confuso de Edward. Fiquei presa ali por uns instantes até a mesma voz de antes dizer:

- Cullen, é sério, cara. Ninguém vai conseguir passar se você não se mexer.

- Foi mal, cara.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo ter acabado de despertar. Ele quebrou o contato visual ao dar um passo para o lado a fim de sair do caminho das pessoas, mas logo o retomo. Havia algo de muito diferente na maneira em como ele me encarava. Inclinei a cabeça para o lado, tentando analisar o que... foi quando me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Voltei a posição em que me encontrava antes de todos chegarem, piscando algumas vezes para tentar clarear a mente.

Será que... _Oh! Por favor! _Talvez eu precise de um médico... ou que sabe um pouco de vergonha na cara. Porque, até mesmo depois da verdade nua e crua ter sido esfregada em meu rosto, eu continuava criando ilusões.

**N/a: **Hey loves *-*

Fiquei muito feliz em saber que vcs estão gostando da fic =D

E eu não demorei nada pra atualizar essa fic, hein? ;)

Espero qe gostem. Lembrem-se: Edward **não** sabe que a Bella escutou tudo. ;)

Beijoos ;*

_**Respondendo:**_

**M: **Obrigada por comentar, flor. A Bella terá novas atitudes agora =D Obrigada por comentar *-*

**Sarah: **Com certeza. Ninguém merece sofrer assim! Obrigada por comentar *-*

**Aliel: **Fico muito feliz por vc gostar de ASEAE *-* Que bom que está gostando dessa tbm. Fico muito feliz. A Bella terá novas atitudes, sim ;) Beijoos ;*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_"Eu aprendi que duas pessoas podem olhar exatamente a mesma coisa e podem ver algo totalmente diferente." _**(Anônimo)**

- Não, Alice, eu não vou me atrasar. Eu sei que você detesta esperar – revirei os olhos.

_- Ótimo. Não se atrase. _– cantarolou antes de desligar.

Como se eu não conhecesse Alice Cullen há onze anos. E não soubesse quão impaciente e manipulador – _nem sempre_ em um mal sentido – ela podia ser. Exatamente por ser tão espertinha é que ela havia me vencido pelo cansaço e conseguido um "sim" ao seu convite para ir ao cinema agora à tarde, Corri escada a acima a fim de tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Não que eu estivesse eufórica com a expectativa de ir a Port Angeles, mas eu realmente não queria fazê-la esperar, Alice se tornava absurdamente insuportável quando estava irritada. Depois de tomar banho, vesti uma calça escura, uma blusa azul e uma sandália preta de salto-alto. Passei um pente pelos cabelos e um pouco de maquiagem sobre as olheiras. Peguei meu celular, alguns dólares e coloquei tudo no bolso dianteiro da calça.

Estava descendo o último degrau e colocando uma jaqueta sobre os ombros quando a campainha soou.

- Eu disse que não atrasaria – falei assim que abri a porta – Mãe, vou sair com a Alice. – gritei para casa aparentemente vazia.

- O.k., querida – uma voz suave respondeu.

- Vamos? – olhei para ela.

Notei que Alice estava particularmente ainda mais bonita hoje. Franzi o cenho. Ela não costumava se produzir toda para ir ao cinema com a melhor amiga.

Virei para onde deveria estar estacionado o porshe amarelo canário, mas encontrei um jaguar preto.

_Ah! Então era por isso que ela caprichara na aparência._

- Jasper vai conosco. – comentou enquanto atravessávamos o caminho de pedra lisa que cortava o jardim de minha casa até a calçada.

Como se eu não soubesse... Eles não passavam uma sexta-feira longe um do outro. Era só acabar o treino e eles saiam para fazer algum programa tipicamente romântico. O ruim era ter que ficar segurando ve...

- E Edward também. – completou quando estávamos a três metros do carro.

Estaquei no lugar. Alice deu mais dois passos antes de virar para trás a fim de me olhar.

- O quê? – minha voz saiu estrangulada.

- Edward também vai ao cinema conosco. – sorriu – Ele estava sem fazer nada em casa então o convidei para...

- Eu não vou. – dei-lhe as costas e comecei a fazer o caminho de volta.

- Por que não? Você está linda. Não precisa se preocupar com isso – ela me alcançou em menos de um segundo depois.

- Eu não posso ir. – falei em um fiapo de voz.

- Já disse que você está linda. Edward também vai notar quão bonita você está. – segurou meu braço firmemente, interpretando erroneamente o motivo de meu pânico.

No momento, eu não poderia me importar menos com a maneira como estava vestida. A questão toda estava centrada no fato de que eu agonizava cada vez que precisava me afastar de Edward ou quando precisava agir como se ele não estivesse ali. Exatamente como eu fizera durante os cinco dias daquela semana. Porém, quando o encontrava era em lugares abertos; onde sempre havia uma válvula de escape. Eu podia correr para o outro cômodo! Como eu correria para outro lugar dentro de um carro! Como eu poderia passar quase uma hora tão perto dele sem perder o que restava de sanidade?

- Alice, por favor... – supliquei.

- Isabella, o que está acontecendo? – cruzou os braços - Primeiro você sumiu lá de casa no meio da noite, então meu pai aparece dizendo que você foi embora. E depois você passou a desaparecer na hora do almoço. Então recusa os convites para dormir em minha casa e não quer assistir o treino dos garotos. E agora não quer ir ao cinema porque meu irmão vai junto. Você parece estar evitando-o – franziu o cenho.

Por vezes, a perspicácia de minha melhor amiga era bem inconveniente. Se desistisse de seguir a carreira moda, ela poderia tentar investigação particular. Alice seria um excelente detetive. Porém, nem mesmo ela me faria dizer o que acontecera – o que eu ouvira – na última vez em que estive na mansão Cullen.

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Eu não acredito em você.

- Já disse que não aconteceu nada e não tem nada acontecendo.

- Prove.

- Como?

- Venha conosco para Port Angeles.

- Eu não preciso provar nada. Por não tem nada acontecendo!

Um brilho perigoso cintilou nos olhos verdes. E eu entendi que se não acabasse com esse assunto agora, ela iria cavar até encontrar o que procura. Não suportaria ter que encarar a piedade dela também Respirando fundo, tomando coragem para o que precisava ser feito.

- Pensando melhor, eu vou.

A surpresa a deixou desconcertada, mas logo se recuperou.

- Certo. Vamos então. – falou, fechando a mão sobre meu pulso outra vez e indo em direção ao carro de Jasper.

Sentei no macio banco de couro e imediatamente fui envolvida pelo perfume maravilhoso do garoto sentado ao meu lado. Eu estava sentada atrás do banco do passageiro e ele, atrás do banco do motorista. Alguns centímetros nos separavam, mas eu podia sentir seu calor chegar até mim.

- Oi, Bella. – as voz aveludada dançou pelo carro silencioso

- Oi, Edward.

Virei para ele e forcei um sorriso, pois sabia que Alice estaria espiando através do retrovisor.

- Oi, Jasper. –senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ao dizer o nome dele.

Eu ficava embaraçada por ter que encarar Jasper. Afinal, ele sabia – por fonte totalmente segura – o quão infernal eu tornara a vida de seu cunhado.

- Oi, Bella, - sorriu – Amor, está tudo bem?

Soube que a pergunta dirigida à Alice se devia a nossa demora em entrar no carro.

- Está tudo ótimo, amor. Certo, Bella?

- Ótimo. – murmurei.

"Ótimo" é a última palavra que eu usaria para descrever a viagem até a cidade vizinha. Os três iniciaram uma conversa animada sobre filmes e tentaram me incluir nele, mas eu respondia monossilabicamente, mantendo minha atenção na paisagem do outro lado da janela. Era estranho e constrangedor passar tanto tempo confinada em um espaço ínfimo com Edward depois de tê-lo evitado – de todas as maneiras possíveis – durante a semana. Para piorar, quando finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino, Jasper e Alice resolveram andar mais a frente. O silêncio pesou entre nós dois até chegarmos à bilheteria. Eles começaram a discutir qual filme assistiríamos. Eu ouvia os sons, mas não distinguia as palavras, pois estava ocupada demais tentando não ficar embriagada com o perfume de Edward.

- Vamos assistir Jogos Mortais VII. – minha melhor amiga falou animadamente.

_Excelente!_ Era tudo o que eu precisava no momento! Eu morro de medo de filmes de terror, já Alice, os adorava. Eu só suportava assisti-los quando Edward estava junto, assim eu tinha uma excelente desculpa para abraçá-lo. Agora que eu não era mais uma patética apaixonada... digo, agora que não agia mais como uma patética apaixonada, teria que assistir a droga do filme sem ter nada para me distrair.

A baixinha sorria tanto que parecia estar me fazendo um favor. Acho que era exatamente isso que ela pensava estar fazendo. Afinal, Alice sabia da minha tática "Ai que medo, Edward!" Uma semana atrás, eu ficaria muito agradecia.

_É. Uma semana atrás._

- O.k. – murmurei, tateando meu bolso a procura de dinheiro.

Jasper tinha acabado de comprar o seu ingresso e o da namorada, desocupando o caixa. Dei um passo em direção ao balcão quando as costas de Edward surgiram em meu caminho. Fiquei genuinamente surpresa. Ele sempre fora tão cavalheiro. Nunca faria uma coisa dessas...

Dei de ombro. Se ele queria tanto comprar seu ingresso antes de mim, que assim fosse. Movi-me para o lado quando Edward deu um giro de 180 graus e me encarou. Achei que ele quisesse passar, mas estava errada, pois Cullen também se moveu, ficando mais uma vez na minha frente.

- Com licença.

O sorriso torto apareceu em seus lábios e ele esticou a mão que segurava um ingresso.

- Aqui. O seu.

- O quê? Para mim? Obrigada. – peguei-o e estendi a nota de dez dólares que segurava.

- O que é isso? –franziu o cenho.

- O dinheiro para pagar o ingresso - falei bem lentamente.

- Eu não vou aceitar isso.

Resmungou, parecendo ofendido, e saiu para onde a irmã e o cunhado estava. Os dois nos olhavam de maneira engraçada, mas estavam longe demais para ouvir qualquer coisa.

Enfiei todo meu dinheiro no bolso da jaqueta.

Edward estava se portando de maneira muito estranha. Eu tinha ciência de que não estávamos em um encontro duplo. Não esperava que ele pagasse as coisas para mim. Enquanto caminhava até eles, refleti sobre como queria que esse dia acontecesse em outro contexto – um onde Edward gostasse de mim.

_Doce fantasia._

- Eu vou comprar pipoca. Vocês querem alguma coisa? – o loiro perguntou quando eu os alcancei.

Como se eu pudesse comer alguma coisa enquanto assisto aquele velho sádico torturar várias pessoas.

- Não, obrigada.

- Amor, eu quero uma Coca.

- Eu vou com você.

Então os dois se afastaram. Deixando-me com minha fada eufórica.

- Meu irmão comprou seu ingresso. Isso foi tão fofo – seus olhos brilharam.

- É. Foi lindo.

Por sorte, ela não captou minha ironia, preocupada demais em dizer como Edward e eu formaríamos um par perfeito. Pelo visto eu não era a única por ali que criava castelos no ar.

**xxx**

Bem, no momento, eu não sabia se estava feliz por já estar dentro da sala de cinema e, assim, livre das conversas constrangedoras com Alice sobre o irmão dela ou se estava em pânico por ter que assistir aquela droga de filme. Não havia muitas pessoas ali, o que deixava o ambiente ainda mais aterrorizante.

Isso já é ridículo. O filme nem começara e eu já estava com medo.

Estávamos lado a lado com os garotos na ponta.

Os trailers começaram.

- Bella?

- Oi?

- Eu peguei isso para você.

Havia uma barra de chocolate branco em sua mão.

Franzi o cenho. A situação ficava cada vez mais esquisita.

- Eu não posso aceitar.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

De alguma maneira, sabia que Edward não se referia a minha negação a seu chocolate. Era bem mais profundo do que isso.

_Droga!_ Quando os Cullen se tornaram tão perceptivos e diretos? Tudo bem que a mudança radical de atitude possa ter lhes dando umas dicas de que _sim, aconteceu alguma coisa._ Mas será que eles não sabiam que era deselegante ir tão direto ao assunto assim!

- O quê? Não... eu... não... – gaguejei.

- O filme vai começar.

Jasper falou animado e, acidentalmente, me salvou de responder a pergunta. Esbocei um sorriso sem-graça para Edward e me endireitei na poltrona.

Menos de meia-hora de filme havia se passado e eu estava em absoluto pânico. Alice e Jasper, quando não estavam se beijando, pareciam achar o filme muito engraçado. O que havia de engraçado naquela desgraça toda? Eu nunca mais vou dorm...

Cerrei as pálpebras rapidamente ao ver a mulher ser morta.

- _Droga! Droga! Droga! _– resmunguei baixinho – Odeio filmes de terror.

Vou manter meus olhos bem fechados até essa porcaria acabar. Senti algo tocar meu braço e quase cai da poltrona devido ao susto.

- Bella, você está bem?

- Eu... eu... estou bem. – cravei minha atenção na jaqueta escura de Edward, tentando bloquear os sons aterrorizantes que os personagens faziam.

- Pegue – voltou a oferecer o chocolate – Eu sei que doces lhe acalmam.

- Muito obrigada.

Falei aflita, engolindo o orgulho.

Estava com medo demais para lembrar que não deveria aceitar nada dele. Agarrei a guloseima, rasgando a embalagem e mordendo o doce. Suspirei, agradecida.

Edward tinha razão; doces sempre me acalmavam. Por que eu não me lembrei de comprar alguns chocolates antes de entrar nessa sala? Eu sempre me entupia de açúcar quando Alice me arrastava para uma sessão de horror ou, quando na casa dos Cullen, Edward se sentava longe demais para que eu buscasse apoio emocional nele. Sorte que Edward me deu o chocolate dele...

"_Eu peguei isso para você"_

Senti o doce tornar-se borracha em minha boca quando a compreensão me atingiu. Ele não comprara para si, mas para mim. Edward tinha esperanças de que me dando o chocolate, eu não o abraçaria ao longo do filme. Por um momento o mundo girou quando a náusea subiu por minha garganta. Fechei meus olhos com força a fim de me recuperar da vertigem. Ao abri-los novamente já não sentia medo das imagens na tela e os gritos dos atores não me atingiam. A única coisa que chegava aos meus ouvidos era o som de meu coração já despedaçado se quebrando mais algumas vezes.

**xxx**

- Bella, você está bem? Você está meio verde. – Jasper perguntou.

Agora que saímos do cinema, os três me encaravam. Eu ainda sentia o impacto das ações de Edward roubando-me o fôlego.

- Sim. Vamos embora?

- É. Vamos. Eu estou morrendo de fome. – Alice resmungou.

Suspirei de alivio por estar novamente no jaguar. Estava cada vez mais perto de chegar em casa e...

O carro parou em frente uma lanchonete.

_Ah não!_

Os três saltaram do carro e eu, derrotada, também sai. Outra vez o casal disparou na nossa frente. Não havia nenhuma chance de eu andar lado a lado de Edward. Apressei o passo, passando pelos dois, entrando no estabelecimento e correndo para o banheiro feminino a fim de inventar um álibi para minha corrida maluca. Não me surpreendi quando, ao sair do banheiro, encontrei os três acomodados em uma mesa e me olhando de maneira divertida. Com um sorrisinho, me esgueirei para o único lugar vazio, o qual era ao lado de Edward.

- O que vocês vão querer?

Uma moça rechonchuda com um avental amarelo parou ao lado de nossa mesa. Ela anotou os pedidos de Jasper e Alice, então se virou para nós e disse:

- E o outro casal de namorados?

Senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo.

- Eu...

- Não somos namorados.

A voz aveludada cortou a minha e mais um pedaço de meu coração.

- É. Não temos qualquer tipo de relacionamento.

As palavras mecânicas escaparam por meus lábios antes que eu pudesse refreá-las. Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre a mesa.

- Claro que não são namorados. –a mulher falou preguiçosamente, um sorriso de quem conhecia muito da vida brincava em seus lábios – Eu vou buscar o pedido de vocês enquanto seus amigos decidem. – falou para os dois.

Puxei o cardápio para me esconder deles. Nem me dei ao trabalho de ler os pratos que a lanchonete oferecia, pois não estava com fome. Então, quando a mulher retornou trazendo os sanduíches, pedi apenas uma Coca-Cola. Depois de anotar o x-egg de Edward, o qual eu "por acaso" sabia ser seu favorito, ela olhou para mim.

- Tem certeza que não gostaria de mais nada?

_Sim,_ eu gostaria de algumas coisas tais como: a paz mundial; a legalização do uso de células tronco em pacientes terminais; Edward me amando, mas como isso parece impossível, orlando Bloom me amando já seria o suficiente.

- Tenho certeza. Obrigada.

Fiquei deslizando a lata de Coca de uma mão para a outra sobre a mesa, esperando eles terminarem de comer. Quando – finalmente – estávamos indo embora, os garotos disseram que iam pagar a contar. Adiantei-me e, depois de vasculhar rapidamente o bolso da minha jaqueta, peguei a única nota de cinco dólares que tinha e chamei Edward.

- Aqui.

Puxei sua mão e coloquei a nota nela enquanto ele ainda estava desprevenido.

Edward abaixou a cabeça para ver o que eu havia lhe entregado. Ao se endireitar, os olhos verdes me disseram que ele não aceitaria o dinheiro.

- Obrigada.

Então, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, dei-lhe as costas e fui até Alice que estava perto da saída.

A viagem de volta foi ainda mais sufocante. Porque Edward, apesar de participar da conversa com o casal que estava nos bancos dianteiros, mantinha sua atenção em mim. Não que eu estivesse observando-o, mas sentia seu olhar cravado em mim. E quando ele falava comigo havia um tom diferente em sua voz. Era quase... quase como o tom de detetives – daquelas séries policiais – quando entrevistam o suspeito que eles tem certeza que cometeu um crime terrível, mas ainda não podem provar isso. Eu só não sabia que crime tinha cometido...

Depois de um tempo, Jasper estacionou em frente a minha casa. Despedi-me rapidamente de todos. Avisei meus pais que estava em casa e subi para meu quarto. Sobre a escrivaninha do meu quarto, esvaziei os bolsos. Estava prestes a entrar no banheiro quando realmente olhei o que havia colocado no móvel.

Ali em cima estava meu celular, algumas notas de vinte, algumas notas de dez e, cuidadosamente dobrada, uma única nota de cinco dólares.

**xxx**

- _Não_, Alice. – falei pela trigésima vez.

Havia se passado mais uma semana. Já era sexta-feira novamente.

Estávamos na biblioteca, e eu tentava ler o meu amado livro enquanto ela tagarelava em minha cabeça.

_É. Tentava._ Porque isso parecia ser algo impossível desde quarta-feira - quando Alice descobriu que eu passava os intervalos na biblioteca. Ela começou a aparecer lá também, falando sobre a importância de nunca abandonar os amigos mesmo quando eles agem de maneira muito estranha.

_E eu mereço umas coisas dessas? _É cada amigo que eu arrumo...

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, Bella.

- Alice, como você espera que _eu_ lhe explique _química? _Eu _detesto _química. Ainda mais cálculo estequiométrico. Você é melhor em química do que eu. – nem levantei os olhos da página em que estava.

- Bella, por favor. Eu não estou entendo nada.

- E você acha que eu estou?

- Você, com certeza, está entendo mais do que eu.

- Alice, eu realmente estou super interessada na conversa. – falei ironicamente – Mas minha curiosidade está implorando para que eu leia o que vai acontecer com o Percy agora que ele achou Dédalos. – apontei para o livro ainda aberto em minhas mãos.

- Não acredito que você está me trocando por um livro.

- Não é "um livro" – imitei sua voz – É Percy Jackson. – falei o óbvio. – Mas já que você insiste... – fechei o livro e o coloquei sobre a mesa.

- Então você vai me explicar?

- Peça ao seu irmão.

- Emmett vai sair depois do treino de hoje.

- O outro irmão.

- Edward vai estar ocupado.

Mas nem por decreto eu perguntaria "Ocupado com o quê?"

- Rose?

- Com quem você acha que Emmett vai sair, esperta?

- Seu namorado?

- Ele é melhor em biologia do que em química.

Eu estava ficando sem opções.

- Seu pai?

- Biologia.

- Sua mãe?

- O.k., Swan. Se você não queria me ajudar, devia ter falado de uma vez. Eu devia ter desconfiado de que havia alguma coisa errada quando você passou duas semanas escondida nesse lugar. Achei que você estava _evitando_ meu irmão, mas você estava _me_ evitando, não é? O que você _pensa_ que eu fiz para receber um tratamento tão cruel?

- Alice, eu nunca ouvi tanta bobeira em uma única frase. – resmunguei. – Primeiro, eu não estou evitando ninguém. Segundo, não é que eu não queira lhe ajudar, mas eu não entendo a matéria.

- Mas você é minha melhor chance de tirar uma nota boa na prova. _Por favor._

_- O.k._ Você venceu. – suspirei, resignada. – Que horas nós nos encontramos?

- Como assim nos encontramos?

- Nós vamos estudar aqui na biblioteca, certo?

- Aqui? Nem pensar! Esse lugar me dá medo. E eu preciso ver o treino dos garotos. Então, poderia ser depois do treino lá em casa?

- Não poderia ser depois do treino lá na _minha_ casa?

- Então você vai ao treino?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Certo. Depois do treino eu encontro você na sua casa. – puxei meu livro e sai da biblioteca.

Enquanto caminha um único pensamento me acometia: O que foi que eu fiz?

**xxx**

Estranhei a quantidade de carros parado no pátio dos Cullen. Além do carro dos quatro carros dos Cullen – exceto o volvo prata – estava o jaguar de Jasper. Será que eu teria que ensinar química para o loiro também? Pensando bem, eu não conseguira explicar nada para nenhum dos dois se eles estivessem juntos no mesmo cômodo. Era quase como se o resto de mundo sumisse quando para o casal quando eles se encontravam.

Estacionei meu Mercedes e fui até a entrada.

Certo. A possibilidade de eu encontrar _ele_ agora era de 20%. Porque a possibilidade de ele estar em um encontro era de 80%.

_Ótimo._

Eu não sabia se esse conhecimento fazia bem ou mal a minha sanidade mental.

Toquei a campainha da casa dos Cullen. Não levava nada além do meu celular no bolso de minha calça. Alice teria que pegar o material dela para estudarmos.

Minhas probabilidades foram para o buraco quando Edward Cullen - de cabelos úmidos, sorriso torto no rosto vestido com calças jeans e blusa verde-musgo - abriu a porta.

Perdi o fôlego tamanha beleza.

- Bella?

- Oi, Edward. Alice está?

- Sim. Entre. – deu um passo para trás e abriu mais a porta.

- Ela está na sala. Vamos lá.

Depois de atravessarmos o corredor de entrada, viramos para a entrada da sala. Meu tênis – de alguma maneira – prendeu no tapete que cobria o corredor. Abaixei a vista, tentando soltá-los, quando em um movimento brusco com o pé, consegui o que queria. Só que agora eu caia lentamente de cara para o chão.

- Ah!

Um par de mãos fortes me segurou pela cintura, me amparando antes que o chão chegasse perto demais.

- Obrigada. – suspirei de alívio.

Ao menos esse tipo de vergonha eu não passaria na frente dele.

- Bella? – a voz de Esme chegou até nós.

Foi quando eu finalmente olhei para dentro do cômodo a minha frente.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa.

Alice e Jasper estavam de mãos-dadas em um sofá, assim como Rose e Emmett que estavam ao lado deles. Carlisle mantinha o braço sobre os ombros da esposa em outro sofá e, ao lado dele, estavam uma mulher mais velha, mas mesmo assim muito bonita. E no último sofá estava um garoto lindo. Ele parecia ter a minha idade seus cabelos eram castanho-claros e olhos, verdes.

Todos eles olhavam para nós.

- Oh. Edward! – falou a senhora que eu não conhecia, parecendo emocionada – Sua namorada é linda.

_- O quê? _– soltei um gritinho.

Então percebi que as mãos dele continuavam em minha cintura. Em um movimento um tanto quanto desajeitado, me desvencilhei de Edward e dei um passo para o lado.

- Nós não somos... não... não – comecei com um ar de riso – Não... _não. _– terminei de maneira mais firme, olhando diretamente para ela.

Assisti o brilho de seu rosto desaparecer. Desapontamento e tristeza tomaram conta da bela feição. Estava ali, sentindo-me culpada por causar aqueles sentimentos naquela mulher, quando um braço firme serpenteou por minha cintura e me abraçou, trazendo-me para mais perto de um corpo quente.

- Amor, a gente não precisa mais esconder. Essa é a minha avó. – Edward falou, olhando para mim – Nós estávamos guardando segredo para contar primeiro para vovó. – explicou para nossa audiência – Bella e eu estamos namorando.

**###**

**N/a: **FELIZ NATAAAAL, MEUS AMOORES. *-*

Gostaram do presente? =D Esse post saiu rapidinho, né? E é maior que os outros capítulo. :) Bom, é o que eu sempre digo: A velocidade de postagem é diretamente proporcional ao número de reviews =D

***HÁ* **O que será que aconteceu nesse capítulo? Por que Edward fez isso? OMG. Ele ficou louco? Isso vcs descobrem no próximo episódio nessa mesma bat-hora, nesse mesmo bat-canal. UAHUAHAUAHAUH \me ignorem. Eu nem gosto tanto assim do Batman. Mas quem já assistiu O cavaleiro das trevas? MUUITO bom. O Coringa é ótimo.

Siim, eu amo Percy Jackson. E eu amo Harry Potter *-* São livros absolutamente geniais. Se vcs puderem ler, não se arrependerão! =D

Será que eu mereço uns reviews? *-*

**Obs1:** Eu prometi que não ia comentar isso aqui, mas parece que é preciso. Amores, o Edward **NÃO** sabia que a Bella estava escutando. Ele não quis magoar ela. Ele estava apenas desabafando com o melhor amigo. Afinal, como vcs se sentiriam se tivesse alguém sempre correndo atrás de vcs? Mal deixando vcs respirarem?

**Obs2: Eu só respondo aqui quem não comentou com o profile do site.**

**Obs3: **Eu só respondo os reviews do último capítulo, mas leio todos. É q senão eu fico perdida.

_**Respondendo**_

**Lolo: **Obrigada. *-* Bom, foi o que eu disse ai em cima. O Edward não quis machucar a Bella. Foi tudo um acidente. Mas q será q vai acontecer agora? :O

Obrigada por comentar *-* beijoos ;*

**M:** Fico muuito feliz, amr *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo novo tbm =D beijos e muito obrigada por comentar ;*

**Ma: **Muito obrigada *-* Fiquei mt feliz com seu comentário *-* Bem, eu não tenho uma freqüência fixa pq não tenho os capítulo prontos. Mas prometo que não demorarei mt. ;) Beijos ;*

**Sarah: **Mudanças já começaram a acontecer, não? AUHAUAHUAHUAH Fico muito feliz por vc estar gostando, Love *-* Beijos ;*

**Dada Cullen: **oonw *-* Fico muito feliz em saber isso *-* Será que vai mesmo? ;) Muito obrigada por comentar, meu Love =D Beijos ;*

**Yasmin: **Muito obrigada, amr *-* E eu fiquei muito feliz por saber que vc gostou da fic =D Beijos ;*

**Babih: **Claro qe pode =D Sério? :O Que triste isso :( Deve ser tensa mesmo. Coitada dela. Fico muito feliz por vc estar gostando =D Beijoos ;*


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_"Você meio que começa a pensar que tudo é possível se você tiver nervos suficientes." _**(J. K. Rowling) **

Um silêncio sufocante preencheu a sala depois das palavras bombásticas. Eu sentia os olhos de todos ali cravarem em mim, mas minha atenção estava em Edward. Meus olhos arregalados observavam o belíssimo perfil.

Eu não podia ficar mais surpresa se alguém me contasse que Emmett era, na verdade, um disfarce de Harry Potter para se esconder do Lord Voldemort.

- O que...

Tentei começar uma frase, mas tudo parecia tão sem sentido que não consegui organizar as palavras. Mais algumas engrenagens de meu cérebro pararam de funcionar quando Edward apertou o abraço, me fazendo chegar ainda mais perto, sorriu torto e disse:

- Amor, está tudo bem?

"Nada está bem! Você ficou _completamente maluco_?" quis gritas. Outra vez, contudo, só consegui abrir e fechar a boca repetidamente.

Era quase como se alguém tivesse tirado o sol de seu lugar natural, o substituído pela lua e quisesse que o nosso satélite natural enviasse calor para terra.

O.k.

_Péssima _metáfora.

Mas eu realmente sentia como se alguma coisa importante – e eu considerava o sol muito importante – tivesse sumido do lugar, causando uma desordem incalculável.

- Bella?

Edward movimentou-se, ficando em minha frente e - por ser vários centímetros mais alto do que eu - bloqueou minha vista do resto da sala. Esta prestes a perguntar se tudo aquilo era uma brincadeira _muito_ cruel quando encontrei aquelas duas esmeraldas. Então – se é que isso é possível – fiquei ainda mais surpresa. Seus olhos estavam suplicantes, implorando por ajuda.

Um milhão de argumentos desfavoráveis explodiram em minha mente. Meu coração ardeu, lembrando-me de quanto havia sofrido nessas últimas duas semanas. Abaixei a cabeça, tentando espantar minha insensatez. Foi quando vi que cada uma das mãos dele segurava uma das minhas. Ao endireitar-me os olhos dele pareciam ainda mais desesperados. Senti sua agonia queimar em mim como se fosse minha.

Respirei fundo. Só havia uma coisa a fazer.

Soltei uma das mãos da de Edward e, por um momento, seu rosto se contorceu de puro pânico. Ainda segurando uma das mãos dele, dei um passo para frente e ele e o puxei de maneira a vi-lo-á para nossa audiência. Eles se dividiam em "totalmente encantada" e "absurdamente chocada"

Com um sorriso trêmulo e forçado, falei:

- Surpresa.

Estalou-se o pandemônio depois disso. Todos os meus amigos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Esme se levantou e correu para nos abraçar no meio da sala mesmo.

- Finalmente. Eu já estava perdendo as esperanças.

- Agora eu tenho duas lindas noras – o sorriso de Carlisle era imenso – E um genro simpático. – soltou uma gargalhada.

Esme nos soltou e foi para perto do marido.

- Eles não formam um casal lindo, querido? – seus olhos estavam marejados.

A culpa pesou em meu estômago.

- Deixem-me conhecer minha mais nova neta – uma voz bondosa, porém firme chegou até mim.

Edward me puxou até o sofá onde estava a senhora que eu não conhecia.

- Olívia Cullen, está é Isabella Swan.

- Muito prazer, senhora Cullen.

Soltei um sorriso sincero. Vovó Cullen tinha uma beleza régia que não fora desgastada pelo tempo e também me lembrava cookies feitos em casa e dias de primavera.

- Chame-me de vovó ou de Olívia. – retribuiu o sorriso. – Bom ver que meu neto finalmente achou uma moça bonita e educada para namorar.

Engoli em seco.

- Obrigada.

- Oi, Isabella. Eu sou Chace Cullen. – o garoto chegou perto e me estendeu a mão.

Durante uns segundos, esqueci os problemas frente tamanha beleza. A distância ele era bonito, mas de perto, era absolutamente estonteante.

_Não como Edward. _

Edward tinha o sorriso mais fofo que eu já vi, o bom garoto que toda mão gostaria de ter como genro. Quase como um cavalheiro antigo que agia honrando sempre suas promessas, mas que você sabia ser mortal quando a ocasião exigia. Porém havia também os cabelos desgrenhados e seu sorriso sexy – o que _infelizmente_ nunca havia sido dirigido a minha pessoa – combinavam perfeitamente com a aura misteriosa que havia ao seu redor. Às vezes, ele podia ser um paradoxo ambulante.

Já Chace tinha os cabelos alinhados e o sorriso calmo, mas seus olhos brilhavam maliciosos. Parecia ser como aqueles caras que além da aura misteriosa, tinha uma aura perigosa. Não perigosa do tipo "fora da lei", mas sim do tipo "eu vou quebrar seu coração". O Cavalheiro Negro – o cara com as ironias e jeito de quem não se importava com as regras, mas no fundo também era um cavalheiro.

Mas os dois tinham os mesmos olhos verdes. Os olhos dos Cullen.

- Bella. – corrigi automaticamente quando voltei a mim.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella.

Tive a impressão de que ele segurou minha mão entre a dele por mais tempo do que o necessário.

- Cunhada. – Alice literalmente cantou cada sílaba – Senta aqui. Nós temos que conversar.

- Claro, Alice. Eu só preciso pegar um negócio em meu carro. – olhei para ela e depois voltei atenção ao meu "namorado" - Vem comigo, Edward? – forcei um sorriso.

Ele piscou os olhos, tentando disfarçar a surpresa.

- Claro.

Bom, ao menos eu havia adiado a Inquisição, digo, Alice, por um tempo.

Caminhamos em silêncio até meu carro. Foi quando sabia estarmos longe demais da casa que finalmente explodi:

- _Você ficou completamente maluco? _Nós vamos voltar lá para dentro e você vai contar que tudo isso foi um delírio da sua mente ou uma pegadinha ou uma brincadeira sem-graça ou o fim do mundo. O que você quiser. Mas você vai entrar lá e dizer que nós _não_ somos namorados. - quando terminei estava ofegante, as bochechas coradas de raiva.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – sua voz estava calma e baixa, mas não carregava a confiança de sempre.

- Como não pode fazer isso? Você acabou de fazer _isso!_ – encostei-me a meu carro e esfreguei as mãos pelo rosto. Eu sentia como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. – Edward, o que foi que você fez?

- Eu não sei também... eu... – arrastou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais.

Alguns segundos se passaram.

- Emmett e eu chegamos do treino hoje e eles estavam aqui. Vovó ficou insistindo para que meus irmãos chamassem seus pares. Então Rose e Jasper apareceram, então você pareceu... e nós chegamos a tudo isso.

- Isso não justifica porcaria nenhuma! – berrei, agitando os braços.

- Eu sei que não. É só que... – respirou fundo – Você se lembra de quando minha família e eu fomos para Seattle há uns três meses?

- Sim. O enterro do seu avô. – falei baixinho.

Eu tinha idéia de quanto o velho Cullen significava para família. E também sabia que aquele era um assunto doloroso especialmente para Edward.

- Meus avós viveram quase cinqüenta anos de felicidade. Então, agora que meu avô se foi, ela acha que também pode estar próxima da morte. – senti a dor em suas palavras – Ela quer ter certeza de que todos os netos acharam alguém tão especial quanto meu avô era para ela. Quando Alice e Emmett apresentaram Jasper e Rose, a felicidade brilhou no rosto dela outra vez. Então, ela olhou para mim e perguntou onde estava a minha namorada. Eu estava prestes a contar que não havia namorada nenhuma quando você tocou a campainha. Minha avó pareceu tão feliz por achar que você e eu formávamos um casal que eu simplesmente não pude contar a verdade. Eu sinto muitíssimo. – agora era ele quem esfregava as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Você sabia que ela estaria aqui? Você sabia que eu viria aqui hoje?

- Não e não. Ela chegou de surpresa. E Alice não avisou ninguém que você vinha.

Eu me sentia tão cansada que nem mesmo elevava o tom de voz:

- Edward, você sabe que isso é errado, não sabe? Você... _nós _não podemos mentir desse jeito.

- Eu sei disso.

Para alguém que _sabia_ das coisas ele vinha agindo de maneira muito burra.

- Mas eu também sei que não podia magoar a minha avó. Viu o rosto dela quando você disse que não éramos namorados? Eu não podia deixar ela ainda mais triste.

- Você é um ótimo neto, Edward. – fiz um carinho sobre seu braço – Mas nós precisamos falar a verdade. Como você espera mentir para as pessoas que mais ama? – movimentei a cabeça, indicando a casa.

- Você está certa. – respirou fundo - Vamos voltar lá e eu vou desfazer todo esse mal entendido.

Ele sussurrou aquelas palavras e pareceu tão cansado, tão mais velho. Meu coração – ou o que sobrava dele – deu mais uma pontada dolorosa. Começou o caminho de volta para casa. Fiquei parada no lugar, travando uma acirrada guerra mental.

Ele tinha dado uns cinco passos quando a batalha finalmente teve um vencedor.

Falei um pouco mais alto do que o normal:

- Edward!

Ele se virou e andou de volta, a expressão curiosa. Aparentemente nem tinha visto que eu não o acompanhava.

- _Hipoteticamente,_ se realmente "namorássemos" – fiz aspas com as mãos – para felicidade da sua avó, quando "terminaríamos"? – aspas novamente.

Nem mesmo um sorriso pareceu em seus lábios, ele parecia estar cético quanto as minhas palavras. Quase como se houvesse um significado oculto por trás delas.

Senti-me um gênio do mal. Mesmo quando você não está planejando nada, os outros acreditam que você dará um grande golpe.

Tipo o Coringa em Cavaleiro das Trevas. Eu não me importaria de ser comparada a ele. O cara é realmente um gênio.

- Terminaríamos umas duas semanas depois da partida dela para Seattle. Incompatibilidade. – deu de ombros.

- Vamos dizer, hipoteticamente outra vez, que eu aceite isso. Nós só fingiríamos para a sua família?

- Você conhece Alice tão bem quanto eu. Realmente acredita que ela manteria a mais nova cunhada dela em segredo?

Verdade. Com a eletricidade – e a rede de contatos - que minha melhor amiga tem talvez a cidade toda já saiba do nosso "namoro".

Engoli em seco.

_Droga! _

- Bella, você não precisa fazer nada. Fui eu quem nos colocou nessa bagunça toda. Eu vou concertá-la. Foi uma idéia repentina e irracio...

- Quanto tempo ela vai ficar?

- Eu não peguei toda a conversa, mas acho que umas duas semanas.

Eu sabia que era uma decisão totalmente estúpida e que me traria conseqüências incalculáveis, mas eu não podia machucá-lo. Afinal, era o amor é isso, não? Colocar a felicidade do outro acima da sua, a amar e respeitar na saúde e na doença e coisas do tipo...

Talvez Edward não merecesse esse favor, mas ele também não merecia todos os anos que eu o persegui...

_É isso!_

Eu o compensaria. Faria esse favor a ele e depois poderia deixar a culpa de ter atormentado a vida dele. Ficaríamos quites e então eu não teria tanta vergonha de encará-lo.

É claro que a vergonha seria erradicada se, e somente se, minha sanidade sobrevivesse a um ataque tão direto como esse. Ter meu maior desejo realizado em uma fantasia com data de validade?

_Ataque com força nuclear._

Mas como eu viveria comigo mesma sabendo que quando ele precisou, eu não ajudei? E que a única chance de compensar os milhões de erros que cometi com ele havia sido jogada pela janela?

- Tudo bem. Eu participo.

- Participa de que? – ele parecia um tanto quanto confuso.

- Eu participo dessa trama louca. Eu aceito ser sua namorada de mentirinha por um tempo.

Alguma coisa brilhou em seus olhos, mas passou tão rápido que imaginei se não tinha visto algo que não existia. Sua expressão se suavizou graças ao alívio.

- Eu sei que é errado pedir isso para você e mais errado ainda aceitar que você tome parte nessa bagunça toda. Mas estou muito agradecido pelo que você está fazendo, Bella. Pelo que você está prestes a fazer.

- Não vai ser nada fácil, sabe? Como vão acreditar que somos um casal se você nem mesmo gosta de mim. – dei de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente a um fato que me machucava tanto.

- O quê?

- Bella, Edward, entrem! O jantar está quase pronto. – Alice apareceu na porta.

- Vamos? – tentei sorrir.

Ele pareceu resignado por um momento, e eu soube que era graças a meu último comentário. Então, forçou um sorriso e segurou minha mão.

- Vamos.

Assim nós caminhamos direto para o começo de uma grande farsa.

**xxx **

- Isabella Swan, como você não me contou que estava namorando meu irmão? Há quanto tempo? Por que tanto segredo? Quem mais sabia? Alguém mais sabia? Vocês sabiam que a vovó estaria aqui hoje? Se a vovó não estivesse aqui, quando vocês contariam? Era por isso que você estava agindo de maneira estranha todos esses dias? Eu inventei essa ajuda com química para você vir aqui e assim eu arrancar verdade sobre esse comportamento estranho. Como se _você _pudesse ensinar _química_ a alguém. – sacudiu a cabeça, rindo – Você não sabe a diferença entre o símbolo da Prata e do Argônio. – voltou a ficar séria - Como foi o primeiro encontro. Conte-me tudo. _Não._ - sacudiu as mãos freneticamente, rindo -Não me conte nada! Você está namorando meu irmão. Eu nunca vou querer saber de nada em detalhes. Mas por que...

- Alice, pare! – aumentei meu tom de voz um pouco a fim de fazê-la escutar.

Estava ficando tonta com tantas perguntas. Mal Edward e eu cruzamos o batente da porta, Alice me arrastara para um dos cantos da sala e me bombardeou de perguntas. E eu nem mesmo podia contar com a ajuda de meu "namorado" porque ele mesmo estava sendo alvo de um interrogatório dirigido por Jasper, Emmett e Rose.

- Eu me perdi depois das doze primeiras perguntas. – resmunguei – _Não_ é necessário que você as repita. – falei rapidamente ao ver sua boca abrir novamente. – Nós não contamos antes porque Edward queria contar primeiro para sua avó. Eu não sei se ele sabia que a sua avó chegaria hoje. – respirei fundo - Sim, era por isso que eu estava agindo daquele jeito. Não poderíamos deixar ninguém desconfiar senão estragaria a surpresa. E eu não vou dar nenhum detalhe sobre o nosso namoro. _E eu sei a droga da diferença entre o símbolo da Prata e do Argônio. _

Eu meio que fiquei esperando meu nariz crescer. É claro que eu não acreditava no Pinóquio, mas dizer tanta mentira de uma só vez deveria ter algum tipo de punição.

- Ah! Então isso explica tudo. – sorria, maravilhada.

Se Alice realmente estivesse prestando atenção nos detalhes, perceberia que _nada _havia sido explicado. Contudo, acredito que ela queria tanto que Edward e eu fossemos um casal que decidiu ignorar o bom-senso.

- Mas eu...

- O que acha de dar um tempo para sua cunhada respirar, prima? - Uma deliciosa voz dançou até nós.

- Chace. – sorriu ao vê-lo caminhar até nós.

Eu havia esquecido completamente que ele estava na casa. O que parecia ser bem ilógico. Como é que alguém ignora a existência de uma pessoa tão deslumbrante?

- Tudo bem. Acho que eu não conseguiria nada mesmo. – deu de ombros – Hey, Jazz, me conta as novidades!

Ela gritou isso para o namorado e foi saltitando na direção dele, me deixando sozinha com seu primo.

- É... então... Você é de Seattle? – puxei um assunto qualquer, tentando evitar aquele silêncio constrangedor.

- Sim.

- Você tem dezesseis?

- Dezessete.

- Então não deveria estar na escola? – forcei uma tosse, tentando disfarçar a indelicadeza - Quero dizer, você está de férias?

- Não.

- Eu agradeceria se você parasse de ser tão seco.

Resmunguei, irritada. Eu normalmente não chamaria a atenção de alguém que não está sendo _abertamente_ grosseiro comigo, mas hoje eu já estava sofrendo pressão demais para ainda ter que agüentar um engraçadinho.

Ele pareceu surpreso com meu comentário.

- Eu... eu sinto muito. – enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça - Eu estava... _distraído_. Não percebi que estava sendo rude. – seus olhos brilhavam intensamente sobre os meus.

Procurei por algum traço de zombaria ou brincadeira, mas ele parecia estar sendo bem sincero.

- Eu pude vir com minha avó porque as aulas foram suspensas devido a um pequeno incêndio no prédio principal da escola.

- Alguém ficou ferido?

- Não. Foi à noite. Curto-circuito. Mas acabou com metade do prédio principal. Então eles tiveram que cancelar as aulas para fazer reformas de emergência e imediatas. – deu de ombros – Deslocaram nossas férias.

- Entendi. – murmurei.

Alguns segundos se passaram. Eu olhava para os lados, constrangida.

- Então, faz tempo que você namora meu primo?

- Na verdade, não. Faz pouquíssimo tempo.

- E se conhecem há muito tempo?

- Praticamente a vida toda.

- E por que eu nunca lhe encontrei quando venho para cá?

- Não sei. Você vem freqüentemente?

- Uma vez por ano em média. Eu vinha para Forks com mais freqüência quando era criança. Meus primos e eu nos divertíamos demais. – sorriu – Nós sempre tivemos muita coisa em comum. Meu gosto sempre foi muito parecido com o de Edward. – arqueou a sobrancelha.

Eu não sabia exatamente o quê, mas havia escrito nas estrelinhas de suas palavras.

- Ele sempre teve bom gosto. – seu tom foi mais baixo do que o normal.

- Bella, Chace, vamos jantar, queridos? – Esme apareceu no batente da porta que levava a sala de jantar.

- Sim, tia, nós estamos indo.

Ela sorriu e desapareceu dentro da sala de jantar novamente. Chace se moveu tão rápido que alcançou o batente antes que eu desse um passo. Então ele se virou para mim, lançou o sorriso mais malicioso de que eu já havia sido alvo e entrou na sala de jantar.

Arregalei os olhos, muda de choque com o que havia lido naqueles olhos verdes.

**###**

**N/a: **Eu tenho duas palavras para vocês: Chace Crawford. *-*

UAHUAHAUHAHUAHUAHAUHAUHA

Feliz ano novo, meus amores =D Tudo de melhor pra vcs nesse ano que chega. =)

E agora, quanto ao capítulo: Por favor, não me matem. Obrigada. UAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHA

Outra coisa, meus amores. Eu estava lendo as reviews que minhas leitoras lindas mandaram e lembrei de uma coisa. Minha professora de redação sempre nos diz isso: **"Narração em primeira pessoa é muito perigosa porque você só vê o lado do personagem que narra" **Então, cuidado nos julgamentos, hein? ;)

Minha velocidade está supersônica, não? :) E isso se deve principalmente aos reviews de vcs ;)

Não me abandonem, loves. Teremos algumas partes interessantes no próximo capítulo, prometo ;)

_**Respondendo**_

**Lolo**: pooor favor, não me mate. UAHAUHAUH gostou do capítulo? :) Beijoos, Love ;*

**Aliel: **:O Vc é boa nisso de adivinhação. UHAUAHAUHUA Que tramóia louca, não? Será que existe algo por trás disso tudo? :O Beijoos, amr ;*

**Nicole: **Muito obrigada, amr *-* Fico mt feliz por vc ter gostado. É, eu tbm acho ele meio estranho. Na verdade, ele deveria vir aqui em casa fazer um tratamento pra esse comportamento. UAHUAHUAHUAHUAH Beijos ;*

**Sarah: **É. O Edward fez isso pela avó... certo? UAHUAHAUHAUH É, eu sou chata. HAUHAUAHUAH :( Teremos algumas surpresas ainda, prometo. Beijoos ;*

**M: **Edward é confuso, não? :O Acho que o Jake não será mais necessário. Você concorda? ;; UAHUAHUA Fico muito feliz por vc ter gostado. Espero que goste desse capítulo tbm ;*

**Nessinha: **amr, tentei lhe responder por PM, mas diz que isso não está ativado no seu profile. Então vai por aqui mesmo :) Ele é confuso, não? :O Alice? Sim, houve um plano, mas não, não foi esse plano que vc estava pensando. Coitada da Alice leva fala _sem _motivo. UAHUAHAUHAUH \é claro que usei ironia nessa última afirmação. UHAUHAUHAUHA Beijoos ;*

_**Muuuito obrigada pelos reviews, amores *-***_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

"_Lá longe, ao sol, encontram-se as minhas aspirações. Poderei não alcançá-las, mas posso levantar os olhos, ver a sua beleza e acreditar nelas" _**(Mark Twain)**

Sábado normalmente é um dia para se relaxar, mas eu nunca conseguiria isso nesse sábado em particular. Alice resolveu que estava muito entediada. Então, mais ou menos às três da tarde, ela ligou para minha casa a fim de _me comunicar_ que nós iríamos ao cinema. É claro que com toda a sorte que eu estava tendo ultimamente, não fui eu quem atendeu o telefone e sim minha querida mãe. Ela me passou o recado de minha amiga e depois um sermão por não contar que estava namorando Edward.

_Alice e sua maldita boca! Agora minha família inteira ficaria sabendo._

_Como eu podia contar aos meus pais que estava "namorando" o garoto dos meus sonhos se eu ainda tentava me convencer de que tudo isso estava acontecendo?_

Subi as escadas para tomar banho e fazer a higiene pessoal. Escolhi um _pullover oversize_ bege que chegava até um pouco acima do joelho. Coloquei uma meia-calça grossa preta e, por cima desta, vinham botas pretas de cano médio. Enfiei algumas notas dentro do cano da bota devido à falta de bolsos. Fiz uma maquiagem básica: blush rosa, lápis de olhos preto e gloss cor-de-rosa.

Peguei meu iPhone e sentei em frente de casa para esperá-la. Em minha ingênua cabeça ainda tinha esperanças de que o _"nós" _significasse "ela e eu". Senti as esperanças morrerem quando o Volvo prata parou em frente a minha casa.

_Ah Deus! _

Já fora _muito_ estranho fingir a noite inteira para a família dele. Era "_nora" _para cá e _"cunhada"_ para lá. Tudo isso embaixo do olhar vigilante de Jasper e do divertido de Chace. E agora eu fingiria no cinema.

_O.k._

Vai dar tudo certo. São só algumas horas. Respirei fundo e fui até o Volvo.

Edward saiu e abriu a porta dianteira para mim. Ele estava incrível em uma camiseta azul-marinho - sob uma jaqueta preta - e calça jeans preta. Sorri para ele antes de entrar no carro.

- Oi, Bella.

Quase morri de susto quando a voz veio do banco de trás. Com a mão sobre o peito virei e encontrei Chace me encarando. Ele usava um suéter cinza sobre uma blusa branca ambos de mangas cumpridas, mas estas estavam arregaçadas até os antebraços.

Eu não me constrangia na sua presença porque depois de um tempo cheguei à conclusão de que havia imaginado um significado por trás de seu comportamento na noite anterior. Era isso. _Tudo imaginação_.

Era apenas a novidade de conhecer alguém diferente. Ele não agira de maneira estranhamente maliciosa. _Ou era nisso que eu queria acreditar._

- Desculpe. Eu não queria assustá-la.

- Eu não me assustei. – menti descaradamente. – Sem querer ser rude, mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei vendo Edward abrir a porta do motorista.

- Você não me deixaria sozinho em casa em um sábado a tarde, não é? – abri um sorrisinho.

Se você desse uma única volta no centro da cidade, tenho certeza de que não seria difícil arrumar algumas garotas da minha escola loucas para fazer-lhe companhia.

Felizmente meu bom-senso me fez dizer apenas:

- Não. É claro que não.

- Emmett e Alice nos encontraram lá. – Edward falou, ligando o carro.

Ele não precisava dizer que os Hale também estariam lá. Seria pleonasmo.

Os dois passaram o caminho inteiro conversando sobre o Lakers e sobre o Bulls. Parecia haver um _pequeno_ – e estou usando eufemismo aqui – desacordo sobre qual dos dois times era o melhor de todos os tempos. Eu meio que tentei me manter de fora da conversa, respondendo com monossílabas as perguntas que me eram feitas. Mas tive que intervir quando Edward ameaçou parar o carro e resolver isso no meio da estrada. Com os punhos.

- Já chega, crianças. – exclamei no meu melhor tom de comando.

- Mas Bella...

- Eu disse "já chega". O assunto acabou.

Os dois resmungaram algo incompreensível, mas ficaram quietos. O resto do caminho foi em absoluto silêncio. O que, devo dizer, foi bem melhor do que a desagradável discussão sobre basquete. Estacionamos não muito longe do cinema e tive um sobressalto quando Edward entrelaçou minha mão na dele ao caminharmos até a frente do grande prédio cinza.

_Namorados..._

Nós "somos" namorados. Isso era o tipo de coisa bem normal para namorados. Não podia me assustar cada vez que a mão quente e levemente calejada – de tanto jogar basquete – segurasse a minha. Nem quando ele me abraçava pela cintura e me deixava perto do corpo maravilhoso que...

- Finalmente vocês chegaram! – a voz de Alice interrompeu meus pensamentos. – Faz horas que estamos esperando por vocês.

Revirei os olhos e percebi que Edward fez o mesmo.

Alice estava deslumbrante em um vestido jeans e botas de cano alto pretas. Jasper também usava jeans e um suéter, mas o dele era azul, combinando perfeitamente com aquele mar que havia em seus olhos.

- Querida prima, você saiu apenas cinco minutos antes de nós. Então, de acordo com alguns cálculos matemáticos e um pouco de física básica, você não pode estar aqui a mais de dez minutos.

- Quem é você? A polícia dos números? – cruzou os braços, bufando. – Nós quase perdemos o começo da sessão.

Chace deu uma olhada nos cartazes e, assim, soube que a primeira sessão ainda levaria meia-hora para começar. Ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas o interrompi, tentando acabar com a "discussão" deles:

- O.k. Nós estamos aqui. Cadê Emmett e Rose?

- Bem aqui.

A voz firme de Emmett soou bem ao meu lado.

Os cabelos cor de mel derretido de Rose estavam presos em uma trança frouxa que descansava sobre a jaqueta jeans vermelho sangue que ela usava. Sob a jaqueta havia uma blusa branca cor de neve e a calça era jeans claro. As sandálias de salto alto eram do mesmo tom de vermelho da jaqueta. Ela abraçava o namorado que estava com uma calça jeans preta e um moletom verde. Apesar dos saltos imensos que usava, não chegava nem no ombro dele.

Os dois realmente faziam um casal bonito. Ambos eram deslumbrantes.

Mas eles não estavam tão deslumbrantes no momento. Na verdade, eles estavam meio ofegantes, os lábios inchados.

Não precisava ser um gênio para adivinhar o que eles estavam fazendo.

- O que vamos assistir? – Chace perguntou.

- Harry Potter! Harry Potter! – exclamei.

- Sim. Vamos assistir Harry Potter! – Jasper me apoiou.

- Vocês dois já assistiram esse Harry Potter _três_ vezes. - Alice revirou os olhos – Vamos assistir outra coisa.

Na verdade, foram cinco vezes. Porém eu não iria corrigi-la. A baixinha virou para a parede onde estavam pregados os cartazes promocionais dos filmes em exibição.

_Ótimo! _

Agora, _além de tudo_, eu não poderia ver Harry Potter. Suspirei, cruzando os braços.

- Está tudo bem, Bella? – Rose falou.

- Está tudo bem, Rose. Por que não estaria? – ironizei - Eu apenas tive que apartar uma briga sobre quem é melhor os Lakers ou os Bulls. – falei_ um dos_ motivos de meu aborrecimento, jogando um olhar raivoso sobre os dois Cullen que vieram comigo no Volvo.

- Esses dois discutiram isso? – Jasper parecia enojado – Que coisa mais ridícula e infantil.

Finalmente um garoto que me apóia nesse tipo de assun...

- Até porque todo mundo sabe que o é Houston Rockets o melhor da história da NBA.

_Ah, não! O que foi que eu fiz?_

Todos os outros garotos começaram a exclamar:

- Você é louco?

- Você perdeu o juízo?

- Em que planeta você vive?

- Não. Eu sou texano. – Jasper respondeu calmamente.

- Eu não vou ficar discutindo isso com vocês. Vocês são absurdamente loucos. Os Lakers é berço do Magic Johnson, Jerry West e Shaquille O'Neal.

- É isso ai, Emmett! – Edward apoiou.

Agora eles estavam um de frente para o outro, nos ignorando totalmente e gritando cada frase.

- O Bulls tinha Michael Jordan!

- É herança de família torcer pro Rockets.

- Herança mesmo. Por que alguém torceria para aquela coisa se não fosse obrigado?

- Olha aqui, seu...

Olhei para Rose e Alice. Elas fizeram um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Hora de acabar com mais uma criancice machista. Até mesmo Jasper estava perdendo a calma.

Rose agarrou o braço do namorado e o puxou para trás. Emmett não se moveu um centímetro sequer, então ela ficou de frente para ele e, subindo nas pontas dos pés, colocou a boca na dele. Alice saltitou na frente de Jasper e também beijou-o para parar a discussão. Chace e Edward não se importaram por perder dois colegas de bate-boca, continuaram discutindo fervorosamente entre si.

Eu teria que separar os dois. _Obrigada, Vida. Obrigada, sorte. Origada, Ironia_

Respirei fundo, resignada. Então me esgueirei para o meio dos dois, espalmando uma das mãos em cada peito dos garotos.

- Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que isso é patético?

Eles se calaram.

- Comportem-se ou eu não os levo mais ao cinema. – tentei soar como uma mãe, mesmo segurando uma gargalhada.

Eles olharam para baixo, constrangidos.

- Agora peçam desculpas um ao outro. – falei, saindo do meio deles.

Revirei os olhos quando eles começaram a dar socos e soltar gargalhas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Jasper e Emmett se juntaram a eles.

- Agora que vocês já agiram como gorilas, já se entenderam e fizeram toda essa bobeira de homens, será que podemos escolher o filme? – Rose falou, parecendo muito entediada.

- Mas nós já decidimos. Vamos assistir Harry Potter! – tentei enganar alguém.

- Vamos assistir _O mistério das duas irmãs. _– apontou para o cartaz logo atrás dela.

- Terror? De novo? – sussurrei. – Não! Nós assistimos a um filme de terror semana passada. – cruzei os braços.

- Esse filme parece ser legal. – a loira falou, analisando o cartaz.

- Eu _não _quero assistir a outro filme de terror!

_Será que alguém estava me ouvindo?_

- O.k. Vai ser esse. Vamos comprar os ingressos. – Emmett falou, já saindo para a bilheteria.

- _Ótimo! _– joguei os braços para o alto e sai pisando duro para dentro do cinema.

Será que ninguém leva minha opinião a sério nessa amizade?

Corri para o balcão vermelho e lustroso. Tinha certeza de que Edward não me deixaria comprar o ingresso, então aproveitaria enquanto ele estava ocupado fazendo exatamente isso. Já que eu seria obrigada a passar por horas de horror, não iria despreparada. Iria me abastecer.

- Em que posso ajudá-la? - um garoto meio gordinho apareceu do outro lado do balcão e perguntou.

- Eu quero uma pipoca doce média, uma Coca média. E três barras desse chocolate – apontei para a prateleira atrás do garoto – e duas barras daquele chocolate branco. Quero também dois pacotes de bala de goma. Por favor.

Ele foi pegando o que eu pedia e colocando sobre uma bandeja de plástico cinza. Em nenhum momento demonstrou surpresa por meu pedido monstro.

- Também quero um pacote de balas de menta.

Eu não gostava desse tipo de bala, mas sim Edward. Levaria esse pacote por três motivos: a) retribuir o chocolate que ele havia me dando naquele último fatídico dia em que estivemos nesse mesmo cinema; b) seria estranho eu não levar nada para o meu "namorado"; c) acalmá-lo quando ele ficar bravo por eu não tê-lo deixado pagar meus lanchinhos.

_Oh!_

Pensando melhor, acho que Edward ficará bravo por eu ter gastado meu dinheiro com ele.

Dei de ombros. Agora Já fizera o pedido.

- Mais alguma coisa?

Encarei a bandeja em minha frente. Acho que não estava faltando nada.

- Não, obrigada. Quanto deu tudo?

- Vinte e oito dólares e trinta cents.

Antes que eu pudesse pegar o dinheiro em minha bota, um braço surgiu ao lado de meu ombro direito, a mão segurando uma nota de cinqüenta dólares.

- Aqui. – uma voz masculina falou atrás de mim.

- Não. Não. Você não vai pagar dessa vez, Edward. – falei, brava, sem olhar para trás. – Por favor, ignore-o. – dirigi meu melhor sorriso forçado ao atendente.

- Se eu não for Edward, eu posso pagar? – um ar de riso.

Vir-me-ei.

- Chace! _Você_, com certeza, não pagará meu lanche.

Ele recolheu o braço e colocou a mão sobre o coração.

- Ah! Essa doeu. – mas ainda sorria.

Chacoalhei a cabeça, sorrindo e voltei à atenção ao garoto que esperava pelo dinheiro. Abaixando, peguei uma nota de cinqüenta e entreguei a ele.

- Por que a sua nota é melhor do que a minha?

- Essa pergunta nem mesmo merece uma resposta, Chace.

Depois de ir ao caixa, o atende retornou e entregou meu troco.

- Obrigada. – falei, conferindo o dinheiro que recebi.

Depois de checar se tudo estava certo, resolvi voltar para junto de meus amigos. Contudo, havia o pequeno problema que meu iPhone estava ocupando minha mão esquerda e não tinha espaço sobre a bandeja para colocá-lo a fim de libertar minhas mãos. Como eu carregaria a bandeja?

Tombei a cabeça para o lado, analisando as possibilidades.

- Permita-me ajudá-la. – Chace surgiu ao meu lado e pegou a bandeja, arqueando a sobrancelha – Você vai alimentar um pequeno exército?

- Não. – respondi enquanto caminhávamos para onde os outros estavam – É que eu não gosto de filmes de terror. E quando me obrigam a assisti-los, eu preciso me entupir de glicose para não gritar em pânico. Entende?

- Quer dizer que você come doces para se distrair do filme porque tem medo?

- Mais ou menos isso. Os doces me acalmam.

Doces _e_ Edward.

- Entendo. Por que não me deixou pagar os seus doces milagrosos então?

- Porque não.

- "Porque não" não é resposta.

- Isso está ficando infantil demais para o meu gosto.

Chace estava prestes a responder quando alcançamos nossos amigos e Emmett gargalhou:

- Faz quantos dias que você não come, Chace?

- É da Bella.

Todos me olharam espantados.

O.k.

_Talvez_ eu nunca tivesse pegado tanta glicose em minhas "sessões do horror", mas eu estava nervosa hoje por causa dessa estória toda de "namorados".

Era muita pressão psicológica.

- Que foi? Vocês vão me obrigar a assistir a droga de um filme de terror, não é? Preciso de doces. – ergui as mãos para enfatizar as palavras.

- Vamos entrar. O filme já vai começar. – Rose foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque.

Edward puxou delicadamente a minha mão, então estávamos um pouco mais atrás dos outros.

- Nós não precisamos assistir a esse filme se você não quiser.

E eu derreti. Esse gesto foi tão fofo. Ele, apesar de gostar de filmes de terror, sacrificaria seu ingresso por mim.

- Não. Tudo bem. Vamos. Já tenho tudo que precisava. – sorri, indicando a bandeja que Chace carregava para dentro da sala que o filme seria exibido.

- Certo. – entrelaçou a mão na minha e seguimos os outros. – Aliás, por que não me esperou para ir comprar os lanches? – perguntou pouco antes de chegarmos à fileira onde os outros estavam.

- Desculpe. – murmurei apenas.

Sabia que ele ficaria chateado se soubesse que eu não queria que ele pagasse.

- Sentem logo, casal. Vocês vão atrapalhar as outras pessoas. – Alice falou.

Obedecemos à baixinha, ficando então na segunda ordem: Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Chace, eu e Edward.

- Aqui seus suprimentos. – passou a bandeja para o meu colo.

- Obrigada, Chace. Vocês estão servidos? – ofereci, apontando a bandeja.

Eles responderam que não queriam nada, mas agradeceram. Dando de ombros, comecei a vasculhar minha bandeja. Quando encontrei o pacote de bala de menta, virei para Edward.

- Para você, amor. – estendi o pacote.

O bom de todo esse fingimento era poder chamá-lo de "amor" sem parecer àquela lunática perseguidora de antes. Ele analisou o pacote por um instante, então sorriu verdadeiramente, aceitando as balas.

- Obrigada, amor.

Ganhar um sorriso daqueles também compensava os estragos que eu viria a sofrer.

Sorri, me ajeitando na poltrona e enfiando um punhado de pipoca doce na boca, o filme estava começando.

Em menos de meia-hora eu já havia acabado com a pipoca e a Coca, agora devorava os chocolates.

_Droga de filme idiota. _Além de ser de terror também é daqueles que assusta a pessoa. Quando menos se espera, _alguma coisa_ surge de _algum lugar_ lhe fazendo pular da cadeira de susto.

Eu bem que tentava não olhar para a tela, mas a curiosidade era imensa. Então, vez ou outra, eu espiava o que estava se passando no filme.

E depois eu praticamente engolia uma barra de chocolate inteira.

Estava em um daqueles momentos "espiando para morrer de medo depois" e, como queria estar preparada, tateei a bandeja a procura de algo para aplacar meu medo. Mas não encontrei nada.

_Não, por favor._

Abaixei a vista e só encontrei embalagens vazias.

_NÃO._

Meu estoque de glicose havia acabado e o filme parecia longe do fim.

_Como eu comi tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo? _

Minha boca se escancarou. Estava chocada. Levantei os olhos, evitando as provas do crime. E foi bem a tempo de ver um cara se contorcendo grotescamente na beira de um penhasco.

Ofeguei, assustada. Meu corpo inteiro se retesou.

Foi quando senti um braço quente passar por meus ombros. Acho que se eu não tivesse tão tensa de medo, teria me afastado por pânico.

- Amor, está tudo bem? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Fiquei completamente arrepiada.

- Estou bem. – minha voz tremeu tanto pelo medo quanto pela proximidade com Edward.

- Vem aqui.

Ele puxou o braço de leve, me fazendo ficar meio de lado, encostada em seu peito.

- Já está acabando, amor.

Eu senti os medos desaparecerem e a felicidade tomar-lhes o lugar. Todavia, a realidade se fez presente mais uma vez, lembrando-me de quanto tudo aquilo era instável porque era mentira. Uma fina camada de tristeza pesou sobre os outros sentimentos.

Soltei o ar pesadamente. Logo em seguida, senti o abraço se apertar um pouco mais. Provavelmente ele interpretara erroneamente meu suspiro como uma reação ao filme. Era quase como se ele tentasse me proteger dos meus medos com a sua presença.

Eu realmente me sentia segura em seus braços.

Isso era um problema. Porque era tudo fingimento.

"_Agarre o que puder. Talvez nunca consiga mais do que está tendo nesses últimos dois dias"_ – sussurrou uma voizinha em minha cabeça.

Analisando o que ela disse, percebi ser verdade. Então, relaxei nos braços dele, aproveitando esse pequeno pedaço do paraíso.

**xxx **

Estávamos na fila do caixa, ele na minha frente, minha mão direita sobre a mão direita dele – nossos dedos entrelaçados – enquanto eu apoiava meu queixo em suas costas.

Apesar de todo barulho ao redor, sentia quer nós dois estávamos em um silêncio confortável. Como um casal de namorados que se gostam de verdade.

Eu podia facilmente me perder naquela fantasia.

Eu lutava contra. Lutava arduamente para aproveitar os momentos sem perder a razão lógica por trás de tudo. Mas Edward era um ator muito bom. Por vezes, eu acreditava na mentira, assim como nossos amigos.

Isso era bom. - _Não o fato de eu estar me enganando –_ O fato deles estarem acreditando no nosso "namoro". Afinal, essa era a razão para estarmos agindo daquele jeito durante a maior parte do dia - inclusive agora.

Eles estavam atrás de nós na fila, entretidos em uma conversa animada, mas vez ou outra eu senti um olhar em minhas costas. Não saberia dizer se era de algum deles ou não, porém nós não poderíamos arriscar.

Agora eu me sentia o _Coringa_ com planos maléficos de novo.

Fui despertada de meus devaneios quando Edward me puxou pela mão para frente. Chegara nossa hora de fazer o pedido.

- Amor, o que você vai querer?

Eu amava demais McDonald's, mas toda _junk food_ que eu comi no cinema acabou com meu apetite.

- O que você vai querer? – devolvi a pergunta.

- Um Big Mac com fritas e refrigerante grande. – respondeu olhando para a funcionária, aproveitando assim para fazer seu pedido.

- Posso ficar com suas fritas? – perguntei, timidamente.

- É claro que sim. Mas você não gostaria de pedir um lanche? – franziu o cenho.

- Não, obrigada. Só as fritas mesmo.

Esbocei um sorriso e ele fez o mesmo. Edward pagou o lanche e esperamos um pouco enquanto o mesmo era feito. Depois de pronto, ele pegou a bandeja e fomos sentar em uma grande mesa redonda.

- Desculpe-me por fazê-la passar por tudo isso hoje, Bella. – Edward aproveitou que os outros ainda estavam fazendo os próprios pedidos.

- O quê?

- Você sabe. – falou, sem jeito – Você não tinha nenhuma obrigação de passar o dia todo comigo. Fingindo.

- Eu sei que não.

_Você também não precisava agüentar calado todas aquelas minhas perseguições._

- Estou fazendo um favor a um amigo. – menti – Está tudo bem.

- Obrigado. – sussurrou.

Nossa conversa acabou nesse ponto porque os outros chegaram, carregando suas bandejas e espalhando riso pela mesa toda.

- Não acredito que você vai comer um Big Mac, Bella! Depois de tudo aquilo no cinema? Vai ficar gorda! – o ursão gargalhou, olhando para bandeja posicionada mais ou menos na minha frente.

- Ei!

- Ela não fica gorda. Apesar de tudo que come, nunca engorda nem uma grama. – Alice comentou.

- Ei!

- Ela devia ser estudada pela ciência. – Jasper completou.

- Ei! – exclamei outra vez – Eu estou ouvindo, o.k.? Primeiro, eu preciso de doces quando sou obrigada a assistir a filmes de terror; segundo...

- Por que você precisa de doces se tem o seu super-forte namorado ao seu lado? – Emmett caçoou.

- Segundo, o lanche é de Edward. – ignorei, apesar de ter corado.

- Também depois de tanto doce. – Rose deu de ombros.

- Isso é algum tipo de complô por acaso? – resmunguei, mordendo uma batatinha. – Você não vai me defender, não? – lancei um olhar penetrante a Edward.

Ele terminou de mastigar o que tinha mordido. Depois olhou seriamente para todos os outros ocupantes da mesa, passou o braço por minha cintura, trazendo-me para mais perto e falou:

- Vamos parar com isso, por favor?

Abri um sorriso.

- Apesar de a Bella ser esfomeada, nós a amamos, não é mesmo?

Nossos amigos caíram na gargalhada.

- Edward! – falei, indignada.

Depois de inúmeras brincadeiras e infinitas gargalhadas e, é claro, _fast food_, estávamos prontos para ir. Como os garotos resolveram comprar sorvete antes de partimos, corri para o banheiro. Tanta Coca-Cola tinha seus efeitos.

Quando voltei ao centro da lanchonete, vi que meus amigos continuavam no caixa, mas Edward não estava entre eles.

- Cadê o Edward, Alice?

- Está lá fora. Ele não quis nada. – apontou para uma grande janela de vidro de onde eu pude vê-lo.

Acenei com a cabeça e sai do estabelecimento, indo até Edward.

- O que está fazendo aqui fora sozinho?

Ele pareceu não ouvir uma palavra do que eu disse. Continuou andando de um lado para o outro, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Edward? – fiquei em seu caminho, impedindo-o de continuar o percurso.

- Bella! – finalmente notou minha presença – Bella, eu... quando você saiu eles perguntaram porque nunca viram um beijo nosso. Eles vão começar a desconfiar. - seu tom estava carregado de preocupação.

Eu não havia pensando _nessa _parte do fingimento. Que desculpa nós daríamos para aquilo? Eu ainda me cercava dessa questão quando as mãos dele descansaram em minha cintura. Edward ainda deu uma espiada rápida na entrada do McDonald's antes de sussurrar:

- Desculpe.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar "o quê?" quando a boca dele cobriu a minha em um beijo.

**###**

**N/a: **Hello Hello, Baby =D Eu estou mais rápida que o flash nos capítulo, não? ;; Isso porque vocês são leitoras muito fofas que comentam, assim eu fico muito feliz e posto rapidinho ;)

Devo dizer que adorei escrever esse capítulo *-* Eu sei, eu sei... cinema e lanchonete outra vez? ;o Mas existe programas mais adolescentes que esses?

Vamos ao momento cultura desse capítulo ;)

- Los Angeles **Lakers****: **é um time de basquete muito famoso nos EUA.

Assim como o Chicago **Bulls**

*Estou informando isso aqui não porque eu ache alguém burro, mas porque eu não entendo nada de basquete e talvez alguém seja como eu. \z É, eu tive que pesquisar no Google os times da NBA(National Basketbaal Association). Foi assim que achei o Houston Rockets –do qual eu nunca havia ouvido falar antes. É que eu meio que precisava de um time do Texas.

- _Junk food _seria as nossas "besteiras", ou, mais especificamente – segundo o Google tradutor – "comida que não é saudável". _Fast Food _é a comida rápida feita em lanchonetes do tipo McDonald's.

Saindo do momento dicionário, preciso confessar que _O mistério das duas irmãs _é um filme meio velho, não está mais no cinema, mas é um dos únicos filmes de terror que eu já assisti. E assisti apenas umas partes. Então eu não queria falar sobre algo que eu não sabia. Então era isso ou _A chave mestra._ – esse é um filme muuito bom. E olha que eu odeio terror.

A minha parte favorita em escrever o capítulo é encontrar uma frase, sabe? Apesar de às vezes isso ser mais difícil do que escrever o capítulo ;O

Agora eu vou parar de falar. \z Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. =D

_**Respondendo:**_

**Sarah: **Será que está? Não sei... talvez sim... talvez não. UAHAUHAUAH \eu chata. Essa é uma possibilidade. Mas ela nunca vai saber se nunca tentar, não é? Muito obrigada, flor. =D

**M: **AUHAUHAUHAUHAU Fico mt feliz por vc estar gostando dos capítulos *-* Depende de qual verdade vc está falando... Eu tbm adoro ele *-* Ele é tipo o Damon Salvatore, sabe? *-* Damon (L) Beijos ;*

**Nicolle: **AUAHUAHUAHU oonw *-* A Bella é uma fofa-lerda. UAHAUHAUH Ah! O Nate é um pastel mesmo. Mas eu imagino o Chace daqui com o estilo do Damon Salvatore, entende? *-* Obrigada por comentar, fico muito feliz por vc estar gostando ;*

**Jssica: **Eu estou na fila primeiro, sinto mt. Chace, venha para a MINHA casa. UAHAHAUHAU seria estranho mesmo. Mas nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer, não? :) Beijooos ;*

**Dada Cullen: **Coitada dela. Gato demais, não? *-* Eu acho o Edward meio confuso, você concorda? UAHUAHUAH \z eu tbm adoro o Chace *-* Beijoos, amor ;*

**Frieden: **Coitada dela... Ah! pode deixar, vou considerar a sua dica. Obrigada por comentar :)

**Mar A: **Eu tbm tenho pena dos dois. E cada problema que eles arrumam. Eu qro q o Chace fique cmg. UAHAUHAUHAUH \desculpa. Brincadeirinha. Será que ele vai ficar com ela? ;; Beijooos ;*

**Diana Vanzella: **Muito obrigada, amor. *-* Edward sofrendo? Talvez sim...talvez não. Beijoos, flor ;*

**Ariel: **EU TBM *-* AUHAUHAUHAUH muuito obrigada, amr. Fico muuito feliz por vc estar gostando =D os capítulo estão saindo rapidinho, não? ;) Beijos ;*

**Kapaucius: **Muito obrigada, amor *-* Estou fazendo o possível para não deixar minhas leitoras lindas na mão. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos e muito obrigada por comentar ;*

**Babe: **Tinha que ser ele, não? *-* Ele é gato demais. Será que está gostando? Será que está dando em cima da garota do primo? Tinha que ser os Cullen mesmo. Beleza para dar e vender. *-* Beijos, flor.;* Obrigada por comentar. =D

**Lolo: **ooonw *-* Muito obrigada, amr. UAHUAHAUHAUH sua cruel. UAHAUHAUHAU Beijoos, flor ;*

**Inaclara: **Bem vinda, flor. Fico mt feliz por vc estar gostando *-* Beijooos ;*

**Caroll: **Fico muuito feliz =D Muito obrigada, amr. ;*

_**Muuuito obrigada pelos reviews, amores *-***_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

"_A verdade jamais é pura e raramente é simples." _**(Oscar Wilde)**

Sei que isso vai parecer meio clichê, meio filme pré-adolescente norte-americano, mas quando os lábios dele tocaram os meus, tudo – absolutamente tudo – foi expulso da minha mente. Eu não saberia dizer onde estava, que dia era, nem mesmo meu nome eu conseguia lembrar. A única coisa de que eu sabia – e graças aos meus sentidos apenas – era a pessoa que estava me beijando e o quanto eu havia esperado por esse momento.

Porém havia algo errado. Edward simplesmente não se movia, não aprofundava o beijo.

_Por que ele não se movia? _

Alguma coisa cutucava meu cérebro, dizendo que eu precisava me lembrar de algo. Contudo, no momento, eu estava agindo antes de pensar.

Literalmente "Atirando primeiro e perguntando depois".

Meus braços ergueram-se, quase como se tivessem vontade própria e abraçaram o pescoço dele. Apertei meus lábios nos dele, Edward soltou o ar pesadamente, abrindo a boca, e foi ai que eu consegui aprofundar o beijo.

O gosto dele explodiu em mim ao primeiro encontro de nossas línguas. Minhas mãos subiram e se afundaram nos gloriosos fios acobreados – exatamente como eu sonhara tantas vezes - puxando-o para mais perto. As mãos dele apertaram minha cintura quando ele finalmente reagiu, beijando-me de volta. Era como se fogo líquido corresse por minhas veias, meu coração disparava além do que era saudável e minhas pernas viraram gelatinas. Não fossem as mãos que me abraçava pela cintura, eu cairia sentada no chão.

Era maravilhoso.

_Onde essas sensações estiveram durante a minha vida inteira?_

Interrompi o beijo a fim de puxar um pouco de ar, mas aproveitei a oportunidade para morder o lábio inferior dele, puxando-o de leve. É claro que voltei a beijá-lo no segundo seguinte. Eu não conseguira o suficiente de oxigênio, mas quem se importa com esse gás quando se pode beijar Edward Cullen?

Eu _com certeza_ não me importava, todavia, ele parecia preocupado com a oxigenação do próprio corpo porque pouco depois se afastou. Eu continuava em seus braços, mas sua boca não estava mais na minha. E isso era uma tremenda injustiça!

A reclamação que estava prestes a proferir ficou presa em minha garganta quando meus olhos se chocaram com os dele. As esmeraldas suaves que sempre me faziam perder o rumo estavam gélidas no momento, sustentando um brilho feroz.

- Mas o que... – comecei.

Estão os assobios e gritos chegaram até meu cérebro embriagado.

- Que beijão, casal ternura.

- Isso tudo porque não se beijaram a noite inteira?

- Se continuar assim, nós não poderemos deixar vocês sozinhos por muito tempo. Eu sou muito nova para ser tia.

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando voltar à realidade. Edward virou a cabeça para o lado e forçou um sorriso. Voltei minha atenção para onde ele olhava e encontrei nossos amigos, segurando potes de sorvete e nos olhando de maneira divertida.

"_Eles perguntaram por que nunca viram um beijo nosso."_

O calor gostoso que me acalentava sumiu completamente quando meu cérebro voltou a funcionar, obrigando-me a ver a razão do beijo e o papel de idiota que eu havia representado mais uma vez.

Cullen só me beijara porque nós tínhamos uma audiência para enganar, não por vontade. Minhas bochechas queimavam enquanto, com um pouco de esforço já que ele me segurava com força, desvencilhei-me de seus braços, indo em direção aos nossos amigos.

- Não precisa ficar com tanta vergonha, Bella. Não é como se não fizéssemos isso também. – Emmett gargalhou.

Por sorte eles só sabiam da vergonha que estava passando, portanto não tinham nem idéia de quão humilhada me sentia. _E _por sorte nem sequer imaginavam o motivo real por trás desses sentimentos tão ruins.

- Vamos embora. – resmunguei, indo para o Volvo.

É claro que o que eu menos queria no momento era ficar em algum lugar tão pequeno com Edward, mas seria bem estranho se eu saísse correndo e me escondesse no Jaguar de Jasper. Depois que todos se acomodarem em seus respectivos carros, começamos o caminho de volta para casa. Mantive meus olhos grudados na janela.

Eu jurara que não faria nada idiota em relação a _ele. _Ou, pelo menos, nada _tão _idiota. E no primeiro teste que tenho faço um estrago imenso. Edward só me dera um selinho porque nossos amigos tiveram uma pequena desconfiança. E ao invés de agir como uma pessoa racional que tem ciência dos próprios limites, eu praticamente abusei dele.

_Deus! _Como eu sou estúpida!

_Ridícula. _Edward devia me considerar uma ridícula desesperada. Por que não devia considerar exatamente isso? _Eu _tinha essa opinião sobre mim mesma.

Escorreguei a cabeça, encostando a testa no vidro frio.

Por que tinha que doer tanto? Por que não entrava em meu cérebro que Edward _não _gostava de mim? Seria tão mais fácil se esse entendimento se fixasse em minha mente. Assim eu não interpretaria erroneamente cada pequeno gesto dele e não sofreria depois quando captasse a verdade por trás de suas ações.

Edward não me beijou porque queria; também não segurou minha mão porque desejava ficar perto de mim; e, com certeza, não me abraçava porque não conseguia ficar longe.

_Eu _me sentia assim. Ele apenas estava interpretando seu papel de namorado. Porque todas as coisas que ele fizera hoje são coisas que namorados fazem. E nós estamos _"namorando". _

_Isso_ também doía muito. Pensar que nossa relação nunca passaria de fingimento.

Soltei um suspiro.

O carro parou. Ergui a cabeça e vi que estávamos em frente a minha casa. Nunca fiquei tão feliz por ver aquela construção azul e branca.

- Tchau, garotos. – saltei do carro e praticamente corri até a entrada.

Contudo, como estava acontecendo com bastante freqüência esses dias, o universo conspirou contra mim. Ouvi a porta do Volvo ser aberta e depois passos atrás de mim.

Suspirando, soltei a maçaneta da porta de entrada. Eu estava tão perto da liberdade.

Girei e, como esperado, encontrei Edward a poucos passos de mim. Afinal, Chace estava no carro, não podíamos arriscar o "faz de contas" agora. Já tínhamos ido longe demais para atirar tudo pela janela agora. E o "namorado" ir embora sem se despedir corretamente da "namorada" iria gerar perguntas constrangedoras para as quais não tínhamos respostas convincentes.

- Boa noite, Edward. – falei, a voz estrangulada.

- Bella, sobre o beijo, eu...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – interrompi.

- Mas, Bella...

- Boa noite, Edward. – interrompi mais uma vez.

Aproximando-me dei um beijo em sua bochecha e entrei em casa.

– Boa noite. – repeti mais uma vez e fechei a porta.

Felizmente Chace estava longe demais para ouvir nossa conversa. _Felizmente _ninguém viu quando corri até meu quarto, cai na cama e passei a noite encolhida em posição fetal, tentando fingir que tudo era um sonho. Fingindo que a qualquer momento eu acordaria e descobriria que a conversa que ouvi na porta do quarto de Edward aquele dia era apenas minha imaginação sendo cruel; e que um dia eu teria a chance se ser realmente a namorada dele porque ele gostava de mim e não porque ele tinha pena da avó.

_- Sonho. Fingimento. Nunca vai passar disso. _– uma voizinha fria sussurrou em minha mente.

Não era a mesma voz que "conversara" comigo no cinema, era uma versão bem mais malvada daquela.

Tive que reconhecer que _esta_ estava certa.

Eu precisava encarar a realidade. Não dava para "agarrar o que pudesse" porque isso acabaria com minha lucidez.

Coberta pelo desespero daquele reconhecimento, chorei até o cansaço me vencer e me puxar para a inconsciência do sono.

**xxx**

O Volvo vencia o asfalto silenciosamente naquela manhã cinzenta de segunda-feira. Mas dentro do carro eu ouvia as reclamações da minha melhor amiga que estava sentada no banco de trás:

- Por que você sumiu no domingo? Eu liguei no seu celular várias vezes e sempre dizia que estava _fora da área de cobertura_. – imitou a voz irritante daquela mensagem gravada. – E ninguém atendia o telefone da sua casa.

- Meu pai foi pescar e eu fui à Seattle com minha mãe. Ela queria comprar um novo sofá para nossa casa e não queria ir sozinha, então pediu para que eu a acompanhasse.

Não foi bem assim que aconteceu. Na verdade, quando soube que ela iria à outra cidade, implorei para que me levasse junto. Eu não poderia ficar aqui e encarar outro "programa de casais" tão cedo. Precisava de tempo para me recuperar do que o último havia me causado.

- Mas eu tinha planejado um almoço. Nós seis e o Chace. – resmungou.

- Eu não sabia, Alice.

Mentira de novo. Eu estava me tornando uma especialista em inverdades.

- Então já fique sabendo que nós vamos sair na sexta assim você não aparece com...

- Alice, querida, nós já entendemos o seu ponto. – Jasper interrompeu-a.

- Mas, Jazz...

- Alice, por favor.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa, mas ficou em silêncio. E eu agradeci mentalmente por Jasper se importar o suficiente com o bem estar do planeta para pegar carona junto com o cunhado a fim de ir para escola. O loiro era a única pessoa que conseguia fazer Alice ficar quieta sem ter que usar algum tipo de chantagem.

Edward estacionou o carro no exato instante em que o sinal soava. Ele contornou o carro e abriu a porta para mim antes que eu pudesse pensar em puxar a maçaneta. Com um sorriso constrangido, puxou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Resignadamente caminhei ao lado dele para dentro do prédio principal onde teríamos nossa aula de biologia. _Juntos._

Tardelly não havia chegado ainda por isso a sala estava barulhenta com todas as conversas paralelas misturadas em uma grande bagunça. Isso foi até Edward e eu entrarmos na sala. Na verdade, nada aconteceu quando entramos na sala. O problema foi quando viram nossas mãos unidas.

O mais profundo silêncio se abateu sobre o lugar. Foi assustador como todos os olhares de nossos colegas se fixaram em nós. Meu _namorado_, no entanto, não pareceu nem um pouco constrangido por ser o centro das atenções. Acho que ele já está acostumado com esse tipo de coisa sendo o capitão do time de basquete e o garoto mais lindo da cidade...

Edward nos conduziu até nossa bancada e eu ainda sentia a atenção da sala inteira cravada em nós.

- Está todo mundo olhando, Edward. – sussurrei, torcendo para ninguém ouvir.

- Daqui a pouco eles se cansam e vão cuidar da própria vida. – sussurrou também, divertido.

O professor chegou alguns minutos depois, resmungando sobre um telefonema da tia que mora no Mississipi. Então ele passou a explicar as gimnospermas, parecendo encantado por a classe estar em silêncio prestando atenção na sua aula.

Isso mostra como os professores podem ser ingênuos.

O choque havia calado a boca de todos na sala, não o interesse na evolução das plantas. Olhares indiscretos eram lançados sobre nós durante todo o tempo de duração da aula. E o fato de Edward manter o braço ao meu redor deve ter ajudado a inflamar os nervos. Depois de horrorosos minutos sendo analisada como um inseto no microscópio, o sinal finalmente tocou.

Mas se eu achava que na aula de geografia teria um pouco de paz, estava criando outra doce ilusão. A cena de choque e "super atenção" aconteceu nessa classe também assim que entramos juntos.

Na verdade, pelos pedaços de conversa que consegui ouvir, Alice já havia contado para todo mundo na sexta-feira mesmo, mas só agora, vendo com os próprios olhos, é que eles acreditavam em nosso namoro. Na hora do intervalo eu já estava uma pilha de nervos, sentindo que a escola inteira falava sobre nós.

- Você disse que eles se cansariam. – sussurrei indignada para Edward.

- É. Provavelmente amanhã tudo volta ao normal.

- "Provavelmente"? – soltei um gritinho agudo, encarando-o.

- Que horas começa o jogo hoje, Edward? – Alice falou em uma clara tentativa de acabar com nossa "discussão".

Assim como o resto do refeitório, nossos amigos estavam prestando atenção em _nós. _

- Sete horas, Alice. – resmungou.

Parei com o sanduíche a meio caminho da boca.

- Que jogo?

- O jogo contra o Angeles, Bella. – Emmett respondeu, parecendo confuso com minha pergunta. – Você não esqueceu, não é?

- Claro que não.

Eu esqueci _completamente_ desse jogo pelo campeonato regional. E esse time de Port Angeles é nosso maior rival - o que torna meu esquecimento ainda pior. Mas eu tinha uma boa desculpa: minha vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo umas três vezes só nessas últimas duas semanas.

Primeiro eu descubro que o amor da minha vida me odeia; depois eu me descubro sendo "namorada" desde mesmo amor. Era informação demais para ser absorvida. Então eu precisava abrir espaço para armazenar essas mudanças. Que culpa tenho eu se o arquivo que guardava o dia do jogo fui chutado da minha memória por motivo de força maior?

E afinal, quem é que marca um jogo importante em uma segunda-feira?

- Ótimo. – Rosalie falou – Em qual carro nós iremos?

- Pode ser no meu. Chace e eu passamos na Bella depois na sua casa. – a baixinha respondeu. – Certo?

Acenei com a cabeça, pois estava mastigando um pedaço de meu sanduíche.

Pouco tempo depois o sinal anunciou o final do intervalo. E eu nunca fiquei tão feliz por ouvir aquela sirene estridente. Ser observada como se fosse uma aberração circense por trinta pessoas dentro da sala de aula era melhor do que por trezentas em um lugar aberto.

As outras aulas passaram rápido. Logo estava sentada em minha última aula do dia ouvindo o professor falar sobre a importância da física na nossa vida. Essa aula foi bem mais calma do que as outras, pois Edward não estava nela, assim as pessoas disfarçavam mais ao olhar para mim – mas os zunzunzum dos comentários sobre o nosso namoro continuavam a todo vapor. Tentei ao máximo ignorá-los. Uma hora ou outra eles teriam que parar.

Devo ter apoiado na parede e tirado uma pequena soneca porque levei um susto ao ouvir o sinal. Olhando para o lado vi meus colegas guardando o material. Estava prestes a fazer o mesmo, mas percebi que o professor havia passado um pequeno trabalho no quadro para ser entregue na próxima semana. Fiz uns garranchos ao anotar o que precisava ser feito, pois a pressa era grande já que estava de carona. Mesmo assim levei um tempo para escrever tudo de modo legível. Então, ao sair para o corredor, encontrei-o deserto. Apertando a alça da mochila apressei o passo. Faltava pouco para chegar ao estacionamento quando passei por uma porta entreaberta e ouvi:

- O que você acha que a Swan fez?

Parei de andar, ficando a poucos metros da porta. Eu não precisava chegar mais perto para ouvir perfeitamente o que era falado lá dentro porque eles não estavam fazendo questão de manter o tom baixo.

- Chantagem, macumba... não sei. Realmente não sei. – outra voz feminina respondeu – Isso tudo não faz sentido algum.

- É claro que não faz sentido! É a Swan com o Edward. Em que planeta isso faria sentido?

Reconheci a dona da voz. Era Hannah Andrew então a outra só podia ser Kimberly Morgan. Duas líderes de torcida loiras e muito bonitas.

- Eu não acreditei quando me contaram, mas você viu como eles estavam no intervalo!

- Eu vi! O que é que está acontecendo com o mundo? – resmungou.

- Já sei! – Morgan falou como se tivesse descoberto a cura para o câncer – Ele deve ter feito algum tipo de aposta.

- Não. Edward é cavalheiro demais para algo assim. – Hannah acabou com a idéia dela - Talvez caridade. – acrescentou depois de um tempo.

- Caridade?

- É. Você sabe. Fazer uma boa ação para alguém.

- Pode ser isso mesmo. É a única explicação possível. Lembra de quando nós o ouvimos falando para o Jasper como ela o desconcentrava durante o jogo?

- Lembro. – riu – Quem ela não desconcentraria? Com aqueles gritos desafinados nos ensaios e nos jogos.

Eu sentia pedacinhos de gelo perfurarem minha pele a cada nova frase que chegava até mim.

- Eu achava que ele tinha alguma coisa com a Tanya.

- Eu também. Mas era compreensível ele sair com a Tanya. Agora a Swan? Ela não tem nada de especial. Não que ela seja feia... é só comum demais. Sabe?

- Sei.

Elas continuaram a conversa, mas eu já havia ouvido demais. Minhas pernas, em um movimento de auto-preservação, seguiram para o estacionamento.

- Onde você estava? Eu já ia sair para procurá-la. – Alice reclamou.

- Desculpe. – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Minha melhor amiga foi distraída por Jasper assim fiquei livre de um interrogatório durante o caminho para casa.

- Está tudo bem? – Edward perguntou pouco antes de estacionar em frente a minha casa.

- Sim. – forcei um sorriso – Até depois. – falei antes de saltar do carro e correr para segurança do meu lar.

Estar em território familiar não melhorou em nada meu estado. Eu sentia vontade de vomitar. Todo aquele veneno das duas animadoras havia me acertado em cheio. Será que era isso que todos estavam falando? Que Edward fizera uma aposta ou resolvera bancar o mártir e agüentar a perseguidora por um tempo?

Caí sentada no sofá da sala, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e sentindo a cor sumir de meu rosto. Felizmente não havia ninguém em casa para observar a minha palidez e fazer perguntas inconvenientes.

O pior era ter ciência de que mesmo se a escola inteira estivesse acreditando na possibilidade mártir ou na possibilidade aposta, não estariam completamente enganados. Edward não "estava comigo" porque queria, estava fingindo para agradar a avó romântica.

Massageei minha testa, tentando espantar a dor de cabeça que estava começando a se formar.

Eu tinha que parar de ouvir conversas atrás de portas. Isso estava acabando com a minha sanidade. Aliás, as minhas últimas decisões/ações estavam sendo um atentando ao meu bom-senso.

Puxei uma almofada para meu colo e sufoquei um grito nela.

_Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? _

Engoli em seco, recusando-me a chorar outra vez. Eu havia aceitado aquela situação, portanto devia encará-la de cabeça erguida.

Mudando de posição, deitei no sofá, ainda abraçada a almofada. Eu iria ficar ali só uns minutinhos...

Dei um pulo quando o som alto do telefone preencheu o silêncio da casa e me tirou do meu sono. Pelo jeito meus pais ainda não haviam chegado do trabalho e eu que teria que atender a droga do telefone.

Estendi a mão para cima da cabeça e tateei as cegas a mesinha que ficava ao lado do sofá.

- Que foi? – resmunguei ao finalmente achar o telefone.

- _Isso é jeito de atender telefone, Swan? _

- Tanto faz. – grunhi, sentando no sofá e passando a mão pelo rosto.

_- Você não estava dormindo, não é?_ – resmungou – _Nós vamos passar ai em dez minutos._

- Passar aqui? Dez minutos?

_- Para ir ao jogo. Acorda, Bella._ – Alice estava impaciente agora.

Ergui a cabeça e vi que já era seis e meia da tarde. Arregalei os olhos.

Eu dormi todo esse tempo? Por que eu dormi todo esse tempo? E no sofá ainda...

Então as lembranças da conversa que eu ouvi mais cedo me bombardearam.

- Eu não vou.

_- Você o quê? Está louca?_ – gritou ela – _Você é a namorada do capitão do time. Você tem que ir._

- Estou com dor de cabeça.

_- Bella, você não pode ter dor de cabeça hoje!_

- Isso não é uma questão de escolha, sabe? – grunhi outra vez – Edward não vai se importar.

Duvido que ele perceba minha ausência.

_- Mas, Bella..._

- Eu não vou, Alice. Nem adianta passar aqui. – frisei essa última frase porque certamente ela faria isso - Depois você me conta como foi.

_- Bella..._

- Tchau, Alice.

Depois disso encerrei a chamada senão ela não pararia de falar. Até que a conversa foi produtiva. Eu não tive que mentir muito - só inventei a dor de cabeça.

Apesar de ter sido uma decisão de última hora, acredito ter feito a coisa certa. Como disse a minha amiga, Edward não se importaria com minha ausência, na verdade, ele ficaria alegre. Porque eu o _distraia_ do jogo... Não. Não é essa palavra.

"_Lembra de quando nós o ouvimos falando para o Jasper como ela o desconcentrava durante o jogo?"_

Ah! Isso! Eu o _desconcentrava_ durante o jogo. Então o melhor que eu fazia por ele e por todos que torciam pelos Espartanos – time de basquete da nossa escola – era ficar bem longe dos jogos importantes.

Mesmo já tendo me acostumado com a triste verdade da rejeição do meu amor, doía ter minhas suspeitas confirmadas. Eu realmente o constrangia quando ia torcer por ele nos jogos e treinos do time. Ao menos eu havia diminuído esse constrangimento não indo mais aos treinos. Agora só precisava desenvolver um controle maior sobre minhas emoções a fim de voltar a freqüentar os jogos.

Queria que as coisas fossem mais simples...

Suspirei, voltando a deitar no sofá. Não tinha vontade de subir ao meu quarto para tomar banho e troca de roupa, a única coisa que queria fazer era ir ao jogo. Mas não podia fazer isso. Meu orgulho e meu bom-senso me impediam.

Agüentei passar uma hora e meia no sofá, tentando me distrair com a TV. Então o nervosismo tomou conta de mim e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro na sala, a Televisão ligada foi esquecida.

O jogo já deve ter terminado. Por que, então, ninguém me liga contando o que tinha acontecido?

Eu precisava de noticias ou então desgastaria o tapete da minha mãe de tanto andar sobre ele sem rumo nenhum. Estava indo em direção ao telefone quando a campainha tocou. Franzi o cenho, mudando o caminho.

Ao abrir a porta, a primeira coisa que reconheci foi a jaqueta vermelha com um "E" dourado de Espartanos – exclusiva dos membros do time; a segunda foi a voz masculina que disse:

- Precisamos conversar.

**###**

**N/a: **Heey meus amores. =D Como vcs estão? Eu estou triste. As férias estão acabando! :(

Esse capítulo demorou mais, né? E foi porque as minhas leitoras estão sumindo! -cry. Como eu disse, a velocidade dos posts é diretamente proporcional aos reviews (Y)

E que será que apareceu na portaaa? Edwaaard? UAHAUHAHAUHAUHA Senti que há uma relação de amor e ódio entre vcs e o Chace, hein, minhas flores? =D Eu sou daquelas que o amam. *-* UAHUAHAUH ele é gato demais para ser odiado.

Eu assisti a vários filmes nessa última semana e tenho que recomendar pra vocês: "Meu malvado favorito". É ótimo! Eu ri demaaaaaaaais. UAHUAHUAHUA

**Obs importante: **Esse ano eu vou fazer o terceiro colegial, então, quando minhas férias acabarem vai ficar beeem difícil postar. Mas eu **não** vou abandonar vcs. Por isso, se os posts demorarem, nada de desespero. Eu vou encontrar tempo pra postar =D

Beijoos e me mandem reviews que eu adianto o próximo capítulo ;*

_**Respondendo:**_

**Jessica: **Eu sou egoísta. UAHUAHAUH Perceba que eu também quero o Orlando Bloom já que meu "sobrenome" é Turner graças ao Will Turner de Piratas do Caribe =D UAHAHUAHAUHAUH A Bella aqui é tão lerdinha que chega a ser fofa. UHAUHUAH esse capítulo chegará, prometo. Obrigada por comentar, amor ;*

**Nicolle:** Eu acho tão engraçado chamar os outros de pastel. AUHAUAHUHAUAH \me ignore. AAAAAAAH. EU AMO BROOKE E LUCAS! *-* eu fiquei tão puta da vida por ele ter ficado com a Peyton ¬¬ Eu gosto tanto desse casal que o coloquei na minha outra fic *-* É. Tipo, ele vive de casinhos. Não encontra um par ¬¬' Sorte sua ir ao cinema quase toda sema. Eu AMO cinema de paixão, mas qse nunca vou ¬¬ COLEGA, TU É MINHA IRMÃ! AUHAUAHUAHUAHU eu tbm detesto o Stefan. Vc é a primeira pessoa que eu acho que concorda cmg. Mil vezes Damon e Elena. Apesar de achar q a Elena é meio mosca morta –' A Katherine é beeem mais legal. Que bom que vc gostou do beijoo =D Eu tenho até medo do dia em que escreverei o capítulo Revelação. UAHAUHAUHA \z Beijoos, Love e fiquei super feliz com seu review ;*

**Helo Zanon: **Oi, meu amor. Fico muito feliz por vc estar gostado =D Muito obrigada *-* Beijos ;*

**Ariel: **Eles se beijaram! UAHAUHAUHAUA Não tenha um treco, por favor. Eu gosto mt das minhas leitoras *-* Beijoos ;*

**Sarah: **Eu tbm acho ele super fofo. Bem que ele podia ser o meu fofo. –cry. Ai vida cruel. UAHUAHAUHA Será que está a fim dela? :O UAHUAHUAH Fico mt feliz por vc etsar gostando, amor. Beijoos ;*

**Ana Carolyne: **UAHUAHUAHAUHAUH coitado. E aquela estória de "inocente até que se prove o contrário!" UAHUAUAHUAHUH Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. A Bella atacou o Edward. UAHAUHAUHAUHAU Beijoos ;*

**Rach: **AHAUHAUAHUAHUAH será que vai ser isso mesmo? :O é verdade. Esse capítulo em que ele descobre que ela escutou vai ser beem foda. To morrendo de medo do dia em que terei que escrevê-lo. E se ficar uma droga? :O \z Beijoos, Love ;*

**Mariana Gomez: **AHUAHAUHAUHAUHAU tadinho do Chace. Mas é verdade. Melhor ele não ter nada com a Bella. Melhor ele ter alguma coisa comigo *-* AUHAUHAUAUH Muito obrigada, amr. Fico feliz por vc estar gostando. Beijoos ;*

**Dlk: **cadê o seu comentário sobre o último capítulo? – cry. AAHUAHAUHAUHAU Postado, amor. Beijos ;*


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

"_Pouca sinceridade é uma coisa perigosa, e muita sinceridade é absolutamente fatal." _**(Oscar Wilde)**

Eu soube que estava em apuros assim que a frase saiu da boca dele. Aliás, quem é que _não _sabe que arrumou problemas ao ouvir essa frase? "Precisamos conversar" é eufemismo para "você fez algo errado e estou bravo com isso."

- Podemos sentar aqui fora? – ele fez um gesto com a mão, indicando as cadeiras de madeira sobre o alpendre.

- Claro.

Ainda incerta sobre o motivo daquela situação, me afastei da porta e me acomodei em um dos móveis. Ele puxou outra cadeira e a posicionou de modo que ficasse de frente para mim, então se sentou.

Será que sua visita estava relacionada à minha ausência no jogo?

- E ai, demos uma surra neles? – brinquei, me referindo ao time adversário, tentando acabar com o clima pesado e constrangedor que se instalara.

Sua expressão se suavizou um pouco quando disse:

- Sem sombra de dúvida, minha cara. – fez um tom galanteador, então voltou a colocar a máscara de seriedade – Bella, nós precisamos conversar sobre o seu namoro. – o tom mudou ao dizer a última palavra, ficando ainda mais sério.

Engoli em seco.

- Meu namoro? O que você quer conversar sobre o meu namoro, Jazz? – tentei soar menos amedrontada do que me sentia.

Eu não agüentaria a humilhação se Edward tivesse contado ao loiro sobre a farsa. Não agüentaria ter que escutar dele o que eu já sabia e que me recusava a compreender. Já era ruim o suficiente ter só minha consciência gritando comigo. Ouvir _mesmo_, sentir as palavras passando por meus ouvidos, vindas de outra pessoa, seria humilhante demais.

Isso, claro, sem contar que ele sabia como Edward _realmente_ se sentia em relação a minha pessoa.

Dependendo da resposta do meu loiro favorito: na melhor das hipóteses, eu não teria mais coragem de encará-lo nos olhos; na pior, eu fugiria para o México e mudaria meu nome para Maria de La Esperanza - tamanha a vergonha sentida.

- Bem... você não acha tudo meio estranho?

- Estranho?

- É. Você sabe... – tentou encontrar as palavras – Vocês não agem como um casal normal...

O.k. Talvez nós não fossemos os melhores atores do mundo - principalmente com um papel complicado como um casal de adolescentes – mas eu considerava nosso trabalho razoavelmente bom para convencer as pessoas ao redor. Então, Jasper só não era enganado devido aquele dia em que Edward desabafou com ele.

- Eu não estou entendo nada, Jasper.

- Eu não sei, Bella. Vocês só não são como Alice e eu ou Rose e Emmett.

Seus olhos azuis brilharam de maneira estranha e eu soube que não era isso que ele queria dizer. Percebi então que Jasper não dizia o que queria porque assim ele teria que admitir que _sabia demais._

- Somos diferentes. Isso não significa que não somos um casal. – dei de ombros.

Por enquanto estava tudo sendo bem melhor do que eu imaginava. Ao que parece, o loiro não sabia do nosso _pequeno segredo sujo¹_.

Ele olhou para o lado, em um típico gesto de quem tenta controlar o temperamento. Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver Jasper Hale esse tipo de problema. Justo ele que sempre foi tão bom em controlar as próprias emoções e em "ler" as emoções dos outros.

Achei isso bem fofo. A preocupação comigo e/ou com Edward devia estar incomodando-o mesmo para fazê-lo perder o controle.

- Certo. Você tem razão. – concordou resignadamente.

Parou por um instante, como se estivesse criando coragem para o que faria a seguir. Coçou a nunca antes de recomeçar:

- Foi bem repentino esse namoro de vocês, não?

Apertei os braços da cadeira, tentando disfarçar minhas mãos trêmulas.

- Não foi tão repentino assim, Jazz. Como Edward disse, nós estávamos mantendo tudo em segredo para contar assim que a vovó Cullen chegasse.

- Ah! Sim. – me analisou atentamente. – Mas como vocês sabiam que ela estava vindo para Forks?

Mordi o lábio inferior, meu cérebro raciocinando freneticamente a procura de uma desculpa convincente.

- Esme comentou que era grande a possibilidade de ela vir visitá-los esse mês.

O.k. Essa parecia uma desculpa razoável. Contudo, o loiro não desistia. A determinação não sumia de seu rosto enquanto ele continuava o interrogatório, tentando me encurralar em algum lugar onde eu não teria opção senão admitir a verdade por trás de tudo.

"- Onde vocês se encontravam?"

"- Quando começou?"

"- Como começou?"

"-Alguém sabia sobre vocês?"

-"Quando Alice, eu e vocês dois fomos ao cinema, vocês já estavam juntos, então?"

Respondi tudo com evasivas, tentando não me contradizer.

- Vocês...

- _Chega, Jasper! _- explodi – Se você não acredita em mim por que continua perguntando?

Ele ficou boquiaberto e teve a decência de se mostrar um pouco envergonhado.

- Eu não disse que não acredito em você, Bella!

- Pois é o que parece!

- Desculpe. – esfregou as mãos pelo rosto.

Outro silêncio incômodo se instalou.

- Bella, você quer me contar alguma coisa? – grudou suas safiras perspicazes em meus olhos.

Seu tom havia mudado de inquisidor para preocupado, mesmo assim eu preferia o silêncio àquela pergunta.

Eu não gostava de mentir para todos que amo. E eu _odiava _mentir para Jasper. Ele sempre me deu os melhores conselhos nos momentos mais difíceis – e esses normalmente envolviam Edward e suas namoradas. E o pior de tudo era ter ciência de que nunca houve um momento em que eu precisasse tanto de um conselho como eu precisava agora.

Todavia eu gostava muito do meu nome e também não queria ter que aprender o hino do México.

Jasper Hale já sentia pena de mim por saber o quanto Edward me detestava. Eu não deixaria sua compaixão aumentar ainda mais por descobrir o quão pateticamente eu podia agir – apesar de ele já ter uma boa noção graças a minha perseguição ao seu melhor amigo ao longo dos anos.

- Não. – falei, forçando um sorriso. – Por quê?

- Você tem certeza? – ignorou minha pergunta.

_Não._

- Sim.

Seus olhos faiscaram outra vez. Eles me diziam que sabiam que eu estava mentindo.

- Bella, você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa. – segurou uma de minhas mãos entre as dele – Eu sei guardar segredo.

Sorri fraco. Jasper era mais confiável que um padre ouvindo confissão. Ele jamais revelaria o que lhe fora confiado.

Senti-me tentada a jogar tudo para o alto e aliviar um pouco o peso em minhas costas dividindo minhas preocupações. Mas isso, além de humilhante, seria injusto com meu amigo loiro, pois ele também teria que começar a viver uma mentira participando da farsa que Edward e eu criamos.

- Eu sei. Não há nada errado. – me remexi incomodada na cadeira, desviando o olhar.

Ele soltou o ar pesadamente e provavelmente começaria outro discurso para arrancar a verdade se eu não o tivesse interrompido:

- Já que nós ganhamos o jogo, você não devia estar comemorando?

- Todos foram ao Rox's. Eu disse que tinha que fazer uma coisa antes de ir para lá também.

- Oh! Eu estou atrasando você!

- Claro que não, Bella. Deixe de bobeira. – soltou minhas mãos e olhou para o relógio de pulso. – Mas acho melhor eu ir embora antes que a sua melhor amiga coloque o exército atrás de mim. Eu disse que só demoraria alguns minutos e já faz quase uma hora que saí.

Levantou-se e eu repeti o gesto.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, Jazz. Você é um ótimo amigo.

- Sempre que precisar, Bella, eu vou estar aqui. – sorriu. – Vamos comigo ao Rox's?

- Deixa para a próxima vitória. Eu ainda estou com dor de cabeça.

Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Certo. – deu um beijo em minha bochecha – Tchau, Bella.

Observei ele descer os degraus do alpendre, seguindo até seu Jaguar preto. Jasper estava na metade do caminho quando se virou e disse com a voz triste:

- Não faz bem mentir para os amigos, Bella. Isso vai lhe deixar doente aos poucos.

Quando ele deu as costas novamente senti um frio subir por minha espinha, pois sabia que sua última frase nada tinha a ver com a inverdade sobre minha dor de cabeça.

**xxx**

- Swan, você não vai fazer nada? - sibilou do meu lado, olhando fixamente para frente.

Desviei os olhos do meu copo de suco a fim de seguir seu olhar.

- Eles só estão conversando, Alice. – falei de maneira monótona.

- Só conversando? Você ficou maluca? Todo mundo sabe que a Tanya morre pelo meu irmão! – explodiu, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos das outras mesas. – Você tem que ir lá cuidar do que é seu!

Revirei os olhos.

- Cofio em Edward.

- Também confio nele. Meu problema é a perua loira. – grunhiu.

Mordi um pedaço do sanduíche em minhas mãos, tentando me distrair, porém a comida parecia plástico descendo por minha garganta apertada para chegar até meu estômago pesado. Eu estava odiando vê-lo conversar animadamente com a líder de torcida.

Ele não conversava assim _comigo..._

O mostro do ciúme rugiu ainda mais alto em meu peito quando viu a mão dela pousar no ombro forte que _supostamente _e_ publicamente _era _meu. _Eu queria ir lá e arrancar cada fio de cabelo loiro que aquela _garota_ tinha na cabeça. Todavia, eu não tinha direito nenhum de fazer isso. Nós não tínhamos um relacionamento amoroso _de verdade._ Não ter direito não significava que não machucava vê-lo feliz ao lado dela.

Alice continuava resmungando ao meu lado, mas eu não ouvia o que era dito, pois agora Tanya tinha colocado as duas mãos sobre os ombros dele.

Talvez mergulhar a cabeça dela em óleo fervente seria uma boa opção depois de deixá-la careca e...

- Isabella Marie Swan vá tirar aquela vadia de cima do seu namorado agora! – a baixinha sussurrou friamente e de modo tão assustador que todos nós viramos para encará-la.

Rose e Emmett pareciam atônitos demais para se pronunciarem.

- Amor, nós já combinamos. Nada de se intrometer no relacionamento dos seus irmãos. – Jasper tentou acalmá-la.

Mentalmente agradeci Jasper. Já fazia mais de uma semana que nós tivemos aquela complicada conversa na porta da minha casa, então, aos poucos, o clima entre nós estava ficando cada vez menos constrangedor e estranho. Eu estava voltando a sentir aquela paz que sempre sentia quando estava perto dele.

- Eu sei, amor. Só que isso – apontou para onde o jogador e a líder de torcida estava – já é demais.

- Alice, por favor...

- Deixa, Jasper. De qualquer jeito, eu tenho que falar com meu namorado mesmo. – falei, levantando – Com licença.

Eu não tinha um assunto especifico para tratar com Edward, mas qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ficar ouvindo os surtos psicóticos da Alice. Impressionante como ela detestava a capitã das líderes de torcida. Tudo bem que Denali jogou charme sobre o Hale mais novo antes de mirar o Cullen, mas o loiro nunca deu atenção para ela.

Eu sim tinha todos os motivos para odiá-la. Ela olha para o meu "namorado" como se ele fosse a última bolacha do pacote... E para a sociedade, ele era a _minha_ última bolacha do pacote.

_Vadia._

Enquanto caminhava, os barulhos ao redor foram parando. Todos estavam prestando atenção no que eu faria a seguir.

_Ótimo._

Outra platéia para agradar.

Passei o braço pela cintura dele quando os alcancei.

- Oi, amor.

Tanya me lançou um olhar mortal, seu sorriso sumiu, então, lentamente retirou as mãos dos ombros de Edward.

- Denali. – falei em um tom debochado.

- Swan.

Edward parecia perdido, sem palavras.

- Eu não quero interromper – ironizei – mas precisar conversar com o _meu _– frisei – namorado. Você nos dá licença?

Observei seu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva, porém, no momento, ela não podia dizer "vá para o inferno". Não ali. Não na frente de tanta gente. Tanya tinha uma _falsa_ reputação de educada pela qual zelar.

- É claro, querida. – seus lábios se repuxaram em um careta que provavelmente tivera a intenção de ser um sorriso.

- Tchauzinho. – falei, puxando Edward pela mão em direção a saída do refeitório.

Quando julguei já estar longe de qualquer ouvido curioso, parei de andar e me posicionei em sua frente.

- Desculpe por aquilo lá dentro. – movimentei a cabeça, indicando o prédio – Alice não me deixou em paz enquanto eu não fiz uma cena de ciúmes.

Ele pareceu murchar um pouco. Franzi o cenho. Talvez estivesse decepcionado por eu tê-lo tirado de perto daquela _coisinha loira. _

Senti um gosto amargo na boca.

- Tudo bem. Não tem problema.

Agora era a hora em que cada um tomava seu caminho. Contudo, havia algo engasgado.

- Por que você não pediu a Denali para ajudá-lo com essa estória de namoro? Seria bem melhor, não? Você capitão do time de basquete e ela capitã das líderes de torcida. O perfeito _american dream¹. _

Ele piscou, surpreso.

- Não sei... Foi você quem apareceu lá em casa aquele dia e...

- Então você a escolheria se tivesse tido a oportunidade? – bufei.

- O quê? Eu não disse nada disso!

- Certo. Você não disse, mas quis dizer. – cruzei os braços.

- Você está sendo insensata.

- Insensata? Por que eu estou sendo insensata? Por tentar encontrar a verdade?

- Verdade? Qual verdade? Você está distorcendo o que eu digo!

Agora nós estávamos tendo uma briga como um casal de verdade.

_Estranho. Muito_ estranho.

- Quer saber? Esqueça! – gritei, dando-lhe as costas.

Não consegui andar nem meio metro quando uma mão forte segurou meu braço e me fez dar a volta.

- Bella, espere. – passou a mão livre pelos cabelos desgrenhados.

- Solte-me, por favor. – sacudi o braço.

Ele tirou a mão de mim, mas parecia pronto para me segurar novamente a qualquer sinal de fuga.

- O que você quer? – cruzei os braços, minha paciência no limite.

- Você entendeu tudo errado. Eu não quis dizer que a escolhi por falta de opção. Você não foi uma das opções, foi a única. Eu posso não ter pensado direito antes de dizer tudo aquilo aquela noite e acabar nos colocando nessa bagunça, mas se não fosse você naquela sala, eu nunca teria inventado esse namoro. – falou, sério – Nós podemos ter nossos desentendimentos, mas você é uma das pessoas em que eu mais confio.

Derreti. Como ele podia ser tão fofo em um momento desses?

- Sempre tão honesta e verdadeira. – seus olhos buscaram os meus – Agora que estamos passando mais tempo juntos, percebo que você sempre foi uma excelente amiga para todos que precisaram; e que você é uma ótima pessoa, Bella. Estou feliz por termos essa oportunidade de rever os velhos conceitos que tínhamos um do outro. Estou gostando de tê-la como amiga.

_Amiga. _

Essa palavra doía.

Ao menos subi de nível. De perseguidora à amiga – ironizei em pensamento.

Suspirei.

Meu comportamento foi bastante infantil. Eu já concordara com o namoro falso de que adiantava questionar os pormenores agora? De que adiantava questionar os motivos dele? Eu estava presa a Edward até Olivia Cullen voltar à Seattle. Nada mudaria isso.

Sacudi a cabeça.

- Desculpe. Eu ando meio emotiva esses dias.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu fraco – Acabo de me lembrar! – exclamou - Bella, sexta-feira haverá um coquetel em Port Angeles onde meu pai será homenageado. Você poderia me acompanhar? – falava rápido como se estivesse ansioso.

- Sexta-feira? Depois de amanhã?

- Sim.

- Claro.

Vi ele suspirar aliviado.

- Obrigado. – sorriu. – Eu preciso ir à biblioteca antes que a próxima aula comece. Quer ir junto?

- Não, obrigada. Eu preciso pegar umas coisas em meu armário.

- Até depois então. – abaixou a cabeça para me dar um beijo.

Por um milésimo de segundo achei que fosse ganhar um selinho.

Claro que não foi isso que aconteceu.

Seus lábios tocaram minha testa.

- Tchau, Bella. – falou, já se afastando.

Esfreguei as mãos pelo rosto.

Se eu não tomasse cuidado acabaria acreditando em minha própria mentira.

Outra vez.

**xxx**

O salão estava lindamente decorado em tons azuis com detalhes na cor prata. Porém eu era, provavelmente, a única pessoa que prestava atenção na decoração. Era como se todos os olhares estivessem sobre nossa mesa. E isso não se devia ao fato de o convidado de honra estar nela e sim por ele e sua família serem como são: absolutamente maravilhosos. Os homens Cullen e Jasper vestiam smoking preto – atraindo olhares de cobiça das mulheres presentes. Esme usava um vestido verde esmeralda – quase da mesma cor dos olhos de seu marido. Alice parecia uma fadinha dos desenhos da Barbie em seu vestido rosa; já Rose, com um vestido vermelho fogo, estava mais bonita que as modelos da Vogue. Olivia Cullen sustentava um ar régio ao seu redor, combinando perfeitamente com o vestido roxo que usava. Nenhum homem do recinto desgrudava a atenção da nossa mesa.

Eu me sentia um peixe fora d'água. Eles eram tão lindos que era como se eu estragasse a foto com as minhas feições comuns e minha pele pálida contrastando com o longo vestido azul que tinha escolhido.

Tentei não me sentir intimidada com toda atenção que acabava passando por mim e com os olhares de ódio que queimavam minha pele quando eu chegava perto do meu "namorado". Talvez se eu tentasse prestar atenção na conversa que se desenvolvia em nossa mesa, eu ficaria totalmente alienada a atenção recebida, pois era assim que os Cullen e Jasper estavam: totalmente avulsos ao resto do salão.

Concentrei-me a ponto de pegar Carslisle contando uma anedota sobre uma paciente que desconfiou tanto dos médicos durante o parto que chegou ao ponto de ameaçar ir embora e ter o filho na própria casa. A risada que nascia em minha garganta morreu antes mesmo de chegar até minha boca porque Edward escolheu aquele momento para passar o braço atrás do encosto da minha cadeira e deixar sua mão acariciar de leve meu ombro nu.

Perdi a linha de raciocínio. Minha mente se focou nos dedos que suavemente tocavam meu ombro. Seu toque era tão leve que ele parecia fazer isso inconscientemente. Fiquei sentada ali, apreciando o momento e me embriagando com o cheiro divino que ele emanava. Vez ou outra escutava meu nome, então eu balançava a cabeça e sorria, sem ter a menor idéia do que fora dito anteriormente ou o porquê de meu nome ter sido mencionado.

Pouco depois, uma música suave começou a tocar. Carlisle se levantou e, com uma mesura, convidou a mãe para dançar com ele. Todos nós sorrimos ao presenciar um gesto tão fofo.

- Convide Esme para dançar. – sussurrei para o meu acompanhante.

Ele me encarou, surpreso, depois um lindo sorriso apareceu.

- Ótima idéia, amor. – respondeu sem sussurrar.

Edward conduziu a sra. Cullen para a pista de dança no momento em que outra melodia lenta começou a soar. Meu sorriso se ampliou enquanto observava os dois se moverem como anjos.

- Com licença. – falei aos meus amigos – Quero ver uma coisa.

Caminhei a passos lentos pelo salão, sorrindo educadamente para algumas pessoas desconhecidas enquanto procurava pelo toalete a fim de retocar meu batom. Em meio a minha busca, encontrei uma mesa com algumas placas de prata por cima. Distrai-me lendo os nomes gravados nessas placas. Estava analisando uma que homenageava um Doutor Gray por sua ajuda a pesquisas sobre o câncer quando uma voz masculina interrompeu minha leitura:

- Tony Gray é meu pai.

Vir-me-ei encontrando um adolescente um pouco mais novo e mais baixo do que eu. Seus cabelos eram negros assim como seus olhos. Não respondi seu comentário porque julguei que resmungar "legal" seria indelicado, limitei-me então a sorrir.

- Sou Derrick Gray. – estendeu a mão.

- Isabella Swan. – apertei sua mão.

- Descendência italiana talvez?

- Talvez.

- Eu também tenho família na Itália.

Apesar da conversa inútil, ele parecia ser bem simpático.

- Com licença, Derrick, eu acho que está na hora de voltar para minha mesa. – me desculpei.

- Ah! É uma pena. Você me concederia uma dança antes de partir? – falou, triste.

Suas palavras me fizeram sentir na era medieval. Ele era tão fofo quanto um irmão mais novo, mas algo me dizia que ele estava flertando comigo. Isso nunca daria certo porque: a) eu estava ali com meu "namorado"; b) Derrick era ao menos dois anos mais novo do que eu e bem mais baixo, então as coisas seriam muito esquisitas; c) eu não estava nem um pouco interessada nele _dessa _maneira.

Engoli em seco sem saber ao certo como recusaria seu convite sem magoá-lo.

- Derrick, eu... – parei quando um braço circulou minha cintura.

- Amor, eu estive lhe procurando. Por onde você andou?

Fitei incrédula a face de Chace a poucos centímetros da minha.

O que estava acontecendo?

- Eu... eu...

Ele me lançou um olhar significativo, tentando me fazer compreender algo. Então em um estalo me lembrei de Gray e percebi que Chace estava tentando me ajudar.

- Eu sinto muito, amor. Já estava voltando à mesa. – falei, incerta.

- Olá. – ele encarou o garoto – Sou Chace Cullen. – estendeu a mão.

- Derrick Gray. – respondeu o cumprimento - Meu pai deve estar me procurando. Foi bom conhecer vocês. Tchau, Isabella – acenou, desapontado

- Tchau, Derrick. – falei, sentindo pena do pobre rapaz.

Quando o moreno já estava longe, vir-me-ei para meu salvador, sorrindo aliviada:

- Obrigada, Chace.

- Por nada. É um prazer resgatar a donzela indefesa.

- Donzela indefesa? – perguntei, chocada – Eu não estava indefesa! Eu só não queria magoar Derrick! Ele me convidou para dançar.

- Eu ouvi. Foi por isso que apareci para resgatá-la. – piscou o olho – Senão você traumatizaria a infância dele!

Gargalhei.

- Coitado. Ele nem é tão novo assim.

- Claro que não. – zombou – Eu até achei que você fosse comprar um chocolate para ele não chorar depois que você desse um fora nele.

- Você é muito bobo!

Ri mais ainda e ele me acompanhou.

- O que é tão engraçado? – uma voz fria cortou o clima divertido.

Edward estava parado a poucos metros de nós, parecendo um Deus grego furioso.

- Edward...

Comecei a falar, mas parei ao perceber que seus olhos não estavam em meu rosto. Segui seu olhar e percebi que a mão de seu primo ainda estava em minha cintura. Saí do abraço de Chace e segui até meu "namorado".

- Edward...

- Vamos conversar, Isabella.

Seu tom foi suave, mas eu sentia o aço por baixo da seda.

Ele estava furioso.

Segurando de maneira firme minha mão, porém sem machucar, Edward me puxou através do cômodo, passando pela saída para o estacionamento, o qual se encontrava vazio. Paramos perto de seu Volvo. Sua mão largou a minha quando, com os olhos ferozes e o tom perigosamente baixo, ele disse:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo flertando com meu primo?

**###**

"_We made a promise and we´ll keep it. __Our Dirty Little Secret__" (8)_

**N/a: **AAAAH! Minhas leitoras voltaram *-* E, como prometido, isso me fez adiantar o capítulo novo =D E eu tenho leitoras novas... que lindooooo *-* Fiquei tão feliz com a quantidade de reviews. Vocês são muito fofas *-* Então, eu corri contra o tempo pra mandar esse capítulo antes das minhas aulas começarem – elas começam na segunda-feira.

Ah! Algumas pessoas acertaram e outras apostaram todas as fichas no Edward... mas não era o Edward na porta. :O adoro surpreender vcs *-*

Qnto ao capítulo de hoje: Por favor, sem ameaças a vida da autora devido ao final do capítulo. Obrigada. UHAUHAUAHUAHUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHA Eu ñ gostei do capítulo de hj, mas espero q vcs tenham gostado.

Eu tenho qse certeza q não escreverei um capítulo POV do Edward. Isso acabaria com a graça :( Mas quem sabe...

Por favor, não me abandonem *-*

Beijoos e até o próximo capítulo ;*

**Obs: **¹_american dream_ é o "sonho americano". Na verdade é o sonho "norte-americano" que é típico em filmes clichês dos EUA. Têm vários. A mocinha bolsista em escola de ricos q se apaixona pelo popular; a nerd que se apaixona pelo popular... Sabe? Nesse caso a Bella se referiu ao clichê em que a líder de torcida fica com o bonitão do futebol americano – no caso, basquete.

_**Respondendo:**_

**Mallu: **Olá, flor. Tudo bem e ai? =D Bem vinda, coração. Fico mt feliz por vc estar gostando da fic =D Ah! Os dois são complicados...

É. O amor nos torna idiotas. :(

Pelo menos quanto ao jogo ela fez alguma coisa certa, não? =D Bom, eu não posso afirmar que ele vai correr atrás dela... mas posso dizer que ainda temos alguns capítulos pela frente. ;)

Sinta-se a vontade para sempre desabafar aqui =D

Ooonw *-* muuito obrigada mesmo *-* Beijoos ;* Espero que vc tenha gostado no capítulo =D

Ps: Desulpa não ter escrito o seu nome inteiro, mas ele não estava aparecendo qndo eu escrevia o ".hikare"... eu não sei o porquê. Eu tentei 3 vezes, mas ele sumia :O

**Priii: **Ela só se dá mal, não? UHAUHAUAH coitada \z Vc acompanhando os capítulos – e me deixando ao menos um review - já o suficiente =D Beijooos, flor ;*

**Gabi: **Chace (L) Amo ele *-* Essa é uma boa idéia. ;) Obrigada por comentar ;*

**Mypallot: **fico feliz por vc ter gostado =D postei antes de voltar a estudar ;) Gostou do capítulo? Beijoos ;*

**Dada Cullen: **Não faça isso senão vc não descobre o final. UAHAHUAHAHUAHUAHU por favor, não me mate. UAHUAHAUH \z Concordo. Depois do que ela ouviu, a última coisa a fazer era ir ao jogo. Ah! Não era o Edward! \z Essa idéia do Chace descobrir é mt boa. Vou pensar ;) Eu tbm to mt deprimida pelo fim das férias! :( Beijoos, meu Love. ;*

**Amanda: **é pra manter vcs curiosas. Por favor, não me mate – cry ooonw *-* Fico tão feliz por saber disso. Obrigada, amr. Beijos ;*

**M: **Senti sua falta nos reviews do último capítulo. Achei que tinha desistido da minha fic – cry. Apostou certo =D Não demorei nada, viu? *-* Beijos, flor ;*

**Caroline: **Suas duas teorias foram mt boas. Qse acertou em uma delas. Obrigada por comentar *-* Beijos ;*

**J Arajo: **:O Não. Fique aqui e continue acompanhando a fic *-* Thanks pelo review ;*

**Gabytenorio: **Meuu Love, fico mt feliz por vc etsar gostando da fic *-* Beijooos, floor e thanks pelo review ;*

**Marina: **Oi, flor. Thanks pelo review. Postado ;*

**Nicolle: **UAHUAHUAHUAH Ah! A única que prefere Stefan e Elena é a L.S. Simith. – é esse o nome dela, não?

NÃOO SABIA DISSO! :O sabia que eles tinham sido casados, mas ñ sabia da traição e q era por isso q ele ficou com a feiosa da Peyton ¬¬ AUHAUAHAUHAU eu tbm agarraria o Edward. UAHAHAUHAUHA desculpe a demora, Love. Obrigada por comentar *-* adoro seus reviews *-* beijoos ;*

**Mariana Gomez: **UAHUAHUAHUAHAH por queeee? Ele é lindo! *-* AHAUHAUHAUHA que cruel vc! Será que ele vai mesmo abrir os olhos? Edward é tão confuso aqui... \z Beijoos ;*

**Jessica: **UAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUH mulher crueeeel! Ah! Eu gosto do Chace (L) Ela podia NÃO ficar com ele... e ele podia ficar COMIGO. UAHUAHUAHUAH \me ignore. Beijoos ;*

**Isa: **Bem vinda, meeeu Love. Oonw *-* muito obrigada. Fico muuito feliz por vc estar gostando *-* Beijooos ;*

**Carol: **Muuuito obrigada *-* Fico mt feliz por vc estar gostando =D

**Loui: **Fico mt feliz com isso, amor *-* Eu qria ver o Ed caindo de amores por mim \me ignore ¬¬ UAHUAHUAHUHA thanks pelo review ;*

**Ariel: **Postando, amr. Obrigada pelo review ;*

**Camilla: **oonw *-* Muito obrigada, amr. AUUAHUAAUHAUHAUAHUH acho q vc gostou do capítulo novo, então =D Beijos, Love ;*

**Bruna C. : **Bem vinda, flor =D *-* fico mt feliz em saber disso. UHUAHAUHAU sua malvada! Quer deixar o Ed com ciúmes? Mas pra ter ciúmes tem que gostar da pessoa... :O Beijooos, flor ;*

**Aliel: **oonw *-* Vc é um amor *-* Ah! Bom palpite. Acertou em cheio! =D Beijoos ;*

**Sarah: **sofre mesmo. Coitada dela :( ooonw *-* isso me deixa mt feliz pq é bem difícil manter os leitores interessados \z Muito obrigada. Vc é muito gentil =D Beijoos ;*

**Luka: **Ah! Fico mt feliz por isso, meu Love *-* UHAUAHUAHUAHAUHUA como é malvada! Quer causar um ataque do coração na vovó Cullen? AUHAUHAHAUH Beijos, amr. Obrigada por comentar ;*


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

"_A esperança é o alimento de nossa alma, ao qual sempre se mistura o veneno do medo."_ **(Voltaire)**

Levei dez segundos inteiros para acreditar que ele estava falando sério.

- Você está falando sério! – acusei, totalmente chocada.

- Por que motivo eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas, Swan? – agora ele estava zangado – E não fuja do assunto!

- Assunto? Que assunto? – gargalhei, a situação era tão sem sentido que chegava a ser ironicamente engraçada.

- Do que você está rindo? – a mão dele alcançou a minha, apertando-a.

- Do que você está falando? – respondi no mesmo tom ríspido que ele usou.

- Eu já pedi para você parar de fugir do assunto. Por que você estava flertando com meu primo?

- Flertando com o seu primo? De onde você tirou isso?

- Eu vi vocês dois. "Amor, eu estive lhe procurando" – fez uma infame imitação de Chace.

- Ele estava me ajudando a sair de um pequeno problema.

- Sei.

O tom irônico com que ele disse aquela pequena palavra teve o poder de me irritar de verdade.

- Você bebeu, Cullen? – soltei minha mão.

- O quê?

- Eu perguntei se você ingeriu algum liquido alcoólico. – falei bem devagar, irritando-o propositalmente – Porque essa é a única explicação plausível para nós estarmos tendo essa conversa absurdamente ridícula.

Ele estava agindo como um namorado ciumento. Eu me dividia em feliz por ele estar com ciúmes e brava por ele desconfiar de mim.

- Ridícula? Você é que vem agindo como ridícula!

Agora eu estava totalmente brava. E com raiva. Com muita raiva.

- O que você disse?

- Em um momento você decide me ajudar e no seguinte, tenta sabotar tudo? Por que não disse "não" de uma vez? - começou a andar de um lado para o outro passando a mão pelos cabelos, o que eu reconheci como um gesto tipicamente Edward de demonstrar descontentamento e nervosismo. – Você não vai ao nosso jogo, você flerta com meu primo no cinema, você flerta com meu primo em uma festa onde _toda_ minha família está presente. Não é mais fácil ir até eles e contar de uma vez que é tudo mentira? Pouparia esforços desnecessários de sua parte.

Meu queixo caiu. Então era isso. Eu deveria ter desconfiado desde o principio.

Todas essas atitudes era medo de ser descoberto, não ciúme.

- Eu nunca ouvi uma besteira tão grande em toda a minha vida, Cullen. – ergui meus braços, meu tom beirando a histeria - Como você disse, eu estou lhe fazendo um favor. – falei, ríspida – Se quisesse por um fim a tudo isso, não usaria qualquer tipo de subterfúgio. Eu não sou tão imoral assim. Por isso acho bom você se controlar porque não tem qualquer tipo de direito sobre mim. Nós temos um acordo Eu dei minha palavra e vou cumpri-la.

Engoli em seco. E só agora percebi que estava tremendo.

- Então não há necessidade de você sair por ai batendo no peito e grunhindo como um homem das cavernas. Ainda mais quando não tem ninguém vendo, não é? – sorri, cínica - Não precisa agir como um namorado ciumento.

A última parte foi totalmente carregada de ironia, mas isso doeu mais em mim do que poderia tê-lo atingido. Doía saber que nunca passaria de ironia, que ele nunca seria meu namorado e que nunca sentiria ciúmes de mim.

- Isabella... – seu tom continha um aviso.

- Oh! Talvez seja uma estratégia! Talvez _você_ esteja usando subterfúgios. Você quer arrumar um motivo para nós "terminarmos" – fiz aspas com os dedos.

Eu soava maluca aos meus próprios ouvidos, mesmo assim não conseguia parar.

- Ora! Você não precisava de todo esses _esforços desnecessários. _– fiz questão de usar o mesmo termo que ele usou – Era só ter me falado. Quer uma cena grande com lágrimas e tudo que temos direito? Ou prefere um rompimento clichê do tipo "não é você, sou eu"?

- Isabella...

- Eu, particularmente, prefiro o "não é você, sou eu". Nós podíamos usar esse amanhã à tarde. Eu vou à sua casa e nós fingimos ter uma conversa séria. Então termino com você e ninguém vai ficar bravo com o garoto maravilha aqui. – dei dois tapinhas no ombro dele. – Era isso que você queria, Edward?

- Isabella...

- Ou nós podemos terminar agora mesmo! Poupar tempo! Nós...

Edward se moveu tão rápido que eu nem vi o ataque chegando. Em um momento ele estava na minha frente, no seguinte ele estava colado a mim, prensando-me em seu Volvo prateado. Uma mão segurava minha cintura, a outra estava em minha nuca.

Ele estava perto, muito perto.

- Chega. - falou baixo.

Tive a impressão de que ele referia a algo além da conversa. Porém meus pensamentos, no momento, não tinham muito crédito, pois meu cérebro virou mingau no segundo em que o hálito de menta de Edward bateu em meus lábios.

- Chega. – repetiu, um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

Então, ele abaixou a cabeça e seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus. Não foi suave e calmo como na outra vez.

Dessa vez foi Edward quem tomou o controle. Ele mordiscou meu lábio inferior a fim de que eu abrisse a boca e saísse do estado congelado em que me encontrava.

Queria poder dizer que fui forte e não me deixei levar. Queria poder dizer que me lembrei das acusações absurdas que ele me fez, por isso o empurrei e o deixei sozinho no estacionamento, saindo com a cabeça erguida e a dignidade intacta.

Não preciso nem mencionar o quanto essa vontade foi inútil. Não fiz o que eu queria. Melhor, não fiz o que minha razão queria que eu fizesse.

Porém fiz exatamente o que meu coração minado clamava: apartei os lábios e correspondi ao beijo.

Nossas línguas duelavam, fazendo uma gama de sensações e reações atingirem meu sistema nervoso. Sentindo meu coração disparar e minhas mãos se moveram quase que de maneira automática, pousando nos ombros fortes dele.

Seus braços eram barras de ferro ao meu redor, me abraçando de maneira firme, mas sem machucar. Eu me senti segura ali. Eu me sentia em casa.

Ele mudou o ângulo, aprofundando o beijo e eu senti que flutuava em um sonho doce onde a única coisa real e importante era Edward. Senti meus pulmões implorarem clemência, mas eu não sairia de lá por nada no mund...

Uma falsa tosse interrompeu meus pensamentos e nosso beijo. Edward virou a cabeça e eu imitei sua ação. Parada a poucos metros de nós, Esme Cullen sustentava um sorriso satisfeito.

- Queridos, nós estávamos procurando vocês. Carlisle vai fazer o discurso em dez minutos e gostaria que todos nós estivéssemos lá para apoiá-lo. Vejo vocês lá dentro em dois minutos. – dizendo isso, caminhou de volta ao prédio.

Senti minha garganta secar, para logo em seguida formar um bolo horroroso que quase me impedia de respirar. Empurrei-o para longe, saindo de seus braços.

_Errar uma vez é humano_ – o beijo em Port Angeles; _Errar duas vezes é compreensível – _acreditar que ele estava com ciúmes; _Errar três vezes é total estupidez –_ acreditar que esse beijo foi por vontade própria.

Tentei formar uma máscara de indiferença, mas percebi que falhei miseravelmente quando Edward me lançou um olhar interrogativo.

- Eu agradeceria se você parasse de me beijar todas as vezes que algum dos seus parentes se aproxima. – minha voz estava rouca – Você não precisa se preocupar. Eles não vão descobrir. Não há motivo para você fazer tamanho sacrifício em nome da nossa farsa.

- O quê? Eu não sabia que minha mãe estava ali...

- Claro que não. – sibilei, ferida.

Tentando juntar o máximo de dignidade que me restava, dei-lhe as costas e voltei ao prédio.

Quando cheguei à mesa, não respondi as piadinhas de Emmett nem as perguntas de Alice. Na verdade, eu nem mesmo olhei para qualquer um dos ocupantes da mesa.

Edward chegou pouco depois. Não que eu tenha desprendido minha atenção da decoração azul, mas eu ouvi Alice falar freneticamente com ele e suas respostas monossilábicas. Senti o olhar dele sobre mim o tempo todo, mas nem mesmo por decreto eu o encararia naquele momento. Os Cullen e os Hale logo perceberam o clima pesado que envolvia nós dois e pouco a pouco a conversa foi morrendo. Eu me sentiria mal por "estragar" a noite dos Cullen se não tivesse ocupada demais sentindo pena de mim mesma e raiva de Edward.

Quase gritei de alívio quando Carlisle e Esme voltaram para a mesa após o discurso – do qual não ouvi uma única palavra, anunciando que estávamos de partida.

Enquanto caminhávamos para fora do salão, aproximei-me de minha melhor amiga e de seu namorado.

- Jasper, Alice, sei que isso é muito incomodo, mas vocês poderiam me dar uma carona de volta para casa? – supliquei.

- É claro que podemos, Bella. Não é incomodo nenhum. – o loiro respondeu. – Mas você não acha melhor conversar com ele?

- Ele é a última pessoa com quem quero conversar, Jazz.

Hale assentiu.

- Então vamos.

Quando alcançamos o estacionamento, Edward caminhou até o Volvo e abriu a porta do carona para mim. Passei reto por ele até chegar ao Jaguar, abri a porta traseira e me acomodei lá dentro.

- Bella... - ouvi ele me chamar.

Fechei a porta, me afastando fisicamente dele. Quisera eu ser tão fácil assim me afastar _mentalmente_ dele.

**xxx**

- Já vai. Já vai. – gritei, cambaleando em direção a porta.

A campainha soando dezenas de vezes por minuto me acordou de um sono profundo e me fez descer as escadas apressadamente, preocupada. Afinal, uma pessoa só estaria tão desesperada se fosse uma emergência.

- Que demora!

O furacão Alice resmungou quando abri a porta. Revirei os olhos.

- Eu estava dormindo, coração. E meus pais saíram. Posso saber o motivo de tanto desespero?

- Posso saber o motivo de tanto mau humor? – ironizou, me empurrando de leve e entrando na casa.

- Eu estou de mau humor porque odeio que me acordem cedo no sábado. – respondi, fechando a porta e indo até a sala, onde minha melhor amiga já tinha se acomodado em um dos sofás.

Sentei-me também.

- Já é quase meio-dia, senhorita Swan.

Isso não me surpreendeu muito, afinal, levei horas para conseguir pregar os olhos ontem à noite.

- Tanto faz. – dei de ombros, reprimindo um bocejo – A que devo a honra de sua visita?

A expressão de seu rosto mudou, ficando séria.

- Bella, você sabe que eu sou sua melhor amiga antes de ser sua cunhada, não é?

Assenti.

Na verdade, ela era apenas minha melhor amiga. Contudo deixei-a continuar na ilusão.

- Você pode me contar o que quiser. E isso inclui as brigas com meu irmão. – fixou os olhos nos meus. – Certo?

- Certo.

- Você quer me contar o que aconteceu ontem?

- Não foi nada demais. – desviei o olhar

- Bella...

- É, sério, Alice, foi uma briga comum. Coisa de namorados, você sabe como é.

- Acho que foi um pouco séria demais.

- Não. É impressão sua. – forcei um sorriso.

- Tem certeza que não quer me contar?

- Já disse que não há nada para contar. Nós não...

A campainha me interrompeu. Franzi o cenho.

- Já volto. – falei ao me levantar.

Abri a porta e percebi que o dia podia ficar muito pior do que eu imaginava. Edward - totalmente deslumbrante em uma pólo branca e calças jeans - estavam parado no meu alpendre.

Como se já não fosse ruim o suficiente eu ter que encontrá-lo tão cedo depois dos últimos acontecimentos, eu ainda tinha que encontrá-lo enquanto usava meu pijama de vaquinhas. Patética.

- Por que, Deus? Por quê? – deixei escapar, olhando para cima.

- Bella, o que está acontecendo?

Ouvi Alice se movimentar, logo depois ela apareceu ao meu lado.

- Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu disse que vinha conversar com ela.

- Eu sei, mas não consegui esperar. Eu precisava conversar com a Bella.

Eles conversavam aos sussurros como se isso me impedisse de ouvir alguma coisa. Eu estava bem ao lado. _Pelo amor de Deus! _

Revirei os olhos.

- Eu disse que nós precisávamos ter uma conversa entre amigas antes de você vir aqui.

- A Bella agradeceria se vocês parassem de falar dela como se ela não estivesse presente. – resmunguei.

Eles pareceram envergonhados.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – Edward disse. – Você pode nos dar licença um minuto, Alice?

- Nem pensar. – chacoalhou a cabeça – Vou ficar aqui e garantir que você use a educação que mamãe lhe deu.

Não me surpreendi. A baixinha podia ser extremamente intrometida quando queria.

E nem seria uma D.R. de verdade, então não havia problema algum.

- É um assunto particular! – exclamou.

- Pensasse nisso antes de fazer as idiotices que fez na noite passada.

Será que Edward havia contado à irmã o que acontecera? Não... pouco provável. Talvez a baixinha só estivesse me apoiando para honrar nossa amizade.

Eles se encararam durante um tempo até que ela maneou a cabeça então ele soltou um suspiro e voltou sua atenção para mim.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo que fiz ontem, Bella. Eu agi como um idiota. Eu gostaria de me desculpar apropriadamente levando-lhe para almoçar em Port Angeles.

- Ótimo! Isso vai ser ótimo para vocês. Vá se trocar. – minha amiga me empurrou para escada. – Eu fico aqui com Edward até você estar pronta.

Franzi o cenho e comecei a juntar as pequenas peças. Edward sabia que Alice estaria ali e sabia que eu não poderia recusar o convite na frente dela – a não ser que quisesse ouvi-la reclamar o dia inteiro por eu não ter aceitado sair com o meu "namorado". O que não fazia sentido era o porquê dele se dar ao trabalho de tentar consertar as coisas. Eu disse que continuaria com a mentirinha.

Talvez ele esteja planejando um "cada um para um lado" quando chegarmos à cidade vizinha.

Senti minha cabeça latejar.

Talvez fosse melhor eu parar de tentar enxergar uma conspiração por trás de tudo que acontece em minha vida. Isso provocava enxaquecas terríveis.

Coloquei uma calça escura qualquer e uma blusa roxa de mangas compridas. Calcei uma bota preta sobre a calça e penteei os cabelos. Minha auto-estima subiu alguns pontos quando olhei no espelho.

Estava pronta para encarar meu anjo mal.

Peguei minha bolsa e coloquei tudo de importante lá.

Ouvi risadas quando cheguei à sala. Pelo menos tudo voltara ao normal entre eles. Eu não queria ser pivô de uma discussão entre irmãos.

- Vamos? – falei com todo o entusiasmo que sentia, o qual se reduzia a menos que zero.

Eles se levantaram e saímos de casa.

- Vejo vocês depois. – ela gritou, entrando no Porshe amarelo.

Nossa viagem foi feita no mais pesado silêncio. Eu poderia pedir para ele me levar de volta para casa, mas se Alice sequer desconfiasse que nós não tivéssemos nosso "encontro reconciliatório", eu teria que inventar mais desculpas do que poderia imaginar. Ele estacionou o carro em frente a um restaurante que era decorado para parecer uma típica lanchonete dos anos 70.

Abri a porta e sai do carro. Virando o pulso, consultei meu relógio. Talvez eu consiga pegar a próxima sessão de cinema.

- Nos encontramos aqui em duas horas?

- O quê?

- O.k. Pode ser uma hora, se você quiser. – dei de ombros.

- Do que diabos você está falando?

- Esse não era o plano? Fingir que teríamos um encontro então quando chegássemos aqui cada um iria para um lado?

Ele pareceu indignado.

- Não sei como você chegou a esse raciocínio, mas está bem longe da verdade.

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

- E o que pretende então?

- Nós vamos conversar. Como já disse, quero me redimir.

_Certo. E eu sou o Batman. _

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele agarrou meu pulso e puxou-me delicadamente para dentro do restaurante. Encontrei-me sentada em um dos grandes bancos de estofado azul. Do outro lado da mesa quadrada, Edward me encarava atentamente.

Uma garçonete adolescente pareceu ao lado da nossa mesa. Ela era ruiva e tinha um sorriso simpático.

- O que vocês desejam?

- Nós queremos duas Cocas, por favor. – ele respondeu.

A garota sorriu mais uma vez antes de sair. Depois de um tempo, Edward começou:

- Eu sinto muito por ontem à noite. Eu agi como um idiota. Meu comportamento foi lastimável, mas espero que você possa me perdoar. - seus olhos não deixaram os meus nem por um segundo.

A raiva não tinha desaparecido e muito menos a dor. Porém não fazia sentido Edward ter que pagar por minhas escolhas idiotas e por minha imaginação incontrolável.

- Está tudo bem. Talvez eu também tenha perdido a calma ontem. – respirei fundo – Eu também falei sério quando disse que lhe ajudaria com essa estória de namoro. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- Certo. – pareceu aliviado.

- Porém vamos manter aquela minha condição sobre os beijos, o.k?

Seus olhos me encaravam intensamente quando ele assentiu com a cabeça, concordando.

- Todavia, devo acrescentar que não tinha visto minha mãe ontem.

- Ah! Realmente? Então por que me beijou?

- Edward, por quê? – pressionei depois de alguns minutos sem resposta.

- Não sei. Não sei. – bufou.

É claro que ele não tinha uma resposta convincente para dar. Afinal, ambos sabíamos a verdade.

- Não precisa haver mentiras entre nós. – esbocei um sorriso. – Não precisamos enganar um ao outro.

Isabella Swan você é tão hipócrita. Fala como se não tentasse se enganar o tempo todo e como se não mentisse para ele sempre que tem que fingir que já superou seus sentimentos por ele – mesmo fingindo muito mal.

- Você tem razão. Eu não quero perder a amizade que estávamos construindo. – alcançou minha mão sobre a mesa e a apertou de leve.

- Aqui está o refrigerante de vocês. Desculpe a demora. – a ruiva apareceu, trazendo nosso pedido.

Aproveitei a deixa para separar nossas mãos. Podia ser inútil, contudo eu estava decidida a lutar para me afastar dele. Mesmo que morresse na batalha.

Assim doeria um pouquinho menos quando terminássemos a farsa e Edward sumisse sem olhar para trás.

- Amigos? – falei, tentando fazê-lo parar de me olhar de uma maneira tão intrigante.

- Amigos. – um pálido dublê de seu sorriso apareceu. – Você assiste House?

- O quê? – fiquei tonta pela mudança brusca de assunto.

Ele riu.

- Perguntei se você assiste a série House. Não é isso que os amigos fazem, interessam-se pelos interesses dos amigos?

- Ah! Certo. – respondi, voltando a realidade – Eu adoro House e você?

- É a melhor série de TV que já foi produzida.

E assim se passou o almoço e mais três horas. Por incrível que pareça, eu consegui relaxar e ser eu mesma – como se realmente fossemos amigos.

Não fazia idéia de que conversar com ele poderia ser tão fácil e divertido. Os assuntos eram amenos e variavam desde a banda de rock favorita até qual CSI era o melhor. Eu achei que já tinha um arquivo repleto de informações sobre os gostos e desgostos desse Cullen, mas descobri que estava errada. Edward era muito mais interessante do que eu sequer poderia imaginar.

- Sem chances, Cullen. – chacoalhei a cabeça – Horatio é bem melhor que o Mac.

- Eu não estava falando dele em particular, falava da estória inteira de CSI NY. É bem melhor que Miami, bem mais real.

- Eu também estava falando da estória. Ou será que você não sabe que a estória de CSI Miami não seria nada sem Horatio?

- Ele nem é tão bom assim.

Bufei. Então comecei a rir, percebendo o quão infantil nós estávamos sendo. Parecíamos duas crianças no parque discutindo se o Batman era melhor que o Superman.

Ele franziu o cenho frente as minhas risadas.

- É que tudo isso... essas discussão. – ri mais ainda.

Edward entendeu onde eu queria chegar e acabou rindo junto comigo. Controlei a risada a fim de falar:

- Vou ao banheiro. Já volto.

Ele assentiu. Peguei minha bolsa, levantei e segui até o toalete.

Eu ainda ria enquanto caminhava de volta a nossa mesa. Contudo, o sorriso morreu em minha face quando visualizei o nosso lugar. Edward estava acompanhado de uma bela morena. A garota estava muito perto dele, olhando-o deslumbrada. Edward parecia desconfortável - talvez estivesse preocupado achando que eu voltaria lá e faria um escândalo ou então espantasse a garota, fazendo-a pensar que ele era comprometido - mas não fazia qualquer movimento para tirá-la de lá.

Não havia motivo para preocupações, pois notei – depois de uma boa verificada - que nenhum conhecido nosso estava no local. Então eu não precisava fazer cena alguma.

Fui até o caixa e disse qual o número da mesa. O gerente me entregou a conta, depois de pagá-la, fui até o lado de fora do restaurante e me sentei em um dos bancos que havia do lado de fora.

Eventualmente Edward teria que sair. Quando o fizesse, nós poderíamos voltar para Forks. Fiquei ali, tentando me distrair com qualquer coisa para não pensar no casal lá dentro, pelo que pareceram horas. Até que ouvi:

- BELLA!

Edward surgiu ao meu lado, parecendo infinitamente aliviado.

- Oi, Edward. Você vai me levar para casa ou prefere que eu pegue um taxi?

- Onde você esteve? Eu fiquei lhe esperando sair do banheiro durante quinze minutos! – ignorou minha pergunta – Então pedi para Jackie ver se você estava lá dentro. Você tem a mínima noção de como fiquei preocupado quando ela voltou dizendo que não havia ninguém lá? Fui ao caixa pagar a conta e descobri que já estava paga. Seu celular não atendia. Eu já estava pronto para ir à polícia!

Meu cérebro só prestou atenção em uma parte:

- Jackie? Então esse é o nome dela?

- Então agora será que você pode me explicar o porquê ter sumido e... o que você disse?

- Perguntei se Jackie era o nome da sua morena. – dei de ombros.

- Mas do que diabos...

Ele parou, parecendo finalmente entender a situação. Assisti a preocupação em seus olhos ser consumida por chamas de raiva.

- Isabella Swan, você está tentando dizer que me abandonou lá dentro porque viu aquela garota sentada na nossa mesa?

Dei de ombros e, tentando disfarçar o quanto aquele fato me machucava, olhei para o outro lado.

- Eu não queria interromper.

Ouvi um rosnado.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado, então me vi obrigada a olhá-lo – não queria parecer uma criança tentando fugir do problema. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, parecendo tentar se acalmar. Quando falou, foi bem lentamente, como se pensasse que falar em tom normal deixaria escapar algo indevido.

- Pouco depois de você ter se levantando aquela garota se sentou ao meu lado. Eu tentei dizer educadamente que estava acompanhado, mas ela não prestava atenção. Tive que ser bem direto para que ela desse o fora. Esperei você durante quinze minutos até que pedi para Jackie, a garçonete ruiva que nos atendeu, checar o banheiro. Depois que descobri que você não estava lá, eu sai para ir à polícia porque achei que algo de muito ruim tinha acontecido para você desaparecer desse jeito.

- Então vocês não estavam tendo um encontro? – a incerteza presente na voz.

Senti como se uma tonelada de chumbo tivesse saído de minhas costas.

- É claro que não.

- Ela é muito bonita.

- Você é linda. E eu estava tendo um encontro com _você_.

Não pude evitar a batida mais forte que retumbou em meu peito ao ouvi-lo falar aquilo. Mesmo sabendo que Edward se referia a um encontro de _amigos._

Respirei fundo.

- Desculpe por ter saído daquele jeito. – comecei, baixinho – Sem avisar nada. Eu não medi as conseqüências.

Isso pareceu acalmá-lo.

- Desculpada. – sorriu – Desculpe por ter deixado aquela garota sentar em nossa mesa.

- Desculpado.

Então, de repente, todo o clima ruim havia se dissipado – como se nada estranho tivesse ocorrido.

- Vamos embora? – sugeri.

- É uma boa idéia.

Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para mim. Segurei sua mão, usando-a como auxilio para me levantar também. Depois que me endireitei, tentei retirar minha mão da dele, mas Edward segurou-a firme e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

Olhei curiosa de nossas mãos juntas para seu rosto. Ele não retribuiu meu olhar, contudo vi um sorrisinho no canto de seus lábios. Então, de mãos-dadas, andamos até o Volvo.

Lamentei quando Edward estacionou em frente minha casa. Porque, contrariando todas as minhas expectativas, o dia fora ótimo. Caminhamos a passos lentos até a porta, dessa vez mantendo nossas mãos a uma distância segura.

- Er... bem, tchau, Edward. Vejo você na segunda-feira. – falei, um tanto quanto desconfortável, colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Até segunda, Bella. – disse, mas não fez nenhum movimento para ir embora.

Franzi o cenho. Não tinha idéia do que ele pretendia fazer. Seus olhos estavam tempestuosos, como se ele lutasse contra alguma coisa. Estava começando a me preocupar de verdade quando Edward se moveu.

Inclinando-se para frente, pressionou seus lábios nos meus.

- Tchau, Bella. – sussurrou.

E antes que eu pudesse piscar, Edward já tinha entrado em seu carro e acelerado para longe.

Quando finalmente me recuperei do choque, percebi uma coisa:

Não havia ninguém por perto.

**xxx**

Eu me sentia leve na manhã de segunda-feira. Em parte por Edward e eu termos definido as coisas – então não me sentia mais tão constrangida perto dele – e em parte porque Alice não foi conosco para escola – o que me poupou de um interrogatório.

E durante o decorrer do dia, tudo parecia melhorar. As pessoas estavam se acostumando com Edward e eu como um casal por isso já não nos encaravam tanto.

As aulas foram rápidas e o intervalo logo chegou.

Encontrei somente Rose e Alice em nossa habitual mesa.

- Oi, gente. – sentei. – Cadê os meninos?

- Ah! Já ta com saudades do seu homem? – Rose riu.

- Poucas horas sem se ver e o coração já bate mais divagar?

Revirei os olhos.

- Vou ignorá-las.

Elas riram.

- Não precisa ficar bravinha, cunhadinha. – Alice, que estava sentada ao meu lado, apertou minhas bochechas enquanto falava.

- Eles estão treinando. – a loira respondeu.

- Treinando? Na hora do intervalo em uma segunda-feira? – franzi o cenho.

- É. Está correndo um boato por ai que um time de Chicago vai vir aqui para um jogo. – Alice esclareceu.

- Por algum campeonato?

- Não. Parece que é um equivalente a um amistoso de futebol, sabe? Só para confraternizar. – Hale terminou. – Mas como eles não querem fazer feio, estão aumentando a carga de treinos.

- Entendi.

- Mudando um pouco de assunto, você e Edward se resolveram, não é? – Rosalie perguntou, me olhando atentamente sobre a latinha de Coca.

- Sim, nos entendemos. É claro que houve uma pequena e não solicitada intervenção de uma pequena pessoa.

- Meu irmão sabe disso, cunhadinha? – arqueou a elegante sobrancelha para Alice.

- Não e nem vai ficar sabendo.

Jasper detestava quando a namorada se meti nos relacionamentos dos irmãos dela.

- De qualquer jeito, minha ajudinha funcionou, não?

- Se você diz. – dei de ombros, reprimindo uma risadinha.

- Hey!

- Vou pegar um refrigerante. Vocês querem alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada.

- Eu quero outra água, por favor. Aqui o dinheiro.

Quando minha melhor amiga virou o braço para me entregar o dinheiro, esbarrou a mão em sua garrafa d'água quase vazia. A garrafa virou e derramou o restando do líquido em minha calça. Dei um pulo para trás, tentando escapar, ao mesmo tempo em que a baixinha agarrava a garrafa, endireitando-a outra vez.

- Desculpe, Bella. – parecia horrorizada - Eu sinto muito.

- Não tem problema. Não foi proposital. - respondi, avaliando o dano.

Não era uma grande mancha, mas estava visível sobre minha coxa.

– Eu vou ao banheiro ver se consigo secar isso. – levantei.

- Eu vou com você. – Alice se prontificou.

- Não precisa. Sério. É rápido. Já volto.

Esbocei um sorriso antes de me afastar.

Entrei no bem iluminado banheiro de nossa escola e fechei a porta. Puxei alguns pedaços do papel usado para enxugar a mão e coloquei sobre a mancha em minha calça, tentando fazê-los absorver a água ali.

- Viva a fantasia enquanto pode, Swan. – uma voz gelada veio de algum lugar atrás de mim.

Levantei a cabeça e encontrei os olhos raivosos de Tanya me encarando através do espelho.

- Do que você está falando, Denali? – perguntei nem mesmo me dando ao trabalho de virar para encará-la.

- Ora, Swan, você realmente pensou que Edward não me contaria tudo? – agora seu tom era zombeteiro, o que tornava suas palavras ainda piores.

_Ele não faria isso... Edward não..._

- Por que essa careta chocada? – soltou uma risada – Você é tão inocente, Swan.

A loira se aproximou e eu sabia que devia virar para confrontá-la cara a cara, porém estava paralisada pelo frio que a humilhação me causava.

- Essa brincadeira é quase a realização do sonho de sua vida, não é? É por isso que digo: Aproveite a fantasia enquanto pode. Porque ela logo acabará.

Então ela partiu, tão rápido e silenciosamente que por um momento achei que tinha chegado ao último estágio da loucura – aquele em que temos alucinações muito reais. Quase desejei a insanidade porque a outra opção seria acreditar que fui traída da maneira mais cruel pela pessoa que mais amo. Contudo, a porta entreaberta fez com que eu usasse a sanidade – que felizmente percebia que não havia perdido – e entendesse que aquele incidente realmente acontecera.

E esse entendimento foi a gota d'água, o ponto que atravessou todos os limites. Eu tinha agüentado demais, mesmo para alguém pagando os pecados de perseguição.

Agüentei os falsos beijos – que sistematicamente destruíam meu orgulho; agüentei as falsas cenas de ciúmes; o peso de enganar todos que amo e até mesmo agüentei os insultos e o ódio daquelas apaixonadas por Edward. Porém era uma humilhação em particular, pois ninguém sabia a real natureza de nosso relacionamento. E agora Cullen havia contado isso a alguém, humilhando-me publicamente.

Não me importava nem um pouco que esse alguém fosse a quase-namorada-verdadeira dele. Ele não tinha o direito de...

Fechei os olhos com pesar.

Eu podia imaginar o que Tanya deduziu ao saber de nosso acordo: A Swan está tão desesperada para ficar perto dele que aceita qualquer migalha de atenção.

Descerrei as pálpebras

Era diferente quando apenas especulavam sobre nosso relacionamento. Agora tinham certeza.

Minhas bochechas esquentaram enquanto meu sangue fervia de ódio e lágrimas de raiva se acumulavam.

Escancarei a porta do banheiro, fazendo-a bater com força na parede. Passei as mãos sobre meus olhos, secando-os e marchei pelo corredor relativamente vazio.

Saí do prédio principal e segui até o ginásio poliesportivo.

Encontrei boa parte do time de basquete saindo do ginásio.

- CULLEN! – urrei.

Todos eles param de conversar e dirigiram total atenção a mim.

- Lá dentro. – Tyler apontou, parecendo assustado – Guardando as bolas de basquete.

Os jogadores abriram espaço para eu passar. Estava na metade do caminho para "a sala do armário" – onde os materiais esportivos eram guardados – quando encontrei Emmett caminhando na direção oposta a minha.

- Oi, cunhadinha.

- Se manda, Emmett. – rosnei ao passar por ele.

- Edward, você tem problemas com a patroa. – cantarolou, gargalhando enquanto saia do prédio.

- O quê, Emmett? – Cullen gritou de algum lugar.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao meu destino, encontrei Edward de costas para mim, arrumando algo dentro de sua mochila. Bati a porta, fechando-nos lá dentro.

Ele pulou de susto ao som forte da madeira se chocando contra o portal. Virou-se para ver de onde veio o barulho e deparou-se comigo.

- Bella? O que você está fazendo aqui? – franziu o cenho, surpreso.

Eu tremia de raiva. E, como uma cobra peçonhenta pronta para destilar veneno, senti as palavras deslizarem asperamente para fora de minha boca:

_- Você contou a Denali, seu desgraçado filho da mãe? _

**###**

**N/a: **AMOOOORES. Sentiram saudades? Como está a vida? Como está o carnaval?

A minha vida está com falta de tempo. Não dá tempo de estudar tudo que eu preciso. Acho que vou pedir um dia com 30 horas. E o meu carnaval estaria melhor ainda sem essa chuva insuportável ¬¬

E é claro que eu estava morrendo de saudades!

Qto ao capítulo de hoje: Acho que a física, a química e a matemática afetaram minha criatividade. Por isso o capítulo ficou tão fraquinho ¬¬

OMG! Com esse final... o que será que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? Acho que teremos algumas revelações... UAHAUHAUHAU eu sei, eu sei. Sou malvada por parar o capítulo nessa parte. MUMUMUAMMAUAUAU

Eu sei que demorei a postar e tals. Mas o capítulo foi grande para compensar a demora. Não sei qndo teremos o próximo post. Mas garanto que não vou abandonar a fic. Preciso que vcs tenham só um pouquinho de paciência =D

Obrigada a todos que comentaram. *-* É por vocês que eu continuo postando =D

E já sabem: A velocidade dos posts é diretamente proporcional ao número de reviews ;)

_Beijoos e até o próximo capítulo ;*_

**OBS: **D.R. significa Discutir Relação =D

_**Respondendo:**_

**Gabi: **Será? AUHAUHAAHUAH :O Obrigada pelo review, amr ;*

**Carol: **Fico muuito feliz, amr *-* Obg pelo review :)

**Lu:** Ah! Eu acho que o Chace devia ficar comigo. UAHAUHAUHAUHAUHA Obrigada por comentar, flor ;*

**Laura: **Muuita maldade. UAHUAHAUHAUH Obrigada por comentar =D

**M: **:O Vc acertou! UAUAHAHUHAAUH Parabéns, amr. Obrigada por comentar e desculpe a demora \z Beijoos

**Hebe: **oonw *-* Obrigada, amr. Será? Será? Os homens são cegos ¬¬' O Chace é lindo. Amo ele *-* Muito obrigada pelo voto de boas aulas, Love =D e obg por comentar. Beijoos ;*

**Lari: **Adoro surpreender vcs =D HAUAHAUH Obg por comentar ;*

**Inaclara: **Oi, amr. Tudo bom e ai? Ah! Adoro surpreender =D Muito obrigada, amr *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm. Beijoos ;*

**Priii: **Ah! Adoro surpresas *-* Eu sou dumau. AUAHUAHAUH Fico mt feliz por vc ter gostado *-* Beijoos, amr

**Lolo: **Ah! Vc voltou =D Fico mt feliz por vc não ter me abandonado. OOONW*-* muito obrigada. Eu sou dumau. Termino os capítulos nos momentos cruciais. Beijoos, loove ;*

Tudo bem, amr. Eu entendo isso de ficar esperando séculos pela fic q gosta. Mas eu realmente só arrumei tempo agora :( E desculpe a demora de qualquer jeito... Eu qria ter mais tempo –cry. Beijoos again ;*

**Klapaucius: **Muito obrigada, amr. Fico mt feliz por vc ter gostado =D Beijoos ;*

**Sarah: **AUHAUHAUH era o Jazz. Será? Será? Talvez sim... talvez não... Ah! Acho isso meio impossível. Eles sempre tão arrumando alguma coisa pra discutir. UAAHHAUHA Thanks pelo review. Beijoos ;*

**Isa: **oonw *-* Mt obg. AUHAUAHUAHAH será q ele ta com ciúmes? Beijoos, amr ;*

**Juuh: **Fico mt feliz, amr. Muito obrigada *-* Beijoos ;*

**Twibelo: **Amr, não consegui te mandar uma PM. Então vou responder por aqui =D Fico mt feliz por vc ter gostado =D *-* Beijoos ;*

**Aliel: **Será? UAHUAHUAHHAU oonw *-* Fiquei mt feliz por saber disso. Beijoos, amr ;*

**Dada Cullen: **AUAHUAHAUHAUH oonw! Isso é mt bom. Fico feliz por conseguir passar os sentimentos dela. Adoro surpreender =D UAHUAHAUHAUAH Na verdade, seria lindo se o Chace ficasse cmg *-* UAHAUHAUHAU \me ignore. Beijoos, amr. Obrigada por comentar ;*

**Nicolle: **UAHAUHAUHAUHAUAH injustiça é eu não dar uns beijos no Chace. UAHUAHAUHA ai que mundo cruel e injusto! Concordo plenamente. Ele é mt abusado! UHAUHAUHAUH Beijoos, amr. Obrigada pelo comentário e desculpe a demora ;*


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

"_Quando a noite for tão escura a ponto de você não conseguir divisar suas próprias mãos, pode ter a certeza de que o amanhecer está muito próximo." _**(Provérbio Chinês)**

As magníficas feições dele se contorceram em uma careta de confusão.

- Bella, do que você está falando?

- Como você teve coragem de contar a alguém, Cullen? Contar _a ela_? – meu tom era estridente e lunático.

Eu tinha consciência de que estava histérica, mas não poderia me importar menos com esse fato. Edward abriu a boca para retrucar, mas eu não queria ouvir suas explicações.

Meio contraditório, não? Fazia as perguntas, contudo não tinha intenção de obter respostas. O mal que fora causado era irreversível, não adiantava "sentir muito". Eu não queria desculpas, não queria explicações. Naquele instante, eu só queria extravasar a raiva que fervia em meu peito.

- Qual era a sua intenção? Você queria me humilhar? Queria que eu me sentisse minúscula? – fui aumentando a voz – QUE EU ME SENTISSE _UM NADA_? – gritei a plenos pulmões – POIS VOCÊ CONSEGUIU. EU ME SINTO UM NADA!

Agora os olhos verdes estavam chocados.

- ISSO É ALGUM TIPO DE VINGANÇA MESQUINHA? VOCÊ QUER ME HUMILHAR PARA COMPENSAR OS ANOS QUE EU LHE PERSEGUI? OU FOI UM JEITO DE ME MOSTRAR QUE NÓS NUNCA TERIAMOS CHANCE DE DAR CERTO PORQUE VOCÊ ME ODEIA?

Parei de falar por um segundo. Meu peito subia e descia repetidamente, minha abeca começava a latejar.

- Você não precisava ter contado a Denali sobre o nosso pequeno acordo. Eu já sei que você não me suporta. Sei que você "queria voltar no tempo e nunca ter chegado perto de Bella" – senti um gosto amargo ao repetir alto, pela primeira vez, as palavras que foram cravadas a fogo em minha alma. – Também tenho consciência de que você amaldiçoa "a hora em que deu uma flor à garotinha que chorava".

Senti um prazer sádico ao ler em seus olhos que ele sabia exatamente de onde eu estava tirando aquelas frases.

- Você...

- É. _Surpresa, surpresa_. – balancei as mãos ao lado do corpo – A idiota aqui ouviu o seu momento confissão. – bati o dedo indicador no queixo enquanto fingia pensar por um momento – Ah! Não é que agora as ações da lunática fazem sentido? Em um momento está me perseguindo como um cachorrinho e no outro, age como se não nos conhecêssemos! – soltei uma risada irônica.

Uma sirene em minha mente me alertava de que eu não deveria ter falado algo... não devia estar falando algo, porém eu não conseguia distinguir o que era, pois havia uma nuvem vermelha e espessa de raiva embaçando tudo.

- Bella... – começou, branco como um fantasma. – Você ouviu tudo naquela noite? – a voz parecia estrangulada.

- Ouvi o suficiente. – pisquei, tentando conter as lágrimas - Ah! E antes que você pense que eu também ouvia, atrás da porta, suas conversar particulares, devo acrescentar que foi um acidente. Não que você vá acreditar, mas foi. – dei de ombros. – Ou nós podemos chamar de "feliz coincidência". Se não tivesse ouvido o que ouvi, provavelmente ainda estaria me arrastando na sua frente, jogando o meu orgulho no chão e, ainda por cima, lhe humilhando. Você não precisava ter tido pena – cuspi essa palavra - de mim. Podia ter me contando. Teria poupado bastante constrangimento a ambos. Teria nos poupado dessa falsa horrorosa que criamos.

Soltei o ar pesadamente.

- Você não faz a mínima idéia de como eu venho me sentindo durante essas últimas semanas! – as lágrimas que agora jorravam eram de dor – Você, Cullen, consciente ou inconscientemente, _sei lá_, tem feito coisas - joguei as mãos para o alto – que estão destruindo meu coração. E olha que eu não sei como isso é fisicamente possível porque pensei não ter sobrado nada depois daquela noite em que ouvi você afirmar que sentia pena de mim! _Pena! _– urrei – Preferia que me _odiasse_ a sentir pena de mim! Mas agora eu percebo que você nutre os _dois _por mim. Que sorte a minha, não? - esfreguei as mãos com força pelo rosto, todavia, não adiantou nada, as lágrimas não paravam.

Edward parecia cada vez mais pálido, cada vez mais horrorizado.

- Porque só ódio faria você contar a garota que mais detesto o quão idiota eu sou por me humilhar por um cara que tem vergonha de mim. _Cruel! _VOCÊ É CRUEL! – berrei. – Já não basta todas as vezes que um ato seu mal-calculado me fez criar fantasias, só para que, no minuto seguinte, minha consciência me lembrar da verdade que eu ouvira. Cada beijo falso era uma facada em meu peito. – bati, em um gesto descontrolado, a mão com força em meu tórax – Eu pisei no meu orgulho para lhe ajudar!

Meu tom voltara ao normal porque eu não tinha mais forças para gritar e era gelado porque, dessa vez, Edward finalmente havia, definitivamente, acabado com meu coração, congelando-o pela dor.

- E o pior de tudo é que eu realmente tentava lhe ajudar, não foi um ato desesperado por atenção. Já tinha percebido o quão impossível era "nós dois".– passei a mão pelo cabelo, tentando fazê-la parar de tremer – Já tinha desistido. Só aceitei essa idéia maluca para tentar reparar... _compensar_ todo o constrangimento pelo que fiz você passar durante grande parte da sua vida. Porém, isso obviamente não deu certo. O erro foi meu, a idéia foi estúpida. Devia ter lhe deixado em paz de uma vez por todas. – respirei fundo – Se você gosta da Tanya, poderia ter me dito e nós arrumaríamos um jeito de avisá-la que não havia nada de verdadeiro entre nós, que, para você, significava apenas uma mentira piedosa a fim de ajudar a sua avó. Contudo, você escolheu o pior jeito. Contou da pior maneira a ela. – fiquei em silêncio durante uns instantes – Ficou claro que nós não podemos nem mesmo _conviver _sem alguém sair humilhado.

Abri a porta e me encostei-me a ela.

- Diga o que quiser a sua família, concordarei com qualquer desculpa que você inventar.

Desviei o olhar porque encarar suas feições transtornadas era mais do que eu podia suportar. Mesmo sem saber o motivo da angustia dele. Talvez a consciência culpada, afinal, Edward era um excelente rapaz e não magoava as pessoas propositalmente. Ou pelo menos era nisso que eu acreditava até ele contar tudo àquela _vaca... _

Sacudi a cabeça, recuperando o foco, lembrando o porquê de nós estarmos exatamente onde nós estamos agora. Encarei o chão.

- Eu nunca mais vou incomodá-lo de maneira alguma. – levantei o rosto ao falar novamente, olhando para a porta, ficando perpendicular a ele – E agradeceria se você retribuísse esse favor.

Deixei a sala.

**xxx**

Sentada na poltrona ao lado da minha cama, encarava o nada, meus joelhos estavam encostados em meu peito e eu os abraçava. De vez em quando, caia uma lágrima.

Durante o caminho de volta – que foi feito na velocidade máxima da minha picape, logo depois que sai correndo do ginásio – consegui me acalmar. Então, quando cheguei a casa, a consciência de tudo que havia acontecido... tudo que _eu_ havia feito me atingiu como uma bigorna. Chegava a ser cômico, trágico-cômico, o fato a dor não me atingia mais – acredito já ter ultrapassado os limites desse sentimento.

Já o constrangimento, que parecia ter se tornado meu fiel companheiro nessas últimas semanas, permanecia firme e forte em seu posto: ao meu lado, se divertindo as minhas custas.

Era impressionante, pateticamente impressionante, como eu sempre conseguia arrumar um jeito novo de me humilhar. Cada momento da minha vida em que Edward estava envolvido, eu confundia tudo. Confundi meus sonhos com a realidade quando ele me deu a flor, quando me beijou, quando agiu amigavelmente. Sonhei que ele gostava de mim; que ele queria os beijos tanto quanto eu; que gostava da minha companhia. Mas Edward só estava sendo legal; fingindo; e sendo educado.

Era de se esperar que, depois de tantos tombos, eu aprendesse a desviar das armadilhas. Aliás, fora exatamente isso que eu prometera fazer: manter o foco, sempre me lembrando do motivo porque eu estar ajudando Edward, a fim de não me machucar ainda mais, me _humilhar _ainda mais. E, no primeiro grande teste que tenho para utilizar minha maturidade e honrar minha promessa, eu falho miseravelmente. Não que eu não teria gritado horrores com Edward por ele ter falado mais do que devia a Tanya. O problema é que _eu _também falei mais do que devia. Era possível tê-lo confrontado pela traição sem ter que gritar aos quatro ventos que eu ouvi a conversa dele - que eu sabia da verdade - mas eu não fizera isso. Agora, no trágico momento que nos reencontrássemos, a compaixão em seus olhos seria ainda maior, o que acabaria de me matar.

Eu sou o pior tipo de fracassada: a fracassada que faz alarde sobre o próprio fracasso. Por que eu não podia ser daquelas que sofre calada, depois sacode a poeira e continua a caminho?

Fechei os olhos, encostando a testa no joelho.

Apesar de tudo, como eu suportaria viver sem nem mesmo poder falar "oi" a Edward?

Senti uma fisgada no peito.

_Ótimo! _Agora a dor voltara. Como se eu já não tivesse o suficiente de sentimentos conflitantes ( orgulho ferido, raiva, amor – que infelizmente, apesar dos pesares, não morria - vergonha) com os quais lidar...

Supostamente não deveria doer porque eu senti meu coração sucumbir devido ao golpe-Tanya. Mas doía. _E como doía..._

Respirei fundo quando minha cabeça começou a martelar como se alguém estivesse batendo continua e fortemente nela. Apertei o abraço em minhas pernas, implorando mentalmente para que o som parasse. Depois de um tempo, meus pedidos foram atendidos. Suspirei, aliviada.

Contudo, agradecia cedo demais. Pouco depois, as batidas voltaram cinco vezes mais alto do que antes. Quase chorei de desespero.

- Bella? Filha? – ouvi.

Foi quando eu percebi que as batidas não estavam em minha cabeça, e eram, na verdade, batidas na porta de meu quarto.

Ao apoiar minhas pernas no chão, cambaleei, meus membros inferiores reclamando por terem passado muito tempo na mesma posição. Parei por um instante, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio, depois fui destrancar a porta.

- Oi, mãe. – franzi o cenho – Quando a senhora chegou?

- Algumas horas atrás, querida.

Fiquei ainda mais confusa. Virei a cabeça para o lado a fim de olhar a janela. Uma luz fraca entrava por ela, indicando que o sol estava se pondo. Se eu deixei a escola logo depois do almoço, então... _onde foram parar todas aquelas horas? _Eu perdera totalmente a noção do tempo.

- Querida? – ela voltou a pedir minha atenção.

- Sim?

- Você tem visita. – um sorriso imenso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Visita? Mãe, diz que eu não posso atender.

- Não, não. Vá atender, Bella.

- Mãe, por favor...

Meus pedidos foram inúteis, ela já sumia pelo corredor, me ignorando totalmente. Bufei e, num gesto totalmente infantil, bati o pé no chão. Não tive escolha senão descer até a porta e dispensar quem quer que fosse – não estava no clima para falar nem mesmo com Orlando Bloom.

Resmunguei o caminho todo. E minhas reclamações só aumentaram quando cheguei ao portal de entrada e não encontrei ninguém. Com raiva, vir-me-ei a fim de voltar para meu quarto.

Não consegui dar um único passo.

A raiva borbulhante – por ter saído do meu cantinho seguro - tornou-se medo gelado quando uma mão tapou minha boca e outra segurou minha cintura, puxando meu corpo para trás. Minhas costas se chocaram com um peito forte e quente.

Passado o instante de surpresa-tupor, comecei a lutar. Usei toda minha força e não consegui fazê-lo mexer nem mesmo um centímetro. Lágrimas de puro pânico se acumularam em meus olhos.

- Shh. Calma. Sou eu. – a pessoa sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Estremeci, sentindo um alívio tão grande que minhas pernas amoleceram. Ele me soltou e se posicionou em minha frente.

- Você ficou completamente louco? – só não gritei porque ainda estava rouca pelo susto.

Encarei os olhos verdes, testando meus nervos – que no momento estavam sob o escudo da raiva – para ver se eles agüentariam a dor de perceber a compaixão que haveria lá. Contudo, não foi isso que encontrei.

Os glóbulos verdes estavam queimando de fúria.

- Vamos! – ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para fora do alpendre.

- _O quê...? _– parei de andar e desvencilhei minha mão da dele. – Eu não vou a lugar algum com você! Por acaso você sofre de "perda de memória recente"? Caso não se lembre, hoje mesmo eu pedi para você me deixar em paz!

Seu rosto ficou livre de qualquer expressão, apresentando um vazio assustador.

- Lembro-me perfeitamente de tudo que você disse.

_- Ótimo! _

- Agora vamos.

Tentou pegar minha mão novamente, mas desviei.

- Tirei as mãos de mim. Você está fora de si! Vou embora...

- Do jeito difícil então. – resmungou.

Em um movimento mais rápido do que um piscar de olho, Edward me jogou em seu ombro – como se carrega um saco de batata – e começou a andar na direção oposta que eu pretendia tomar. Ele conseguiu andar alguns metros antes que eu pudesse me recuperar do choque.

- O _que raios você pensa que está fazendo? Coloque-me no chão imediatamente_! – comecei a distribuir socos em suas costas.

Cullen agia como se meus golpes não gerassem incomodo algum.

- Se você não me colocar no chão _agora_, eu vou gritar. E meu pai tem uma arma, sabia?

Acredito que a ameaça surtiu o efeito desejado porque ele começou a me abaixar. Mas, outra vez, eu cantei vitória antes da hora. Porque, ao invés de me libertar, como eu queria, Edward me colocou no banco do passageiro do Volvo. E, usando de uma velocidade impressionante, conseguiu dar a volta no carro e se acomodar no acento do motorista antes que eu pudesse me virar para tentar escapar. Então, quando o fiz, já era tarde demais. Encontrei as portas travadas e o carro já acelerava.

- Isso é seqüestro! Um completo absurdo! – exclamei – Quando eu contar ao meu pai, você vai estar em _sérios _problemas, Cullen.

Silêncio.

- Pare esse carro imediatamente! Eu exijo que você pare esse carro imediatamente! – bati na porta a fim de dar ênfase ao que dizia.

Nenhuma resposta.

Rangi os dentes. Talvez ignorá-lo funcionasse.

Minha indignação por estar nessa situação toda só piorou quando reconheci o caminho que estávamos fazendo. Por isso, quando o carro foi estacionado e a minha porta foi aberta, continuei com os braços cruzados e a vista fixa a minha frente, silenciosamente me recusando a sair do carro.

- Do jeito fácil ou do jeito difícil, Bella. Você escolhe. – falou, encostando-se na porta aberta.

Torci os lábios. E, para tentar salvar o pouco de dignidade que me restava, sai do carro e caminhei para a entrada da casa.

- Por que raios você me trouxe aqui, Cullen? – sibilei sem encará-lo – Eu disse que concordaria com qualquer desculpa, mas isso não incluía ter que vir aqui e ajudar na mentira principal. Eu não vou encarar sua família.

Parei de andar. Estávamos no corredor ao lado da porta da sala de estar.

- Você vai lá e conta as mentiras e, eu fico aqui e depois concordo com as perguntas que Alice me fizer.

- Minha família não está aqui. – afirmou simplesmente.

- O quê? – abri minha boca em um perfeito _O –_ Eu não vou ficar sozinha com você aqui.

Virei para sair, mas ele barrou minha saída mais uma vez.

- Sai da minha frente, Cullen ou você vai ficar sem futuros descendentes. – ameacei.

- Não.

- Que _droga, _Cullen! Nós já conversamos, já está tudo decidido, sua família não está aqui para brincarmos de faz-de-conta, então por que você não me deixa ir embora de uma vez? – esfreguei as mãos pelo rosto.

- Swan? – uma voz chamou da sala.

Lentamente, quase sem acreditar em meus próprios ouvidos, virei para encarar o que havia dentro daquele cômodo. Foi nesse momento que desconfiei da minha boa visão. Porque ela me mostrava que, parada no meio da sala, com os olhos inchados e o rosto cansado, estava Tanya Denali.

**###**

**N/a: **Meus amooores. Que saudade absurda que eu estou de vocês. Como está tudo? Amei os reviews do último capítulo. Vocês são maravilhosas,

Desculpe a demora absurda. :(

Eu estou muuito ocupada. É matéria demais e tempo de menos. Tá muuito complicado. Eu tive que arrumar tempo para escrever durante as aulas, e eu não poderia fazer esse tipo de coisa. Mas eu não posso deixar vcs na mão, né? ;) Eu só peço um pouquinho de paciência, certo? =D

E o capítulo novo? E as revelações, hein? Eu sei que tinha mt gente esperando para ver como seria o dia em que ela ia jogar na cara dele q sabia de td. E agora aconteceu... espero não ter decepcionado ninguém. Eu gostei de como ficou. Mas, e agora, o que será q ela está fazendo lá? :O Tanya nojenta. ¬¬

O capítulo não ficou mt grande, mas eu não podia aumentá-lo. :( Mas teve bastante diálogo, não? =D

"- Pare esse carro imediatamente! Eu exijo que você pare esse carro imediatamente!" Essa parte é totalmente inspirada na avó da Anastásia do filme "Anastásia" da Disney. AUHAUHAHAUHAH

Que saudades do Chace! –cry Mas nesses capítulos ele não se encaixava e tals. :( Mas ele volta, ok, gente? :D

Obrigada pela paciência, pelos reviews e pelo carinho. É por vcs q eu continuo.

-desculpe qualquer erro ortográfico. Eu fiz o possível para não ter nenhum... mas é capaz de algum ter passado despercebido-

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo ;*_

_**Respondendo:**_

**Nicolle: **UHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAH idem idem. Mas o meu sonho de consumo mesmo é o Damon Salvatore. Ah! Fiquei muito feliz mesmo. Eu tbm ia quebrar o barraco com ela. Sorte da Tanya que a Bella é mais calma. Muito obrigada pelo review e pela paciência. Beijoos, coração ;*

**Dada Cullen: **UAHUAHAUHAU é isso mesmo. Vamos dividir eles. Eu fico com o Chace, você com o Emmett e a gente reveza o Edward. UAHAUHAUAH tbm to com saudades do Chace :( Vou buscar ele nos próximos capítulos, prometo. UAHAUHAUHAU qro um encontro desses. UHAUAHUAH aqueles homens daquele tamanho. jogadores de basquete, todos sairam com medo ao ver a Bella bufando. adorooo. UAHUAHAU Desculpe a demora. é que tá meio dificil aqui. Obrigada pelo review. Beijoos ;*

**Priiii:** gostouu do meu "dumau", né? UAHAUHAUHAUHA ciumes é sempre ALGOO MÁS. ;) beijão mesmo. Será que é verde msm? na parte da cadela eu concordo. Muito obrigaá...? da pelo voto de bons estudos e obrigada pela review. *-* To nessa busca ainda. dia de 30 horas, ai vou eu.; UHAUHAUAHUA Beijoos e até lá ;*

**Aliel: **tem que parar nas melhores partes :) Será...? Obrigada pelo review. Beijoos ;*

**Jaqueline:** Oi, Jaqueeeee =) tudo bom? ooonw *-* OMG. Obrigada mesmo. Fiquei muito feliz por saber disso. Ah! noossa. Muito obrigada de novo. Eu faço o possivel para tentar mandar o melhor que posso para vcs. Vcs não merecem nada além do melhor. E eu tenho um amor especial por essa fic pq é a fic q eu SEMPRE quis escrever. Já tinha essa ideia há mt tempo, mas nunca tive coragem de passar pro "papel". Fico tão feliz por outras pessoas gostarem dessa fic assim como eu. Eu amo vcs, se pudesse só escrevia, mas tá dificil arrumar tempo, por isso, eu demoro. Eu que agradeço. Obrigada pela linda review, pelos elogios e por acompanhar minha humilde fic. Beijoos, Jaque.

**M: **Fico muito feliz =) UAHUAHUAH Desculpe a demora... Beijos ;*

**Sarah: **Ele é confuso, não? Eu sei, eu entendo. Eu tbm fico ansiosa pelos capítulos novos das fics q eu acompanho... Obrigada por acompanhar e pelo review ;*

**Inaclara: **Tbm acho que ele tem perceber o que está em volta dele. ADOREEEEEI ESSA DA ALICE. ADOREI MESMO. UAHUAHAUHAUHAHAUH muito boa! Será q ele contou mesmo? Fico mt feliz por vc ter gostado. Obg pelo review =D

**Ozzi:**Bem-vinda, amr. ooonw. isso é mt gentil. Muito obrigada. *-* Venenosa demais. Você não faz nem ideia. Obrigada pelo review. Beijoos, love ;*

**Gabriela:** aaah. Muito obrigada, Fico feliz por vc ter gostado =D Tem que ter um balanço, né? um pouco de sofrimento e um pouco de "troco", não? UAHUAHAUH Fico muito feliz por vc estar gostando. Isso é o mais importante para mim. Vcs gostarem... Eu tbm amo vcs sz. São as melhores leitoras do mundo. Não me mate. -cry. Não vou desistir, prometo. Obrigada pelo review. Beijoos ;*

**Carol:** Muito obrigada mesmo. *-* Beijoos ;*

**Myapallot: **tem que parar na melhor parte ;) " Eu vou fazer vc sofrer, só pra deixar de ser ruim" UHAUAHUAHU Obrigada pelo review ;*

**Lolo:** Eu sempre volto. UAHAUHAU Muito obrigada. Acredite, nem mesmo eu qria estar na pele dele. AHAUHAU o négocio vai ficar feio para o lado dele, coitado. Obrigada pelo review. Beijoos ;*

**Bia: **Bem-vinda, love. *-* Fico mt feliz por saber disso. :) Eu tbm morro de pena da Bella. Ela sofre mesmo, coitada. Só se engana... certo? UAHUAHAUH Ele é confuso, não é? HAUAHUAH coitado dele... não merece isso. Ou será q merece... ? Já vai chegar. Muito Obrigada por tudo. Beijoos ;*

**Nathalia: **Bem-vinda, coraçãaao =D sério? Fico muito feliz por isso. Noops. POV do Edward, não. Só depois q finalizar a fic, talvez. Obrigada pelo review, amr. Beijoos ;*

**Karolzinha:** Vou continuar, prometo. Fico feliz por vc gostar da fic. Beijoos, flor ;*

**Camilla:** Desculpa a demora, amr. É que tá dificil. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic. Beijoos ;*

**Ana: **ooonw *****-* Muitoo obrigada. Calma. Já vou Obrigada por comentar e por acompanhar. Beijoos ;*


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

"_Os erros passam, a verdade fica"_ **(****Denis Diderot****)**

Por um segundo, senti a terra balançar sob meus pés e o mundo girar ao meu redor. Minha vista escureceu e o enjôo foi tão forte que quase deixei minha última refeição se espalhar em cima do maravilhoso tapete azul de Esme. O mundo silenciou.

Tudo isso me acometeu durante exatamente um segundo. O segundo em que senti a cruel brasa da traição terminar de marcar minha pele.

Então o chão parou vacilar, minha vista estava ótima e a voz de Tanya fazia sentido em meus ouvidos. Bom, quase tudo voltara normal. Meu peito estava estranhamente... _oco._

- Swan, eu queria que você...

Interrompi-a.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. – balancei a cabeça, apertando os olhos e mirando o teto. – Isso é muito feio, sabiam?

- Swan...

- É desumano também. – abaixei a vista e entrei na sala, aproximando-me da loira. – Pode até ser mais um ato de ingenuidade da minha parte, mas eu realmente não esperava isso. _Nem mesmo de vocês._

Minha voz soava vazia e gelada até mesmo para mim. Eu não a reconhecia assim como também não reconhecia aquele Edward Cullen que me olhava de maneira assustada. Certamente não era o mesmo garoto por quem eu fui apaixonada a vida inteira. Pois o de agora era um estranho, canalha e mentiroso. Nada parecido com o menino doce que me dera aquela flor há tanto tempo.

E, naquele momento, meus sentimentos também haviam mudado. Eu o odiava.

- Bella, do que você está falando? – a voz de veludo estava mais rouca.

- _Não_ me chame assim. – virei como um raio em sua direção, lançando-lhe um olhar assassino. – Somente meus amigos podem me chamar assim. E nós não somos amigos, nós não somos _nada. _

Seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta de sofrimento.

- Deixa-me falar, Swan! Eu posso explicar... – a voz chorosa de Denali começou outra vez.

- _Não. _Eu _não _deixo você falar. Por que motivo você quer falar agora? Já não deixou tudo bem claro em nossa última conversa? – arqueei a sobrancelha – Você já falou muito. Agora é minha vez. Já me trouxeram aqui para esse belo circo – fiz um gesto amplo com a mão, indicando a sala - contra minha vontade. Então, acho justo que eu tenha a preferência para falar. Ou, melhor, para fazer algumas perguntas.

Dei mais alguns passos, virando de modo a conseguir uma vista dos dois.

- O que exatamente vocês acharam que ganhariam me trazendo até aqui? Algumas horas de gargalhada? Pensaram que eu fosse começar a chorar desesperadamente? Queriam me humilhar, é isso? – revezei minha atenção entre um e outro. - Então, me desculpem se desaponto vocês. Afinal, posso até ser idiota, porém não me encaixo bem no papel de palhaço. – sacudi o ombro e franzi o nariz – Que pena!

Mas não vamos desperdiçar tanto trabalho. Vamos lá, podem dizer o que vocês têm a dizer. Jogue na minha cara o quão feliz vocês estão por terem reatado seja lá o que vocês tinham! Só não posso prometer ficar aqui por muito tempo, pois acho muito feio ficar tripudiando.

Dei um sorrisinho amargo.

- Também é feio ficar chutando...

- Cale a boca, Swan.

- Desculpe, querida, mas, quem você pensa que é? – perguntei calmamente.

Em outro momento eu teria dado outra resposta, uma muito menos educada. Contudo, agora, nem isso me afetava mais. Eu estava me sentido... bom, na verdade, não estava sentido nada. Nem mesmo raiva ou impaciência.

- Sou alguém que está tentando impedi-la de ficar em uma situação ainda mais desconfortável. – os belos olhos azuis dela estavam opacos e tristes.

- Então, me esclareça, por favor, como exatamente essa situação poderia ficar _ainda mais_ desconfortável? – ironizei.

- Se me deixar falar, vai perceber o quão idiota está sendo.

- Oh! Isso vai ser interessante. Aliás, nós estamos construindo uma bela amizade, não, Denali? Você está sempre me ajudando a "não ser idiota". O que eu faria sem você? – coloquei a mão sobre o coração e dramatizei um suspiro.

- CHEGA, SWAN! _Chega! _– o grito dela foi tão veemente e tão histérico que eu decidi atender seu pedido.

- Certo. Diga de uma vez o que você quer. – cruzei os braços, cansada de todo aquele jogo.

- Eu... – respirou fundo – Eu... Lembra da nossa conversa no banheiro da escola?

Balancei a cabeça, concordando.

- Eu menti.

Pensei que só eu estava enlouquecendo, todavia, o resto do mundo parecia estar seguindo o mesmo caminho. Arqueei a sobrancelha e continuei em silêncio. Não é bom contrariar quem perde a lucidez, eles podem ficar violentos.

E eu sou nova demais para _literalmente _morrer. Ainda não fui à Paris, não comprei uma bolsa Prada e nem terminei de ler Percy Jackson - o Último Olimpiano...

Realmente, tenho muito que fazer. Não vale a pena correr o risco de deixar a maluca loira me estraçalhar por _chamá-la_ de maluca loira.

Esperei a continuação da história. Todavia, parece que aquela última frase era para ser o catalisador para alguma reação dramática da minha parte. Até poderia, atendendo as expectativas, protagonizar uma cena se eu soubesse do que raios ela estava falando.

Fingi uma tosse.

Pelo andar da carruagem se eu não dissesse alguma coisa, ficaríamos ali, silenciosamente parados, durante toda noite.

- Mentiu sobre o que exatamente?

- Sobre tudo.

- Denali, não gosto de respostas vagas e gosto menos ainda de conversar com você. Então, se fosse possível, gostaria que suas frases tivessem um sentido completo. – cada palavra foi carregada pelo desprezo que sentia.

- Edward nunca conversou comigo sobre o relacionamento de vocês. Na verdade, posso contar nos dedos quantas vezes nos falamos depois que vocês começaram a namorar. E em nenhuma delas, mesmo eu insistindo muito, ele falou sobre você. Sempre dizia que isso não era da minha conta e que se a insistência continuasse, nossa amizade acabaria. – soltou uma risadinha triste – Amizade. Sempre foi isso. Sabe? Nós até tentamos uma vez, não é, Edward? Há muito tempo. Não deu certo. Mas ainda acreditam que somos algum tipo de casal super secreto. Eu era um dos que queria acreditar nessa mentira. – soltou uma risada áspera - Patético, não? Apesar de Edward ter você, eu continuava me enganando. Só percebi que havia passado dos limites, que _minha imaginação_ havia passado dos limites, quando um Cullen furioso quase derrubou a porta da minha casa, perguntado sobre o que droga eu tinha falado para namorada dele.

Ela soltou o ar pesadamente, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Aproveitei a brecha.

- Olha, não sei por que você está fazendo isso. – movimentei as mãos – Inventando isso. E também não me importo. O.k.? Eu já ouvi todas essas suas asneiras. Será que agora posso ir embora agora?

- Você prestou atenção no que eu disse? – ela gritou.

- Ouvi tudo que você disse. E posso ver claramente as falhas nessa sua mentira cretina. Se o Cullen não lhe contou nada, de onde você tirou aquele discurso?

- Discurso? Vamos lá, Swan, até você é mais inteligente que isso! – lançou-me um olhar impaciente sobre as lágrimas – Não lhe disse mais do que cinco sentenças. E não pode imaginar o porquê? – esperou – Porque eu tive medo de cair em contradição e acabar com meu próprio plano! – exclamou, quase histérica.

Lá estava eu de volta aos filmes do Coringa, mas, dessa vez, outra ocupava o papel de "gênio do crime". Quanta bobeira...

- Ficar rodeando minhas perguntas não vai me fazer acreditar nesse patético fingimento de vocês. Nem mesmo entendi por que vocês estão se dando ao trabalho de tentar me convencer de seja lá o que você está tentando dizer. – espanei o ar com uma das mãos. – Para mim já chega! Vou embora. Cansei de ficar ouvindo mentiras mal contadas. Só um último conselho: na próxima vez que tentar enganar alguém, tente construir uma mentira sólida ou, ao menos, uma remotamente convincente.

Dei-lhe as costas e comecei a andar em direção a saída. Edward não havia se mexido um milímetro do lugar em que se posicionara quando chegamos. Pouco importava. Dessa vez realmente iria para minha casa, nem que para isso tivesse que lhe aplicar um _golpe baixo_.

- Eu ouvi Jasper conversando com Edward.

As palavras secas me fizeram parar. Virei devagar, voltando a encará-la.

- O que foi que disse?

- Estava passando pela porta do laboratório de física quando ouvi Hale dizer que vocês dois estavam correndo um risco tremendo e que se alguém descobrisse, muita gente sairia machucada. Foi tudo que consegui entender. Sai do corredor antes que algum deles pudesse me ver. Passei o resto do dia remoendo o que ouvira. Foi quando percebi que essa era a chance de destruir o namoro de vocês. No outro dia, segui você quando saiu do refeitório e usei a oportunidade para blefar. – seu olhar me fuzilava – Não tinha certeza se daria certo. Era um grande risco, mas depois da careta que você fez quando eu soltei a primeira provocação, percebi que havia conseguido tocar a ferida. Foi muito mais fácil do que eu poderia sonhar. Estava tudo de volta nos eixos. Você se afastaria de Edward por não confiar mais nele e ele não se importaria... Mas tudo desmoronou quando descobri que Edward se importa. – duas outras lágrimas escorregaram.

Ela engoliu em seco. E olhou para ele.

- Sinto muito por tudo que fiz vocês passarem. Desculpe por ter me intrometido no relacionamento de vocês. – voltou sua atenção em minha direção – O que você ouviu aquele dia foi uma mistura de conversa alheia e imaginação. Edward jamais trairia a confiança de ninguém desse jeito, especialmente a sua.

Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, pois agora as o irreal começava a parecer possível.

- Vo... você está mentindo. –gaguejei.

- Não.

- Está sim. – sacudi a cabeça, me recusando a acreditar.

- Não. – suspirou, tão cansada que aparentava ter cinqüenta anos. – Não estou mentido. _Não dessa vez._

Levantei a mão trêmula para cobrir os lábios ao ler a verdade no rosto dela.

- Vejo que finalmente entendeu. – deu um sorriso fraco - Está na hora de ir embora. – seus ombros desabaram em uma pose derrotista.

Tanya passou por mim, contudo, ainda pude ouvi-la:

- Espero que um dia possa me perdoar, Edward.

Não houve resposta.

Desorientada, dei alguns tropeços e sentei no sofá antes que minhas pernas cedessem. Esfreguei as mãos pelo rosto enquanto outra dose de realidade era injetada em minha veia e fazia meu sistema nervoso entrar em colapso... de novo.

Flashes da conversa do banheiro rugiam em meu ouvido e se misturavam a tudo que Tanya me dissera agora. Entretanto, essa mescla perdia espaço quando as cenas na sala do armário explodiam como feixes de luz vermelha por baixo de minhas pálpebras cerradas.

Solucei. A dor da humilhação era tão forte que eu teria começado a chorar como um bebê se tivesse sobrado algumas lágrimas. Não sobrou. Eu desperdicei todas elas por um falso motivo... por me sentir traída por algo que não aconteceu de verdade.

Talvez eu devesse escrever um livro intitulado "O que não fazer na adolescência". Venderia milhões, eu ganharia milhões, então poderia mudar para Paris, Havaí, ou até mesmo para o Japão... qualquer lugar onde eu não precisasse encarar as profundas esmeraldas de Edward.

_Oh Céus! _Eu teria que enfrentar a realidade, e, com isso, quero dizer encarar Edward. Aonde encontraria coragem para olhar em sua direção depois de tudo que revelei aquele dia no ginásio?

Pensei que nada poderia superar a vergonha que senti ontem... _doce engano._ Aquela humilhação era apenas uma gota d'água se comparada ao oceano que me soterrava agora. Toneladas de desespero me impediam de ver qualquer saída onde meu orgulho conseguisse escapar da completa aniquilação. Se é que sobrou algum fragmento de orgulho para ser salvo...

Devo ter passado uns dez minutos nessa mesma posição, apenas tentando recuperar o fôlego que esse novo golpe havia roubado. Escorreguei as mãos do rosto para os cabelos, puxando-os para trás, tentando adiar mais um pouco o inadiável.

Respirei fundo e levantei, ainda que não tivesse total confiança na cooperação das minhas pernas. Virei em sua direção. Edward continuava no mesmo lugar, mas sua expressão estava diferente. Os traços perfeitos mostravam um cansaço tão grande que poderia ser comparado ao meu esgotamento físico-mental. Seus olhos estavam tristes e gelados não lembravam, nem mesmo ligeiramente, a minha cor favorita verde-esmeralda.

Não fazia a mínima idéia de como começar aquela que com toda certeza seria a discussão mais constrangedora da história da minha vida. Felizmente, Edward pareceu se compadecer da minha confusão e deu a primeira palavra.

- Isabella, eu sinto muito por tê-la feito passar por tudo isso... – indicou a sala - Mas parecia não haver outro jeito para fazê-la acreditar em mim.

Demorei um momento para responder, pois não conseguia achar minha voz e porque não reconheci a voz que falava comigo. O macio tom de veludo estava áspero e frio. E isso fez eu me encolher, pois o gelo em suas palavras fincava impiedosamente me minha pele.

- Não sei por onde começar, Edward. – admiti baixinho – Está tudo tão confuso...

- Eu sei. – assentiu – Mas nós precisamos conversar. Precisamos endireitar as coisas. – deu alguns passos para dentro da sala.

Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto obrigava meu cérebro a trabalhar em potência máxima para conseguir uma resposta que me poupasse de novos constrangimentos. Contudo, quando criei coragem para falar algo, o barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta me interrompeu.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, a sala foi invadida por várias vozes animadas. Não sabia se ficava agradecida pela interrupção ou se me enchia de pânico pela possibilidade de outras pessoas presenciarem o trapo que eu estava. Os outros dois Cullen filhos dessa casa, seus respectivos companheiros e Chace irromperam alegremente pelo cômodo antes que eu pudesse me decidir qual sensação predominava no momento.

As gargalhadas rapidamente morreram ao perceberem o clima pesado que nos envolvia.

- Alguém morreu? – Emmett perguntou, parecendo muito sério.

Os sentimentos conflitantes chegaram a um acordo e senti o vencedor entre eles – o alívio – me inundar. Não foi por acaso. Eu acabara de perceber que aquela era a válvula de escape perfeita para que eu conseguisse tempo para colocar a cabeça em ordem. Então olhei para a única pessoa que me faria um imenso favor e sem comandar um bombardeio de perguntas indiscretas durante o caminho.

- Chace, você poderia, por favor, me levar para casa?

Seus olhos verde-Cullen cintilaram surpresos, mas ele acenou com a cabeça e virou para o primo.

- Emmett?

O ursão - que me lançava olhares tão confusos quando os de qualquer um no resto da sala - voltou a atenção para o primo. Houve um pequeno instante de conversa silenciosa entre eles, então o Cullen mais velho atirou algo ao outro.

- Bella, vamos? – Chace perguntou.

Evitei olhar para qualquer um dos meus amigos enquanto covardemente caminhava a passos largos para fora da sala e da mansão.

Chace dirigiu em silêncio o jipe de Emmett até estacioná-lo em frente a minha casa.

- Muito obrigada, Chace. – sussurrei ao abrir a porta do veículo.

- Bella?

Cerrei as pálpebras com pesar. Realmente havia acreditado que me livraria dessa sem qualquer tipo de questionamento... pelo menos por hoje. Respirei fundo e girei o tronco para olhá-lo.

- Sim?

- Eu vou estar aqui se você precisar. Promete que vai lembrar-se disso?

Soltei um sorrisinho fraco.

- Prometo. Obrigada, Chace. – me inclinei e deu um rápido beijo de agradecimento em sua bochecha. – Tchau.

Corri para dentro da - ultimamente muito requisitada - segurança do meu quarto. Joguei-me na cama, disposta a analisar todo o ocorrido nesse dia... tanta coisa para um único período de 24 horas. Estresse emocional para uma vida inteira e não para apenas algumas poucas horas...

Queria só dormir e esquecer todos os meus novos problemas, mas era mais fácil dissecar tudo hoje para ficar livre desse processo penoso amanhã.

Essa minha tentativa deve ter durado uns vinte minutos. Não fui forte o bastante. Estava lutando para manter meus pensamentos em ordem quando o desgaste emocional acabou com minhas reservas de energia e me fez cair no mais profundo dos sonos.

**xxx**

Chegava a ser ironicamente conveniente o fato de que os piores dias da minha vida geralmente caiam em uma sexta-feira, assim eu não precisava enfrentar a escola no dia seguinte. Com isso só sobrava ficar na linha de frente contra meus amigos e família... sabe como é, gente _pouco _importante na minha existência_. _O que tornava tudo _muito mais fácil_.

Eu definitivamente tenho que parar de abusar da ironia quando estou chateada. Mas é difícil se livrar de velhos hábitos...

No presente momento me encontrava em frente ao espelho, tentando usar o pó para disfarçar a palidez de meu rosto. Não queria ter sido obrigada a recorrer à maquiagem para encontrar Edward hoje. Contudo, não conseguira fazê-lo voltar à cor natural. Porque a cada pequeno progresso que fazia para voltar ao normal, os pensamentos tumultuosos sobre o que enfrentaria vinham me assombrar e roubar qualquer vestígio de cor.

Eu nem podia reclamar da minha total falta de entusiasmo/coragem, pois a situação estava atipicamente pior dessa vez. E os motivos variavam desde o fato de ter contado a Edward que ouvi demais e o porquê eu estava ajudando-o até o meu não-aviso de que estava indo agora à mansão Cullen para resolvermos isso tudo de uma vez por todas.

Passei a última camada de pó e guardei tudo na gaveta da penteadeira. Estava de botas pretas sem salto, calça jeans escura e uma jaqueta jeans também escura sobre uma blusa branca. Meu vestuário poderia ser considerado exagerado para uma situação tão "simples". Mas era como uma capa de proteção... se já havia tantos pontos fracos para serem atacados, pelo menos minha aparência não seria um deles.

Peguei minha bolsa e desci até a picape. O caminho não era longo, mas grande o suficiente para que houvesse tempo para novas reflexões.

Talvez eu não seja muito melhor que Tanya, afinal, assim como ela, ouvi uma conversa alheia e transformei tudo em um grande espetáculo recheado de inverdades.

Sacudi a cabeça para espantar essas idéias e não abaixar ainda mais minha auto-estima. Procurei, então, preencher minha cabeça mais uma vez com meu discurso de desculpas. Eu devia desculpa a ele, afinal, lancei-lhe um punhado de insultos grátis...

Por sorte, Edward era uma excelente pessoa e talvez me perdoasse... _um dia_...

Não foi nada tão ruim assim, não é? Apenas: persegui-o a vida inteira, escutei sua conversa pessoal, prometi ajudá-lo e acabei transformando tudo em uma bagunça, acreditei na _vadia _Denali, acusei-o injustamente sem dar qualquer chance de defesa...

_Eu estava completamente perdida._ Nunca serei perdoada... nem mesmo eu _me_ perdoava por tanta insensatez.

Meus nervos entraram em estado de calamidade pública ao vislumbrar o pátio da mansão cheio de carros. A família Cullen inteira estava lá, assim como os dois Hale.

Quando você acha que as coisas não podem piorar, a vida vem e lhe surpreende!

Estacionei a picape e encostei a testa no volante, procurando por uma dose extra de coragem. Respirei fundo, desci do carro e bati na porta. Talvez, com uma pitada de _muita_ sorte, Edward atenderia a porta e eu poderia puxá-lo para fora e nós conversaríamos longe de qualquer curioso que houvesse dentro da casa.

Mas como a lei de Murphy é a que rege minha vida...

- Oi, Bella! Como você está, querida? – Esme me deu um abraço apertado – Vamos entrando. – me deu leves empurrõezinhos para que eu entrasse na casa – Nós estávamos estranhando sua demora. Edward já estava saindo para ir buscá-la.

- O quê...? – sibilei.

A senhora Cullen não me ouviu.

- Edward! – elevou o tom de voz – Veja quem chegou.

O ruivo surgiu pela porta que levava a cozinha.

-Oi, amor! Por que a demora? Alguma coisa com a picape? – ele se aproximou e deu um beijo em minha testa.

- Bom, agora que não falta ninguém, nós podemos começar. Vamos para sala, queridos? – sorriu maternalmente para nós.

Franzi o cenho. Será que eu estava sonhando? Ou, quem sabe, em uma realidade alternativa?

Edward se afastou um pouco e estendeu a mão para mim.

- Vamos, amor?

Meu queixo caiu. _O que raios estava acontecendo ali?_

**###**

**N/a: **Que saudades de vocês! Como está a vida? De férias?

Desculpa a demora para postar. Eu sei como é chato ficar sem ler a fic que a gente gosta. Mas eu não pude fazer nada qnto a isso. Eu passo a semana inteira sem computador, meus amores. Nem q eu quisesse, eu poderia escrever. Espero que vcs entendam.

Qto ao próximo capítulo: não sei qndo vou ter tempo para escrever, mas ele vai vir. O.k.? Eu nunca vou abandonar vcs =D P.s: O Chace estará participando mais efetivamente do próximo capítulo ;)

Espero q vcs tenham gostado desse capítulo ;) Sei q o final ficou um pouco confuso, mas tudo será explicado no próximo =) Fiquei mt feliz com a quantidade de reviews q eu recebi, mt obrigada mesmo pelo carinho. Vcs são as melhores *-*

E esse capítulo ficou maiorzinho, não? Recompensa pela demora e pelo numero de review =D

Pelas minhas contas, devem faltar uns 2 capítulos e o epilogo para fic terminar. – cry

**Obs:**

*Lei de Murphy: Se uma coisa pode dar errado, ela dará e da pior maneira possível no pior momento possível.

***Anaaa **me alertou que Anastásia não é um filme da Disney, e, sim, da 20th Century Fox. Então, me desculpem a errata. =D Obrigada, Anaaa.

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo ;*_

_**Respondendo:**_

**Taise Nogueira: **Desculpe a demora \z Espero q goste do capítulo. Obg pelo review ;*

**Fanytah: **altos mistérios! ;; Muito obrigada pelo review ;*

**Anaaa: **Muito obrigada, amr *-* Eu tbm adoro ele. Ele deve ficar tão sexy desse jeito. (6) UHAHAUHUAHUAH Sério? Não sabia disso. Muito obrigada pela informação. *-* Obrigada pelo review e pela dica. Beijoos ;*

**Lolo: **oonw *-* Mt obrigada. Foi pequeno, mas não dava pra aumentar... seria drama demais para um só capítulo. É pra manter a curiosidade. Tbm acho ela uma vaca louca ¬¬' UHAUAUHAUAH Desculpe a demora. :( Beijoos ;*

**Gabriela: **Fico mt feliz por vc ter gostado *-* Mt obrigada =D Ah! Eu vi. Obrigada novamente *-* ooonw *-* Sério? Fico ainda mais feliz por saber disso tbm *-* Mt obrigada pelos desejos de sorte... é claro q eu preciso, sorte nunca é demais ;) UHAUHAUHA Beijoos e obg por comentar ;*

**GabiBarbosa: **Mt obrigada *-* Espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm. Desculpe a demora. Beijoos e obg pelo review ;*

**Ozzi: **que bom q gostou *-* espero q o capítulo tenha atendido as expectativas ;) Desculpe a demora. Obg por comentar ;*

**Inaclara: **UAHUAHUH isso sempre acontece cmg tbm. Fico mt feliz por vc ter gostado *-* Ela botou foi tudo pra fora. UAHAUHAUHAUH Eu sou totalmente assim tbm. Fico torcendo por vingança, mas depois morro de pena. A vaca escutou atrás da porta, por isso sabia de tudo. ¬¬' Obrg por comentar. Bjs ;*

**Priii: **UHAUAHUAH que bom q vc gostou. E uma vaca de marca maior! Mt obrigada pela compreensão, vc é um amor *-* Beijoos ;*

**Jaqueline: **Q bom q pelo menos a espera compensou *-* É um alivio saber q vcs gostaram pq eu morri a de medo de escrever essa cena do desabafo. –cry. UHAUAHUAH que bom q mantém vcs interessadas *-* Esse é o propósito desses meus finais ;) Beijoos, Love e obg pelo review ;*

**Dada Cullen: "**São tantas emoções..." HUAHAUHA fudeu tudo mano mesmo! Seu chace? Como seu chace? Eu vi primeiro, hein! UHAUAHUAHUAH OMG qtas perguntas! :O espero q todas elas tenham sido respondidas pelo capítulo *-* É verdade! Abaixo horário integral na escola! ¬¬' Fico mt feliz por saber q vc ainda gosta do meu bebê. Beijoos e mt obg pelo review ;*

**Nathalia: **ooonw *-* muito obrigada. Várias palpitações, sério? Fico extremamente satisfeita por conseguir passar algum sentimento pra vcs *-* Estou pensando em escrever a versão dele dessa fic. O q acha? ;) Mt obrigada pelo review *-* Beijos

**Karolzinha: **Obrigada pelo review ;*

**Melissa: **Bem-vinda, Love *-* Nossa, fico mt feliz por ter propaganda da minha fic *-* e tbm fico mt feliz por vc ter gostado dela. Obg pela compreensão. Oooooonw *-* muito obrigada mesmo. Ganhei meu dia *-* Com certeza. Eu totalmente sinto vergonha alheia. UHAUAHUAH É... será? UAHUHAUH \eusouchata – cry Beijoos, Melissa. Até lá ;*

**Samanta: **eu sou dumau. UAHAUHAUHA aah! A parte d eparar em uma parte boa é culpa minha, a demora é culpa da escola :O UHAUAHUAHUH Muito obrigada *-* Beijoos ;*

**Isabela: **Desculpe a demora :( Obrigada *-* Beijoos ;*

**Nathalia: **Oi, flor =D fico feliz por saber q vc gostou da fic *-* Desculpe a demora. E obrigada pelo review ;*

**Kamila: **Oi, Love =D oonw *-* fico feliz por vc ter gostado. Desculpe a demora \z Beijos ;*

**Luaninha: **Oie *-* Muito obrigada. Fico extremamente feliz por vc gostar dela. Desculpe a demora :( Beijoos e obg pelo review ;*

**Anna: **Desculpe a demora :( Obg pelo review ;*


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 **

"_É __preciso __ser __um __realista __para __descobrir __a __realidade. __É __preciso __ser __um __romântico __para __criá-la.__"_******(Fernando ****Pessoa)**

Continuei imóvel, encarando aquela mão. Talvez eu tivesse entrado em uma realidade alternativa... você sabe, aquelas do tipo "Totó, acho que não estamos mais no Kansas". Ou talvez eu tenha perdido totalmente a lucidez.

Eu achava que estava agindo de acordo com a situação, todavia, aparentemente, a errada no quadro era eu. Todos pareciam felizes, inclusive Edward, enquanto eu morria por dentro. Então, era mais provável que apenas eu tivesse ficado louca.

- Bella? – ouvi Edward me chamar.

Pisquei devagar, tentando fazer a vida voltar aos eixos. Quando olhei para seu rosto, as esmeraldas brilhavam com um desesperado pedido silencioso.

- Bella, por favor, venha comigo. Depois eu lhe explico tudo. – sussurrou rapidamente.

Eu queria afastar qualquer sofrimento dele e, por isso, atendi sua sofrida solicitação. Assim que minha mão estava sobre a dele, um suspiro de alívio deixou seus lábios. Ainda em um estado de letargia, deixei-me ser conduzida até os sons alegres que só agora eu escutara. A sala estava repleta de Cullen – alguns eu nem mesmo conhecia, mas podia reconhecer que pertenciam à família pela característica cor dos olhos.

Todos olhavam para nós, porém, felizmente, antes que um silêncio constrangedor se abatesse pela sala, Olivia Cullen falou animada:

- Bella! Fico feliz por você ter vindo. Edward disse que você não estava se sentindo bem. Está melhor? – não esperou uma resposta – Que bom! – sorriu – Eu gosto de ter todos os meus netos junto comigo no meu aniversário.

Por sorte, minha expressão de surpresa passou despercebida. Todos estavam atentos ao discurso alegre da Sra. Cullen. Pelo menos agora eu sabia o porquê de Edward estar agindo assim – ele não queria preocupar a avó com "uma briga do nosso namoro"... ainda mais num dia como esse.

- Venha me dar um abraço, querida. – sorriu maternalmente.

- Feliz aniversário, senhora Cullen.

Abracei-a, abri um pálido sorriso. Era o primeiro sincero desde que toda essa bagunça de "revelar que ouvira conversa dos outros" começou. Porém não poderia ser diferente. Como não se apaixonar pelos Cullen?

- Já disse para me chamar de Olivia ou vovó – fez uma careta.

- Desculpe, Olivia.

O primeiro nome era melhor do que a designação familiar, afinal, eu era uma farsa. A verdadeira namorado do neto dela é que poderia usar um vocativo tão carinhoso e íntimo como esse.

- Bella apenas não está acostumada com a senhora ainda, vovó.

Enrijeci ao ouvir aquela voz adorada tão perto de mim e fiquei totalmente estática ao sentir um braço forte rodeando minha cintura. Os olhos espertos de Olivia analisaram analiticamente a minha reação antes de ela falar com a voz muito séria:

- Algo errado entre vocês?

Eu não havia agüentado tudo isso durante semanas para estragar todo o plano no último segundo! Obriguei meu corpo a relaxar e sorri novamente, contudo, esse não tinha nem um milésimo da sinceridade do anterior.

- Não, senhora. É minha dor de cabeça não passou totalmente.

- Pobrezinha. – o brilho maternal voltou – Não seria melhor levá-la de volta, Edward, para que ela possa descansar mais um pouco?

Senti-me um lixo por mentir para uma mulher tão bondosa.

- Não será necessário, Olivia. É apenas um pequeno incômodo. Nada alarmante.

Menti de novo, pois a dor que me machucava não tinha nada de pequena, mas também não tinha nada a ver com a conversa que estávamos tendo. Ela franziu o cenho, ainda não totalmente convencida. Antes que mais perguntas fossem feitas e mais mentiras fossem fabricadas, Edward puxou-me para outro canto da sala, murmurando que queria apresentar-me ao resto da família.

Suspirei aliviada. Eu não precisava de outra situação-problema em minha vida, já tinha suficiente para me preocupar pelo resto dela.

- Bella, amor, essa é minha prima Lizzie e seu namorado Alec Volturi.

Edward falou, indicando uma bonita garota ruiva dos olhos negros como a noite – parece que o verde-Cullen é exclusividade dos nascidos homens dessa família – e um garoto de cabelos e olhos azuis. Eles estavam de mãos-dadas e sorriam para mim.

- É um prazer conhecê-los. – não forcei um sorriso porque sairia falso demais, limite-me a deixar o meu tom de voz o mais simpático possível.

- Na verdade, o prazer é todo meu. Confesso que estava curiosa para conhecer a famosa garota que fez o meu primo arrasador de corações se amarrar.

É. Eu também ficaria dolorosamente curiosa para conhecer a garota que prenderia Edward Anthony Cullen... pena que não seria eu.

- Muito engraçado, Lizzie. Você sempre foi uma piadista nata. – arrastou as palavras com sarcasmo para a prima – Vem, amor, ainda falta conhecer algumas pessoas.

- Com licença. – murmurei enquanto era guiada até um casal que parecia ter a idade de Esme e Carlisle.

- Bella, estes são meus tios Serena e Mark Cullen.

Os dois sorriram bondosamente para mim. Ambos tinham os cabelos pretos e os sorrisos imaculadamente brancos. Assim como o resto da família, eram deslumbrantes. Ela tinha os olhos castanhos e ele possuía o inconfundível verde-Cullen.

Franzi o cenho. Mark Cullen lembrava-me alguém.

- É um prazer, senhor e senhora Cullen. – soltei um sorriso pálido.

Eles me deixavam confortável, parecia inconcebível não sorrir perto dos dois. Era algo que me acometia regularmente quando eu estava perto dos pais da minha melhor amiga. Talvez fosse coisa de família... assim como a beleza extraordinária.

- Você é tão bonita quanto nos contaram. – ela falou.

- Obrigada, senhora Cullen. Contudo, acho que Edward é um tanto quanto exagerado.

Olhei para meu pseudo-namorado que sustentava uma careta confusa.

- Oh, querida, não foi ele quem nos falou sobre você.

- Não? Então quem foi? – franzi o cenho.

- Foi nosso filho. Chace. – Mark respondeu.

- Ah! Então é com ele que o senhor parece... – soltei antes que pudesse me refrear – Quero dizer, ele parece-se com o senhor. – tentei consertar.

Mark soltou uma gostosa risada.

- É verdade, querida. Você precisa ver quando Chace era mais novo. Era a cópia exata do pai. – Serena sorriu.

- Tio, tia, com licença, mas nós ainda não cumprimentamos todo mundo. – Edward falou, seu tom era tenso e a careta de surpresa havia se transformado em uma carranca de desagrado.

Isso estava cada vez mais confuso.

- Claro, querido. Mas depois traga a sua bonita namorada aqui novamente para podermos conversar um pouco.

Edward soltou um resmungo incompreensível e fomos para perto da janela onde estavam um casal que aparentava ser um pouco mais novo que o anterior e uma garota de bonitos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. A mulher mais velha tinha os cabelos castanhos enquanto o homem era loiro. Ambos tinham olhos azuis.

- Amor, esse são tia Catherine e tio Willian Mountbatten-Windsor. – sorriu calorosamente para eles – E essa é prima Melanie filha deles e irmã de Lizzie. Família, essa é Bella, minha namorada. – tive a impressão de ouvir uma nota de orgulho em sua voz ao pronunciar a última parte.

- Olá, querida. Ficamos felizes por conhecer você. – Catherine Mountbatten-Windsor falou suavemente.

Ela tinha o porte e a aura de uma rainha.

- É um prazer conhecê-los, senhor e senhora Mountbatten-Windsor. – sorri.

- Pode nos chamar de Willian e Kate, querida. – dessa vez foi ele quem falou.

Sorri para não ter que responder nada. Não parecia certo chamá-los pelo primeiro nome. Eles – mais do que qualquer membro da família Cullen - pareciam membros da realeza, mereciam um tratamento mais formal... pelo menos da minha parte, já que eu não era família.

- Oi. Fico feliz por conhecê-la – Melanie sorriu simpaticamente.

- Você e sua irmã têm as cores de cabelo mais lindas que eu já vi – não contive a observação.

E no segundo seguinte fiquei roxa de vergonha pela falta de discrição. Ela soltou uma risada gostosa, mas discreta. E, pelo canto do olho, vi que seus pais seguravam-se para não fazer o mesmo. Claro, eles eram elegantes demais para gargalhar na minha cara.

- Gostei dela, primo. – comentou, depois voltou sua atenção para mim ao dizer – Muito obrigada. O meu é uma mistura das cores dos meus pais, já o de Lizzie é puramente de origem paterna, ela herdou de nossa avó Elizabeth. Tio Harry, irmão do meu pai, é ruivo também.

Sorri agradecida por ela ter dado um final descente a um comentário tão ridículo.

- Mas, conte-me... meu primo tem cuidado direito de você?

Eu diria que foi um golpe de sorte outra pessoa ter requisitado minha atenção justo nesse momento, poupando-me de ter que responder tal pergunta. Porém a sorte passou longe de mim no momento que reconheci de quem era a voz que me chamava.

- Bella, amiga, agora que você já conheceu o resto da família, acho que vou ter que lhe roubar de Edward por um tempo. Preciso falar com você. É urgente. – Rose Hale tinha um olhar decidido, apesar do tom cuidadosamente leve.

Olhei para Edward, implorando ajuda, mas ele parecia estar tão surpreso e impotente quanto eu. Suspirei, aceitando o inevitável. Eu sabia sobre o que ela queria conversar e sabia que Alice estaria esperando por nós onde quer que ela fosse me levar. Elas iriam me interrogar sobre ontem à noite.

Como não haveria escapatória, melhor encarar logo as feras... digo, minhas melhores amigas.

- Claro. – forcei um sorriso que não enganaria nem um cego – Com licença. – virei para a irmã de Carlisle e quase fiz uma reverencia.

Soltei um meio sorriso devido a tal impulso. Pelo menos ainda existia algo engraçado em tudo isso. Segui minha amiga para fora da sala e pela escada até chegar ao quarto da Cullen mais nova. Quando eu passei pela ouvi uma voizinha sinistra na minha cabeça dizendo "bem vinda à Inquisição".

Rosalie posicionou-se ao lado do pé na cama, os braços cruzados. Alice estava sentada bem ao lado dela. Ambas tinham a expressão fechada.

- Bella, você vai nos contar o que está acontecendo?

Foi a baixinha quem começou o interrogatório, sua voz estava branda, mas eu podia sentir o aço por baixo da seda. Uma resposta era exigida, sem rodeios, sem subterfúgios.

Ainda sim, eu tentei ganhar tempo para inventar algo remotamente acreditável.

- Contar o quê exatamente?

- Por favor, não haja como se fossemos idiotas. – Rose pediu – Você sabe que não somos. Na verdade, nós somos suas amigas e gostaríamos que você agisse como tal e nos dissesse o que está incomodando você. O que está machucando você.

- Nós percebemos isso faz algumas semanas. Sua atitude mudou radicalmente depois do último dia que você dormiria aqui. Dormiria, lembra? Mas você sumiu no meio da noite. Você nunca nos explicou o porquê daquela atitude. – Alice continuou.

- E também nunca contou porque de repente você começou a agir como se nós tivéssemos estragado sua infância contando que Papai Noel não existe. Não queria mais sentar conosco no almoço, não queria ir aos treinos e tínhamos que arrastá-la para sair nos fins de semana.

- E, mais de repente ainda, você e o meu irmão surgem aqui em casa dizendo que tinham vivido um lindo romance escondido, mas que finalmente resolveram assumir isso. Nós quatro achamos isso ótimo. Todos sabíamos que vocês sempre foram loucos um pelo outro. – Alice saltou da cama e ficou em pé, contudo não se aproximou.

Essa última sentença dela foi como um chute no estômago, pois eu queria muito que fosse verdade. Porém sabia quão impossível era. Forcei meu cérebro a voltar a atenção ao diálogo. Agora era a loira quem falava.

- Talvez porque nós estávamos muito felizes pelo anúncio de vocês que relevamos algumas coisas. Como a fato de que vocês dois nunca foram muito bons em esconder as coisas da gente e... de repente, conseguiram esconder um relacionamento inteiro. Ou o fato de que o seu namoro não parecia muito normal. Eu sei que existem diversas maneiras de amar e blábláblá – gesticulou com a mão – Por exemplo, há a maneira mais leve do tipo Jasper e Alice e também tem a maneira mais carnal do tipo Emmett e eu. Mas o de vocês é diferente demais. Não sei explicar. É como se cada um estivesse escondendo, com muito esforço, alguma coisa importante de todo o resto do mundo. Não é um segredo de casal. Parecia que vocês escondiam isso até mesmo um do outro.

- Não nos leve a mal. Não estamos querendo ser intrometidas, também não queremos dar palpites no namoro de vocês. – ela chegou mais perto e colocou minhas mãos entre as dela em um gesto de conforto - Mas alguma coisa está claramente errada. Preocupamo-nos com você. Bella, somos suas irmãs, pode confiar em nós para contar qualquer coisa. O que você disser não sairá desse quarto. Diga o que está incomodando-lhe.

Essa situação lembrava absurdamente a conversa que tive com Jasper no alpendre de minha casa há algumas semanas. O que tornava tudo ainda pior...

O bolo de emoção formado em minha garganta era tão espesso que tive a impressão de que sufocaria ao primeiro movimento. Não conseguia respirar direito. Mais uma vez tinha a aterradora sensação de que estava sufocando lentamente. Minhas pálpebras piscavam em uma velocidade impressionante, tentando a todo custo não me deixar explodir em um choro ininterrupto.

Não foram as palavras delas que me deixaram em tal estado. Não. Foi a preocupação delas. Quantas pessoas no mundo passam a vida sozinhas? Sem um único amigo de verdade... daqueles que sempre estarão lá para quando você precisar? Pessoas demais...

Tantas pessoas não encontrão nunca um alguém em quem confiar cegamente. E eu tinha quatro amigos em quem eu confiaria minha vida. E agora dois deles estavam me confrontando para meu próprio bem porque eu os machucava também ao me machucar. Eles sentiam junto comigo porque nossa amizade era uma irmandade. Se um cair, todos caem. Se um ficar para trás, ninguém vai para frente.

Pena que só agora eu percebia as conseqüências da mentira que Edward e eu criamos. A idéia até que era boa. O problema era que não éramos os únicos afetados. Estávamos arrastando outros conosco, prendendo a nós mesmos e outros em nossas próprias invenções.

Infelizmente, nada podia ser feito para desfazer todo o mal entendido sem que a recriminação fosse maior do que nós dois podíamos agüentar.

Eu não podia mentir. Eu não podia contar a verdade.

Resolvi que o melhor era contar o que podia ser dito sem comprometer tudo.

- Eu... nós estamos tendo uns problemas...

- Isso é meio óbvio. – a fadinha me cortou.

- Era um problema menor e acabou virando uma bola de neve que...

- Também é óbvio que vocês estão lidando com mais do que podem agüentar. – interrompeu outra vez.

- Vai me deixar falar? – gritei – Por que perguntou se não queria ouvir a porcaria da resposta?

Arrependi-me no segundo em que fechei a boca. Alice agora me lançava um olhar magoado. Respirei fundo. Meus nervos estavam em frangalhos. Era fácil perder o controle.

- Desculpe. Não queria gritar com você. Sei que só estão tentando me ajudar. – massageei a testa – E, afinal, você tem razão. Estamos carregando mais do que nossas costas podem agüentar. Não havia outra opção, mas agora estamos arrumando tudo, tentando consertar.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Rose gritou, apavorada – Você está grávida?

A morena olhou horrorizada para ela.

- Charlie vai matar o meu irmão. Literalmente. – falou, quase chorando.

- O QUÊ? Eu não estou grávida. Pelo amor de Deus! – exclamei alto, ainda mais chocada com aquela suposição do que as duas junto – Pensei que vocês nos conheciam melhor do que isso. Por acaso temos cara de idiotas?

- Não, não têm. Mas vocês estão agindo como tal ao esconderem de nós o que quer que esteja acontecendo. – Alice resmungou, todavia o alívio estava estampado em seu belo rosto.

- Não estamos escondendo de propósito. A questão é que vocês não podem fazer nada para nos ajudar. Temos que resolver isso sozinhos. E já estamos quase conseguindo. – acrescentei rapidamente quando a loira abriu a boca – E, no final, é uma coisa pessoal, somos os principais interessados em fazer tudo ficar bem novamente.

As duas soltaram muxoxos de reprovação e ainda dirigiam plena atenção a minha pessoa. Torci as mãos nervosamente e mexi os pés de maneira inquieta.

- Mas eu posso aceitar o apoio de vocês. Melhor, eu quero muito o apoio de vocês. – murmurei baixinho, a voz embargada.

O olhar severo de ambas suavizou imediatamente e no segundo seguinte estávamos, as três, abraçadas. E mais uma vez estava muito, muito perto mesmo, de cair aos prantos. Só que dessa vez, parecia não ser a única. Isso só não ocorreu por que batidas insistentes chacoalharam a porta.

Separamo-nos, um pouco assustadas. Enquanto tínhamos aquele papo de irmãs, esquecemos que o mundo real continuava lá fora. Passei o dedo pelos olhos, tentando apagar qualquer vestígio de água que estivesse ali. Rose abriu a porta e três garotos passaram por ela como um furacão.

- Vocês sumiram faz quase uma hora!

- Mamãe estava quase arrancando os cabelos de preocupação!

- Por que não avisaram ninguém?

- Por que estão aqui se tem uma festa lá embaixo?

Fiquei meio tonta com a quantidade de perguntas e a velocidade com que elas eram feitas.

- Calem a boca! – Hale gritou e foi imediatamente obedecida – Vocês estão histéricos. Que coisa horrorosa. – balançou a cabeça, desgostosa - Estamos colocando o papo em dia só isso. Mas já resolvemos tudo que era possível, por isso vamos acompanhar vocês lá para baixo. Quem sabe assim vocês se controlem melhor. – dizendo isso foi para o lado do namorado e passou o braço pelo dele. – Vamos, amor? – sorriu genuína e amorosamente para Emmett.

Impressionante como Rosalie Lílian Hale poderia ser letal e, no momento seguinte, ser um poço de amor só porque estava perto de Emmett. Eles se completavam tanto que senti uma pontada no peito – que nada tinha a ver com inveja. Eu ficava feliz por minha amiga, contudo, também sentia uma tristeza infinita por saber que nunca teria nada igual a isso, pois o amor da minha vida não me ama de volta.

- Nós também já vamos. – Jasper sussurrou, puxando Alice para fora do cômodo.

- Desculpe, Bella, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedir esse interrogatório que você acaba de sofrer. – Edward sussurrou, revezando sua atenção culpada em mim e seus olhos de águia na porta, certificando-se de que ninguém nos escutava.

O clima não era dos melhores entre nós no momento, porém não era desagradável. Talvez "constrangedor" seja uma boa palavra para descrevê-lo. Eu estava mais leve depois de ter conversado com as garotas. Agora o horizonte não parecia mais tão tenebroso. Nós poderíamos navegar até o lugar que era necessário, pois parecia que a tempestade finalmente havia passado.

Minhas metáforas estavam ficando sofisticadas, não? Quase soltei uma gargalhada devido meus pensamentos.

- Tudo bem. Acho que consegui fazê-las desistir do assunto.

- O que fez?

- Usei algumas evasivas.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Foram evasivas muito boas. Acho que foi mais difícil para você, não? Eles judiaram muito de você ontem depois que eu fui embora? – sussurrei.

- Só faltou partirem para tortura. – soltou uma risadinha – Mas eu delicadamente mandei umas indiretas para que eles cuidassem da própria vida, pois nós estávamos tentando cuidar da nossa.

Houve alguma coisa estranha quando ele disse "nossa" e não "das nossas" como se fossemos realmente um casal que compartilhava tudo. Os verde-Cullen também brilhavam de um jeito esquisito que, por mais que me esforçasse, não conseguia identificar.

- Vamos descer casal ternura! – Emmett berrou do corredor, tirando-me dos meus devaneios.

- Ele tem razão. Vamos lá. Mamãe está nos esperando para servir o almoço.

**xxx**

Depois de um almoço cheio de risos – eu até consegui participar de algum deles – e conversas, todos voltaram para a sala. Depois algum tempo sentada no sofá com o braço de Edward em volta de mim enquanto eu fingia prestar atenção no que as primas inglesas dele falavam, Esme se aproximou de nós.

- Olá, meus queridos. Tudo certo aqui?

- Sim, tia Esme. – as duas responderam junto.

Alec e eu apenas sorrimos. Foi o filho dela quem agiu de maneira diferente:

- Mãe, Bella e eu gostaríamos de nos retirar, ela precisa ir embora. Tudo bem para você?

- Creio que não será possível, filho. Nós estamos cheios de convidados e eu gostaria que você e seus irmãos ficassem em casa hoje. – Esme falou suavemente, todavia, a ordem estava clara.

- Mas, mãe...

- Tenho certeza que Bella entenderá. – lançou-me um olhar astuto.

- Claro. – respondi prontamente - Não tem problema, amor. Vou me despedir de sua avó. – levantei aos tropeços, não gostando nadinha de ser o centro das atenções naquela parte do cômodo.

Eu não precisava ir embora antes, mas agora era necessário devido ao comentário do meu pseudo-namorado. Foi uma tentativa para podermos sair e ter a conversa tão necessária, mas o tiro no escuro não acertou o alvo e agora eu teria que ir para casa para que ele não passasse por mentiroso.

- Vou com você. – levantou-se também, lançando um olhar frustrado para a mãe que fingiu que nem era com ela.

- Olivia?

A doce senhora parou de conversar com seu filho Mark ao me ouvir chamá-la.

- Sim, querida?

- Eu preciso ir embora agora. Vim despedir-me da senhora. – estendi a mão que não estava entrelaçada a do neto dela.

E levei um susto quando ela, em uma velocidade impressionante para que acabava de completar setenta anos, ergueu-se do sofá e puxou-me para um abraço de urso sufocante. Agora eu descobri de quem Emmett herdou essa mania de esmagar as pessoas em abraços.

- Oh, Bella! Eu fiquei tão feliz por conhecê-la. Você e meu neto vão me dar bisnetinhos tão lindos quando chegar a hora certa. – suspirou de contentamento revezando o olhar entre Edward e eu.

Meu rosto não poderia ficar mais vermelho, meu "namorado" não parecia muito diferente.

- Tem certeza de que não pode ficar mais um pouco? Ainda é muito cedo!

- Sinto muito, Olivia. Não será possível.

- Vem me visitar amanhã? Digo, sei que você e meu neto vão se encontrar amanhã, mas gostaria que desse uma passadinha aqui para visitar essa velha senhora. – colocou a mão na testa dramaticamente

- Vovó, a senhora nunca ficará velha. – Edward comentou.

- Ah! Está vendo. Por isso que você é meu neto favorito! – exclamou, um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

- Sei. – ele revirou os olhos – Ontem seu neto favorito era Emmett porque ele carregou sua nova mala escada acima. E na quarta era Rose, pois ela lhe deu aqueles novos sapatos Jimmy Choo que a senhora queria. E na terça...

- Querido, você não estava indo levar sua namorada embora? – interrompeu com a clara intenção de fazê-lo parar com a lista que parecia ser bem grande.

- Ah, sim. Claro. – um sorriso esperto – Estava mesmo, não? Porém só poderei acompanhá-la até a porta. Então, logo estarei de volta para continuarmos essa nossa conversinha, avó.

- Não se apresse, querido. Sei como vocês são nessa idade. – soltou uma gargalhada.

Ele balançou a cabeça, indignado, já me puxando para a saída da casa. Acenei para aqueles que olharam quando passamos, me despedindo de maneira genérica, pois, se fosse fazer uma despedida individual, levaria, no mínimo, uma hora. Recebi alguns sorrisos compreensivos em resposta. Acho que ninguém se sentiu ofendido com minha saída um tanto... diferente.

Chegando à porta, ele virou-se para mim:

- Vemo-nos amanhã?

- Sim. Amanhã à tarde eu venho.

E assim nós finalmente teríamos a tão adiada conversa.

- Certo. Até amanhã. – inclinou-se e deu um beijo demorado em minha testa.

Nada mais precisava ser dito agora. O clima entre nós não estava ruim... estava estranhamente calmo.

- Até. – abri a porta e fui para minha caminhonete.

Ele ainda estava lá olhando para mim quando acelerei o carro para longe do pátio dos Cullen.

**xxx**

Era aproximadamente quatro horas. Desci as escadas usando calça jeans clara, sapatilhas pretas e uma blusa de alças da mesma cor.

- Mãe, estou indo à casa dos Cullen.

- Certo, querida. – ela apareceu na porta da cozinha carregando duas grandes caixas, uma em cima da outra. – Já que vai sair. Será que poderia deixar isso na delegacia? – começou a andar em minha direção – Seu pai foi pescar e só volta à noite e ontem ele disse que não poderia se esquecer de levar isso até lá. E adivinha se não esqueceu? Acho que seu pai está ficando caduco e...

Vi acontecer um segundo antes da coisa toda tomar traços concretos. Renée pisou no sapato que - mais uma vez – ela se esqueceu de guardar ontem quando desligou a TV e foi dormir. O sapato deslizou para frente, levando a perna que se apoiou nele. A outra perna dela, não conseguiu acompanhar o movimento e, com um ruído horroroso e um grito estridente, minha mãe caiu de costas no chão.

Corri para o lado dela.

- Mãe? Mãe? A senhora está bem? Bateu a cabeça? – empurrei para longe as caixas que caíram em cima dela.

Um urro de dor foi a única resposta.

- Mãe? Sua cabeça está doendo? Mãe, por favor, me responda.

- Bella, minha perna está doendo muito. – choramingou – Acho que torci alguma coisa. – colou a mão sobre o membro dolorido.

- Está tudo bem, mãe. Vou levá-la ao hospital. – tentei manter a voz firme para não alarmá-la - Consegue levantar?

- Não sei.

- Vem. Apóie-se em mim.

Com certa dificuldade consegui me levantar, levando-a junto. O mais difícil, porém, foi fazê-la chegar até a caminhonete e depois acomodá-la lá sem que isso piorasse ainda mais a dor em sua perna. Dirigi devagar até o único hospital de Forks para que os solavancos do carro não agravassem o estado dela.

Informei a enfermeira da recepção sobre o que havia acontecido. Ela calmamente disse-me que as enfermeiras tirariam minha mãe do carro e depois ela seria levada para fazer os exames necessários. Perguntei pelo Dr. Cullen e fui informada que aquele era seu dia de folga. Acenei com a cabeça e dirigi-me a cadeira de plástico que a mulher indicou para que eu me acomodasse enquanto esperava tudo ficar pronto.

Enfiei a mão no bolso a fim de alcançar o meu celular e informar Edward que só poderia vê-lo mais tarde, porém descobri que ele estava acabando a bateria. Com certeza minha mãe não estava com o dela e onde meu ia pescar não havia sinal. Fui ao telefone público que estava no outro corredor e digitei o número da minha casa e deixei um recado para meu pai na secretária eletrônica. Percebendo que a bateria não duraria uma chamada, resolvi mandar uma mensagem: "Não sei que horas poderei ir. Surgiu um imprevisto. Depois lhe explico. B." Tinha razão. O celular apagou totalmente depois que o sinal de enviado apareceu na tela.

Agora só me restava esperar.

**xxx**

O relógio do meu painel marcava dez e meia da manhã quando eu consegui estacionar minha picape mais uma vez na porta da mansão Cullen.

Esperei muito tempo naquela cadeira desconfortável ontem antes que o médico substituto aparecesse. Quando o fez, disse que aparentemente minha mãe não sofreu nenhum dano cerebral, mas ela deveria ficar internada para esperar o resultado do exame que sairia amanhã. Fiquei muito aliviada, contudo, dr. Carter logo acrescentou que ela tinha quebrado a perna. Cerrei as pálpebras com pesar. Sabia bem o quão emotiva Renée ficava por qualquer arranhãozinho... imagina uma perna quebrada?

Tinha razão. Quando minha entrada foi autorizada no quarto, descobri minha mãe aos prantos, resmungando algo sobre ficar impossibilitada de fazer as coisas durante meses. Revirei os olhos devido ao drama exagerado e depois fiquei fazendo companhia, tentando consolá-la. Só fui embora quando o horário de visitas terminou. E ai já era oito e meia da noite.

Muito tarde para ter o tipo de conversa que planejávamos ter. Então fui direto para casa e, pouco depois, meu pai chegou. Apaguei o recado que deixei e contei o ocorrido. Ele ficou preocupado e insistiu em ir vê-la. Tive que usar toda a minha lábia para fazê-lo desistir da idéia. Resmungando muito, ele concordou em ir apenas amanhã e resolveu ligar para lá. Algum tempo depois, quando fui dormir, eles ainda conversavam.

Respirei fundo e segui até a porta. Finalmente havia chegado a hora da verdade. Meus ombros estavam mais leves. Finalmente resolveríamos tudo, colocando em pratos limpos toda a bagunça em que vivemos durante esses meses. Parecia que as coisas conspiravam a nosso favor hoje – para variar um pouco. O céu está limpo de nuvens de chuva e não tínhamos aula devido ao feriado de aniversário da cidade.

Toquei a campainha e, pouco depois, minha melhor amiga surgiu, abraçando um pote de sorvete e segurando uma colher na mão.

- Hey, Bella! – sorriu, enfiando a colher no pote e depois levando a boca – Está servida?

- Oi, Alice. Não, obrigada. – sorri - Edward está?

- Não. Ele foi acompanhar mamãe até o aeroporto. Eles foram levar vovó embora.

- Embora? – franzi o cenho – Pensei que ela fosse ficar até ao próximo final de semana. Ela e seus tios.

- Eles iam. Mas tia Kate e tio Will precisaram voar para Londres porque a RI estava prestes a fechar um contrato milionário e eles precisavam estar presentes.

- RI?

- Royal Industries. É a empresa deles. – deu de ombros. – E como a avó estava indo passar uns dias na Inglaterra com eles, pensou que seria mais fácil ir também. Como Lizzie, Mel e Alec estavam aqui, mamãe se ofereceu para levá-la já que houve uma emergência no hospital e meu pai precisou ir para lá. Então pediu para que Edward fosse junto com ela para que não voltasse sozinha. Mamãe não gosta muito de dirigir. Eles devem estar no caminho de volta agora.

Assenti.

- Tio Mark, tia Serena e Chace estão em Port Angeles. Eles vão almoçar lá. – pegou mais um pouco do doce que segurava.

- Certo. Então eu volto mais tarde.

- Não quer entrar e esperar aqui? Podemos ver um filme.

- Obrigada, mas eu preciso ir a um lugar.

Não especifiquei que ia ver minha mãe senão a baixinha me encheria de perguntas. E eu não estava com paciência suficiente para agüentar isso.

- Certo então. Tchau, Bella. – sorriu.

Retribui o sorriso e comecei meu caminho de volta ao carro.

- Hey, Bella?

Virei para encará-la.

- Quase me esqueci de dizer. Quando estava saindo, Edward pediu para dizer que, se você aparecesse aqui, era para eu lhe dar um recado.

- E que recado foi esse?

- Ele pediu pra dizer "obrigado".

Alice falou simplesmente e eu senti aquela simples palavra como um murro no estômago.

**###**

**N/a: **Gente, nem acredito que finalmente postei esse capítulo. Minha consciência já estava pesando com a demora para postá-lo. Mas eu realmente, realmente mesmo, não tinha tempo. Eu estava estudando muito... bom, ainda estou. Mas agora a school acabou e, enfim, tive tempo o suficiente para sentar e escrever.

Como eu demorei muuito, eu fiquei quatro dias pra escrever esse capítulo maiozinho pra vocês. Sei que não compensa muito a demora, mas é uma retribuição àqueles que esperaram pacientemente pelo post. Recebi alguns reviews perguntando se eu tinha desistido, então, mais uma vez: **Gente, ****eu ****não ****desistirei ****da ****fic ****agora.****E,****se ****por ****um ****triste ****motivo ****eu ****tiver ****que ****abandonar ****a ****vida ****de ****ficwriter, ****eu ****avisarei ****vcs ****e ****explicarei ****o ****porquê.**Eu não postei "um capítulo" para falar que demoraria porque eu detestaria criar a expectativa de um capítulo novo pra qndo vcs abrissem a página descobrir que era apenas um aviso. Isso é muuito chato. Então, eu expliquei no meu profile. Então, mais uma vez, por favor, desculpem a minha demora absurda para postar :(

Agora, falando sobre o post de hoje: Tá tudo bem com vocês? Já de férias? Vão viajar? Tem mais alguém ai se matando de estudar pra entrar na faculdade? UAHUAHUAH Estava com bastante saudades de vcs –cry.

tava tudo dando certo demais nesse capítulo, não? Alguma coisa tinha que sair dos eixos. E por que será que a Bella reagiu assim no final? :O \eusei que sou chata. UAHAUHUAH

Prometo que a respostas dessas perguntas não demoraram nem metade do que esse capítulo demorou.

A parte que eu mais gostei de escrever foi a dos tios do Edward. Alguém ai reconheceu o casal famoso que eu descrevi? E, adivinhem? Esse é o sobrenome real –olha o trocadilho – deles. Pesquisei na Wikipédia. UAHAUHAUHUAH

AH! GENTE TÁ CHEGANDO O NATAL! Feliz natal pra todo muuundo, viu? Espero que todos ganhem o que pediram para o Papai Noel. Eu pedi o Danny Jones. Será q esse ano eu ganho ele? UAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAU

PS: Geeeeeeeente, assisti Amanhecer! O Jake está tãaaaaaao gato. To apaixonada. UAHAUHAUHA E será que fui só eu que percebi que o Edward estava em um paraíso tropical – sinônimo de sol – e não ficou brilhando nem uma vez?

_Beijooos e até o próximo capítulo ;*_

_**Respondendo:**_

**Karolzinha:**Oh, flor. Desculpe a demora absurda. Fico mt feliz por vc estar gostando. Obrigada pelo review ;*

**Dada ****Cullen:**Se antes vc qria me jogar no lago pela demora, aposto que agora quer me afogar nele, não? UHAUAHAUHAU desulpee a demora. Eu sei q dessa vez foi demais, mas não tinha como postar antes :'( UAHUAHAUHAU todos estão sofrendo nessa fic. Parece a novela das seis. UHAUAHUAHUAH Bom, o Chace não apareceu nesse capítulo, mas prometo que no próximo ele aparece. É que se ele fosse aparecer, seria só de vista, então, decidi nem colocá-lo. Obrigada pelo review, looove ;* ps: pode ficar com o Emmett, estou num momento in Love pelo Jake. UAHAUHAUHA

**Nathalia:**ooonw *-* Muito obrigada. Ah! coitada, até eu tenho dó dela. UAHUAHUAHUA sofre demais... parece heroína de novela das nove :O Obrigada pela compreensão, flor. E desculpe a demora :/ UAHAUHAu sério que ainda tem palpitações? Que liiiindo. Adoro passar emoções! Vou pensar seriamente se farei a versão dele dos fatos... tudo depende do vestibular. Se eu passar, eu faço... senão não tem como pq ai eu vou ficar sem PC durante a semana de novo :/ Obrigada pela confiança e pelo review ;*

**Joan ****Swift:**Bem-vinda, amore. *-* Fico feliz por vc estar gostando *-* Desculpe a demora – isso não acontece normalmente. Beijoos ;*

**Sem-nome:**Muito obrigada, flor. Obrigada mais uma vez *-* Eu fico extremamente feliz por conseguir passar algumas emoções dela pra vcs *-* Infelizmente tudo acaba, né? :( Desculpe a demora, não queria te fazer sofrer :( mas é que eu tava sofrendo, me matando de estudar.. ai tava complicado. Obrigada pelo review. Beijos ;*

**Lolo:**Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* Ele sofre mesmo... coitada :( Mas ela terá uma grande recompensa no final... certo? \adoro plantar dúvidas. UAHUAHAUHA A intenção era deixar todo mundo confuso mesmo. Tem que prender a atenção do leitor *-* Obrigada pelo review e desculpa a demora ;*

**Anaa:**Espero que dessa vez tbm tenha valido a pena esperar tanto tempo. UAHUAHAUH O Chace aparecerá no próximo capítulo, prometo. Tbm espero isso, mas será que ela vai ficar mesmo? UAHUAHUAH Fico mt feliz por vc gostar dela. Obrigada pelo review e desculpe a demora ;*

**Sarah:**Sério? *-* Muito obrigada. Fico feliz por saber q vc gosta o suficiente dela pra indicá-la. Isso é mt gratificante. A demora pra esse novo foi ainda maior, né? Mas é q realmente tava difícil. Desculpe a demora, please. Eu tbm sinto vergonha alheia... isso é horrível. Obrigada pelo review e pelas indicações e desculpe a demora ;*

**Anna ****Clara:**Fico muito feliz ao saber disso *-* . Já ta acabando sim. :/ É verdade. É bem complicada a situação dos dois... cada um enxerga as coisas de um jeito. Obrigada mais uma vez *-* e desculpe a demora ;*

**Melissa:**Obrigaaaadaa *-* De verdade. Obrigada pelo review e desculpe a demora ;* Fico feliz ao saber que vc gosta *-*

**Raquel:**Bem-vinda, Love. Tudo bem. Vc comentou agora, já é o suficiente... só espero te ver nos próximos capítulos tbm ;) – inclusive nesse. Onnw *-* que lindo isso. Fico mt feliz por vc ter gostado =D Nãaao posso responder essa pergunta agora, mas o próximo capítulo responderá todas elas ;) NEM VEM. Eu vi o Chace primeiro... nuss ele ta bem disputado aqui. UAHAUHAUHAU Obrigada pelo review e desculpe a demora – isso não acontece normalmente, viu? Eu sou bem mais rápida pra escrever... é q esses tempos tava difícil. ;*

**P.****Bruce:**Desculpe a demora, Love. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Sonhou com a fic? Sério? Que legaal *-* Obrigada pelo review ;*

**Dessa:**Desculpe a demora. É que tava difícil mesmo :(

**Lari:**Oi, Love *-* Três vezes? Nossa... fico honrada por vc gostar tanto assim dela *-* Desculpe a demora... não era pra ter levado tanto tempo assim :(


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

" _A arte de viver consiste em tirar o maior bem do maior mal"_** (Machado de Assis)**

Alice falou mais alguma coisa. Contudo, eu estava ocupada demais segurando a porta aberta do meu carro, um pouco curvada, tentando de todas as maneiras não colocar meu café-da-manhã para fora em cima das belas flores de Esme. A náusea me consumia, mas isso não impediu que o desespero também surgisse quando notei que a baixinha aproximava-se de mim. A última coisa de que eu precisava no momento era do interrogatório Cullen. De maneira muito desajeitada, joguei-me no banco do motorista.

- BELLA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE DIRIGIR NESSE ESTADO. – ela gritou, chegando cada vez mais perto.

Liguei o carro. Com esse gesto ela pareceu perceber que a ofensiva direta não surtiria efeito. Tentou algo mais sutil. Abaixou o tom e parou de andar:

- Bella, desça do carro. Vamos conversar. Diga-me o que está acontecendo. Nós podemos passar por isso, juntas. Somos amigas, lembra?

Engatei marcha-ré e coloquei o carro de volta na estrada de saída.

- Preciso ficar sozinha, Alice. Depois eu ligo. – consegui falar, apesar do bolo terrível em minha garganta.

- BELLA, NÃO!

Acelerei e deixei a propriedade para trás antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa que me fizesse mudar de idéia. Alguma coisa que me fizesse correr para o colo da minha melhor amiga e chorar todos os meus problemas para ela... o que provavelmente faria com que a família inteira dela passasse a desprezar Edward. Então seria mais um peso para eu carregar em minha já-muito-sobrecarregada consciência.

E o pior de tudo é que o "obrigado" não era exatamente um motivo para eu correr para minha melhor amiga. Os outros até que foram. O estúpido plano para enganar a todos, todas as mentiras no meio do caminho, os beijos "falsos". Esses, sim, eram motivos para um desabafo, mas o agradecimento de Edward não era. Afinal, ele havia deixado bem claro, no dia em que pediu a minha ajuda para realizar esse plano, que as coisas durariam até o dia que a avó dele fosse embora. Depois seria mais alguns dias de um fingimento raso, então, terminaríamos por "incompatibilidade de gênios". Dessa vez não houve qualquer mentira por parte dele e também não houve nenhum deslize de minha parte. Foi o imprevisto que encurtou a viagem da sra. Cullen e o nosso teatrinho. Era engraçado como dessa vez não havia um culpado para quem eu pudesse apontar o dedo. E, paradoxalmente, isso tornava tudo pior.

Nas outras vezes, podia culpar a mim mesma. Não era o melhor sentimento do mundo, mas, ao menos, existia algum responsável. Dessa vez era como se o destino estivesse interferindo diretamente para que nós nos separássemos o mais rápido possível... quase como se fosse errado ficarmos juntos – mesmo que fosse tudo de mentira. E, para melhorar meu humor, eu nem acredito nessas bobeiras de "destino" e "signos do zodíaco" e coisas ABSURDAMENTE comprovadas do tipo. Para se ter uma noção de quão desesperadora estava a situação. Até o Destino tinha arrumado um lugarzinho na minha cabeça.

Totalmente deprimente. Porque, antes, quando era tudo um erro humano – e, na maioria das vezes, meu – não restava mais esperança, pois havia estragado tudo. Só que, quando a situação parece estar acima de você, quando depende de coisas sobre as quais você não tem qualquer tipo de controle, e, muitas vezes, não pode nem mesmo ver o que está chegando... essa é o pior tipo de situação. Porque ainda resta uma pontinha de esperança e, por mais que se lute contra, a esperança continua lá. Quase como se sussurrasse que ainda era possível conseguir o controle da situação... e... e ajeitar tudo. Meu cérebro continua gritando que isso não era viável. E que eu deveria estar feliz por finalmente tudo ter acabado, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia sentir era um estranho vazio.

Soltei um pesado suspiro. E logo em seguida um grito estridente.

Por estar imersa demais em meus pensamentos, esqueci completamente de prestar atenção na estrada e a caminhonete seguiu em direção a um barranco. Afundei o pé no freio enquanto girava o volante. Por puro milagre consegui fazer o carro parar antes de um acidente. Desliguei o motor. Por sorte aquela era uma estrada pouco utilizada, caso contrário eu poderia ter causado um sério acidente envolvendo gente inocente. Cruzei meus trêmulos braços sobre o volante e pousei a cabeça sobre eles, respirando fundo várias vezes para controlar meus nervos. Algum tempo depois, quando estava um pouco mais calma, levantei a cabeça e observei o lugar aonde havia parado. Estava mais perto da cidade agora. Percorri uma grande distância em um modo que não poderia ser chamado de outra coisa senão "Piloto Automático".

Esfreguei as mãos pelo rosto e religuei o carro. Não queria sair dali, mas também não poderia ficar. Parece que todos os caminhos da minha vida – os físicos e os metafóricos – me levavam para o mesmo dilema: a vontade de permanecer mesmo sabendo da impossibilidade disso.

Dirigi sem rumo. Não queria ir para casa para me trancar novamente no quarto. Contudo, desejava a solidão para que – mais uma vez – meu cérebro pudesse absorver todos os impactos que levara. As paisagens passam por meus olhos sem que eu conseguisse distinguir uma da outra. Era tudo tão desconfortável e tão pouco convidativo. Depois de um tempo, que pareceu longo demais, foi que eu finalmente pareci chegar. Parei o carro e desci. Talvez meu inconsciente tivesse me levado até aquele lugar. Olhei ao redor. Havia se passado muito tempo desde a última vez em que estive ali. Mas tudo parecia exatamente igual. Os mesmos brinquedos infantis, as mesmas caixas de areia. A mesma grama aonde eu caí e um pequenino garoto de cabelos acobreados e rebeldes me deu uma flor.

Senti uma lágrima solitária escapar. Passei a mão sobre ela e caminhei até o ponto aonde, anos atrás, eu havia me apaixonado por Edward Cullen. Tinha uma certeza irracional de que fora exatamente ali – aonde eu agora pisava – que eu havia caído depois de escorregar rápido demais no velho brinquedo que estava a poucos centímetros de mim. Não era como se meus joelhos não agüentassem mais o meu peso, era uma necessidade psicológica que me queimava. E foi por essa necessidade que deixei meu corpo abaixar até que eu estivesse sentada onde, segundos antes, estava em pé. Abracei meus joelhos e ponderei mais uma vez como havia chegado àquela situação deplorável.

Talvez a pergunta certa seria "como _não _cheguei à algo pior ainda?". Parecia que eu havia escolhido a opção errada cada vez que me fora oferecida uma escolha. Por sorte, ainda tenho a desculpa de que minha avalanche de erros começou ainda quando eu era nova demais para perceber a dimensão do que fazia. Ainda era uma pirralha quando decidi que meu recém-descoberto-príncipe adoraria passar todas as horas possíveis comigo. E – talvez - eu também não possa ser culpada por tê-lo perseguido durante nossa pré-adolescência, afinal, nessa época ainda éramos controlados pelos impulsos infantis. Mas eu realmente deveria ter percebido que alguma coisa estava errada em meu pequeno mundo cor-de-rosa quando superei os treze anos. Já não era mais criança, devia ter deixado de agir como tal.

"Pior cego é aquele que não quer ver". Grandes palavras essas. Eu supostamente deveria ter enxergado as dicas - as pistas - que Edward mandava para me mostrar a realidade. Contudo, eu, que nunca me considerei burra, insisti no mesmo patético erro. De novo e de novo.

Arrastei ambas por meus cabelos, puxando-os com força para trás. Não havia dor física ali.

Por falar em provérbios, a minha vida é praticamente uma reunião deles. "Nem tudo que reluz é ouro", "Cuidado com o que você deseja porque pode se tornar realidade" e "Cavalo dado não se olha os dentes" são os meus favoritos. O primeiro resume bem as várias vezes em que interpretei erroneamente uma ação de Edward. O segundo cabe perfeitamente em meu falso namoro. O namoro que eu desejei durante anos e que, quando finalmente aconteceu, foi tão diferente e tão errado que quase tirou uma parcela da minha sanidade. E o terceiro, bem, o terceiro tem ligação direta com o segundo. Ele se refere aos momentos roubados naqueles dias da farsa em que eu fingia que as coisas estavam acontecendo porque nós dois queríamos que assim o fosse, e não por causa de um acordo esquisito firmado no calor de um momento.

E, tanto quanto os provérbios inundavam a minha vida, a palavra "patético" preenchia a minha mente. Isso tudo era tão frio e triste... tão vazio. Era tão _sem vida _que deixava até mesmo a fina camada de esperança contra a qual eu lutava totalmente pálida. Outra vez eu deveria estar me sentido de um jeito, mas não poderia estar mais longe do esperado. Era esperado que o alívio chegasse junto com o momento em que finalmente acabaríamos com a farsa mal planeja, contudo, eu sentia... Não. Na verdade, eu não sentia_ nada_.

Isso era centenas de vezes pior. Centenas de vezes mais sufocante. Antes havia um motivo. Algo para me agarrar. Sei que soa estúpido sofrer tanto assim por alguém... tanto assim por um _cara. _Mas eu sentia – e não era somente no fundo – era no fundo, na superfície e em cada pedaço do meu coração que Edward fora criado para mim. Para que pudéssemos viver juntos o tempo que pudéssemos. Para que tivéssemos nossas vidas separadamente e para que tivéssemos a _nossa _vida.

Sempre acreditei em alma-gêmea e coisas melosas do tipo. Bom, desse pedaço da minha inocência eu não tenho vergonha. Realmente acredito que Edward é meu príncipe... igual aquele da Cinderela. O problema é que eu não sou sua princesa. Eu estava mais para a irmã malvada que atrapalha a vida dos protagonistas.

Esfreguei meus braços. Estava sentindo cada vez mais e mais frio apesar do sol brilhando majestosamente acima.

Outra fonte de saber eram aquelas frases épicas de autores famosos. Nunca fui boa com nomes. Não lembro se "Eu te amo. E o que é que você tem a ver com isso?" foi dito ou escrito. Nem mesmo lembro se essas foram as palavras usadas, todavia, a essência era a mesma. Nós não podemos controlar nossos próprios sentimos muito menos os dos outros. Uma boa metáfora – e olha que essa seria uma das poucas boas que eu alguma vez já criei – seria comparar a vontade das pessoas comuns de serem amigas de celebridades das quais o mais perto que já chegaram foi quando compraram uma revista estampada por elas. Você lê as revistas sobre elas, ouve seus CDs, assiste seus filme, seus concertos e suas entrevistas. Sabe a cor, a comida, o tipo de música e a série favoritos. Disseca cada detalhe do cotidiano delas, tentando chegar mais perto, se sentido mais perto... Mas é apenas uma miragem no deserto da vida. Você vê o Oasis ao longe, porém, ao chegar perto, é a apenas sua mente pregando uma peça. Dizem os físicos que isso é mais um truque das condições físicas do ambiente – tais como luz e água – do que um truque do cérebro. Porém, aonde estaria a poesia nisso?

É mais encantador acreditar que seu cérebro cooperou com seu coração e te deu um pouco de esperança sob o sol escaldante da vida do que ter que aceitar a sucinta e objetiva explicação cientifica sobre isso. Voltando ao quente céu das estrelas que brilham na terra, a maioria dos fãs percebe que não é saudável cultivar tal crença. Contudo, existem aqueles que preferem acreditar na visível mentira a enfrentar a vida que tem.

Esfreguei meus braços com mais força dessa vez. A sensação gelada parecia aumentar a cada segundo.

No momento, penso que me encaixo bem nos dois grupos. Uma parte de mim – contra a qual eu lutava bravamente – queria se agarrar aos acontecimentos da farsa, tentando fazer com o restante da minha consciência acreditasse que havia um motivo para tudo aquilo, que Edward tinha um motivo. Um bom motivo. Alguma coisa que poderia consertar nosso mal feito conto de fadas.

Então a outra parte, a parte que mantém a sanidade, entra em ação e ri da sua irmã menor, caçoando por ela nunca crescer e aprender com os erros que cometeu. E olha que não foram poucos.

Acredito que foi em uma música que certa vez ouvi "a vida vai bater forte em você, tão forte até lhe deixar de joelhos". A concepção está errada, sabe? Não é a vida, e, sim, suas escolhas que vão jogar você no chão e lhe esfolar a pele até que você cresça mentalmente a fim de enfrentar as conseqüências de seus atos. É preciso a coragem de um adulto de verdade para aceitar que cada ação reflete em uma reação da mesma força e de direção oposta.

Eu nunca havia me arrependido de, naquele dia, tanto tempo atrás, ter implorado para que minha mãe levasse-me até esse mesmo parque. Fazia um dia quase tão bonito quanto o de hoje. E o sol é tão raro em Forks. Agora, todavia, penso que talvez tivesse sido melhor ter ficado em casa. Teria assistido TV, brincado com minhas bonecas e depois teria ido dormir. Não teria encontrado o lindo garotinho com os cabelos com gel devido à tentativa frustrada de alguém para domar aquele emaranhado rebelde.

Não digo que não o teria conhecido. Forks é uma cidade minúscula, quase todo mundo se conhece. Porém, teria certeza de que as circunstâncias seriam outras, e, com, um pouco de sorte, eu não teria me apaixonado tão perdidamente por ele. Claro que, no começo, não foi uma paixão. Crianças são inocentes demais para isso. Mas havia um carinho especial. Era diferente do que eu sentia por meus pais, e também foi diferente do que eu sentia por Emmett e Jasper quando nos tornamos amigos. O problema é que foi exatamente esse carinho que cresceu exponencialmente até não caber no meu peito e precisar ser colocado para fora. Eu _necessitava _mostrar a Edward o quando eu gostava dele, o quanto eu o amava. O quanto eu ainda o amo.

E foi ai que tudo começou a desandar. Mais uma vez me pego pensando em quão cega eu fui. Se ao menos eu tivesse... não sei... Se eu tivesse dado mais espaço a ele, se eu tivesse...

Solucei. Só agora percebia que estava chorando e que os soluços sacudiam meu peito. Por sorte, não havia ninguém ali agora para presenciar a adolescente depressiva chorando graças a seu ensangüentado coração.

Se eu tivesse tentado ser amiga dele ao invés de seguir a fatídica crença de que ele estava apaixonado por mim, bom, eu talvez tivesse uma chance de verdade. Deveria ter sido um pouco mais eu... mas meu amor por Edward me deixava meio míope para o resto do mundo. E isso inclui meu patético – olha a palavra outra vez - comportamento.

Ao menos ainda me restava a esperança de que o alívio eventualmente apareceria. Senão agora porque a notícia era muito recente, mais tarde ele supostamente se faria presente. Afinal, finalmente a minha dívida para com Edward estava paga. Custaram-me os mínimos pedaços do meu coração que ainda restavam intactos e um pouco da minha sanidade. Mas eu finalmente compensei-o por todo o transtorno que havia causado em sua vida. Havia dado tudo certo, não é mesmo? Ele até tinha mandado sua irmã me transmitir seu agradecimento por nosso plano não ter falhado em fazer sua avó um pouco mais feliz por não tê-lo mais como solteiro. Suponho que agora cada um finalmente poderia seguir com a vida. De maneira separada, é claro. Bem do tipo: cada um para um lado.

Com certeza não seria uma separação tão abrupta assim. Nós precisaríamos encenar uma briga e combinar as histórias que contaríamos quando fossem questionados sobre o fim do relacionamento. Mas, basicamente, era o fim. Algumas poucas horas seriam o suficiente para que nós tramássemos o último passo do teatrinho e, depois, pouco se encontrariam novamente. Somente quando fosse extremamente necessário. Eu me certificaria de que isso acontecesse.

Eu só esperava um pouco mais de consideração da parte dele. Não queria ficar sabendo do final de tudo através da minha melhor amiga. Esperava uma conversa franca sobre o que havíamos passado. _Droga! _Eu até mesmo tinha passado um dia inteiro me preparando psicologicamente para isso. Bom, há grandes chances de Edward ter percebido que já não restava mais consideração para gastar comigo. Afinal, durante anos e anos foi o único sentimento que ele teve por mim. Por consideração - por eu ser a melhor amiga da irmã dele - ele não me disse para parar de persegui-lo. Bom, foi isso e o cavalheirismo intrínseco dele.

Pelo visto, já não restava nem consideração, nem paciência. Era quase como se ele estivesse tão vazio quanto eu estava agora.

_Nossa. Como doía._

Abaixei a cabeça sobre meus braços. Já não conseguia pensar direitos. Meu coração, no qual não restava mais nenhum pedaço inteiro, apertava meu peito e sufocava minha cabeça tanto quanto eu tentava sufocar meu choro em meus braços.

Eu sempre soube que esse dia iria chegar. Desde que eu concordei com o começo dessa farsa, eu sabia o que precisaria ser feito no final. Mas eu... é... _é tão difícil dizer adeus... _

E de repente o choro era tão alto que, ao invés de eu conseguir sufocá-lo em meus braços, era ele que sufocava meus pensamentos. Agora minha cabeça estava tão vazia quando o resto de mim e a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era chorar. Chorar pelo que aconteceu, chorar pelo que nós dois poderíamos ter sido e chorar por eu ter sido a responsável por estragar tudo.

Minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir. O choro não cessava, ao contrário, aumentava a intensidade a cada segundo. Devia ter se passado mais de mais de uma hora desde o momento que cheguei ao parque. Mas eu não estava mais perto de ir embora de lá do que estivera na chegada.

Se meu mundo não tivesse se resumindo ao meu choro, eu teria sentido a presença de alguém do meu lado antes de ouvir o barulho do sapato. A pessoa parou ao meu lado e ficou ali por um tempo – pude sentir seu olhar. Talvez estivesse esperando que eu retribuísse a atenção e contasse porque estava tento um colapso emocional em local público. Eu não fiz nada do que era suposto. Alguns minutos depois, ouvi passos se distanciando. Não poderia me importar menos com a impressão que o estranho agora tinha de mim. Nem mesmo a fofoca que correria a cidade caso eu tivesse sido reconhecida.

Não demorou muito para que outros passos trouxessem a pessoa de volta. Provavelmente a consciência do cidadão havia pesado por ele deixar uma adolescência - que estava chorando rios - sozinha no meio de um parque para crianças. Não podia culpá-lo. Até eu sentia pena de mim mesma. Esperaria ele começar um discurso sobre tentar ajudar os necessitados para que eu lhe desse uma resposta – não muito educada. Um "deixe-me em paz" seria o suficiente, creio eu.

Já imaginava se a pessoa havia perdido a coragem, quando escuto uma voz áspera e embargada sussurrar:

- _Meu nome é Edward. Por que você esta chorando? _

Levantei a cabeça devagar. Eu reconheceria essa voz e essas palavras em qualquer lugar. Foram exatamente essas palavras que ele usou no dia em que nos conhecemos. Ele estava sentado ao meu lado. A aparência impecável, e os cabelos estavam livres de gel. Seus olhos não estavam vermelhos e inchados como os meus deveriam estar, contudo, mostravam um tormento intenso.

Ele não poderia estar ali. Estiquei a mão e toquei sua bochecha, só para comprovar que era mais um delírio da minha mente pouco saudável. Quando meus dedos gelados encontraram a pele quente, retirei a mão depressa.

- Você está mesmo aqui. – sussurrei para mim mesma – O que está fazendo aqui, Cullen? – dessa vez foi mais alto e firme.

Era humilhante encontrá-lo no estado em que estava. Era o _Grand Finale _perfeito para a minha coleção de humilhações perante Edward Cullen. Esfreguei as mãos com força por meus olhos, limpando as lágrimas e respirei fundo para que novas não aparecessem. Ele analisou meu rosto com cuidado antes de falar:

_- Para você, Bella. –_ levantou uma flor que só agora eu notara em sua mão e me estendeu _– Agora você não precisa mais chorar. – _um pálido sorriso_._

Segurei a flor e abaixei os olhos, observando-a. Era uma rosa branca igualzinha a da última vez em que estivemos ali. Minhas pálpebras cerraram-se com pesar. Soltei um suspiro cansado.

_- Você não precisa chorar mais, sabe? As meninas sempre ficam felizes quando recebem flores. Então você tem que ficar feliz. – _seu tom era tão cansado quanto o meu._ – Mamãe sempre sorri quando meu pai leva flores para ela._

Descerrei as pálpebras e encarei-o de novo, lutando para não deixar minhas novas lágrimas transbordarem.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está aqui? – soltei em um fiapo de voz.

- Sei que isso vai parecer um clichê surrado, mas estou aqui porque aqui é exatamente aonde eu deveria estar. Nós precisamos conversar. – já não sustentava metade da confiança que sempre havia em sua voz.

- Concordo. Mas esse não é o lugar apropriado. – tentei me levantar. Sua mão se fechou em meu pulso, impedindo-me. – Aliás, como você veio parar aqui?

- Da mesma maneira que você, suponho. – respondeu.

Franzi o cenho e o encarei confusa. Suas palavras faziam cada vez menos sentido. Ele completou:

- Depois de deixarmos vovó no aeroporto, ceguei em casa e encontrei Alice aos prantos nos braços de Jasper enquanto Emmett e Rose estavam cada um em um celular gritando com sua caixa de mensagens.

- Eu... deixei meu celular na caminhonete. – murmurei de maneira irrelevante.

- Quando eu finalmente consegui entender o que estava acontecendo, tive que prometer a eles que tudo ficaria bem porque eu sabia onde você provavelmente estaria. Por sorte, minha mãe quis ir ao consultório ver papai ante de ir para casa senão seria mais um histérico para quem eu precisaria mentir. Você deixou todos tremendo de medo quando Alice nos contou o que havia acontecido. Como você pega o carro daquele jeito? – não esperou resposta - Segundo minha irmã, você estava completamente transtornada. Tem a mínima noção de o quanto eu rezei para não encontrar seu carro esmagado contra uma árvore enquanto eu dirigia procurando você? – agora era ele quem estava transtornado, seu tom subia alguns decibéis – Eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida! _Você poderia ter morrido! Nunca _mais faça algo parecido! Ou eu serei obrigada a algemá-la a mim para que eu sempre possa manter os olhos sobre você a fim de mantê-la segura. – gritou a última parte, então parou uns segundos, parecendo buscar um pouco de calma – Procurei você por toda cidade. Sei que isso soa ridículo, mas, depois de rodar Forks inteira por duas vezes, percebi que precisava vir aqui. Nunca senti um alívio tão grande quanto o de quando vi seu carro.

- Certo. – falei ao terminar de absorver suas informações – Bem, então pode ir anunciar as boas novas. Eu não morri. – comentei em um humor ácido – Já podemos ir embora. Encontro você em sua casa em uma hora e podemos combinar sobre o nosso "rompimento" fiz sinal de aspas e aproveito para me desculpar com nossos amigos. – levantei.

- Sente-se, Bella.

Nunca aceitei ordens de homem nenhum, tendo como única exceção o meu pai. Todavia, Edward parecia mortalmente sério. Como se o fato de eu estar sentada fosse caso de vida ou morte.

Abaixei lentamente, voltando à posição anterior. Deixei a flor sobre a grama ao meu lado.

- Primeiro, ninguém vai a lugar alguma antes de termos a conversa que já foi adiada por tempo demais. Segundo, o que raios você quer dizer com "combinar o nosso rompimento?" – franziu a testa, profundamente aborrecido.

- Como assim? Não foi por isso que você veio atrás de mim? –dei de ombros – Isso e descobrir se eu não havia morrido – tentei fazer uma piadinha. Ele nem mesmo esboçou um sorriso. Pigarreei e continuei, dessa vez com seriedade. – Ora, sejamos fracos, Edward, não é mais necessário todo esse cuidado para tratar do assunto. Não tem ninguém olhando mesmo. – chequei os arredores para garantir que estava correta – Sua avó foi embora, nós terminamos. Você até mesmo pediu para que a sua irmã me agradecesse. Ela não deve ter entendido, mas eu entendi perfeitamente.

- Você... você está dizendo que acredita que eu pedi para que a minha irmã... – pareceu horrorizado demais para continuar.

Eu sabia o motivo de sua reação. Então respirei fundo, tentando achar um pouco mais de coragem.

- Olha, Edward, você não precisa ficar se sentido culpado, sabe? Eu exagerei. Eu estava preparada para o final disso. Sabia que não duraria para sempre. O problema é que foi muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Os problemas com a Tanya, os interrogatórios, minha mãe machucando a perna. Por isso você encontrou essa cena deplorável. – fiz um gesto amplo com a mão – Não é culpa sua. Não foi culpa de ninguém. Foi a somatória de tudo. De repente era demais para eu agüentar, entende?

Falei tudo de uma vez para não me acovardar. Depois de ter literalmente gritado para ele que sabia tudo, qual era a razão para não ser franca? Quem sabe pudéssemos nos encarar sem constrangimento depois se, agora, fossemos totalmente honestos.

- Isabella, o que foi exatamente que Alice lhe disse? – não havia qualquer emoção.

Isso me deixou desconsertada. Por que a pergunta?

- Ela me disse que sua avó precisou ir embora mais cedo e que você pediu para me agradecer. Não precisava ser um gênio para juntar as duas sentenças e chegar ao motivo do agradecimento. – abaixei os olhos, pois não queria que ele visse a dor estampada ali.

- Isso foi tudo?

- Sim.

O silêncio se instaurou ali pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

- Sabe, eu tenho o péssimo hábito de não enxergar as coisas antes que seja tarde demais, contudo, Isabella, você tem uma horrorosa mania de tirar conclusões precipitadas.

_O quê? _Certo. Agora eu estava absurdamente confusa. Sobre o que ele estava falando. Ainda observando minhas próprias mãos, percebi que elas começaram a tremer. Algo me dizia que eu não gostaria de saber a resposta para essas questões.

Reuni a pouca coragem que me restava e voltei a encará-lo.

- Eu não estou entendo.

- Eu também não. – virou um pouco a cabeça e observou as árvores a poucos metros, respirou fundo e voltou sua atenção para mim – Sei que dei vários motivos para que você não quisesse nunca mais olhar na minha cara. Mas foram palavras erradas que usei em um momento de raiva. Pensei que você me conhecesse melhor, portanto, não entendo o porquê de você ter o meu caráter em tão baixa estima.

Franzi o cenho. Suas frases eram tão confusas para mim que eu podia jurar estarem sendo ditas em outra língua – a russa, por exemplo.

- _Estou confusa._

Edward continuou como se eu não tivesse falado nada.

- Isabella, você realmente acredita que eu seria covarde o suficiente para pedir à minha irmã para lhe transmitir meu agradecimento por você ter me ajudado tanto? Concordo que tivemos desentendimentos durante esses dias de namoro, mas não acredito que tenhamos queimado todas as pontes da nossa amizade. Não ao ponto de eu precisar me esconder atrás de uma baixinha de um metro e meio para fugir de minhas responsabilidades.

Fiz uma careta ao ouvir seu último termo. Ele percebeu.

- Não estou querendo dizer que a considero um peso, Bella. – esfregou as mãos pelo rosto, parecendo exausto – Não é nada disso.

- Edward, você não está fazendo sentido algum. Provavelmente nem eu. – tentei amaciar o tom para convencê-lo – É melhor irmos embora, descansar um pouco e depois nos encontramos e...

- O presente da vovó. – interrompeu-me.

- Viu? É exatamente sobre isso que estou falando. – fiz um gesto com a mão, indicando-o – Nenhum sentido...

- Foi isso que eu pedi para que Alice lhe agradecesse. O presente que você mandou para minha avó.

- _O quê? _

Mesmo enquanto a sussurrada pergunta saia por entre meus lábios, pude sentir as engrenagens do meu cérebro rodando em potência máxima.

Lembrei de, domingo de manhã, ter ido até a única loja que vendia antiguidades em Forks. Naquela loja, comprei três pequenos elefantes de porcelana que, segundo a vendedora, vieram da Índia. Não efetuei a compra e pedi a ela para embrulhá-los para presente devido à procedência deles, mas, sim, porque parecera um presente perfeito para Olivia Cullen. Pretendia entregá-los à tarde quando fosse à casa dos Cullen. Contudo, encontrei Esme na saída da loja e ela casualmente comentou que a vovó Cullen iria à Port Angeles depois do almoço. Como não queria atrasar o presente em mais um dia, pedi para minha "sogra" entregá-lo. Esme relutou um pouco, dizendo que seria ótimo se eu fosse almoçar com eles hoje, assim poderia entregar o presente pessoalmente. Todavia, tive que declinar do convite, pois ainda precisava comprar algumas coisas na mercearia. Minha mãe estava esperando essas compras para terminar o almoço.

Todas essas lembranças passaram como um flash em minha mente. Eu havia esquecido _completamente_ desses acontecimentos devido ao tombo de minha mãe. Agora não eram apenas minhas mãos que tremiam, era meu corpo inteiro.

- Está vendo? Se você tivesse ouvido o todo o recado que Alice tinha para lhe dar, você saberia que a minha avó também mandou agradecer-lhe e disse que adorou os elefantinhos. – sua voz agora era mais reconfortante, ele tentava me acalmar.

- Eu pensei... – abaixei a cabeça, tentando controlar a vertigem.

- Sei o quê você pensou, Bella. – passou um braço sobre meus ombros. – Está tudo bem agora. – colocou a boca em meus cabelos, suas palavras saiam abafadas - Não precisa ficar assim. Nós vamos resolver tudo isso. Bella? Amor? Por favor... você tem que se acalmar. Respire fundo.

Respirei algumas vezes, tentando fazer o que ele pedia. Aos poucos, os tremores foram passando.

- Eu sinto muito, Edward. Eu pensei... – levantei a cabeça e passei os dedos de leve sobre sua bochecha – Eu deixei sua irmã preocupada por uma bobeira imensa. Desculpe-me, por favor...

Afastou-se um pouco.

-Não há nada para perdoar, Bella. – falou baixinho – Não aprecio sua já mencionada mania de tentar prever as coisas, mas, dessa vez, admito que a situação conspirava contra nós. Apenas queria que nós dois não tivéssemos sido impulsivos e precipitados, assim, poderíamos ter evitado a maioria dos problemas.

Por que ele estava usando o verbo no plural? A única vez que o vi agir de maneira precipitada durante esses dias de "namoro" foi quando me acusou de estar tento um caso com seu primo. Exteriorizei minha dúvida:

- "Nós dois"?

Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça em direção à minha mão. Senti um impulso de me afastar, queria começar o afastamento físico e psicológico antes que eles se tornassem uma imposição e não mais uma escolha. Assim sofreria menos. Contudo, meu braço não seguiu a ordem... porque não houve nenhuma. Eu não queria me afastar de verdade... Não agora e, com certeza, não depois que essa conversa tivesse acabado. Todavia, sabia que tinha uma escolha agora. Resolvi aproveitá-la, pois sabia que não a teria no futuro. Acariciei de leve sua bochecha, ele fechou os olhos.

- Edward?

- Sim? – abriu os olhos, surpreso. Então franziu o cenho e se endireitou. Deixei minha mão cair ao meu lado, fria, sentindo falta do seu calor. – Desculpe. Eu... me distraí...

Aceno com a cabeça. – Tudo bem.

- Desculpe outra vez... mas, o que foi que você disse antes?

- Perguntei por que você disse que nós dois fomos impulsivos. Afinal, não me lembro de ver você dirigindo feito um louco até um parque infantil – tentei soar menos constrangida por aquela atitude estúpida do que de fato me sentia.

- Ah, não... não viu mesmo. Porque eu fiz coisas bem mais idiotas do que isso... e bem antes também. – abriu um sorrisinho amargo, desviando a atenção para o céu enquanto puxava as próprias memórias. – Eu... Bella, eu... sinto _tanto _que você tenha ouvido aquela conversa. – as palavras pareciam arrancadas do fundo de sua garganta e continham uma dor imensurável.

Sabia à qual conversa ele se referia... Deveria estar corando, todavia, estava preocupada demais com ele. Senti ímpetos de confortá-lo, mas, no momento, a única coisa que poderia confortá-lo seria trazer o que ele queria para fora. Edward precisava conversar sobre isso. Sei por experiência própria. Foi humilhante aquele dia em que gritei com ele no ginásio, mas, ao menos, consegui libertar-me de um fardo horrível, pois havia enfrentando o que me sufocava. Limitei-me a dizer:

- Tudo bem, Edward. A intrometida da história fui eu. Não tinha direito nenhum de ouvir sua conversa. E também não tive nenhuma intenção de fazer isso. Foi um infortúnio. – tentei forçar um sorriso.

Lançou-me o olhar de um homem torturado.

- A questão não é essa, Bella! – passou as mãos pelos cabelos e levantou-se, estava inquieto demais para ficar sentado – Aquela conversa não deveria ter existido. Entende?

Levantei-me também, pois ficar sentada era uma desvantagem imensa. Mas tomei o cuidado de não danificar minha flor.

- Não, não entendo. – respondi mesmo sabendo que não era necessário.

- Sei que não há desculpa para o que eu disse naquele dia. Nem um tipo de justificativa. Mas gostaria que você soubesse que aquele dia não foi um bom dia para mim. O treinador e o imbecil do Cooner tiraram o dia para ameaçar me tirar do posto de capitão porque, segundo eles, eu não estava me concentrando o suficiente no time. Já estava acostumado com essa implicância infundada. O treinador nunca superou o fato de minha mãe ter se casado com meu pai e nunca ter lhe dado atenção e Cooner sempre cobiçou a minha posição apesar de não ter condições técnicas para isso. Antes disso, havia recebido um zero em meu teste surpresa de matemática avançada porque Tanya achou que eu poderia compartilhar minhas respostas com ela. O professor viu o que ela fazia e zerou nossos testes. Mas o pior foi quando fui confrontá-la sobre a criancice da situação e ela gritou que eu só estava agindo desse jeito porque não gostava mais dela e queria terminar por sua causa.

Cullen estava ocupado demais andando de um lado para o outro para perceber o estrago que suas palavras fizeram em mim. Senti mais uma facada em meu peito ao chegar a uma conclusão plausível a respeito do que ele estava dizendo. _Edward tinha falado tudo aquilo porque estava com medo de que Tanya terminasse com ele? _Quando acreditamos que nada pode ficar pior, a vida vem e lhe surpreende!

Sem parar de andar, continuou o discurso:

- Nunca gostei de verdade de Tanya, mas nós tínhamos algo... – franziu a testa como se a palavra que completasse a frase fosse esquisita demais para ser colocada ali - confortável... E nossa discussão deixou tudo... desconfortável. Não gosto de mudanças. Não gosto de sair da minha zona de conforto... senti-me acuado quando Tanya ameaçou para de sair comigo. – soltou uma risadinha amarga – Patético, covarde e infantil, eu sei. Mas, na hora, isso parecia demais. Demais para agüentar. Tanya, Cooner, o treinador... E ainda tinha as malditas cartas para faculdade que eu tinha esquecido completamente de mandar. Jasper foi para casa comigo e a primeira coisa que minha mãe perguntou foi sobre as cartas e depois avisou que vocês duas logo chegariam em casa. Foi o estopim. – Passou as mãos no cabelo, andando ainda mais rápido agora e fazendo ciclos em uma distância ainda maior – Sabia que quando você chegasse iria me ver.

Minhas bochechas coraram mais ao lembrar-me de meu patético comportamento.

- Você saberia só de me olhar que algo não estava certo. Você sempre sabe quando tem algo me incomodando. – lançou-me um olhar estranho e parou de andar – E, naquele momento, eu não podia agüentar sua determinação em falar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Bella, anjo, você é a única pessoa que sabe como me fazer falar sobre meus problemas. A única que sabe que, apesar de relutar muito, eu preciso falar sobre eles. A única com quem eu realmente conseguia me abrir. Contudo, minha paciência, aquele dia, há muito tinha esgotado. Não queria falar sobre o assunto e sua doce compreensão derrubaria minhas barreiras antes que eu pudesse me dar contar. Sentir-me-ia frágil como sempre me sentia ao seu lado. E, outra vez, isso fugia de minha zona de conforto. Não estava preparado para isso. Como disse, era demais para um dia só. Quando chegamos ao meu quarto, acabei descontando tudo sobre o seu nome. – agora havia uma estranha umidade em seus olhos – Não foi justo. E quando eu descobri que você tinha ouvido todas aquelas coisas horríveis...

Parou por um instante e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Passou a mão tremula pelos cabelos desgrenhados, sua pele havia recuperado um pouco a cor.

- Não fazia idéia do que havia acontecido. – arrastou o pé na grama, acompanhando o movimento com os olhos – Você estava tratando-me de maneira estranha. Não que estivesse me hostilizando e, pelo o que eu sei agora, talvez você devesse tê-lo feito, mas, não, você estava me evitando totalmente. Primeiro pensei que fosse uma fase ruim... algum tipo de TPM. – abriu um sorrisinho sem-graça – Porém essa fase não passou. Já fazia uma semana e você continuava cabisbaixa, não ia aos nossos treinos e nem à minha casa, passou a sentar o mais longe possível de mim e não aparecia no almoço também. Supostamente, deveria estar feliz por não tê-la sempre por perto e por agora ter mais liberdade. – foi diminuindo a voz como se esperasse que eu não ouvisse.

Foi a minha vez de olhar para o chão e corar.

- Felicidade não passou nem perto do que eu senti.

Franzi o cenho e levantei a cabeça.

- No começo, houve certo alívio. Depois... – soltou o ar pesadamente – Percebi que era esquisito não ter você lá para torcer por mim, mesmo sendo um treino. Já não havia tanta motivação para jogar bem. As aulas de biologia tornaram-se monótonas sem suas conversas sobre banalidades para me ajudar a acordar de manhã, pois você sempre soube do meu ódio por levantar cedo e da indignação que isso causava em mim na primeira aula. Eu só tirava notas boas nas matérias que eram no primeiro horário porque você conversava um pouco comigo até que eu estivesse acordado. O horário do almoço ficou totalmente insuportável com meus irmãos e meus cunhados se derretendo um pelo outro. Bella, você já não estava lá para tagarelar comigo ou contar uma história engraçada sobre sua tarde anterior ou para perguntar-me como havia sido a minha tarde anterior. Sentia falta até mesmo de você brigando comigo para que eu comesse alguma coisa mais saudável do que o meu sanduíche de costume.

Engoli em seco.

- Pensei que tudo isso incomodasse você. – foi o que consegui dizer sem me humilhar ainda mais.

- Também acreditava nisso. – inclinou a cabeça para o lado, analisando-me atentamente – Não vou mentir, anjo. Algumas vezes você invadia meu espaço pessoal, mas não era nada exagerado. Exagerado fui eu quando comentei sobre isso com Jasper. Elevei essas pequenas invasões à quinta potência, transformando você na vilã. Foi totalmente injusto. Mas, naquele momento, precisava de alguém para culpa. E você foi a escolhida. Foi uma atitude nojenta e me arrependo profundamente disso. – soltou o ar pesadamente e abriu um sorrisinho pálido que não chegou aos seus olhos - Sei que isto vai parecer o clichê mais idiota de todos os tempos, mas é verdade. – balançou a cabeça, desconsertado – Só percebi o quanto você era importante para mim quando já não estava mais lá.

Ficava mais confusa a cada momento, se é que isso é possível. Permanecia em silêncio, não querendo interromper.

- Posso ser meio ignorante, mas não sou cego. Sabia que você tinha uma paixonite de infância por mim.

Fechei os punhos com raiva. Além de tudo ele ainda tinha que minimizar meus sentimentos?

- Também estou ciente de que essa coisa de criança evoluiu com o tempo. Bom, ao menos _agora _estou ciente disso. – suas esmeraldas brilharam, desoladas.

Tive que conter, mais uma vez, o impulso de confortá-lo.

- Não me dei conta na época que você gostava mesmo de mim, Bella. Pensei que fosse uma coisa de criança que não tinha sido superada. Acreditei não ser nada demais. Precisei que Jasper me chamasse a atenção para o fato de que se o que você sentisse fosse uma coisa passageira, já deveria ter passado há muito tempo. Posso não ter percebido seus sentimentos por mim, mas percebi quando eles se foram.

- "Se foram"? – perguntei num fiapo de voz.

- Não sou tão ignorante assim... - olhou para o longe mais uma vez, encarar-me pareceu muito difícil – Como já disse, notei as mudanças em seu comportamento. Bella, cada vez que você mudava seu caminho para não ter que encontrar comigo, eu sentia como se um pedaço de mim estivesse sendo arrancado. Levei duas semanas e horas de conversa com Jasper para finalmente perceber que gostava de você.

Senti meus joelhos ficarem moles. _Como é que é?_

- Ridículo, não? – riu amargamente – Levei duas semanas inteiras porque relutava em assumir que havia errado ao julgar que seus sentimentos eram apenas um reflexo da boa impressão que causei quando nos conhecemos nesse mesmo lugar anos atrás. Depois do tempo que perdi, parecia já ser tarde demais. – estremeceu de leve – Você parecia muito bem longe de mim. E quando eu tentei chegar perto, você recuava como se eu tivesse lhe agredindo fisicamente.

- Tentou chegar perto?

Consegui falar apesar da boca seca, da cabeça dando voltas.

- Aquela vez no cinema com Alice e meu cunhado. Foi difícil convencer os dois a nos levarem junto. E quando eu consegui... – puxou os cabelos com força - Você recuava cinco passos a cada passo que eu dava um em sua direção. Já estava enlouquecendo. Foi então que você apareceu lá em casa no dia em que minha avó havia chegado. Não foi nada premeditado, mas quando vovó comentou como você, a minha namorada, era linda... eu aproveitei o que parecia ser a última oportunidade de aproximar-me de você.

Lutava com minhas pernas para que elas me sustentassem e tentava respirar fundo para impedir meu coração de entrar em colapso por excesso de velocidade. _Isso tudo são podia ser algum tipo de sonho maluco._ – pensei, esfregando minha têmpora com as mãos. – _Não havia maneira de isso estar acontecendo realmente. _

- Não me orgulho de ter me aproveitado de seu bom coração e nem de ter usado o nome da minha avó para isso. É verdade que ela realmente queria ver-me com alguém de quem eu gostasse, mas Olivia é forte o suficiente para agüentar o fato de eu estar solteiro. Afinal, ela não se descabelou ao descobrir que Chace não estava comprometido com ninguém. – rugas de aborrecimento marcaram sua face – Eu poderia ter batido em meu primo por todas as vezes que ele flertou com você!

- Do que você está...

- Por favor, deixe-me continuar. – interrompeu-me.

Esperei. Porém, Edward permaneceu em silêncio. Pude notar que a umidade suspeita havia retornado aos seus olhos. Ele parecia lutar contra algo, parecia buscar as palavras de que precisaria para dizer algo horrível. O medo deixou minha pele arrepiada.

- Quando você gritou comigo no ginásio... quando eu descobri o motivo pelo qual você fugia de mim como um condenado foge da polícia. – as palavras pareciam estar sendo arrancadas de maneira torturante de algum lugar profundo – Bella, eu nunca me senti tão mal em toda minha vida. Senti-me ficar doente até a alma.

- É. Eu também. – murmurei, amargurada antes que pudesse me conter.

Agora era Edward quem me olhava como se eu estivesse agredindo-o fisicamente.

- O resto você já sabe. – passou as mãos pelo rosto, cansado – Fui até Tanya e a convencia a dizer a verdade. Depois não tivemos tempo para conversar. Várias coisas aconteceram até que chegássemos aqui e finalmente pudéssemos falar sobre tudo.

Não sabia o que responder apesar de ter percebido que essa era supostamente a hora em que deveria me manifestar.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não espero nada. Nem seu perdão pelas coisas horríveis que falei ao Jasper. Nem sua amizade. Sei que não mereço nenhuma das duas coisas. – sacudiu a cabeça – Só queria que soubesse que sinto muito mesmo. E que, se pudesse voltar no tempo, não apagaria o dia em que nos conhecemos como estupidamente disse que o faria se tivesse a oportunidade. Não. Eu apagaria o momento em que fui fraco o suficiente para matar seus sentimentos por mim. – dessa vez uma lágrima escapou.

Abri a boca, horrorizada. Dei um passo para trás sem acreditar no que via. Homens como Edward não chorava. Nunca.

Provavelmente ele entendeu minha reação como algum tipo de sinal de repulsa, pois mais uma lágrima correu por sua face. Senti o buraco em meu peito dobrar de tamanho e quase me sufocar ao observar a pura dor em seus belos traços.

- Apagaria o dia em que aquelas besteiras à Jasper. Um dia, quem sabe, você possa me perdoar por tudo. Mas não se sinta mal se não conseguir. Já abandonei as esperanças há muito tempo. Agora percebo que mentia para mim mesmo ao dizer que ainda restava uma chance para nós dois. – enfiou as mãos no bolso.

Sua bela voz de veludo estava aguda e esquisita quando terminou:

- Sabe quando percebi que até mesmo a esperança havia acabado?

Meneei negativamente a cabeça, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

- O dia do jogo contra os Angeles. Você _nunca _havia faltado a um jogo meu. Ao perceber que não estava lá, entendi que nada mais podia ser feito. Mas reprimi esse entendimento, pois a opção de deixá-la ir era muito dolorosa para sequer ser considerada. – soltou o ar pesadamente – Ainda é dolorosa. – olhou-me nos olhos – Desculpe-me por tudo, Bella. Prometo que nunca mais vou atrapalhar a sua vida. – lançou-me o sorriso mais triste que já vi na vida e se aproximou um pouco. - Não há nada para ser compensado, Bella. Sinto muito se a fiz pensar que me perseguia e que me devia algum tipo de favor por isso. Não houve perseguição, como já disse, foi um exagero da minha parte. Afinal, eu nunca mandei você parar, não é mesmo? Se realmente quisesse você longe de mim, teria dito algo diretamente a você para fazê-la recuar. Não sou tão covarde assim. Portanto, você não me deve nada – aproximou-se ainda mais.

Com os lábios encostados em minha testa, sussurrou:

- Vou sentir saudades.

Depois virou as costas e começou a caminhar a passos lentos. Começou a caminhar para longe de mim, para longe da minha vida. E estava levando o meu coração junto. Senti meu cérebro e coração começarem a trabalhar freneticamente. Juntos, pela primeira vez.

Sabia que aquele era o momento da decisão. Podia deixá-lo ir e viver uma vida tranqüila ou podia impedi-lo e viver as alegrias e tristezas que isso traria. Levei um minuto inteiro para tomar a decisão mais importante da minha vida.

Não sei se é verdade que quando você sabe que está prestes a morrer sua vida passa por sua cabeça como um filme. Mas, quando você está prestes a perder a razão da sua vida, eu posso garantir, o filme da sua vida corre bem na sua frente. Cada lembrança da minha vida estava relacionada a ele de alguma maneira. Entendi que não me importava por ele estar em todos os momentos. E que os momentos que ainda viveria não teria significado sem ele. Foi exatamente nesse instante que meu cérebro e coração entraram em um consenso.

- NÃO FUI PORQUE ACREDITEI QUE NÃO ME QUERIA LÁ. – gritei, esperando que o vento levasse minhas palavras até seu destino.

Edward já estava próximo de seu carro, contudo, ele paralisou. Então, lentamente, virou o corpo e me encarou.

- O que foi que disse? – li seus lábios, pois a distância não me permitia ouvi-lo.

- Eu disse que não fui ao jogo, pois pensei que não me queria lá. Acreditei que iria atrapalhá-lo. – respondi enquanto andava rapidamente até ele – Não fui porque me importava com você e não pelo contrário.

Franziu o cenho e me encarou, confuso.

- Bella, você deve estar um pouco desorientada e cansada. – começou.

- Estou perfeitamente consciente de meus atos, Cullen. – fiz um gesto com a mão, demonstrando descaso por suas palavras. – E sei exatamente do que estou falando.

- Mas...

- Não. – abanei a mão – Chega de "mas". Não há nenhum "porém". Eu me afastei porque pensei que era o que queria. Depois do que ouvi aquele dia, acreditei que estava atrapalhando sua vida. Afastei-me por amor. Amor a mim mesma, pois havia compreendido que nunca poderia ter você e já estava cansada de sofrer por algo que não podia mudar. Mas também desisti de você pelo amor por você. Sim, eu desisti de você. Contudo, isso não significa que deixei de amá-lo.

Um brilho hesitante iluminou minhas esmeraldas.

- Está querendo dizer que...

- Estou _dizendo _que não vai ser fácil. Pois a confiança está meio ruída e deixamos ferimentos um no outro que irão demorar a cicatrizar. – respirei fundo, enchendo meus pulmões de ar e meu peito de coragem para dar um passo muito importante em direção à minha felicidade. – Estou dizendo que ainda quero você se você ainda me quiser. – abri e fechei as mãos ao lado do corpo, esperando impacientemente pela resposta que mudaria minha vida.

Não houve nenhuma. Cullen ficou lá, olhando-me como se não pudesse acreditar no que via. Senti a vergonha inundar as minhas veias e colorir minhas bochechas. Dei um passo para trás. O gosto cruel da rejeição me fazia engasgar.

- Desculpe. Foi uma... bobeira... de minha parte. – consegui falar apesar do bolo em minha garganta – Por favor, esqueça o que eu disse.

Dei-lhe as costas e comecei a andar, tentando não cair aos prantos - de novo – na frente dele. Dei exatamente cinco passos antes que uma mão forte segurasse meu cotovelo e me fizesse dar uma volta tão rápida que teria ido para o chão se braços como barras de aço não tivesse me segurado. Então perdi a noção de realidade quando os lábios macios se chocaram contra os meus.

Reagi imediatamente ao perceber o que aquilo significava: _ele estava me aceitando. _Uma mão encontrou seu ombro e outra seguiu para os macios cabelos acobreados. A boca dele atacou furiosamente a minha quando consegui abri-la para que o beijo se aprofundasse. As mãos de Edward corriam por minhas costas. Ele estava agitado demais para se manter em um único lugar. Inclinei a cabeça, permitindo uma mudança no anglo do beijo, Edward continuava atacando a minha boca.

_Eu estava adorando cada segundo daquilo._

Mas o ar se fez necessário. Com algum esforço, consegui descolar nossas bocas. Edward resmungou alguma coisa antes de desviar toda sua atenção para o meu pescoço. Soltei um suspiro e apertei seu ombro ao senti-lo sugar com força aquela região delicada.

Aquele parecia o momento perfeito para dizer algo que sempre demonstrei, mas que nunca ousei proferir em alto e bom som:

- Edward, eu amo você.

Ele ficou imóvel e vagarosamente levantou a cabeça até que suas esmeraldas me atingiram. Seu sorriso e o brilho em seus olhos seriam capazes de iluminar o país inteiro.

- Isabella, eu amo você.

Então fiquei nas pontas dos pés enquanto ele se inclinava para frente. Encontramos-nos no meio do caminho e recomeçamos o beijo que nunca deveríamos ter parado. Não era nosso primeiro beijo, mas era o mais especial. Não havia mais mentira entre nós. E, o melhor de tudo: tinha certeza de que ele estava me beijando por vontade própria e não porque alguém estava olhando. E sabe por que ele tinha essa vontade? Porque ele me amava.

Tempos depois, tivemos que nos separar porque meu estômago resolveu me envergonhar fazendo um barulho horrivelmente alto. Lembrei que não havia comido nada depois do café-da-manhã. Edward soltou uma gargalhada feliz ao ver-me corando.

- Para, seu bobo.

A gargalhada diminuiu até virar um sorriso de lado.

- Vem, amor. – esticou a mão para mim – Está na hora de ir para casa.

- Espera! – corri um pouco e peguei a rosa que havia ganhado, então voltei rapidamente para ele.

Coloquei a minha mão sobre a dele. E, quando ele a apertou, sorrindo, sabia que não precisaria andar um passo sequer, pois já estava em casa.

**xxx**

Depois que saímos do parque, fomos direto para a casa dos Cullen, aonde tive que agüentar o maior sermão de toda a minha vida. Meus amigos ficaram falando na minha cabeça pelo que pareceram horas. Meu _namorado _– Deus! Como é bom poder falar essa palavra sem qualquer tipo de sarcasmo – silenciosamente segurou minha mão durante todo o tempo do discurso deles. Ele não me defendeu, pois sabia que merecia cada repreensão que levava, contudo, permaneceu ao meu lado, dando-me apoio. Quando finalmente eles conseguiram de mim todas as promessas sobre segurança automobilística que achavam necessárias, pude finalmente conseguir algo para comer. Então eu já estava com dor de cabeça de fome e do falatório infinito do qual fui vítima. Sei que eles tinham razão, mas poderiam ter-me deixado comer antes de falar na minha cabeça. Meu humor já esteve em melhores momentos.

Só depois que a comida fez efeito e que Edward gentilmente ofereceu-me uma aspirina, pude me sentir como gente outra vez. Foi a vez da sessão abraços, então. Emmett me amassou em seu abraço de urso enquanto prometia que iria me colocar de castigo caso eu não criasse juízo. Quando chegou sua vez, Jasper apenas lançou-me um olhar que misturava alívio e compreensão. Rose e Alice pularam em cima de mim, sufocando-me entre gritos de amizade eterna e lágrimas de alívio. Eu poderia chorar se já não tivesse gastado todas as minhas lágrimas do ano ou se não tivesse aquele sentimento que acalentava meu peito. Ao invés de chorar, abracei ambas e olhei para meu Edward. Ele sorriu para mim do jeito que sempre sonhei. Então tudo estava bem outra vez.

O resto daquela semana foi bem diferente. Não que eu esteja reclamando de ter Edward Cullen ao meu lado durante quase todos os momentos livres que tínhamos. Não. Foi um diferente bom. É claro que não apenas namoramos durante o tempo que estávamos juntos. Tivemos várias horas de conversa, tentando ajeitar o que era possível e reconstruir algumas das pontes que havíamos queimado. Não era fácil... mas parecia tão _certo. _Finalmente eu havia conseguido o que tanto sonhara. E a realidade era tão melhor do que o sonho. As conversas eram uma parte crucial, mas devo admitir que – obviamente - eu preferia a parte em que namorávamos. As coisas estavam voltando aos eixos e eu me encontrava mais feliz do que era possível imaginar.

Já era sexta-feira – o tempo passou em velocidade supersônica – dia do jantar de despedida dos Cullen de Seattle. Estava em meu quarto, terminando de me arrumar. Posicionei-me em frente ao meu espelho. Usava uma saia de cintura alta com flores em cores escura. A blusa era uma regata preta de tecido fino. Ambas aderiam-se perfeitamente às curvas do meu corpo. Os sapatos de salto também eram pretos. Fiquei satisfeita com a combinação de tudo. Puxei uma escova e penteei meus cabelos até que eles caíssem brilhantes e em belas ondulações por minhas costas. Alcancei meu estojo de sombras e passei uma azul escura. Depois apliquei o pó e estava terminando de passar um gloss rosa quando ouvi a campainha tocando.

Dei uma pequena volta na frente do espelho e sorri com o que via. Estava sentindo-me muito bem ultimamente. Gostava quando esse sentimento refletia em minha aparência. Peguei meu iPhone e fui encontrar meu amor no andar de baixo.

Aparentemente ninguém havia aberto a porta, pois encontrei meu pai correndo de um lado para o outro no corredor enquanto minha mãe gritava do quarto alguma coisa sobre ele encontrar logo a porcaria do sapato que ela queria. Meus pais estavam indo no jantar dos Cullen também, mas Edward insistiu em vir me buscar depois que confidenciei a ele, ontem à noite, minhas predições sobre exatamente o que estava acontecendo agora: meus pais se atrasando porque não conseguiam encontrar os sapatos que procuravam. Era por isso que eu sempre disse que um pouco de organização não faz mal a ninguém, mas ninguém naquela casa me ouve. Depois fica essa correria.

Chacoalhei a cabeça e abri a porta. Não contive o suspiro de admiração ao observá-lo. Seus tênis e calça eram pretos e a camisa polo era verde escuro. Senti o orgulho explodir em meu peito por saber que aquele homem era _meu. _

- Olá, linda. – enlaçou a minha cintura ao murmurar.

- Oi, amor. – ergui um braço e o apoiei em seu ombro.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e me deu um selinho demorado.

- Você está deslumbrante, amor. – passou a mão livre por meus cabelos.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

- Obrigada.

- Seus pais já estão indo? – deu uma espiada por cima da minha cabeça, tentando encontrar alguém.

- Não. – revirei os olhos.

- Os sapatos? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Exatamente.

Edward soltou uma sonora gargalhada. - Então acho melhor nós irmos e depois eles nos encontram lá.

- Claro. – sorri, depois virei um pouco o corpo em direção a casa – Mãe, estamos indo. – falei mais alto.

- Certo, querida. Já estamos indo também. É que seu pai não consegue encontrar o sapato dele. – respondeu.

- O _meu _sapato? Você é que não pode usar outra coisa que não seja a maldita sapatilha azul! – meu pai gritou de volta, indignado.

- Charlie Swan! Isso é jeito de falar? Por acaso você quer dormir no sofá hoje? – mamãe respondeu de maneira mais alta e mais indignada do que o marido.

Sacudi a cabeça e puxei a porta antes que meu pai respondesse, ou melhor, começasse a implorar por perdão.

Edward, como bom cavalheiro que era, tentava segurar o riso.

- Eu disse que isso iria acontecer, não disse?

Deixou escapar um sorrisinho e segurou minha mão e começamos a caminhar.

- Vamos lá, amor. Estão esperando por nós.

**xxx**

- Não e não, Rose. Nós vamos assistir Footloose. – Alice exclamou, indignada.

- Mas eu quero ver Amizade Colorida! – a loira cruzou os braços.

Fazia meia hora que Edward e eu havíamos chegado à casa dos Cullen. Depois de cumprimentar todos os senhores e senhoras Cullen – isso soa muito estranho – nós, mais jovens, acomodamo-nos nos sofás perto da TV enquanto os mais velhos ocupavam os acentos do outro lado da sala, os quais ficavam perto das grandes janelas. A conversa estava muito boa – ainda mais com o braço de Edward sobre meus ombros o tempo todo – até que Jasper teve a brilhante idéia de irmos todos para a casa dos Hale amanhã à tarde para assistirmos filme. Foi quando Rose e Alice entraram em uma profunda discussão sobre qual filme iríamos alugar. Elas até entraram em acordo sobre assistir o novo lançamento da franquia Premonição. Ambas ignoraram meus protestos sobre a porcaria do filme ser terror. Eu só parei de discorrer meus argumentos contrários quando Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido que me protegeria. Até mesmo havia esquecido um pouco sobre a briga das duas. Só que elas eram insistentes e nenhum dos dois namorados era macho o suficiente para tentar parar a acirrada troca de palavras. Já estava ficando aborrecida.

- Tenha a santa paciência vocês duas! – exclamei fazendo as duas se calarem – É uma tarde de filmes. Dá tempo de assistir os três filmes! – falei o óbvio.

A loira e a morena olharam-me por um tempo. Quase pude ver uma lâmpada sobre a cabeça delas se acendendo quando elas perceberam que eu tinha razão.

- Ah! É verdade! – Hale assentiu.

- Foi mal, gente. – Alice deve a decência de mostrar constrangimento – São as provas. Estão chegando. E vocês sabem como eu fico quando sou obrigada a estudar química. As coisas do cotidiano meio que me escapam.

- Eu gosto de química! – meu namorado exclamou para acabar com o clima meio chato que se instalou.

- Isso é porque você é esquisito! – Chace falou, rindo.

- Não. – respondi, lançado ao meu "primo" um olhar condescendente – Isso é porque ele será um médico maravilhoso daqui alguns anos.

Edward sorriu para mim e tocou seus lábios contra os meus.

- Vocês dois estão tão melosos esse dias que me farão ter uma crise de açúcar! – Emmett brincou.

- É. Parem com isso. – Rose também falava com um ar de riso.

Senti uma almofada atingir nós dois, fazendo-nos desgrudar os lábios.

- Quem foi que perdeu o amor a vida? – levantei segurando firme a almofada.

Todos eles estavam rindo e ninguém me respondeu.

- Ok. Então todos vão levar almofadadas!

Segurando a almofada com as duas mãos levantei-a e estava preste a dar meu primeiro golpe quando a campainha tocou. Deixei o objeto cair ao meu lado e virei para meu namorado.

- Amor, devem ser meus pais.

Ele levantou e entrelaçou nossas mãos.

- Vamos lá, amor. – virou para o lado e disse - Mãe, pode deixar que eu atendo a campainha.

- Obrigada, querido.

Andei ao lado dele e usei minha mão livre para segurar o braço dele, aproximando-nos ainda mais. Estávamos saindo da sala quando ouvimos o vozeirão do meu cunhado ecoar:

- Sério. Vocês dois ainda vão parar no hospital com algum tipo de doença causada por excesso de mel.

E o da minha sogra:

- Emmett Cullen!

Revirei os olhos e pude ver meu namorado sacudindo a cabeça. Edward abriu a porta da entrada.

- Finalmente, mãe! Vocês estão meia-hora atrasados! – resmunguei.

- Surgiu um imprevisto, querida. – foi meu pai quem respondeu.

- O quê? – fiquei alarmada e comecei a falar rapidamente – É sua perna, mãe? Eu posso pedir para Carlisle dar uma olhada para...

- Hey, Bells! – uma voz feminina e conhecida soou atrás de meu pai e interrompeu-me.

- Mas o quê...?

Minha mãe deu passo para o lado e pude ver que havia uma loira de dezoito anos olhos castanhos ali junto com eles. Ela vestia um bonito vestido roxo que me era muito familiar. Abri a boca, incrédula.

- KRISTEN!

Soltei-me de Edward e joguei-me em cima dela, puxando minha prima favorita para um abraço de urso digno de Emmett.

- Também senti saudades, Kakau. – faliu enquanto ainda nos abraçávamos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Bee? – perguntei sem nenhum pingo de hostilidade na voz.

- Eu vim passar o final de semana aqui. Era para ser uma surpresa. Quando cheguei a sua casa, seu pai já estava trancando a porta e tia Renée já estava no carro. Eles me contaram sobre o jantar e eu disse que esperaria por vocês lá, mas eles disseram que não teria problema se eu viesse. – suas bochechas coraram um pouco – Espero que não esteja incomodando. E eu peguei seu vestido emprestado, pois não tinha trazido nada para a ocasião.

- Claro que não há problema nenhum. – foi a voz de veludo quem respondeu.

Dei um passo para trás, voltando para o lado dele.

- Bee, esse é meu namorado, Edward Cullen. – sorri para ele – Amor, essa é minha prima Kristen Stewart.

Eles apertaram a mão um do outro.

- Prazer, Edward. Vocês têm uma bela casa. Tem certeza que não tem problema eu invadir seu jantar?

- Claro que não há problema algum. – deu um passo para o lado – Por favor, entrem.

Voltamos à sala. Meus pais foram diretamente cumprimentar meus sogros. Segurei o braço de Kris e a puxei na mesma direção.

- Esme, Carlisle, gostaria que conhecesse minha prima Kristen Stewart. - sorri – Bee, esses são meus sogros.

Carlisle cumprimentou-a e sorriu. Então foi a vez de sua mulher apertar a mão da mais nova convidada.

- Espero não estar incomodando, senhora Cullen.

- Claro que não, querida. É um prazer tê-la aqui conosco. – Esme sorriu de maneira maternal – Vocês são muito parecidas. Tirando os cabelos, é claor.

Assenti.

- Sempre acreditam que somos irmãs.

- Gêmeas. – Bee completou.

- Com licença. – pedi – Vou apresentá-la aos outros.

- É, claro, querida. Vão conversar um pouco e já daqui a pouco iremos jantar.

Afastamo-nos quando minha mãe, que aparentemente havia terminado de cumprimentar todos no recinto, apareceu pedindo mil perdões à anfitriã pelo atraso.

- Kristen, esse é o irmão do Dr. Cullen, Mark e sua esposa, Serena. – indiquei o belo casal – Senhor e senhora Cullen, essa é minha prima, Kristen.

- Muito prazer, querida. – ambos sorriam.

- Você mora aqui em Forks mesmo, Kristen? – Serena perguntou.

- Não, senhora Cullen. Eu sou de Seattle.

O casal trocou um olhar cúmplice do qual eu não entendi nada.

- Nós também somos de lá. Está de visita, assim como nós? – Mark perguntou.

- Sim, senhor.

Mais sorrisos por parte deles.

- Se meus tios favoritos nos dão licença, vou apresentar minha nova prima ao restante da família. – Edward pareceu ao meu lado.

- Oh, Edward! Semana passada seus tios favoritos eram Will e Kate, não é mesmo? – Serena estreitou os olhos.

- Ah! Todos vocês são meus favoritos. – jogou o charme Cullen para se livrar da emboscada.

Serena soltou uma gargalhada.

- Vocês, Cullen, sempre usando esses malditos olhos verdes para escapar de tudo!

Meu namorado piscou o olho e nos puxou dali. Eu simplesmente adorava essa família e o quanto eles tinham aquele forte laço de amor que englobava todos os seus membros.

Sorri.

- Gente, essa é a prima da Bella, Kristen. – Edward apresentou quando chegamos ao lado do sofá – Kristen, esses são Emmett, Rose – foi apontando – Alice, Jasper e Chace.

Todos sorriram de volta e lançaram falaram algo par deixá-la menos desconfortável. Stewart observou a todos e respondeu tudo que lhe era perguntado. Contudo, percebi que sua atenção demorou-se um pouco mais sobre Chace Cullen. Foi ai que entendi a troca de olhares entre Serena e Mark Cullen.

Meu sorriso tornou-se ainda maior com o pensamento e depois já quase não cabia em meu rosto ao vê-la de acomodar no acento vazio ao lado do meu mais novo "primo".

As coisas estavam melhorando cada vez mais.

**xxx**

- Amor, por que você chama a sua prima de "Bee"?

O jantar havia acabado há uns quinze minutos e meu namorado levou-me embora. Meus pais e minha prima já estavam dentro de casa. Edward estava sentado em uma das cadeiras de madeira em meu alpendre e eu estava acomodada em seu colo com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Ele me fazia um carinho suave nas costa.

Soltei uma risadinha ao recordar o dia em que inventamos aqueles apelidos.

- Quando éramos crianças, eu disse que o cabelo dela era cor de mel, então ela era uma abelinha. Kris não gostou muito do apelido e, como tinha acabado de volta de viagem de férias no Brasil, rebateu que meus olhos eram chocolate e que por isso eu era _cacau_.

- Cacau? – perguntou, hesitante na pronúncia da palavra em português.

- Isso mesmo. – sorri, com orgulho – A palavra começa com "c", mas, nos e-mails que ela me manda sempre são escritos com "k". Quando perguntei o porquê, ela respondeu dizendo que se o apelido dela começa com "B" como a inicial do meu nome, nada mais justo que o meu começar com a inicial do nome dela.

- É uma bonita amizade a de você s duas. – Edward comentou, pensativo.

- Falando em minha prima, você viu o jeito que Kristen e Chace olhavam um para o outro? – perguntei.

- Vi, sim, amor. – respondeu – Agora, quem sabe, ele deixe minha garota em paz. – completou com voz tensa.

- Edward! – bati a mão de leve em seu peito e levantei a cabeça para encará-lo – Não acredito que você disse isso. – segurei o riso – Você tem ciúmes do seu primo?

- Claro que tenho. Você, por acaso, não via o jeito que ele olhava para você? – fez uma careta – Chace só nunca fez nada concreto porque somos muito amigos e respeitamos um ao outro.

Chacoalhei a cabeça.

- Esquece isso. Você sabe que eu amo você há mais de dez anos. – dei um beijo em seu pescoço – Mesmo que ele tentasse, não conseguiria nada.

Agora havia um sorriso torto em seu rosto.

- Voltando ao assunto do meu primo com a sua prima. Acho que pode dar certo.

Voltei a minha posição anterior, só que, dessa vez, Edward começou a massagear minha nunca. Quase ronronei de prazer com aquela massagem preguiçosa.

- Ambos moram em Seattle. E, pelo que ouvi, não muito longe um do outro. Também parecem ter muito em comum. Primeiro pensei que ele só tinha se interessado porque vocês são extremamente parecidas, exceto pelo fato de que você é muito mais bonita, é claro.

Sorri contra seu peito graças ao elogio.

- Mas, depois de vê-los interagindo um com o outro, conversando, vejo que existe a possibilidade de, no mínimo, uma bela amizade ali.

- É exatamente o que eu penso. – falei, voltando a me endireitar a fim de olhá-lo nos olhos.

- É mesmo? – arqueou a sobrancelha – Então quer dizer que posso ler seus pensamentos?

- Claro que não. –lancei-lhe um olhar superior.

- Ah é? E por que não?

- Porque meu cérebro é muito mais evoluído que o seu! – gargalhei.

Meu namorado abriu a boca em um perfeito O.

- Verdade? – tinha um brilho perigoso agora.

- Verdade. – desafiei.

- Então o cérebro menos evoluído aqui ira usar métodos braçais e não mentais para com a senhorita.

- O que...

Ele atacou minha barriga com cócegas.

- Não... amor... por favor – consegui exclamar em meio as gargalhadas.

Não houve piedade. Edward continuou mesmo eu já tento lágrimas de riso. Só restava um jeito de para com isso. E esse método não seria ruim de maneira alguma. Consegui me esticar até que meus lábios encontraram os dele. Edward parou na hora. Suas mãos, que antes atacavam meu estômago, agora seguravam firme minha cintura. Suguei seu lábio inferior e aprofundei o beijo. Minha mão massageava seu glorioso cabelo. Sorri em meio ao beijo por pura e extrema felicidade.

Eu estava exatamente aonde deveria estar. Estava nos braços do meu príncipe – aquele igual ao da Cinderela – e meu conto de fadas estava apenas começando.

**###**

**N/a: **AMORES DA MINHA VIDA! Tudo bom? Alguém mais está derretendo nesse calor infernal? UAHUAHAHAUH

Finalmente o capítulo com todas as revelações e todas as explicações necessárias. Será que vocês gostaram?

Gente, por incrível que pareça, eu gostei desse capítulo. Era o mínimo que eu poderia sentir depois de uma semana inteira escrevendo ele. Foi o maior capítulo que já fiz. Foram 25 páginas de world. Fiquei impressionada comigo mesma. Agora compensou toda demora, não é mesmo? Nem que seja pelo menos pelo tamanho.

Agora, quanto ao imenso capítulo:

Eu nem demorei muito, né? ;) é pra compensar a demora do capítulo anterior! ;)

Quem gostou da convidada surpresa no jantar? :O Foi o jeito que encontrei para agradar todas que queria que o _meu _Chace tivesse uma chance com a Bella.

E quem gostou da abordagem de Edward lá no parque? Eu gostei \õ/ Para quem não reconheceu o dialogo, aquelas foram as palavras que o Edward disse quando eles se conheceram ainda crianças.

Eu sei, eu sei que prometi participação do Chace nesse capítulo, mas simplesmente não deu certo. Quem sabe no epilogo...

Sim, esse foi o capítulo final, mas eu vou escrever um epílogo... não sei quando ele vai sair porque minhas férias acabaram. Sim, eu passei na faculdade, mas não foi aonde eu qria, então, vou fazer cursinho. E, como eu pretendo que seja só um ano de cursinho, vou parar com as fics até entrar na faculdade. **MAS VOU POSTAR O EPÍLOGO ESSE ANO, **então, por favor, nada de pânico.

Geeente, fiquei tão triste porque ninguém falou sobre os tios do Edward. Ninguém reconheceu o príncipe Willian e a Kate Middleton ali? Eu até mesmo pesquisei o sobrenome verdadeiro deles! :O Mas, tudo bem... eu supero (Y)

Amores, de verdade, espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém com esse capítulo e vou ficar muito feliz se vocês me mandarem reviews.

PS: Vcs não tem noção de como foi difícil escolher a frase desse capítulo. AGAUHAUHAUHA

_Beijooos e até o epílogo ;*_

_**Respondendo:**_

**Dada Cullen: **A escola pensa que a gente vive em função dela ¬¬' Desculpe o capítulo não ter saído para o natal, mas eu fiz ele bem grandão pra compensar *-* Cullen mesmo. Como diz o Mike, no filme, "que genes" UAHUAHUAHUAH Não brilhou nada! Acho q foi um dos maiores erros de continuidade do cinema! :O Estou in Love é pelo Jake. UAHUAHAUHAU Obrigada pelo review ;*

**Ozzi: **Muito obrigada, Love e desculpe a demora ;*

**Jaqueline: **Meus finais de capítulo são totalmente cruéis. UAHUAHUA Não qro matar ninguém... só acrescentar um pouquinho de curiosidade. UAHUAHUAH *-* Desculpe a demora, mas espero que goste do capítulo novo. Obrigada por comentar ;*

**Anaa: **Muito tenso mesmo. UAHUAHAUHAUHAUHA coitada da Tanya... só pq ela é uma vadia louca(?) UAHUAHUAHUA Espero que a ansiedade não tenha matado vc e ainda reste um pouquinho de unha pra esse capítulo novo. Muito obrigada por comentar *-*

**GabiBarbosa: **Concordo plenamente. Não foi um capítulo de revelações, mas eu precisava mostrar a amizade deles – nem que fosse de maneira enxuta – e também precisava encaixar esse final. Não tinha como pular esse capítulo, infelizmente. Também sinto muito pela demora para postar. O problema é que eu qro passar na faculdade mais difícil desse país, ai fica complicado arrumar tempo pra escrever. Obrigada pelo review. Eu respeito sua opinião.

**Suzanaquintana: **Muito obrigada mesmo *-* De verdade. Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário *-* Minha fic nunca foi analisada dessa maneira. E devo dizer q fiquei muito feliz por vc analisá-la assim *-* Sabe, vendo seu sobrenome, lembrei-me de uma das frases que eu qse coloquei nesse capítulo. "Tão bom morrer de amor e continuar vivendo"(Mario Quintana), bonita, não? *-* Beijoos ;*

**Raffa: **4 da manhã? :O UHAUHAUHAUHA fico mt feliz por vc gostar tanto assim da fic. Desculpe a demora. Eu só entrei de férias no meio de janeiro pq tinha q fazer a segunda fase do vestibular e ainda tava estudando... ai ficou foda de escrever :O Imagina... eu não ligo de pedirem para eu escrever. Sei como é ficar sem uma fic q gostam. Minhas fics favoritas fazem mais de 4 anos q não atualizam. Isso é deprimente, de verdade. Beijoos e até o epílogo... bom, se é q vc gostou desse último capítulo. ;*

**Karolzinha: **Desculpe a demora, minha flor :( Muito obrigada *-* Beijos ;*

**Gabi: **Fico mt feliz por vc estar gostando *-* Obrigada e um bom ano pra vc. Beijoos ;*

**Raquel: **Finalmente mesmo. Sei q demroei horrores pra atualizar. Tava morrendo de vergonha :O Vc tava lendo a fic na véspera do ano-novo? UAHUAHUA Fico lisonjeada. Muito obrigada *-* Desculpe a demora e um bom ano pra você. Beijoos ;*

**Joan Swift: **Tudo bem, ao menos vc marcou presença *-* Muito obrigada, flor *-*

**Lolo: **Oii, meu . Sem desistências. Tenho horror qndo a pessoa desiste da fic... é horrível ficar sem saber o q aconteceu! :O Fico mt feliz por vc ter gostado *-* Beijoos e obrigada pelo review ;*

**(...): **Desculpe a demora e muito obrigada. *-*

**Tha: **Oi, Tha. Td bom? *-* Sério? Fico mt feliz. Desculpe a demora e mt obrigada pelo review ;*


	15. Aviso

Olá, meus amores. Hoje não é capítulo novo. É um aviso.

Apesar de eu ter recebido mais de e 180 visitantes no dia em que postei o último capítulo, eu recebi oito reviews por ele. Então, isso me leva a crer que apenas oito pessoas estão interessadas em saber o epílogo da fic.

Tudo bem. Eu não estou chateada com o pequeno número porque todas as oito pessoas que comentaram me deixaram reviews maravilhosos. E cada um tem o direito de decidir se vai deixar um review ou não. Mas eu também tenho direito de mostrar minha fic pra quem eu quiser. Viva a democracia \õ/

Por isso, quando eu terminar de escrever o epílogo nesse mês de julho – porque, infelizmente, é a única época em que eu tenho tempo – eu vou mandá-lo apenas para essas oito pessoas. Então, os seguintes nomes, se quiserem receber o epílogo por e-mail, e só me mandar um review por aqui com o e-mail para o qual ele deve ser enviado. Os nomes são: Ana Krol, DeniseBelle26, Dessa, Lidih, Karolzinha, GabiBarbosa, Yasmin, Bruna.

À essas oito leitoras maravilhosas que me acompanharam até o último capítulo, eu quero agradecer imensamente e pedir desculpas pela demora para dar algum tipo de satisfação para vocês. Eu responderei os reviews que vocês me mandaram no último capítulo no e-mail que lhes mandarei caso vocês se interessem. Muito obrigada por tudo mesmo.

Obrigada pela atenção, você que leu isso aqui. E, se você não for uma dessas oito pessoas, mas se interessar por saber o epílogo, o botão para mandar reviews continua no mesmo lugar lá no capítulo 14. Eu só postarei o epílogo aqui se, até julho, o número de reviews do capítulo 14 passar de 20. Caso esse número não seja alcançado, e você não queira mandar a review/receber o e-mail: tenha uma excelente vida e quem sabe, um dia eu escreva outra fic e a gente se encontre por lá.

_Até algum dia ;*_


	16. Epílogo

"_Dizem que algumas vidas são ligadas ao longo do tempo. Um chamado antigo que ecoa através das eras... __**Destino**__" _

**(Frase inicial do filme O Príncipe da Pérsia)**

**Epílogo **

Observei ao longe o menininho de cabelos acobreados se inclinar e entregar uma flor a menininha que, sentada no chão, chorava copiosamente. A garotinha parou de chorar na hora, o olhar que lançava a ele era uma mistura de surpresa e fascinação.

- Agora ela vai amá-lo para sempre. – ouvi uma voz feminina comentar ao meu lado.

- É claro que vai. – respondia sem tirar os olhos das duas crianças.

- Bella, acredito que seja melhor nós irmos agora porque você sabe como a mamãe fica quando atrasamos. Vou chamar Laura enquanto você encontra o seu filho.

- Sim, senhora, General Hale. – levantei e, de brincadeira, bati continência antes de ir buscar o meu filhote.

Quando cheguei mais perto dos dois, pude ouvir um pedaço da fala do meu filho:

- Papai sempre leva flores para minha mãe. Ela fica sorrindo o dia inteiro.

Meus olhos se encheram d'água. Será que até mesmo nas palavras Anthony tinha que ser a cópia do pai? Porque, fisicamente, não seria possível distinguir meu filho das fotos de infância do meu marido. Tinha certeza de que, a cada dia que passasse, ele ficaria ainda mais parecido com Edward. Assim como Tiago havia ficado e estava ficando. Eu brincava com meu amor dizendo que, se eu mesma não tivesse presente na hora do parto, duvidaria que eles fossem meus filhos, pois não havia nada meu ali. Talvez um pouco da personalidade, mas, na parte física, eles eram puramente Edward.

Depois de controlar a respiração e ter certeza de que nenhuma lágrima cairia, abaixei ao lado dos dois.

- Anthony, querido, quem é sua amiga? – sorri para a garotinha de cabelos e olhos negros.

- Mamãe, essa é Sofia. – meu garotinho apontou para ela.

- Prazer, Sofia, sou Isabella Cullen. – entendi a mão.

Ela olhou de maneira hesitante de minha mão para o meu rosto e então para o rosto de Anthony. Ele lhe lançou um sorriso encorajador, então, e só então, ela respirou fundo e apertou de leve a minha mão.

- Prazer, senhora Cullen, sou Sofia Bass. – imitou meu cumprimento.

Sorri por seu gesto fofo e ela abriu um sorriso tímido também.

- Sofia?

Ouvi uma voz perguntar do alto e levantei a cabeça, encontrando uma elegante mulher de cabelos pretos.

- Mamãe! Esse é o Anthony! – a pequena moça foi para o lado dele e segurou em sua mão.

- Olá, senhora Bass. – meu filho estava extremamente corado, mas continuava sendo um cavalheiro como nós havíamos ensinado.

- Olá, Anthony. – ela sorriu.

Levantei-me e estava prestes a me apresentar quando fui interrompida:

- E essa é a senhora Cullen. Ela é minha _sobra. _

Nós duas olhamos para a mais nova com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- "Sobra', querida?

- É, mamãe. Você sabe. Igual a vovó Bass é para a senhora. Já que o papai é seu namorado, a mãe dele é a sua _sobra_. A senhora Cullen é minha _sobra_ porque o Anthony é meu namorado.

Coloquei a mão na boca para conter uma gargalhada. Tinha coisa mais fofa do que isso?

- Prazer, sou Blair Bass. – estendeu a mão, e, pelo formato de seu sorriso, pude perceber que ela também estava segurando o riso.

- Isabella Cullen. – apertei sua mão.

- Querida, fico muito feliz que você tenha arrumado um amiguinho, mas papai está nos esperando para ir embora. – olhou novamente para filha.

- Amiguinho, não, mamãe. Namorado! – corrigiu, impaciente.

- Certo. Só não deixe seu pai ouvir isso.

- Como assim?

- Nada, Sofia. – cortou o assunto - Despeça-se dos Cullen.

- Tchau, Anthony. – deu um beijo na bochecha dele, deixando-o completamente vermelho – Tchau, senhora Cullen. – acenou para mim.

Retribui o aceno.

- Foi um prazer. – sorri para ela e para a mãe dela.

Ambas retribuíram o gesto.

- Tchau, Sofia. Senhora Bass.

Elas sorriram mais uma vez antes de virar as costas e sair andando em direção a um belo carro importado.

- Vamos, meu amor, tia Ali e Laura estão esperando por nós. Vamos almoçar na casa da vovó Esme e ainda temos que buscar seu pai. – estendi a mão para ele.

- Vamos, mamãe.

E, de mãos-dadas, seguimos até minha cunhada e minha sobrinha e, de lá, para fora do parque.

Dirigi até o clínica e, ao estacionar, saltamos para fora do veículo. Segurando firmemente meu filhote pela mão, dirigi até a recepção. Alice tinha acabado de falar com o marido pelo celular e, sabendo que ele não estava em uma consulta, foi direto para o consultório dele.

- Hey, Judy! – cumprimentei a recepcionista.

- Bom dia, juíza Cullen. – a velha senhora cumprimentou de volta. – Bom dia, Anthony.

- Oi, Judy. Meu pai está ocupado?

- Não, querido. Pode entrar lá.

Anthony não esperou um segundo convite e abriu a porta que continha a placa "Edward Cullen, neurocirurgião", correndo para dentro da sala.

Meneei a cabeça.

- Judy, Judy, já deixei de ser juíza faz um tempo. – sorri - E já disse para chamar-me de Bella.

- Mas foi a melhor juíza que tivemos.

- Obrigada. Acho que vou encontrar o meu homem agora. – pisquei um olho – Até depois, Judy.

- Até depois, juíza Cullen.

Sacudi a cabeça, rindo. A mulher nunca iria mudar. Ela sorriu de volta, mas fomos interrompidas pelo som do telefone. Judy acenou para mim e pegou o telefone. Enquanto andava até a sala do meu marido, pude ouvir:

- Clínica Cullen & Hale, bom dia.

A porta estava aberta e dentro da impecável e grande sala pude visualizar 2/4 do meu coração. Edward havia afastado a cadeira da mesa para acomodar Anthony em seu colo. Meu marido olhava atentamente para ele que mantinha a expressão séria enquanto falava e gesticulava com as mãoszinhas.

- ...então eu dei as flores a ela e disse que ela deveria sorrir. Mamãe sempre sorri quando o senhor trás flores. – olhou para o pai com pura adoração – Eu adoro o sorriso da mamãe.

Meu coração falhou duas batidas. Uma por ser abençoada o suficiente para presenciar um momento tão bonito entre pai e filho. E outra pela última fala de Anthony e pelo sorriso idêntico que agora dois dos homens da minha vida sustentavam.

- Eu também adoro o sorriso da mamãe.

Senti o tão dito sorriso crescer em meu rosto. Como sempre acontecia, Edward levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para mim. Era como se ele tivesse um radar que me localizasse sempre que estávamos no mesmo cômodo. Nossos olhares sempre se encontravam, não importando quantas pessoas mais estivessem no recinto.

- Oi, amor.

- Olá, amor.

Nosso momento especial foi cortado pela animada voz do nosso garotinho de cinco anos:

- Pai, o senhor sempre chama a mamãe de amor. – pareceu refletir um pouco – Eu posso chamar a Sofia assim também? Sabe, agora que somos namorados como o senhor e a mamãe.

Arregalei os olhos e percebi que meu marido fazia o mesmo. Anthony era inteligente demais para a idade que tinha. Mas também não o eram todos os outros Cullen? Meu marido olhou assustado para mim. Arqueei a sobrancelha e esperei pela resposta que ele daria ao nosso filho.

- Filho, você não pode chamar Sofia de amor. – manteve o tom de voz o mais suave possível.

- Por quê?

- Porque vocês são muito novos para isso.

- Por quê?

Contive a risada e fui ao socorro do meu homem que parecia cada vez mais perdido. Peguei Anthony e tomei o lugar dele, me acomodando no colo de Edward e segurando meu mini-Edward em meu colo. Braços fortes imediatamente se ajeitaram ao nosso redor.

- Querido, você sabia que o papai da Lily só a deixou namorar Tiago quando eles fizeram quinze anos?

- Não.

- Sabe por que? Porque eles eram muito novos antes e tinham muita coisa para aprender na escola e na vida. – continuei ao vê-lo sacudir a cabeça em forma de negação a minha pergunta. – Você e Sofia podem namorar de verdade quando forem mais velhos. Agora é muito cedo.

- Mas ela vai se esquecer de mim! – protestou.

- Anthony, você sabia que eu conheci seu pai quando eu tinha exatamente a sua idade? – sacudiu a cabeça novamente. – É. Eu o conheci quando tínhamos cinco anos e não teve um dia depois disso que eu não o amei.

Senti os braços ao meu redor apertarem docemente o abraço.

- Eu também amei sua mãe desde aquele dia, Anthony. Só não enxerguei isso naquele momento.

- Quando ficamos mais velhos, nós começamos a namorar. – incapaz de continuar, me calei. As lembranças me soterraram, aumento meu sorriso.

- E depois vocês casaram?

- Quase. – Edward continuou por mim – Nós tivemos alguns problemas antes porque o papai foi muito teimoso. Mas, sim, depois disso nos casamos.

- Você consegue entender o que estamos tentando lhe explicar, filhote? – comecei a fazer carinho em seus cabelos acobreados.

- Que eu só posso namorar quando foi velho igual ao Tiago?

Meu marido e eu soltamos uma risada gostosa.

- Isso também, querido. – respondi. – Mas tem mais uma coisa que você precisa entender.

- E o que é? – o verde-Cullen de seus olhos me encarou com expectativa.

- Que há um tempo para tudo na vida. Não tem como apressar as coisas. O que tiver que ser, será.

- Eu já ouvi falar sobre isso! – exclamou, feliz. – É isso que a tia Ally chama de "destino", não é?

- É sim, querido.

- Então você acredita em destino, mamãe?

Desviei minha atenção para meu marido, e, encarando aqueles olhos que brilhavam de amor por mim há mais de vinte anos e que eu amava desde a primeira vez que os vi, respondi a pergunta:

- Sim, meu filho. Eu acredito em destino.

**xxx**

Edward deu três batidas na elegante porta de madeira e rapidamente um sorridente Carlisle apareceu para nos receber.

- Vovô! – Anthony exclamou, agarrando-se ao pescoço do avô que se abaixou para abraçá-lo.

Meu sogro nunca ficaria velho. Eu estava casada há quase vinte anos e ele parecia o mesmo homem sentado na primeira fileira de bancos no dia em que me tornei oficialmente uma Cullen.

- Anthony, querido. Como você está?

- Muito bem, vovô! E o senhor? – sempre o meu pequeno cavalheiro.

- Muito bem também. Obrigado. – sorriu para o neto em seu colo e desviou a atenção para nós dois.

- Olá, meus queridos. Que bom que chegaram. Estávamos esperando por vocês. – deu um abraço no filho.

- Desculpe o atraso, Calisle.

- Não tem problema, querida. Vocês não estão atrasados Alice e Jasper chegaram há pouco também. – deu um beijo em meu rosto – Sua prima ligou avisando que ela e Chace não poderão vir hoje porque o pequeno Liam estava com febre. Kristen disse que era apenas um resfriado, mas eles preferiam não submetê-lo a viagem de carro de Seattle até aqui - completou ao ver minha careta de preocupação - Eles prometeram vir nos ver no próximo final de semana.

Suspirei, aliviada.

- Vamos entrar. - meu sogro falou.

Enquanto passava pela porta pude ouvir meu filho, que vinha logo atrás de mim no colo do avô, contar-lhe as novidades:

- ... mas a mamãe disse que eu não posso namorar a Sofia porque nós temos que esperar o destino.

Contive uma risada e andei um pouco mais rápido para dar um pouco de privacidade ao momento dos dois. Assim que entrei na sala, fui cumprimentar minha sogra que, exatamente como o marido, não parecia ter envelhecido nem mesmo um dia depois do meu casamento. Logo em seguida vi o cabelo castanho avermelhado de minha filha vindo em nossa direção. Ela se jogou nos braços do pai. Edward imediatamente tirou a mão de minha cintura para abraçá-la.

- Olá, princesa. – sorria ternamente.

- Oi, papai. Estava com saudades.

Sorri. Esses dois tinham uma ligação fortíssima. Talvez por Olivia ser nossa única filha ou porque, como meu homem adora repetir, ela ter os meus olhos. Seja qual for o motivo, Olivia Cullen era totalmente "Daddy's little girl", Edward não conseguia negar nada a ela. Chegava a ser cômico.

- Você se divertiu bastante com Lana e Mary-Kate na casa da tia Rose e do tio Em?

As gêmeas de Emmett e Rose tinham 12 anos, a mesma idade de Olivia. Lembro-me exatamente de como foi o dia em que elas nasceram. Rosalie e Emmett não queriam saber o sexo das crianças antes do parto. Quando descobriram e contaram ao resto da família. Jasper e Edward passaram o resto do dia fazendo piadinhas de como seria quando as meninas arrumassem namorados. Emmett, ciumento como era, saia do cômodo cada vez que eles começavam uma piadinha nova por "ele ter deixado de ser consumidor para ser fornecedor". É, eu sei. Piadinha ridiculamente idiota. Imagine então quando Olivia nasceu e, anos depois, no mesmo mês em que tive Anthony, Laura nasceu. Podemos dizer que Emmett teve sua vingança.

Interrompi o falatório da minha filha sobre como brincar de Banco Imobiliário era legal:

- Mamãe não vai ganhar nem um beijo?

Ela saltou do colo do pai, que tinha se agachado para acomodá-la sobre o joelho, e deu-me um abraço apertado.

- Oi, mãe. Eu também senti saudades da senhora.- depois diminuiu a voz para continuar – A tia Rose não sabe fazer biscoitos de chocolate como os da senhora. Então amanhã nós vamos brincar lá em casa, certo?

- Sim, senhora, mocinha. – sorri.

- Vou avisá-las. – pulou do meu colo e foi correndo em direção as crianças.

Edward me abraçou novamente pela cintura.

- Ela está crescendo tão rápido. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Todos eles estão, amor. – virei o rosto para o lado e dei um beijo firme e rápido sobre seus lábios.

- Mãe? Pai?

Afastamo-nos e giramos para encontrar Tiago sorrindo bobamente apaixonado enquanto segurava a mão de Lílian.

- Olá, filho. Olá, Lílian. – meu marido sorriu - Como foi em Port Angeles? Conseguiu trocar os pneus do seu Volvo?

- Sim, senhor. – olhou para mim - Mas eles demoraram mais do que o necessário, por isso não passei em casa antes de vir, mãe.

- Não tem problema, querido. Como vai, Lily? Você está especialmente adorável hoje.

Sorri para a bela ruiva de brilhantes olhos esmerada que era namorado do meu filho mais velho há quase dois anos. Ela vestia um bonito vestido verde que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. Eles me darão lindos netos quando chegar a hora certa. Lindos bebês de olhos verdes. Encarando aquele poço brilhante, pude finalmente entender o porquê de Tiago ter respondia sem titubear a Anthony que sua cor favorita era verde. Assim como a cor favorita de Edward era chocolate. Como eu disse anteriormente, a única diferença entre meu marido e meu filho mais velho era a diferença de idade.

- Obrigada, senhora Cullen. A senhora está linda como sempre.

Agradeci o elogio com um aceno de cabeça. Lily era uma garota adorável. Meu filhote estava em boas mãos. Tiago abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa quando foi interrompido por seu irmão que gritava animadamente:

- Pai! Pai! Olha o que o tio Em me deu. – apontou para o boné branco com duas grandes letras "L" azuis cruzadas na frente que cobria seus desgrenhados cabelos.

Eu reconheceria aquele símbolo em qualquer lugar. Era o mesmo símbolo que estava pendurado no quarto de cada um dos meus filhos, no escritório do meu marido, no escritório de Emmett e também no de Carlisle. Era o símbolo dos...

- LAKERS! – Tiago gritou, animado, fazendo um high-five com o irmão – Esse boné é muito legal, Anthony. Deve ser da nova temporada. Vou ver se eu consigo um com desse com o tio Em. Vamos, amor. – puxou de leve a mão da namorada.

- Com licença, senhor e senhora Cullen. - a ruiva despediu-se.

- Tiago, veja se consegue um para mim também. – meu marido falou antes que ele pudesse se afastar demais. – Anthony, você agradeceu seu tio?

- Sim, papai. Ele também disse que vai conseguir um casaco dessa temporada para mim. – o sorriso mal cabia no rosto.

O amor pelo Los Angeles Lakers era grande naquela família. E o fascínio por aquele time de basquete aumentou ainda mais quando Emmett, seguindo seu sonho de carreira, conseguiu virar empresário de boa parte do time. Ele ia uma vez a cada quinzena para L.A. acertar pessoalmente alguns detalhes com os jogadores. Passava no máximo dois dias lá. Era todo o tempo que conseguia ficar longe das três mulheres de sua vida. Todo o resto do tempo ele trabalhava em Forks mesmo. Num escritório comercial no centro da cidade. Era além da minha compreensão como ele conseguia ser o agente de alguns dos jogadores mais bem pagos do mundo há centenas de quilômetros de distância de seus clientes e em um escritório não muito grande em uma cidade menor ainda. Mas não dizem que a tecnologia está fazendo o planeta diminuir? Acho, então, que podemos dizer que meu cunhado era um bom exemplo disso.

- BELLA!

Quem é vivo sempre aparece...

- Olá, Em. – foi tudo que consegui dizer antes de ser sufocada em um abraço de urso – Tudo bem?

- Tudo. – a resposta foi muito rápida. – E, ai, irmãozinho? – sorriu para Edward que tinha terminado de falar com nosso filho sobre como os Laker eram ótimos.

Anthony correu para encontrar Laura. Minha sobrinha fez uma careta para o boné dele, mas não comentou nada. Ela era fã dos Rockets , assim como o pai, mas, diferentemente desse, não desperdiçava seu tempo tentando convencer os homens Cullen sobre a superioridade de seu time.

- Onde está Rose, Em?

- Ah! Que bom que você perguntou isso, Bella. Ela está na outra sala discutindo no celular com a secretária de vocês. – gesticulou com as mãos, mostrando um pouco de seu desconforto com a situação - E acho que ela está um pouco exaltada. Talvez não fosse melhor você ir lá dar uma olhadinha no que está acontecendo...?

Soltei uma gargalhada. Jasper e eu éramos as duas únicas pessoas que conseguiam lidar com o estado de raiva de Rose. Jasper por sua calma e eu por ser tão cabeça-dura quanto ela. Justiça seja feita, Emmet também conseguia, mas ele evitava ao máximo encará-la quando ela estava passando por esse estado emocional porque depois provavelmente teria que dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Ela iria gritar muito com ele mesmo ele não sendo o motivo de sua raiva. Rose Cullen era orgulhosa demais para perceber que estava errada ao brigar com o marido por algo de que ele não tinha culpa e admitir isso _no mesmo dia_. A loira só reconhecia o erro no dia seguinte. Então, faziam as pazes e voltava tudo ao normal. Mas, até lá, como Emmett adorava repetir "dormir sozinho é uma droga".

- Sem problemas, cunhadinho. Vou lá agora.

- Obrigada, Bella. Você é a melhor cunhada que eu tenho. – deu-me outro abraço esmaga-ossos.

- Sou sua única cunhada, Em.

- Detalhes. Detalhes.

Revirei os olhos.

- Já volto, amor. – deu outro beijo rápido nos lábios do meu homem.

Ele sorriu para mim e enquanto me afastava pude ouvi-lo começar uma conversa com o irmão sobre o novo ataque dos Lakers.

Revirei os olhos. Eles nunca mudariam.

Sai do cômodo em que estava e me dirigi a outra sala. No minuto em que entrei, minha atenção estava completamente sobre os longos cablos loiros esvoaçando de um lado para o outro enquanto sua dona andava em círculos sobre um dos tapetes favoritos de Esme. Ela gesticulava fervorosamente com uma mão enquanto a outra segurava seu iPhone contra a orelha.

- Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir que isso não foi o que eu mandei você fazer, Stevens! Eu mandei você pegar o documento e levar direto para o senhor Marshal. Não para a droga do contador dele. Agora você vai atrás desse contador em Seattle. Vai buscar o documento e entregar ao Marshal. - parou um minuto, ouvindo o que Penny dizia do outro lado da linha

Agora eu entendia porque Rose estava mais exaltada do que o normal de quando ela ficava brava. Pelo que pude ouvir da conversa, Penny Stevens, nossa secretária na _Cullen&Cullen Advocacia_, tinha feito uma confusão com os documentos do nosso melhor cliente a _Marshal Industries_. Sei que eu supostamente deveria acalmar minha amiga e única sócia, mas esse tipo de incompetência também me tirava do sério. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e resolvi não intervir na história. Rose Cullen resolveria a situação. Contudo, não pude deixar de sentir um pouco de pena de Stevens. Talvez se ela tivesse ligado para a dona do outro "Cullen" do nome da empresa e dona dos outros 50% da referida companhia - eu - talvez ela estivesse com menos problemas. Pensando bem, não, ela estaria com tantos problemas quanto os que ela está agora. A única diferença é que eu não grito quando estou com raiva. Certa vez ouvi um de nossos empresários dizer que a fúria de Rosalie era explosiva e queimava quem era o alvo dela, enquanto a minha era cortante como o gelo.

- _Não _me interessa se você tem que ir ao aniversário do seu cunhado. Se você tivesse feito seu trabalho direito você poderia ir a porcaria dessa festa. Como você não fez, agora vai fazer o que eu estou mandando. Caso contrário, pode dar adeus ao seu emprego. - desligou o celular, soltando um quase rosnado de impaciência.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. Ela trocou os endereços das correspondências? - finalmente me pronunciei.

Ela deu a volta para me encarar, a raiva morrendo em seus olhos ao perceber que era eu ali. A única pessoa que entendia perfeitamente o tipo de situação pela qual ela estava passando.

- Foi. - passou as mãos sobre os cabelos em sinal de frustração. - A sorte foi que não eram documentos importantes. Mas essa garota já esgotou toda a cota de paciência que eu tinha. - recomeçou a andar de uma lado para o outro - Vou ser obrigada a avisar minha mãe de que a filha da amiga dela é uma porta e que não podemos empregar gente tão pouco capacitada assim. E se fosse alguma coisa importante? Seria o fim do nosso sigilo cliente-advogado. Poderia significar a ruína do nosso escritório. Uma catástrofe!

- Rose?

- É isso que dá ficar fazendo favor para familiar...

- Rose?

- É por isso que existem leis contra nepotismo!

- _Rosalie Cullen! _

Dessa vez ela parou de andar e me encarou. Andei até onde ela estava e puxei-a pela mão até o sofá. Sentamo-nos.

- Está tudo bem, Rose. Não houve efeito colateral. Você já tem a situação sob controle e segunda-feira nós demitimos ela. - falei lentamente.

- É que esse tipo de coisa me coisa me irrita profundamente. A gente trabalha duro para fazer tudo certo e um idiota quase estraga tudo. Se ainda fosse a única vez que ela faz esse tipo de coisa. Mas já é a quarta ou a quinta. Assim não tem como continuar!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Nós vamos nos preocupar com isso depois do final de semana. Não adianta nada você ficar irritada agora.

- Você tem razão, Bella.

- Eu sempre tenho razão.

Soltei uma gargalhada ao vê-la revirar os olhos.

- Vamos almoçar. - falou, já com um novo sorriso no rosto.

Levantou-se e foi para a porta, segui seus passos. Quando saia da sala encontrei Jasper.

- Jazz! - sorri e dei-lhe um abraço apertado - Tenho novidades!

- Diga, Bella. Adoro suas novidades. São sempre as mais interessantes!

- Você está dizendo que eu faço fofoca?

Soltou uma gargalhada.

- Claro que não. Você e Rose tem essa mania de distorcer o que as pessoas falam. Já percebeu isso?

- Ossos do ofício. - pisquei-lhe um olho - E na questão fofoca sua mulher é a número um, não é mesmo?

Soltou uma gargalhada e eu o acompanhei.

- Você sabe que com Alice está mais para previsões do que para fofoca. Quando nos conhecemos, devo admitir que levou um tempo para me acostumar com o fato de que ela sempre sabia certas coisas antes de acontecerem. Sempre foi uma habilidade útil, contudo. Eu nunca tomei chuva quando estava com ela. E é ainda mais útil na profissão dela. Ser um gênio criativo da moda ajudou, claro. Mas o fato de Alice sempre antecipar tendências é um bônus extraordinário.

- A _Alice Hale _está crescendo exponencialmente. - sorri orgulhosa - Tenho tanto orgulho da minha melhor amiga. Logo veremos os desfiles da marca dela nos mesmos desfiles da _Armani_ e _Prada. _Tenho certeza.

O sorriso de Jasper era inúmeras vezes maior que o meu, o orgulho por sua esposa que brilhava nos olhos azuis do texano.

- Claro que sim. E a novidade que você está para me contar?

- Ah, sim! Olivia está começando a ler o primeiro livro do Harry Potter! Ela pegou emprestado de Tiago, mas essa semana mesmo vou comprar a coleção para ela.

- Por que ela não lê a de Tiago?

- Eu nunca lhe contei o motivo pelo qual eu quero dar uma coleção dos livros do Harry para cada um dos meus filhos? - estava totalmente surpresa.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- Porque eu quero que um dia eles deem a coleção deles para os filhos deles. Na verdade, eu dei a minha coleção para Tiago. E vou comprar uma nova para Olivia e outra para Anthony. Aquele velho lema, sabe? "Meus filhos irão amar Harry Potter".

- Entendi. Irei dar a minha coleção a Laura quando ela tiver idade suficiente para ler.

- Isso mesmo, Jazz. Isso mesmo! - sorri - Acho melhor irmos para a sala de jantar. Devem estar esperando por nós.

Jasper concordou e começamos a andar.

- Bella, que bom que seu personagem favorito é o pai do Harry.

Franzi o cenho.

- Por que, Jazz?

- Porque se fosse o Sirius ou o Dumbledore, o nome do meu sobrinho mais velho seria ridículo.

Soltei uma gargalhada enquanto ia ao encontro do resto da minha família.

**xxx**

Edward carregava o adormecido Anthony em seus braços enquanto eu guiava Olivia, que estava trôpega de sono, para a porta de entrada de nossa casa. Vasculhei o bolso do meu marido até encontrar a chave. Depois de que estramos, tranquei novamente a porta. Tiago tinha ido levar a namorada embora, mas tinha sua própria chave. Cada um de nós dois levou um dos pequenos para seu respectivo quarto. Depois de ajudar minha filhota a se trocar e colocar o cobertor sobre ela, acendi a luz do abajur ao lado da cama, como ela gostava que ficasse e apaguei a luz principal do quarto. Fui para meu próprio quarto e o encontrei vazio. Edward provavelmente estava na cozinha, no andar de baixo, bebendo um copo de água antes de vir dormir, exatamente como ele fazia toda noite. Fui em direção ao meu closet a fim de trocar de colocar minha camisola. Todavia, estava no meio do caminho quando a vista que as portas da sacada do meu quarto deixavam passar chamou minha atenção. As cortinas não estavam cerradas e isso permitia que o brilho da lua cheia e de diversas estrelas entrasse no cômodo. Abri as portas e sai na sacada.

O agradável clima que o verão propiciava me envolveu imediatamente. Fiquei alguns minutos em silêncio apenas apreciando a beleza da imensidão azul. Fui despertada de meu mundinho particular quando braços fortes me envolveram e senti Edward me abraçar por trás. Ele deu um beijo em meu pescoço - o que me causou dezenas de arrepios, como sempre acontecia - e descansou o queixo sobre meu ombro.

- Em que está pensando, amor?

- Em nada. - suspirei - É só que a noite está tão linda.

Senti-o mover de leve a cabeça, agora observava as estrelas também.

- Sempre que eu vejo uma noite tão bonita assim, lembro-me da minha avó.

Ele não precisava especificar qual avó era. Instantaneamente eu sabia que ele se referia a vovó Cullen.

- Eu sinto saudades dela.

A doce mulher - que mesmo sem intenção tinha mudado para muito melhor a minha vida - havia falecido alguns anos antes.

- Eu também, amor.

Levantei uma das mãos que estava sobre as mãos dele, as quais por sua vez circulavam minha cintura naquele abraço gentil e comecei a acariciar seus magníficos cabelos. Ficamos perdidos em nossos próprios pensamentos até que, minutos depois, Edward me fez dar a volta em seus braços e desceu seus lábios sobre os meus. As borboletas em meu estômago enlouqueceram como se fosse a primeira vez que nos beijávamos. Cada uma das vezes era como se fosse a primeira e, ao mesmo tempo, era melhor do que a anterior. Um adorável paradoxo. Levei uma mão ao seu pescoço, fazendo um carinho de leve enquanto a outra descansava sobre seu ombro.

Ele sugou meu lábio inferior de leve antes de se afastar. Escorregou sua mão até a minha e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Com um sorriso doce nos lábios e os olhos brilhando de amor, começou a me puxar de volta para dentro do quarto.

Antes de sair completamente da sacada, virei o rosto e encarei as estrelas mais uma vez. Pensando na família maravilhosa que eu tinha, sussurrei:

- Obrigada, vovó Cullen. Obrigada por ter me ajudado a conseguir o meu príncipe. Obrigada por ter me ajudado a conquistar definitivamente o amor da minha vida.

E exatamente depois que terminei de pronunciar essas palavras, uma brisa suave passou por mim. Então, eu soube. Eu soube que aonde quer que ela estivesse, ela tinha me ouvido.

**_Fim_**

**N/A: **Acabou, amores. Acabou. Eu sei que eu demorei muito para atualizar. E sei que isso vai parecer desculpinha esfarrapada, mas eu realmente não tinha tempo e nem internet no meio de semana para escrever. Os estudos tomam todo o tempo que eu tenho. Só vou ter duas míseras semanas de férias e depois tenho que voltar a me enterrar nos livros. Triste, mas extremamente necessário.

Então? O que acharam do capítulo? Eu sei que algumas das minhas leitoras lindas queriam que eles contassem a verdade sobre o fingimento do namoro a família Cullen. Mas eu já tinha planejado o epílogo para mostrar o que tinha acontecido com cada um anos depois. Espero que vocês tenham gostado =)

Eu mandei um aviso aqui para explicar que não postaria o epílogo aqui devido ao pouco interesse anteriormente demonstrado. Mas como atingimos a marca e superamos a marca das 20 reviews no capítulo 14, eu decidi postar o epílogo aqui. Contudo, como eu acho uma sacanagem fazer as pessoas perderem tempo, **caso você tenha me mandado uma review com o seu e-mail e queira receber esse epílogo no seu e-mail, é só me avisar em um novo review e eu o enviarei por e-mail :)** Falando nisso, quero agradecer muito aquelas que voltaram para deixar o seu e-mail depois de já terem mandado um review no capítulo 14. Muito obrigada mesmo, vocês são as melhores leitoras do mundo.

Gente, eu ia colocar uma frase nesse capítulo de algum pensador famoso. Mas a frase desse filme combinou perfeitamente, então, eu preferia ela. Aliás, o filme também é bem legal =)

Sobre o capítulo de hoje: Tiago&Lily POTTER! UAHUAHAUAHUA eu não resisti :O E o meus personagens favoritos são o Sirius Black e os gêmeos Weasley. sz Eu ia colocar "James" que é o nome original do pai do Harry, mas ai eu lembrei do James da Victoria e tals e não queria que vocês confundissem os dois. Por isso optei pelo nome "abrasileirado". Eu quis colocar um pouquinho de cada personagem no capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado =) Kristen e Chace não apareceram, mas acho q deu pra vocês entenderem que eles ficaram juntos também, né? :) Eu não sei qual é o símbolo do Los Angeles Lakers, mas aquele q eu coloquei no capítulo servia ao propósito, então, apenas imaginem. Eu tbm não sei se a matemática que eu fiz permite q os filhos de Bella&Ed tenham as idades q eu coloquei, mas, novamente, usem a imaginação *-*Não preciso nem dizer q o nome da filha deles é em homenagem a vovó Cullen. *-* Blair Bass é de Gossip Girl sz Ela e o Chuck fazem um casal tão bonitinho. Adoro *-*

Muito obrigada àquelas que acompanharam e comentaram ao longo dessa fic. Vocês são maravilhosas e é por vocês que eu escrevei essa fic. Eu não sei se escreverei outra fic. Se isso acontecer, certamente não será esse ano. Porque eu sei o quão ruim e ficar esperando meses pela atualização da fic que você lê.

_Até a próxima fic, meus amores ;*_

_**Respondendo:**_

**Dessa: **Muito obrigada, love *-* Muito obrigada mesmo :)

**Karolzinha: **Ah! Infelizmente já acabou. mas espero q vc tenha gostado do final *-* Eles são fofo, não? *-* É por isso q eu vivia dizendo q nem tudo é o que parece. UHAUAHAUH Muito obrigada pelo review :) Significa muito para mim. ;*

**GabiBarbosa: **ooonw *-* Fico muito feliz. Muito obrigada pela linda palavras e pela torcida para o vestibular. E, mais ainda, obrigada por ter acompanhado e comentado na fic até o final. Significou mt para mim. *-*

**Yasmin: **Muito obrigada, love. Muito obrigada mesmo. Eu fico muito feliz por vc achar isso. Fico extremamente agradecida por, além de vc comentar, ainda indicar minha fic. É por esse tipo de gesto e palavra carinhosa que eu continuei escrevendo a fic. UAHUAHAUHAUAH Nem me fale sobre o Chace. Eu tbm qria q ele tivesse ficado comigo. Mas, sabe como é, né? "Life's a bitch". (Adoro Mcfly sz) Vou sentir falta de vcs tbm. Beijoos ;*

**Bruna: **Bem-vinda. *-* Que família, né? UAHUAHAUHUAHUAH Muito obrigada, amor. De verdade *-* Beijos ;*

**Renata: **Muito obrigada :) Que bom q dá tudo certo no final, né? É como diz aquela frase neeeeeem um pouco clichê "Tudo dá certo no final. Se ainda não deu certo é porque ainda não chegou o final". UAHUAHUAHA Tudo bem, love. O importante é que você deixou um review agora e me mostrou sua opinião sobre a minha humilde fic. Obrigada mesmo *-*

**Jaqueline: **Muito obrigada *-* Ganhei meu dia. UAHAUHAU Sério q vc imprimiu e chorou no bus? :O Nem sei o que dizer. Fico mt feliz por vc ter gostado tanto assim e por eu ter conseguido passar um pouco da emoção da personagem, mas desculpe pelo mico \z UAHUAHUAHUAHUh Muito obrigada digo eu por esse review maravilhoso q vc me mandou. Fiquei mt feliz ao saber que vc gostou tanto assim do capítulo. Um grande beijo e eu vou sentir saudades de leitoras maravilhosas como vc ;*

**Ozzi: **Desculpe a demora, amore. :( Muito obrigada por tudo e por ter acompanhado minha fic. Isso significou mt pra mim ;*

**Mimi: **Muito obrigada. :) Espero que vc goste do capítulo e q tenha valido a pena a demora ;*

**Lore: **Imagino q esteja tudo mt corrido por ai, por isso agradeço mt vc ter arrumado um tempo para manda um review. Obrigada mesmo ;*

**Auriana Cullen: **Muito obrigada. ;*

**Bells: **Bem-vinda :) Muito obrigada mesmo, flor *-* Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que vc gostou tanto assim da fic. Espero que vc tenha gostado do epílogo. Beijooos ;*

**Suzana Quintana: **Muito obrigada, amor. Fico feliz por vc ter persistido. Fico mt feliz por vc ter me mando esse review *-* Ah! Eu recebi uma mensagem de outra leitora sobre essa fic. Muito obrigada por ter mandando essa mensagem para a inútil q copiou pedaços inteiros do primeiro capítulo da minha fic. Eu vi essa história e denunciei para a moderação do Nyah. Eles a deletam. Não me faltava mais nada, né? A garota simplesmente copiou da minha fic e colou na dela. Até alguns errinhos de ortografia ela manteve. É o fim do mundo, viu! ¬¬ Muito obrigada por tudo *-* Vc comentou no nyah? eu não respondi os review lá ainda. Muito obrigada mesmo ;*

**Lilah Cullen: **E sabe o que _eu_ acho engraçado? Gente que nunca comentou na fic e qndo aparece é pra reclamar. Não gostou de alguma coisa no capítulo? Ficarei mais do que feliz em receber sua crítica e ver se posso melhorar no próximo. Mas aparecer aqui pra ficar falando de como eu conduzo a postagem de capítulos? Por favor, né... ninguém merece ¬¬ Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer e isso aqui é um hobbie. Eu atualizo qndo eu posso. Não gostou da demora? É só fechar a página e não ler mais a fic. Ninguém tá te obrigando a ficar nessa página. Espero que vc não apareça aqui para ficar lendo o epílogo. Afinal, ele demorou demais, né? Pra que comentar, né? A história já ficou sem graça, né? Larga mão disso... vai ler e comentar as fics das pessoas que podem postar semanalmente.

Francamente, é cada figura que me aparece ¬¬

**Gabriela Alves: **Muito obrigada, love. Espero que vc goste do capítulo :)


End file.
